School Demon
by tivy-chun
Summary: Un secret. Des yeux... bleus. Désillusion, amitié et passion. Adolescence.   Fanfic en renouveau: les premiers chapitres seront réécrits au fur et à mesure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Une rentrée plutôt intéressante

Huit heures. Hinata était en avance, comme d'habitude. Sa crainte des rentrées datait de son plus jeune âge. Qui aurais-je comme prof ? Dans quelle classe ? Vite, ne pas être en retard ! Est-ce que j'ai bien tout ? Et s'ils avaient oublié des choses sur la liste ? Trop de questions pour un deux septembre.

Le vent frais du matin glissa sur les jambes de la jeune fille, emportant légèrement ses longs cheveux timidement attachés en queue de cheval vers le ciel. Elle remit une mèche trop courte pour atteindre le nœud derrière son oreille. Lentement, Hinata tourna ses yeux blancs vers le grand bâtiment qui se dressait devant elle. Cette rentrée allait être encore plus stressante que les autres. Car cette fois, Hinata était nouvelle. Elle faisait partie de ces créatures qui débarquaient entre la seconde et la première dans ces territoires dangereux appelés lycées. Elle redoutait l'arrivée des anciens élèves, ceux qui avaient apprivoisé le terrain depuis longtemps. Elle redoutait leur regard. _C'est qui celle-là ? D'où elle vient ? C'est quoi ce style ? Elle a l'air cruche !_ On lui en avait souvent parlé. « Quand tu es nouvelle, les autres te voient comme une extraterrestre. » Ce qui signifiait aussi : « Les extraterrestres, tu vois comment on en parle. Les extraterrestres, on leur cause pas. » Et donc : « Tu devras attendre pour te faire des amis. » Hinata devait donc se préparer à passer ses premiers jours toute seule. Ce qui l'angoissait beaucoup.

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Hinata avait toujours eu des amis. Des amis qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée seule. Dans sa campagne, on n'est pas assez nombreux pour se permettre de se disputer. On reste soudés. Mais ses notes au collège baissaient à vu d'œil, pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait. Et lorsqu'elle entra au lycée, ce fut l'hécatombe. Sa meilleure moyenne touchait du bout des doigts les dix, ce qui lui permit tout de même de passer en première. Mais son père, accordant une grande importance aux études et à l'avenir, décida de l'envoyer en ville, chez son cousin, pour suivre les études citadines -plus efficaces, d'après lui-. Pour calmer la déprime naissante de cette nouvelle, ses parents décidèrent d'envoyer aussi Hanabi, sa sœur, petite génie des études. Hinata apprécia cette idée. Les deux sœurs, depuis que la cadette était entrée dans l'adolescence, se comprenaient beaucoup mieux, et leurs relations n'ont pu que s'améliorer.

Donc, une semaine avant la rentrée fatidique, les deux sœurs déménagèrent dans la grande maison familiale, située au cœur de la ville. La première chose qu'avait pensé Hinata en voyant le lycée, c'était : « Woah ! La taille ! » Rien à voir avec le petit lycée de campagne. Elle se demanda comment il était possible de survivre sans se perdre là-dedans.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas arriver les premiers élèves. Personne ne lui adressa un regard. Il faut dire qu'elle était plutôt bien cachée, appuyée derrière un arbre. Elle regarda avec crainte les anciens. Ils rigolaient entre eux, semblaient des fois râler à cause de la rentrée ou alors restaient silencieux à écouter leurs amis discuter. Ils avaient tous un air sympathique, ce qui rassura un peu la jeune fille.

Huit heures vingt, les portes du lycée s'ouvrirent. Les élèves y entrèrent dans un brouhaha impensable. Hinata sentit alors plusieurs regards se poser sur elle, et quelques chuchotements derrière son dos. Ca y est, ça commence, se dit-elle. Elle rougit un peu et rentra sa tête entre ses épaules. Elle trouva un coin isolé dans la cour pour s'y asseoir, à l'abri des regards, en attendant la sonnerie. Qui ne tarda pas à retentir. La jeune fille se releva d'un seul coup, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas regardé dans quelle classe elle était, et donc par conséquent, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où aller. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée, ou la foule d'élèves s'était amassée. Elle se fraya un chemin vers le tableau collé sur le mur, recherchant son nom parmi les quatre classes. Après une recherche fructueuse, elle aperçut « Hyuuga Hinata » dans la colonne de la Première trois. Immédiatement, elle chercha la salle de sa classe. Quand elle l'aperçut, les élèves venaient de rentrer. La jeune fille se précipita dans la salle et parti s'asseoir à une place vide, située dans le fond à côté de la fenêtre. Après s'être assise, elle tenta d'ignorer les regards vers elle en fixant un petit dessin de cœur sur le coin de la table.

Certains élèves ne s'asseyaient pas. Ils discutaient toujours, se racontant leur aventure de la fois où un cheval avait failli leur écraser le pied ou encore de la fois où le chien avait été accidentellement enfermé dans le lave-linge. Parmi ces conversations, Hinata entendit plusieurs fois le mot « nouvelle » puis sentait quelques regards vers elle. Elle se mit nerveusement à tripoter ses ongles, quand soudain, une main s'abattit sur sa table.

« Salut ! T'es nouvelle, non ? »

Elle releva la tête pour faire face à un groupe de filles. Maquillage, boucles d'oreilles, barrettes. Rose. Beaucoup de rose. Des pins en forme de cœur, de fleur, de « I love You » ou encore de « Belle gosse ! » accrochés sur les jupes des uniformes. Les dites-jupes tellement courtes qu'Hinata se demanda comme ces filles avaient réussi à monter les escaliers.

Celle qui l'avait abordé devait faire partie des leaders du groupe, à en juger par la quantité de maquillage qui recouvrait son visage. Hinata bredouilla :

« Euh… Oui. P-Pourquoi ?

Bah, tu vas pas rester toute seule, non ? T'as qu'à rester avec nous ! »

Hinata ne répondit rien. « Déjà ? » pensa-t-elle. Malgré leurs allures de Pom-pom girls, elles avaient l'air sympathique. Hinata fit un sourire timide, heureuse de se trouver si rapidement des amies. Mais lorsque ses nouvelles copines commencèrent à lui poser des questions – _D'où tu viens ? C'était comment là-bas ? Il y avait des beaux garçons ?-_ La petite brune entendit des paroles autour d'elle. _Ca y est, elles lui ont mis le grappin dessus. – Elle est perdue. – On est partis pour une pétasse en plus…_ Hinata resta perplexe. « Pétasse ? Perdue ? » Apparemment, ces filles n'étaient pas les amies de tout le monde.

Puis soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Les filles qui entouraient Hinata se précipitèrent vers leurs places. « La prof ? » Mais une des filles, qui était restée adossée au mur depuis le début, passa à côté de la brune pour rejoindre sa table, et lui murmura doucement :

« La prochaine fois, change de place. Ce coin, il est dangereux. C'est un conseil. »

Hinata sursauta, et leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice. Immédiatement, elle fut subjuguée par une chose. La couleur de ses cheveux. La fille s'assit à une table plus loin, posant ses yeux verts sur la prof qui installait ses affaires sur son bureau. Rose. Teinture ? Hinata croyait difficilement qu'une fille normalement constituée cérébralement pouvait décider de se teindre les cheveux en rose bonbon. Car ce n'était pas des mèches. Mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas laid. Au contraire, la jeune fille était d'une très grande beauté. Un regard un peu vague, qui marquait une grande lassitude. Hinata ne pu décoller ses yeux de cette fille si étrange. Le maquillage n'était qu'un trait de crayon noir sous l'émeraude de ses yeux, avec une légère couche de gloss sur ses lèvres rondes.

Mais la voix puissante de la prof tira Hinata de sa contemplation.

« Bien ! Je crois que vous me connaissez tous, vu que je vous ai eu l'année dernière. Mais, tiens ? »

Son regard se posa sur Hinata, qui rougit.

« Vous êtes nouvelle, vous. Venez donc sur l'estrade, pour vous présenter. »

Hinata se leva timidement, et s'avança vers l'adulte. Elle monta à ses côtés, puis lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ne sachant pas quoi dire. La femme lui dit alors avec un sourire :

« Dites-nous donc comment vous vous appelez et d'où vous venez. »

Hinata respecta ces consignes. Elle se présenta d'une voix un peu bredouillante. Un léger murmure parcouru la classe. Puis, la prof reprit :

« Donc, Mademoiselle Hyuuga. Moi je suis votre professeur principale cette année : Yuhî Kurenai. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place. »

Hinata la remercia, puis se dirigea vers sa table et s'assit. Kurenai commença l'appel. Pendant qu'elle disait les noms, Hinata tentait de se souvenir des visages. Puis lorsque que le « Haruno Sakura. » résonna dans la salle, la fille aux cheveux roses leva la main. « Elle s'appelle Sakura ? Je comprends pourquoi… » Pensa Hinata. « C'est un joli prénom. » Puis, l'appel fini, Kurenai commença par décrire le programme de l'année, notamment celui de Maths, vu que c'était la matière qu'elle enseignait. Mais elle fut interrompue par des coups à la porte de la classe. La femme regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir :

« Les voilà enfin… »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit brutalement et dit :

« Vous pourriez faire un effort, tous les deux ! Vous m'aviez promis que cette année vous seriez au moins à l'heure en cours ! »

Une voix masculine lui répondit, sur un ton plus moqueur que désolé :

« Désolé, Kurenai ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle ne m'a pas réveillé. »

Une autre voix, féminine cette fois, répondit à l'autre :

« Comment voulais-tu que je le fasse ? Tu as balancé le réveil par la fenêtre ! »

Les bavardages commençaient à monter dans la classe. Hinata tendit l'oreille pour entendre. _Aah, quand on les voit, on se rend compte qu'on est vraiment revenu. – Clair, Kurenai ne tiendra pas l'année, cette fois._ Mais la prof s'énerva :

« Arrêtez de bavarder, vous autres ! Et vous, là, dépêchez-vous de gagner vos place, et ce soir vous irez en racheter un, de réveil.

Attendez, Ma'am, l'argent vous croyez que c'est qui qui nous le donne ?

Débrouillez-vous ! Allez vous asseoir ! »

Les deux retardataires entrèrent en riant dans la classe. Les yeux d'Hinata s'ouvrirent un peu, ils étaient loin de l'apparence qu'elle avait imaginé d'eux en quelques secondes. Le garçon s'avança alors vers sa place, en disant joyeusement à son amie derrière :

« T'as vu ça, Temari ? On aura de la compagnie cette année ! »

La dénommée Temari répliqua :

« Si tu ne lui as pas détruis tous les neurones d'ici là. »

Ils s'assirent sur les deux tables juste devant Hinata. Le garçon se retourna, et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la brune. Il les plissa, puis remarqua :

« Hey, mais je ne te connais pas ! T'es nouvelle ? »

Hinata se recula un peu sur son siège. Mais Kurenai dit fermement :

« Arrête d'embêter les nouvelles, Naruto. Tu as une mauvaise influence ! Si tu étais arrivé à l'heure, tu aurais pu savoir. »

Elle claqua son livre sur son bureau, après avoir noté le retard de ses deux élèves. Naruto s'adossa au mur, faisant semblant de bouder.

« Pourquoi t'es si dure, Kurenai ? »

Hinata le regarda se disputer avec la prof. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Temari, occupée à se limer les ongles. « Elle a l'air beaucoup plus vieille que nous… C'est une redoublante ? » Pensa-t-elle. « Et puis elle devait le réveiller, ça veut dire qu'ils habitent ensemble ? » Puis Kurenai cria quelque chose qui fit taire Naruto. Pour le moment. Ayant retrouvé son calme, la femme demanda alors à Temari :

« J'y pense. Gaara-kun ne s'est toujours pas décidé à venir ? »

L'interpellée répondit lassement :

« Nan. Il m'a dit qu'il préférait rester dans le canapé et que c'est largement plus confortable que ces chaises de classe.

Chaises confortables ou pas, ce n'est pas en passant ses journées devant la télé à regarder des choses idiotes qu'il pourra s'acheter un vrai canapé plus tard. » Dit Kurenai, un rien sarcastique.

Temari eut un léger rire avant de répondre :

« Ahaa, Ma'am, après avoir passé toute une nuit devant la téloche, on fait plus la différence entre les trucs idiots et ceux qui le sont pas. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Il n'a rien d'autre à faire. »

La prof soupira, et ne répondit rien. Hinata, elle, était plutôt perdue. « Ils vivent à trois ? Des colocataires ? » Elle tourna son regard vers Naruto, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir ses affaires. Il était toujours adossé au mur, les yeux tournés vers les nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel encore bleu de cette fin d'été. Kurenai distribua alors une feuille, dans le but d'évaluer les capacités des élèves, pour pouvoir commencer sur un chapitre où tout le monde avait des problèmes et ainsi approfondir les zones compliquées. En arrivant au niveau des retardataires, elle leur mit la feuille sur la table. Les deux concernés n'eurent même pas un mouvement vers les papiers. Naruto continua à regarder les nuages, et Temari à se limer les ongles. Très calmement, Kurenai leur demanda :

« Vous pourriez au moins essayer. Ce n'est pas compliqué ! »

Temari s'affala sur sa table pour montrer clairement son envie de ne pas le faire. Mais Naruto se saisit lentement de la feuille, regarda rapidement les questions, plissa les yeux sur certaines, puis finit par la laisser tomber sur la table :

« Impossible, Kurenai. Trop bizarre pour moi. »

Kurenai soupira, puis continua sa distribution. Hinata jeta elle aussi un rapide coup d'œil sur les questions, puis s'étonna elle-même. « Mais… C'est super facile ! » Elle se saisit gaiement de son crayon, fière de savoir la réponse à presque toutes les questions, et commença à écrire. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Naruto sur elle. Il finit par dire :

« Hey, toi, la nouvelle. »

Hinata releva la tête, rougissant un peu à cet appel. Il prit sa feuille et lui montra une question :

« Toi qu'as l'air d'une tête. Explique-moi ce truc. En français, aussi, si possible. »

Hinata lu la question, puis dit, d'une voix un rien tremblante :

« Heu… Et bien… Quand il y à ça, là, tu fais ça et ça… Et puis là… »

Il écoutait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Puis quand Hinata eut fini sa démonstration, il soupira :

« Trop galère à faire. Flemme. Mais au moins, on peut dire que j'ai compris. »

Il se retourna sur sa chaise. Hinata prit ça comme un compliment, donc retourna contente à ses exercices. Tout de même, elle était extrêmement intriguée par les deux retardataires. Pourquoi ne travaillaient-ils pas ? Que faisaient leurs parents ?

Ayant rempli la feuille, Hinata la remit à la prof. Un petit élan de curiosité lui fit tourner la tête vers Sakura qui avait déjà rendu sa feuille. Cette dernière, avec ce même air d'ennui sur le visage, semblait absorbée dans la contemplation de ses ongles.

Au fur et à mesure que les copies étaient rendues à Kurenai, les bavardages montaient dans la salle. La prof dut hausser le ton pour les faire taire, et puis commença son cours. Hinata écouta attentivement, motivée pour travailler. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter des regards discrets vers Naruto juste en face d'elle. Sa position n'avait pas changé, mis à part qu'il avait les yeux fermés. « Il dort ? » De temps en temps, il les rouvrait pour regarder les nuages dans le ciel, ou pour passer un message à Temari.

La journée passa tranquillement. Lors de la récré, Hinata découvrit ses nouvelles amies, qui l'accueillirent assez chaleureusement. Elle se mit bien en tête les noms pour ne pas les oublier. Le groupe était constitué d'une dizaine de filles. Mais d'autres filles de la « bande » étaient dans les autres classes, secondes et terminales comprises. En tout, ce groupe comptait environ une cinquantaine d'adhérentes. La brune eu une petite déception en ne voyant pas Sakura venir lui parler. Cette dernière était restée à sa place, discutant avec une blonde. Les filles lui présentèrent alors la dite blonde :

« Elle, c'est Ino-San. Avec Sakura-San, elles sont les deux doyennes du groupe des premières. N'espère pas te lier à elles. Il n'y en a vraiment peu qui arrivent à rentrer dans leur entourage. Même moi qui suis là depuis le début, c'est limite si on tolère que je les appelle par leurs prénoms ! »

La fille qui venait de parler fini sa phrase en riant. Hinata ne dit rien sur le coup. C'était vrai que Sakura avait tout pour être la chef. Elle était vraiment belle, et avait la classe. Du moins, du point de vue de la petite brune, et aussi de toutes les autres filles qui piaillaient des _–Sakura-saaan, elle est tellement classe ! J'aimerais trop lui parler !-_ telles des groupies. Hinata, hésitante, demanda alors à son interlocutrice :

« Et… Euh… Dans votre sorte de ''groupe''… Il n'y a que des filles… ? »

Elle rit, faisant tomber de son visage un peu de l'énorme couche de fond de teint. D'une voix un peu moqueuse, la jeune fille dit :

« Ne va pas trop loin, Hinata –tu permets que je t'appelle Hinata ?- Eux, ils sont aussi inaccessible que Sakura-San. Regarde. »

Elle pointa son doigt vers l'autre extrémité de la classe, vers le groupe où étaient Ino et Sakura. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient gaiement avec un garçon. Le dit garçon parlant nettement moins gaiement. Il se contentait d'acquiescer en disant un mot de temps à autre. La fille au fond de teint voyageur dit en soupirant :

« Cette année, on n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, tu vois. On n'en a eu qu'un seul dans notre classe. Mais heureusement c'est un des meilleurs ! »

Hinata le trouvait plutôt effrayant. Il ne semblait pas aimer la compagnie, et avait l'air de tout le temps s'ennuyer. Regard ténébreux, cheveux en pics, corps musclé juste ce qu'il faut, tout pour faire craquer. Mais ce n'était pas du goût de la brune, qui préférait de loin ceux avec un air plus chaleureux et amical. Miss Fond de teint eut un nouveau soupir.

« Ah, Sasuke-kun… Il est vraiment trop beau. Sakura-San et Ino-San ont trop de chance. »

Hinata se tut quelques instants. Puis elle demanda, de sa petite voix :

« Et à part lui… ? Enfin… Il y en a d'autres ? »

Elle répondit du tac au tac :

« Bien sûr ! Mais dans notre promotion, ils ne sont pas nombreux… C'est en terminale qu'on trouve les meilleurs ! Personnellement, je craque surtout sur Hyuuga Neji !

Neji-niisan ?! »

Hinata se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Trop tard, tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur elle. D'un seul coup, une foule de fille se jeta sur la brune, la fusillant de questions :

« Quoi ?! Tu connais Hyuuga-sempai ?

C'est ton frère ?!

Je me disais bien avec le nom !

Et les yeux aussi !

C'est pas vrai ?!

Tu me le présentes ? »

Hinata tentait fébrilement d'expliquer qu'il n'était que son cousin et qu'elle habitait chez lui, mais ça ne fit que doubler l'excitation des filles. C'était limite si elle n'était pas obligée de mettre ses bras au-dessus d'elle pour ne pas se faire écraser. Elle était au bord de l'asphyxie quand Ino dit :

« Vous allez la laisser respirer, un peu ? »

Elles se turent tout de suite, laissant passer la blonde vers Hinata. Ino se pencha alors sur la petite brune rougissante avec un sourire :

« Alors comme ça, tu es dans la famille de Neji-kun ? »

Hinata acquiesça fébrilement. Le sourire d'Ino grandit un peu.

« C'est donc toi. Il nous avait prévenues que tu arrivais. Ravie de te rencontrer. »

La jeune Hyuuga ne cessa pas de rougir, se tripotant nerveusement le bout des doigts. Elle balbutia :

« E-enchantée-e… »

Ino allait continuer, lorsque soudain la sonnerie retentit. Les filles furent contraintes de retourner à leur place. Certaines adressèrent des _–Tricheuse !- C'est du piston tout ça !-_ à la brune avant d'aller s'asseoir. Elle ne répondit rien, et se contenta de fixer le cœur, toujours à l'extrémité de sa table. La journée continua sans encombre. Malgré le fait qu'Hinata avait remarqué une chose : Naruto et Temari n'étaient pas revenus de la récré.

La dernière sonnerie, un soulagement pour toute la classe. Sonnerie qui annonce le retour à la maison et le début de la détente. Les devoirs n'étaient pas encore arrivés, exceptés deux-trois exercices donnés par le professeur trop sérieux. Hinata sortait du bâtiment, son sac balançant au bout de ses bras. Elle s'attendait à pire pour une première journée. Elle avait décidé d'ignorer les qualificatifs de « pétasses » donnés à ses nouvelles amies. Elle en avait trouvé, c'était le principal. Et puis, on ne peut pas être aimé de tout le monde. Sur ces idées, la jeune fille marchait gaiement en direction de sa maison, quand soudain, quelqu'un cria derrière elle :

« Attention ! »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner, qu'on lui rentra violement dedans. Elle poussa un cri en tombant au sol, en même temps que celui qui l'avait percuté. Péniblement, elle se releva sur les genoux, se frottant ses coudes endoloris. Puis, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, suivi de :

« Désolé, ça va ? Je suis décidément pas fait pour le skate ! »

Elle se retourna, et reconnu un garçon de sa classe. Il continua :

« Ah, tes bras ! Ils ne sont pas blessés ? »

Hinata fit timidement non de la tête, avec un petit sourire. Sourire qu'il lui rendit en plus grand. Il l'aida à se relever.

« C'est toi la nouvelle dans notre classe? Hinata, c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Moi, c'est Inuzuka, Kiba. Appelle-moi Kiba. »

Elle sourit, ne pouvant tout de même pas réfréner un début de rougissement. Il dit alors :

« T'habites vers là-bas ? Je t'accompagne. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent le chemin ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien. Le jeune homme lui expliqua comment ce lycée fonctionnait, et Hinata se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si différent de son ancienne école. Après avoir raconté ce qui était arrivé à celui qui avait oublié sa blouse de chimie, Kiba finit par la mettre en garde :

« Mais fais gaffe aux groupies. Elles sont dangereuses. »

Hinata fit les gros yeux, et dit :

« Pourquoi ?

Ces filles-là, elles passent leur temps à se faire des coups bas. Tout ça pour atteindre Sasuke ou Sakura. Elles veulent toutes être une de leurs proches, va savoir pourquoi. Sakura est l'idole de toutes les premières. Et puis toi, vu que tu es la cousine de Neji Hyuuga, elles vont toutes être sur ton dos, alors fais attention. »

Hinata acquiesça de nouveau :

« D'accord. M-merci du conseil. »

Kiba sourit, puis redevint sérieux tout à coup.

« Et il faut aussi que je te parle de quelque chose. »

Elle le regarda, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Naruto, tu sais, celui qui est devant toi en classe. Fais aussi gaffe à lui. »

Hinata fit les yeux encore plus grands. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Naruto ? Il continua :

« Si tu veux un conseil, ne t'approche pas trop de lui. Voire ne lui parle pas.

Mais pourquoi ?

Ca ne t'avancerait à rien de savoir, Hinata. D'autant plus que c'est tellement compliqué que j'y comprends rien moi-même. Dans tous les cas, fais attention. A Temari aussi. D'accord ?

M-mais, Kiba-kun… Enfin…

N'essaye pas de savoir, c'est pour ton bien ! De toute façon, je crois que tu es arrivée, non ? »

Hinata tourna la tête, et remarqua qu'elle était bel et bien arrivée devant chez elle. Kiba lui adresse un _–Salut, à demain !-_ auquel elle répond par un signe de main. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il reprochait comme ça à Naruto. Mais de toute façon, elle n'était là que depuis un jour, elle ne pouvait rien savoir… Mais tout de même, ça l'intriguait.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Neji, dont la rentrée était le lendemain, lui demanda des nouvelles, par politesse. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches. Hinata espérait que le fait de vivre sous le même toit pourrait les rapprocher un peu. Elle alla au lit tôt, mais ne put pas s'endormir avant tard dans le soir, étant stressée par le lendemain pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait. Mais lorsqu'elle s'endormit enfin, toute son inquiétude se transforma en rêves étranges et insensés, semant encore plus le trouble dans son esprit.

* * *

Ma première school fic. Moi qui détestais ça, n'allez pas me demander pourquoi je l'ai commencée :P l'histoire m'est venue d'un seul coup, et je l'aimais trop pour ne pas l'écrire… Ca ne bouge pas trop pour le moment, mais l'intrigue va bientôt apparaître, alors soyez patients :D 

Autre chose. Je ne connais pas l'univers du lycée, (je n'y suis pas encore :P encore un an… si tout se passe bien ') donc ne vous étonnez pas si il y a des erreurs. D'autant plus que ce lycée est un méga mélange Franco-japonais, avec quelques coutumes rajoutées par moi-même, donc en simple ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un lycée normal. Même chose pour le programme scolaire. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que les lycéens font, donc je ne pourrais pas en parler. D'autant plus qu'une fic est faite pour distraire et je ne pense pas pouvoir vous distraire en vous parlant de programme scolaire de lycée :P

Donc voilà… J'espère que ça vous plaît, et que vous allez continuer à lire :D

Mais que vous aimiez ou pas, que vous continuiez ou pas, commentez quand même, okay ?

A plus au prochain chapitre ;) 

PSà Je compte mettre en scène la plupart des persos, voire tous. Ils apparaîtront au fil de l'histoire, tous ayant une importance plus ou moins grande. Malheureusement je me vois obligée de décevoir les fans de Sasuke, je ne peux pas changer ma coutume ainsi… Il restera l'idole de toutes les filles que l'héroïne trouve flippant et pas net :P mais cette fois il reste juste sagement au dernier plan. (Oui ça m'arrive d'être gentille. Pas de torture dans cette histoire :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Le deuxième soir

Chaleur écrasante. Soleil encore rouge du matin à l'horizon. Air lourd, ayant déjà perdu toute la fraîche humidité matinale. Hinata était lassement allongée sur son lit, la tête posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Une chaude journée s'annonçait. La météo l'avait prédit, ça serait le dernier jour de chaleur, avant le grand refroidissement d'automne.

Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. La lumière du jour avait réveillé la jeune fille plus tôt que prévu, et elle attendait doucement le moment de sortir du lit. Elle comptait lentement les secondes avant le déclenchement de l'appareil, tripotant distraitement une mèche de ses longs cheveux couleur d'ébène. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle l'arrêta tout de suite, et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

En bas, Neji était déjà à table. Elle le salua, il lui renvoya son salut. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle mangea ses tartines en silence. Puis, lorsqu'elle allait se lever pour prendre une nouvelle bouteille de lait, Neji lui demanda :

« En quelle classe es-tu, déjà ? »

Hinata le regarda, et répondit timidement :

« En Première trois. … Euh… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Il but une gorgée de café, et la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Prend garde aux groupies. »

Hinata fut un peu prise de court par cette phrase. Qu'ont-elles donc, ces ''groupies'' ? Elle balbutia :

« E-enfin… Pourquoi ? Vu ce dont elles m'ont dis sur toi… J-je pensais qu'elles étaient tes amies. »

Il répondit du tac au tac :

« Elles ont décidé que je serais leur ami comme ça, parce que je suis beau et que j'ai la classe. »

Il avait dit ça sans aucune vantardise. Hinata resta perplexe. Il continua :

« Le cerveau de ces filles, il est juste coupé en deux. D'un côté, il y a leur petite personne, et, de l'autre, les garçons. C'est limite si elles ne vivent pas uniquement pour ça. Et il est hors de question que tu finisses comme elles. »

Elle se tripota nerveusement le bout des doigts, prise au dépourvu. Puis, voyant qu'il avait recommencé à manger, elle hasarda :

« Mais alors… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Il avala sa dernière bouchée, et termina son café. Machinalement, il rangea ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, et, avant de partir vers sa chambre, dit :

« Reste avec les skateurs. Et viens me voir à la pause, dès que tu peux. Je vais être en retard, je dois y aller. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, il était déjà parti. La petite brune était maintenant encore plus embrouillée. Les skateurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Encore un groupe ? De plus, elle ne savait pas dans quelle classe était Neji, alors comment allait-elle trouver sa salle ? Mais elle remarqua alors qu'elle aussi allait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Elle courut alors se préparer.

Sur le chemin de l'école, Hinata dut tout de même presser le pas. Neji n'appréciait apparemment pas assez sa compagnie pour vouloir aller en cours avec elle lorsqu'ils avaient les mêmes horaires. Il ne l'avait pas attendue. Lorsqu'elle arriva au portail du lycée, un groupe de filles lui fit signe. Elle y répondit, et alla les rejoindre. La jeune fille fit la connaissance de celles des autres classes, qui n'avaient aucune différence avec celles de la première trois. Dans les couloirs, en direction de la salle de classe, le groupe fut intercepté par Sakura et Ino. Toutes les filles devinrent surexcitées lorsque les deux « idoles » dirent :

« Salut, tout le monde. Ce soir, on va au ''Konoha's Club''. Vous venez ? »

Bien sûr, aucune ne dit non, excepté Hinata qui semblait hésitante. Sakura s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« Il y a un problème ? Tu n'as pas l'air très chaude pour ce soir. »

Hinata tripota machinalement la poignée de son sac.

« C'est que… Je ne pense pas que mon père acceptera…

Il n'est pas resté dans ta campagne ?

Si, mais il y a ma tante. »

Sakura fit la mine déçue.

« C'est dommage, on aurait pu mieux faire connaissance. »

Ino débarqua alors dans la conversation en disant :

« On n'a qu'à dire qu'on organise une petite soirée pour te souhaiter la bienvenue. Ta tante comprendra, d'autant plus qu'il n'y pas encore beaucoup de boulot en ce moment. Et puis on te maquillera bien, comme ça tu pourras rentrer dans la boîte. »

Hinata sursauta un peu.

« C-c'est une boîte interdite aux mineurs ?!

Toutes les boîtes de nuit dignes de ce nom le sont, ma vieille. »

La blonde, qui venait de prononcer ces paroles, lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule. Elle continua :

« Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes habits, j'ai de quoi faire chez moi. On y passera avant d'y aller, et on te relookera à fond. Tu seras bellissime. »

Hinata ne savait vraiment pas si elle devait accepter. Ino et Sakura lui forçaient peut-être un peu trop la main, elle ne pouvait pas refuser… Mais est-ce que sa tante acceptera ? Un boîte interdite aux mineurs… Ce n'est pas terrible… Elle s'assit à sa place, toute embrouillée, lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Kurenai. Cette dernière s'arrêta derrière son bureau, la mine très étonnée. Elle attrapa la paire de lunettes accrochée à sa chemise, la mit, puis l'enleva, la nettoya, puis la reposa sur son nez. Tout ceci en regardant dans la direction d'Hinata, qui sur le coup se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Mais en fait, Kurenai ne regardait pas la jeune fille, mais Naruto juste en face d'elle. La prof, sans cacher son étonnement, dit :

« Est-ce un rêve ? Naruto, tu es à l'heure ? »

L'interpellé tira la langue, et se justifia :

« Ne va pas te faire des idées, Kurenai. Temari est malade, elle m'a réveillé archi-tôt ce matin. Je n'allais pas rester à l'écouter vomir. Même Gaara a dû s'enfermer dans sa chambre tellement elle faisait de bruit. »

Elle rit :

« Et donc tu es venu en classe ? Ca m'étonne de toi. »

Il fit mine de se lever, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Si tu veux, je me casse. »

Mais Kurenai le retint. Il se rassit lourdement à sa place, retournant dans sa contemplation des nuages. La prof commença alors son cours, semblant de meilleure humeur. Hinata mit alors ses tourments de côté pour se consacrer entièrement aux leçon, notant nerveusement tout ce qu'elle pouvait attraper sur son cahier. Son poignet commençait tout doucement à tirer, mais elle se força à continuer. La brune ralentissait quand même la cadence de copie, mais ne ratait pas pour autant les plus infimes détails. Ce n'est que lorsque Kurenai dût aller ouvrir à la porte qu'elle s'accorda une pause.

« Hey, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle redressa alors subitement la tête à cet appel, croisant le regard de Naruto. Il s'était retourné, et avait le menton appuyé sur sa main. Il avait demandé ça comme ça, comme la question sans intérêt pour briser les moments d'ennui. Voyant qu'elle tardait à répondre, il dit avec un sourire en coin :

« Stresse pas comme ça. Je te demande juste ton nom. »

La jeune fille bredouilla alors son nom, d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Hinata, hm ? » dit-il. « T'as fais les ex de français ? »

Elle acquiesça, et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche des exercices. En prenant les feuilles, il la gratifia d'un « Thank you ! » souriant. Puis il se retourna. Kurenai était partie dans une grande conversation avec un collègue. Naruto, sifflotant, recopiait tranquillement les réponses sur une feuille. Une des filles, assises à côté, dit moqueusement :

« En plus d'arriver à l'heure, tu te mets à faire tes exos ? Ca tient du miracle ! »

Sans décoller les yeux des feuilles, le blond répondit sèchement :

« Ecrase, Miss fond de teint. Si je ne les ai pas fais cette fois, l'autre Iruka va me coller ce soir et la cinglée à couette me tuera. »

Sans enlever de moquerie, la fille répondit :

« Ne va pas me dire que tu as peur d'Iruka ? Pff, tu me fais rire. Et puis, l'autre Temari, elle va te taper ? Hein ? En fait t'es une mauviette. »

Des pouffements résonnèrent dans la salle. Naruto releva son regard de sa table, pour le planter dans les yeux de la fille. D'une voix tout aussi sèche, il dit :

« Va donc t'occuper de tes fesses, au lieu de me faire chier. Tu t'es pas assez faite aborder par les éboueurs ce matin ? C'est sûr que eux ils ont eu plus de goût et ils sont allez parler à celles qui en valent le coup. »

La fille piqua une crise :

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ? Ca va pas dans ta tête ? »

Il rit :

« Ma tête va toujours mieux que la tienne. T'aurais peut-être pas dû te teindre en blonde, c'est jamais bien pour les non-naturels. »

La groupie fut clouée sur place, bouillonnante de rage. D'autres filles vinrent à sa rescousse, traitant Naruto de tous les noms possibles. Kurenai, ayant entendu la conversation, revint dans la classe et cria un bon coup pour que tout le monde se taise. Le blond continua de copier, sans montrer aucun signe d'énervement. Puis il se tourna vers Hinata, qui, toujours un peu choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu, sursauta. Il lui tendit les feuilles, tout sourire, et lança un autre : « Thank you ! » avant de se retourner.

Il fut extrêmement dur pour la brune de se concentrer pendant le reste de la journée. Il y eut de nouvelles piques lancées durant les cours, auxquelles le blond ne répondait presque jamais. Il se contentait de soupirer. Mais il arrivait des fois que les remarques perçaient sa défense, auquel cas il ripostait durement.

Lors de la pause midi, Hinata se retrouva de nouveau encerclée par les filles. Elles décidèrent de s'installer toute à cette table pour manger, et en profitèrent pour parler du soir. Hinata découvrit alors que ces soirées « boîtes » étaient très courante pour ces filles, qui sortaient dans des clubs au moins chaque semaine. La jeune brune se demandait tout de même où elles trouvaient l'argent pour payer leurs places, mais ne posa pas de questions. Ses amies la convainquirent de venir, au moins pour voir comme c'était. Elle fut obligée d'accepter, presque à contrecœur. Pour prévenir sa tante, la fille au fond de teint lui prêta son portable. Elle s'éclipsa alors hors de la salle pour téléphoner.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Sakura l'aborda.

« Alors ? Le feu vert ? »

Hinata sourit, gênée :

« Elle veut bien, mais je dois être de retour avant minuit. »

La fille aux cheveux roses s'étonna.

« Minuit ? Mais c'est seulement l'heure où les choses sérieuses commencent !

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… »

Sakura soupira, un rien déçue. Mais elle reprit vite son sourire.

« Tu verras, ça va être bien. Tu vas t'amuser ! »

Hinata lui répondit par un sourire, mais uniquement par politesse.

Dix-sept heures. Le groupe de filles sortait du lycée en bavardant bruyamment. Elles se dirigeaient toutes vers la demeure d'Ino. La blonde expliquait à Hinata comment elle prévoyait de l'habiller. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle déballait ses idées vestimentaires, la brune se sentait de plus en plus poussée à partir en courant. _- Une jolie mini-jupe noire, avec des frous-frous. Ah non, ma robe rouge à dos nu, ça t'irait à ravir ! Quoique… J'ai un ensemble qui te rendrait super jolie ! … - _ Hinata acquiesçait en souriant, mais paniquait de plus en plus à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la maison Yamanaka, Hinata fut quelque peu surprise. C'était en fait un appartement situé juste au dessus d'une boutique de fleurs.

« Ce sont mes parents qui gèrent le magasin. Moi, je me contente de piquer une jolie fleur de temps à autres ! » L'informa Ino, riante. Elles saluèrent respectueusement sa mère, occupée à tailler un buisson, puis montèrent à l'appartement par un escalier ouvert situé à côté de la boutique. La demeure des Yamanaka était vaste, ce malgré le fait que ça soit un appartement. La plupart des pièces n'étaient séparées que par des arches, certaines voilées par un rideau de perles. Le groupe de filles peina tout de même à rentrer, vu leur nombre. Mais, la chambre d'Ino étant tellement grande, elles purent toutes s'asseoir sur les trois canapés présents dans la pièce. Lorsque chacune reçut son verre de Coca et le pot de biscuits fut posé sur la table basse au centre, la maîtresse des lieux, ainsi que Sakura, traînèrent Hinata vers la salle de bain.

Ce fut peut-être les pires heures de sa vie. Au début, se sentir pouponnée lui était plutôt agréable, mais lorsque les couches de mascara et de fond de teint se succédaient, Hinata redoutait de plus en plus le résultat. Ino et Sakura, pour le maquillage, avaient laissé la place au reste du groupe qui se déchaîna littéralement sur la pauvre petite brune. Lorsque ce fut fini, elle hésita longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle aurait peut-être dû les garder fermés.

Méconnaissable. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Trop méconnaissable. Hinata ne se voyait absolument pas sortir comme ça. C'était beaucoup trop. Le mascara lui faisait presque une plaque de plastique au dessus des yeux, le fond de teint lui donnait l'air d'avoir passé la journée en plein soleil, ravageant totalement son teint clair, et le rouge à lèvre rose fushia repassé avec du gloss lui faisait des lèvres horriblement pulpeuses. Ino et Sakura étaient littéralement écroulées de rire.

« C'est pas possible ! Ha ha ha ! Vous l'avez défigurée ! On dirait l'une d'entre vous, maintenant ! Ha ha ha ! »

Sakura, se retenant un peu de rire, s'avança vers la brune, assise sur une chaise devant le miroir, l'air totalement déconfit. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses fit mine de se retrousser les manches, et dit :

« Et c'est parti, sauvetage d'urgence ! »

Les minutes qui suivirent étaient nettement moins stressantes pour Hinata. Il faut dire qu'elle avait bien plus confiance en les capacités de maquilleuse de Sakura qu'en celles des autres filles du groupe. Les dites-filles qui grognaient un peu dans leur coin, contre cette fille qui avait le privilège d'être maquillée par Sakura-San dès le deuxième jour de son arrivée. C'est que du piston, tout ça !

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsque le groupe sortit de l'appartement. Elles s'étaient toutes changées, maintenant vêtues de jupes et de robes encore plus courtes. Hinata sortit en dernière, les mains crispées sur sa jupe à elle, comme pour essayer de la descendre un peu. Elle hésitait fortement à s'engager dans la rue, non habituée à sortir ainsi. Sakura avait considérablement allégé son maquillage, pour son plus grand soulagement. Néanmoins, elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une pouffe, avec ce mascara qui lui pesait sur les cils et ce gloss qui rendait ses lèvres presque gluantes. Elle passait son temps à se les mordre machinalement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ino, après avoir fermé la porte de l'appartement, lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos :

« Allez, déstresse, ma vieille. T'es mignonne comme tout comme ça, je te jure ! On va bien s'amuser, alors détend-toi un peu ! »

Hinata lui répondit par un petit sourire, et elles s'engagèrent alors sur la route, en destination du Konoha's club.

Bruit à en exploser les tympans. Obscurité à en user les yeux. Hinata se posa une main sur son oreille agressée, regrettant le doux silence de la campagne. La musique n'était qu'une succession de ''Boum boum'' absolument sans intérêt, mais malgré ça, une foule de gens sautillaient comme des dératés sur la piste de danse. Des cris résonnaient de-ci de-là, couvrant avec la musique la voix du DJ qui ne comprenait toujours pas que personne ne l'entendait et que de toute façon tout le monde ignorait complètement. Elles descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la piste de danse, puis allèrent s'asseoir à une table dans le fond de la pièce. La table semblait justement être le seul coin calme de la salle, même si calme est un bien grand mot. Elle était encastrée dans le mur, entourée par des banquettes en daim rouge. Toutes les filles ne restèrent pas assises très longtemps. Elles partirent toutes sautiller gaiement avec les autres, au rythme de ces ''boum boum'' incessants.

Hinata resta donc seule avec Ino et Sakura, sirotant une limonade. La blonde finit par dire :

« Bon, on y va aussi, Hinata ?

Hein ? Euh, je ne sais pas trop…

M'allez, Hinata. Ne va pas me dire que tu ne sais pas danser, regarde-les, ces gus. La seule chose qu'ils font c'est sauter et crier. C'est largement dans tes cordes. Allez, viens ! »

Elle lui attrapa le poignet, en lançant son sac vers Sakura, lui demandant de le lui garder. Hinata se retrouva alors en un rien de temps au milieu de cette masse hurlante, totalement désarçonnée. Le sol tremblait sous ses pieds tellement la musique était puissante, et les bousculades lui faisaient perdre l'équilibre. Elle était à la limite de tomber lorsqu'Ino lui attrapa le bras en lui criant :

« Regarde, fais comme moi ! Saute ! Hurle ! Défoule-toi ! Prend le rythme ! »

Hinata se laissa entraîner. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant totalement envahir par la musique. Elle ne savait absolument pas l'heure qu'il était, et qu'elle était sur la piste depuis au moins deux bonnes heures.

Mais soudain, sa tête commença à lui tourner. Elle arrêta de danser, se tenant son crâne par les deux mains. Il faisait horriblement chaud, dans cette salle. Il y avait une lourde odeur de sueur, mêlée à celle de l'alcool. Hinata n'avait rien bu, pourtant, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer ni à tenir debout. C'est chancelante qu'elle rejoignit Sakura, toujours assise à la table. La brune s'assit haletante sur la banquette, la main toujours sur son front. La fille aux cheveux roses sourit, et lui demanda :

« On dirait que tu as un peu forcé, pour ta première fois. Bois un peu, ça ira mieux. »

Hinata n'eut même pas la force de sourire, elle se saisit de sa limonade et la but d'une traite. En effet, elle voyait maintenant moins flou, mais le tournis persistait. Ayant un peu reprit de l'assurance, elle se tourna vers Sakura et lui demanda :

« Ha-Haruno-San… Pourquoi tu ne danses pas ? »

La jeune fille aux yeux verts sursauta :

« Haruno-San ? Oh, non, ne vas pas me dire que tu vas t'y mettre aussi ! Appelle-moi Sakura. »

Elle rit. Hinata sourit, puis renouvela sa question. Sakura y répondit un rien lassement :

« Certains disent que s'exciter sur une piste de danse en hurlant à en déchirer les oreilles défoule, mais ça ne marche pas pour moi. Et puis, il y a plein de mecs, là-dedans.

De… De mecs ?

On voit que tu ne connais pas les mecs des boîtes… » Dit-elle en riant « Ces bêtes-là, si tu as un joli derrière, il y mettront la patte. Et si ça ne leur suffit pas, ils iront jusqu'à t'aborder. Et c'est là que ça devient lourd. »

Hinata ne dit rien. Elle regarda la foule gesticulante, puis regarda de nouveau Sakura.

« Mais ça ne te plaît pas qu'ils… Enfin… Se dire qu'on peut plaire aux gens, ce n'est pas agréable ?

Je ne veux pas plaire à n'importe qui. C'est ça un des principaux dangers de ce coin. Ils ont tous l'air archi-sympas, super beaux, mais qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas des violeurs en réalité ? Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, mais je ne supporte pas les idiots. »

Elle avait dit ça sèchement. Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson, et la posa violement sur la table. Hinata regarda ses pieds, un peu gênée. Sakura savait ce qu'elle disait. Pour être aussi catégorique, elle devait sûrement déjà avoir eu affaire avec un de ces ''idiots''…

L'air devenait vraiment irrespirable pour la brune. Personne ne semblait gêné par l'odeur qui régnait, alors qu'Hinata suffoquait presque. Elle se leva finalement en disant à Sakura :

« Je vais prendre l'air… On étouffe ici… »

Sakura confirma, mais dit qu'on s'habituait avec le temps. Hinata sourit, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

L'air frai emplit ses narines, comme si elle sortait d'une apnée de trois heures. Hinata se sentit enfin revivre. Le tournis se dissipa enfin, et la douce brise du soir fit disparaître la sueur sur ses bras. Elle était tellement heureuse de d'avoir échappé au bruit et à la suffocation, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait. Pas très fort, mais les gouttes étaient plutôt grosse, et une tomba sur le nez de la Hyuuga, la tirant de son bonheur. Elle se refusa de retourner dans la boîte pour s'abriter, et préféra rester sous la pluie qui augmentait petit à petit à la recherche d'un abri.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'en trouva un que lorsqu'il pleuvait déjà des cordes, et elle était alors toute mouillée. Elle s'assit alors sous l'arrêt de bus, en regardant sa montre. Vingt-deux heures trente-huit. Il lui restait encore pas mal de temps avant de retrouver la tranquillité de sa chambre. Elle soupira. Puis soudain, elle distingua quelqu'un marchand sous la pluie.

Il passa devant elle sans même la voir. Marchant tranquillement sous son parapluie, Naruto ne semblait absolument pas pressé par la pluie. C'était presque si il sifflotait. Hinata se leva, mais se rassit tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'appeler ou pas… Elle le regarda s'éloigner, puis prise par une envie mystérieuse, elle courut vers lui.

« Na-Naruto-Kun ! »

Il s'arrêta en entendant son nom et se retourna vers Hinata.

« Hm ? » Fit-il. Hinata s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait en fait rien à lui dire. Elle se mit à tripoter machinalement le bas de sa jupe.

« Euh… Et bien… »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

« On se connaît ? »

Elle se figea. Il ne la reconnaissait même pas. Le blond se baissa un peu, pour être à sa hauteur, puis l'examina attentivement. Hinata, le voyant se rapprocher, rougit instantanément. Puis il s'exclama :

« Ah mais oui ! T'es la nouvelle ! » Il se frotta le menton. « C'est quoi ton nom déjà… ? He… Hata… Hani… Hanita ? »

Elle sourit timidement.

« Non, Hinata.

Voilà, Hinata ! Je me disais bien. Avec ce truc sur tes yeux, c'était dur de te reconnaître. »

Il rit, pas elle. La brune se rendit compte alors que le mascara et le crayon noir avait monstrueusement coulé, dégoulinant sur ses joues. Elle sursauta et se plaqua les mains sur les joues pour cacher le désastre. Puis les yeux du blond descendirent alors sur ses vêtements. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Hm… Je ne savais pas non plus que tu t'habillais comme ça hors du bahut. »

Hinata sursauta encore, et tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement.

« Ah, ça ! C-c-c'est juste… Enfin… C'est Ino-San qui… »

Il l'interrompit, surpris :

« Ino-San ? Tu parles de la blonde débile toujours ventousée à Sasuke ?

Euh…

Et beh, je savais encore moins que tu fréquentais ce genre de pouffe. Je vais te laisser alors.

Quoi ? »

Il retira le parapluie d'au dessus de la jeune fille, qu'il avait placé là pour l'abriter de la pluie. N'ayant plus de sourire aux lèvres, il partit en disant simplement :

« J'ai pas pour habitude de parler aux groupies. Puis je crois que tes ''copines'' t'appellent. A plus. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il était déjà parti. Hinata resta alors plantée là, perplexe. Elle se retourna seulement lorsqu'elle vit que les filles étaient vraiment en train de l'appeler. Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, le groupe la réprimanda sérieusement. _Pourquoi tu lui parlais ? – Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, ce débile ? – Hinata, ne t'approche pas de ce nul.-_ En rentrant, Hinata repassa chez Ino pour lui rendre ses affaires. La blonde lui fit d'autres remarques sur Naruto. Hinata se contenta de baisser la tête, en regardant ses pieds. Sakura n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Elle s'était contentée de regarder devant elle, avec ses yeux las.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Je souhaite sincèrement m'excuser pour le très très long retard, d'autant plus que j'avais promis de le sortir bientôt. Quelques évènements ont survenus depuis la rentrée de septembre, et j'ai du sortir d'une passe assez difficile. Il y a décidément une épidémie de mort en ce moment, et c'est plutôt embarrassant… Le fait est que j'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant longtemps, mis à part quelques moments où je me forçais à taper, mais j'écrivais rarement plus de 3-4 lignes, résultat, le peu que je notais était mal relié, désorganisé, et en plus bâclé par l'état légèrement bouleversé dans lequel je me trouvais. J'ai finalement décidé de m'y remettre sérieusement, et à la vue de l'horrible qualité du chapitre, j'ai préféré le réécrire totalement. : P

J'évite de déballer toute ma vie (on n'est pas là pour ça '), et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois. Je ferais de mon mieux pour sortir de bons chapitres ! Bien entendu n'hésitez pas à dire vos commentaires qui ne pourront qu'augmenter la qualité de la fic ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture. J

Chapitre 3

Pâte d'Amande

« Ho, réveille-toi ! »

La lumière claire et éblouissante de la lampe de bureau attaqua violement les paupières closes de Tenten. La jeune fille se retourna dans un grognement, puis après une légère pause, demanda en maugréant : « Quelle heure est-il ? » Sa colocataire soupira et tira sur la couverture.

         « Huit heure, cocotte. Tu as raté le petit-déj'. »

Le cerveau encore endormi de la brune se réveilla soudain en sursaut. « Huit heure ?! » Hurla-t-elle. « On est Jeudi ? » fit-elle en se tournant vers son amie, qui acquiesça, la brosse à dent dans la bouche. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se rua vers ses cahiers, ses vêtements, et remplaça à contre cœur la brosse à dent par un chewing-gum à la menthe. Ainsi, elle espérait ne pas rater la sonnerie de huit heure cinq, et peut-être ne pas se prendre un billet de retard dès la première semaine de cours. Après avoir lancé une légère insulte à sa colocataire, comme quoi elle aurait pu la réveiller plus tôt, Tenten se jeta dans les escaliers, en remerciant Dieu pour l'avoir faite interne du lycée. Ainsi, deux escaliers descendus et trois montés, elle poussa la porte de la salle de classe en un soupir épuisé. La sonnerie retentit.

         « Pile à l'heure. » Fit Neji. « Tu n'avais pas vu que le Jeudi, on commence à huit heure ? »

Elle n'avait pas assez de souffle pour répondre. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard méchant, avant de se diriger vers sa place, juste devant lui. Puis, Tenten remarqua que quelqu'un venait de se lever juste à côté, et son visage s'illumina :

         « Hinata-chan ! Salut ! » Fit-elle à la Hyuuga en souriant. Cette dernière sourit à son tour, et s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'elle éternua soudainement.

« Excusez-moi… » Dit-elle maladroitement en sortant un mouchoir.

         « Tu t'es enrhumée ? » Remarqua Tenten. Neji lui répondit :

« Elle est rentrée sous la pluie hier. » Dit-il indifféremment. « Hinata, tu devrais aller dans ta classe, notre prof ne va pas tarder.

Ah ! Oui, bien sûr ! J'y vais. A plus tard ! » Fit sa cousine en faisant signe à Tenten, qui le lui répondit en souriant. Elle quitta alors la pièce, et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. A cette heure-ci, sa classe était encore déserte. C'était normal, le Jeudi, la première trois commençait à huit heures et demie.  Mais Hinata n'avait pas abandonné son habitude de venir tôt, et ce, malgré son rhume. Elle n'avait bien entendu parlé à personne de sa discussion avec Naruto de la veille, ni de la vraie raison pour laquelle elle était tombée malade. Pour sa famille, elle avait oublié son parapluie, et avait dû rentrer sous l'averse. Pour sûr, elle eût droit à un petit sermon, mais cela arrive à tout le monde, et un rhume ne tue pas. Il n'y eut qu'Hanabi qui s'inquiéta un peu du fait que sa sœur si consciencieuse ait pu oublier son parapluie.

         Assise sur sa chaise, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, Hinata rêvassait doucement. La veille, les paroles de l'Uzumaki l'avaient un peu ébranlée, mais au final, elle ne le connaissait pas… Tous ces dires sur lui étaient peut-être vrais, et si tant de gens lui déconseillaient de le fréquenter, autant le faire, se dit-elle. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait dit clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la fréquenter non plus. Elle soupira.

         Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée d'un des élèves. La brune sursauta alors en entendant une chaise crisser dans la pièce, et se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu. « Ah… » Laissa-t-elle échapper, ne pouvant dire autre chose. Il faut remarquer que le lycéen qui venait d'entrer sortait un peu du commun. Ses cheveux rouges sang retombaient négligemment sur ses grands yeux cernés, dont les iris d'un bleu presque turquoise ressortaient sur son visage inexpressif. Lui aussi avait remarqué sa présence, et, d'une voix lente, d'une douceur presque inquiétante, il dit à la brune :

         « Bonjour. »

Hinata sursauta de nouveau, surprise par le ton de sa voix.

         « Euh… B-bonjour. » Bredouilla-t-elle, tandis qu'il s'approchait de sa table. Elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir vu en cours les jours précédents, ni de l'avoir croisé dans les couloirs. Pendant qu'elle tentait en vain de se souvenir de son visage, il lui demanda :

         « Tu es nouvelle ? » et sans attendre de réponse, il continua « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Hinata resta figée quelques instants de nouveau face à sa voix suave et envoûtante. Mais malgré la boule dans sa gorge qui la brûlait, elle eut le courage de répondre :

         « H-Hyuuga… Hinata. Euh… E-enchantée… »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, penchant légèrement sa tête vers le côté.

         « Hinata ? » Fit-il lentement. Il sembla alors tomber dans une longue réflexion. La brune le regarda, sans vraiment savoir quoi ajouter. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il sembla sortir soudainement de ses pensées, et se retourner vers elle :

         « Ah. » Fit-il « J'ai oublié de me présenter, pardon. Je m'appelle…

Kyah ! » Hurla une fille à la porte de la salle. Hinata sursauta une nouvelle fois, alors que le garçon se contenta de faire une moue un peu irritée. Tous deux se retournèrent vers le groupe qui était à la porte. La jeune fille qui venait d'entrer n'était pas seule, et tout le troupeau se tenant derrière elle partit en un brouhaha strident en apercevant le roux.

         « Il est là ! – Qui ça ? – LUI ! – Nooon… ! - De retour ?! – C'est pas vrai ?! – Qui ça ? » Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux, et les tourna vers celui qui suscitait toute cette agitation. Il regardait le groupe avec un air totalement indifférent. C'est alors que quelqu'un sortit de la foule, et entra en trombe dans la pièce.

         « Argh ! » Fit la blonde qui venait d'entrer, dans un soupir. « C'est un marathon pour venir ici ! Pour une fois qu'on est à l'heure. » Elle se redressa, et, en réajustant quelque peu ses cheveux, elle dit :

         « Ah, Gaara ! Tu étais bien là ! » L'interpellé lui fit un simple signe, tandis qu'elle s'approchait en traînant son sac. « Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu allais en cours aujourd'hui, on s'est presque inquiétés. » Finit-elle sévèrement. Le dénommé Gaara baissa un peu la tête, pour la relever sur la seconde suivante. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de s'excuser, car Temari ne rajouta rien d'autre, et se tourna vers Hinata qui venait juste de la reconnaître. A cet instant, Naruto aussi pénétra la pièce en se hissant hors de la troupe d'élèves qui n'avaient toujours pas mis les pieds en classe. Il salua le dénommé Gaara, puis alla s'affaler à sa place. Hinata le suivit discrètement du regard, avant se tourner vers Temari qui lui dit :

         « Il ne t'a pas embêtée ?

Ah, non ! Absolument pas ! » Répondit la brune, avec un sourire poli. Temari lui renvoya son sourire, avant de se faire interrompre par Gaara, qui tenait un paquet.

         « 'Y avait une promotion sur la pâte d'amande au combini. » Dit-il seulement. « Deux paquets pour le prix d'un. »

Les yeux de Temari et du Naruto s'illuminèrent.

         « T'es le meilleur des petits frères ! » Fit Temari joyeusement en déballant la matière sucrée. Tous trois se partagèrent le premier pack, et en discutant, commencèrent à manger la délicieuse pâte. Hinata revint à ses rêvasseries, avant d'apercevoir ses amies à la porte de la salle lui faisant signe de venir. Elle fit mine de se lever pour les rejoindre, mais en jetant un œil vers les trois adolescents à côté, elle s'arrêta. Gaara la regardait d'un regard inquisiteur, presque transperçant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » semblait-il dire. Soudainement embarrassée, Hinata voulut reprendre son geste et aller vers les filles qui l'appelaient. Mais elle fut interrompue par le roux, qui lui tendit soudainement un gros morceau de pâte d'amande.

         « T'en veux ? » fit-il, de sa voix toujours aussi pénétrante. Hinata se figea de nouveau, totalement prise de court par son geste. Naruto et Temari s'étaient aussi tournés vers elle, et tous trois attendaient sa réponse.

         « Euh… » Commença maladroitement la Hyuuga. Elle lança un regard vers ses amies, qui lui faisaient maintenant de grands yeux, semblant la prévenir des conséquences de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Gaara lui tendait toujours la friandise, et doucement, Hinata leva sa main pour accepter la pâte. Avec son sourire le plus poli possible, qu'elle savait si bien faire, elle dit :

         « M-merci. »

Hinata aurait juré apercevoir un léger creux se former au coin de la bouche du roux. Des exclamations sortirent des élèves à la porte, mais Hinata fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Ce n'était absolument pas sa gourmandise qui l'avait faite agir, mais simplement une terrible envie de connaître mieux ces adolescents que tout le monde semble exclure. Tandis qu'elle se rasseyait à sa place en savourant la pâte, Temari lui glissa à l'oreille :

         « Petite vieille, tu viens de te faire des ennuis ! » avant de lui sourire chaudement. La brune ne sut pas exactement comment réagir, mais cette preuve qu'elle était acceptée lui avait fait plaisir. Elle sourit aussi, d'un sourire le plus sincère possible. Et pendant qu'elle finissait son morceau de pâte d'amande, elle croisa le regard  de Naruto. Il ne semblait pas plus réjoui que ça, sûrement se souvenait-il de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait trouvée la veille.

         « Pourquoi tu fais la gueule, Naruto ? T'as l'air complètement à la masse. » Fit Temari en lui claquant le dos.

« Je le suis ! » répondit le blond « 'Ai mal dormi cette nuit. Je compte sur la physique pour rattraper mon sommeil en retard. » Termina-t-il avant de s'affaler un peu plus sur sa chaise. Temari continua de le charrier, lorsque soudain, la sonnerie retentit à travers la pièce.

         « C'est quoi cet attroupement ? » Fit la voix autoritaire de Tsunade, professeur de biologie et directrice du lycée. Cela suffit pour faire rentrer tout le monde en classe, malgré la présence apparemment gênante de Gaara. Elle suivit le groupe d'élèves dans la salle, et posa lourdement ses affaire sur son bureau, prête à faire son cours. En faisant l'appel, elle aperçut le roux, et s'exclama joyeusement :

         « Ho, Gaara ! Ca faisait un bout de temps ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Il fit une légère courbette de la tête, et répondit simplement :

         « Je sentais que des trucs intéressants allaient se passer. »

         Hinata eut l'impression de se trouver devant son père en colère lorsque les groupies lui hurlèrent dessus à la pause.

Sa punition ? Elle passa le reste de la journée seule. Du moins, du point de vue des groupies. La voyant se faire disputer par les filles, Shino l'invita à passer le reste de la journée avec les skateurs. Ne voulant pas s'incruster, elle voulut refuser, mais ils insistèrent, alors elle finit par s'asseoir avec eux sur les radiateurs au fond de la classe. Elle se croyait totalement expulsée du groupe des starlettes, mais le soir venu, lorsqu'elle se préparait à aller se coucher, Hanabi toqua à sa porte.

         « Téléphone pour toi ! » fit la cadette avant de repartir en fermant la porte. Une voix un rien stridente sortit du combiné :

« Hey, Hinata ! » fit la voix d'une de ses considérées comme telles amies. « Y a une fête samedi, tu viens ? »

         Cette fois-ci, Hinata se résolut à mentir, car elle n'avait absolument plus aucune envie d'y retourner.

         L'année commençait relativement bien. La routine s'installait doucement, au fil des jours. Malgré le léger accrochage, Hinata était retournée vers les groupies, qui l'accueillaient à bras ouverts –mais pas forcément sincères-. En deux semaines, la jeune brune avait pris ses marques. Elle alternait entre les skateurs et les groupies, mais passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie d'Ino, Sakura, Kiba et Shino. Elle avait justement découvert que les deux coqueluches de la classe fréquentaient plus les skateurs que leurs fans. Malheureusement, ne faisant pas partie de groupe en particulier, Hinata se faisait souvent qualifiée de « bouche-trous » ou autres commentaires peu agréables. La plupart du temps, elle ignorait ces dires, mais certains étaient particulièrement blessants, et des fois durs à supporter. Surtout lorsqu'elle discutait avec Gaara, ce qui arrivait rarement, mais qui arrivait quand même. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres vraies conversations avec le « trio des exclus » -comme ils s'appelaient en riant-, mais de temps en temps, elle échangeait quelques mots avec le roux, qui venait souvent lui parler. Mais sinon, elle ne parlait pas aux deux autres du petit groupe. Naruto l'ignorait, et Temari la considérait comme une simple camarade de classe. Du moins, elle le laissait penser ainsi, car les rares fois où elles s'échangeaient une parole, la blonde lui répondait avec un sourire chaleureux.

Dans tous les cas, Hinata se sentait bien. Bien que vexée par les rumeurs, elle se contentait d'encaisser, et de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Tout se déroulait comme un charme, jusqu'en octobre, où un léger évènement chamboula la petite routine à peine installée.

         C'était un Lundi, le jour maudit de la semaine, car c'était la fin du week-end, et surtout parce que Physiques, Maths et biologie se succédaient sans pause. C'était bien entendu souvent ce jour là que Naruto, Temari et Gaara séchaient souvent. Ce lundi-là donc, les trois adolescents étaient absents. En mathématiques, Kurenai annonça qu'un voyage en montagne sera organisé avant les vacances d'hiver. Après avoir calmé le brouhaha de joie dans la classe, elle expliqua qu'on formulaire était à remplir pour le lendemain, et que c'était urgent. Mais lorsqu'elle les distribua :

         « Ah, les trois sécheurs ne sont pas là ! » remarqua-t-elle « Tsunade-san va me tomber dessus su ce n'est pas rendu demain. Il me faut quelqu'un pour leur faire passer ! »

         Hinata eut le malheur –ou bonheur ? Tout dépend du point de vue- d'avoir la place la plus proche du professeur. Elle fut désignée pour se rendre le soir même chez les absents.

PUAH !

OO

Chapitre court, et pas terrible, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire la suite là tout de suite, mais je m'y attelle dès cette semaine !

Merci beaucoup si vous avez suivi jusqu'ici, j'essayerai de persévérer jusqu'à la fin de la fic. Souvenez-vous, ce sont vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer ! Alors lâchez-vous !

La suite est totalement programmée (en plus de 6 mois, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir ') mis à parts les quelques blancs, mais je me débrouillerais pour les combler… --

Si vous attendez la romance, attendez encore un peu ! Logiquement, ça va bouger entre eux dans… huh… Je ne sais pas exactement. Chronologiquement à l'histoire, ça sera vers Juin-juillet. (sachant qu'ils sont en Octobre… :P)

Merci beaucoup à tous !  à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

Du khôl Rouge-sang

         « Tu ne rentres pas avec nous ? » Fit Neji, en haussant un sourcil. Hinata s'excusa :

« Je dois faire une course, mais je ne serais pas en retard, à peine une quinzaine de minutes ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire de prévenir tante Shizuko. »

Neji resta silencieux. Avec le temps, il avait compris qu'Hinata ne referait plus de coup « soirée-boîte », mais c'était la première fois qu'elle refusait de rentrer avec lui, alors qu'il s'était dérangé pour aller le lui proposer –sur ordre de Tenten-. Il eut un léger soupir irrité, et, ayant une petite vague de curiosité, se permis de demander :

« Et cette course, elle consiste en quoi ? Sans être indiscret… »

Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux –c'était rare que Neji s'intéresse à ses activités-, et réfléchit rapidement si elle pouvait ou non lui avouer qu'elle se rendait chez les Sabaku pour leur passer un formulaire. Car bien sûr, elle savait que la réputation du « trio des exclus » s'étendait jusqu'aux terminales.

         « Et bien… Je dois aller passer un formulaire à des absents, tu sais, pour le voyage. » Fit-elle. Cette réponse sembla le satisfaire, et il tourna alors les talons après l'avoir saluée –et l'avoir faite promettre d'être à l'heure-. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ayant rangé ses affaires, pris l'adresse auprès du professeur principal, la brune s'engagea dans la rue.

         Il faisait frisquet. Depuis quelques jours, les manteaux sortaient des placards, et Hinata n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Elle se pelotonna dans le sien, en suivant maladroitement les instructions pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée. Après à peine dix minutes de marche, elle arriva devant un immeuble qui n'avait rien de différent aux autres. Il fallait traverser une toute petite cour, où un vieux chat se prélassait sur des feuilles mortes tombées du seul arbre présent sur la place, au milieu d'un parterre de fleurs jaunies par l'automne. Le tout séparé de la violence de la rue par une simple clôture mi-bois mi-fer. L'endroit semblait si calme, qu'on en oubliait le grondement des voitures à côté. La jeune fille s'avança doucement vers la porte en verre de l'autre côté. L'immeuble semblait relativement moderne, sans être extravagant. En levant la tête, on apercevait des balcons, qui se reculaient au fur et à mesure que l'on montait, et d'où dépassaient de temps en temps un dossier de chaise, une plante verte, ou un fil à linge.

         L'entrée du bâtiment, abritée, ne disposait pas du système de portes électriques, pourtant si pratique. Enfin si, les petits boutons lumineux étaient présents, mais une étiquette qui semblait là depuis des années montrait que son utilisation était déconseillée.

_« Hors d'usage._

_Adressez-vous au concierge ! »_

         Le dit concierge était le stéréotype même du… Concierge. Bedonnant, la moustache au nez, avec un visage qui semblait bienveillant mais qui cachait une belle autorité.

         « Euh… Je cherche l'appartement des Sabaku. Je viens leur passer un formulaire à rendre… »

         Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle lui expliqua la situation. Avec un grognement étouffé dans sa moustache, il ouvrit la porte à la demoiselle. Lorsqu'elle s'engageait dans les escaliers, il lui dit, de sa voix un peu nasillarde, sa moustache rendant sa prononciation presque drôle :

         « Puisque vous allez les voir, dites au grand blond, là, qu'il me doit toujours une porte ! »

Hinata sourit poliment. Il avait dit ça d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux. Elle commença donc la montée des escaliers en colimaçon, éclairé par une simple lampe à chaque étage. La seule vraie lumière résidait dans les rayons rougeoyants du soleil qui filtraient à travers les nuages, passant par les quelques fenêtres. L'atmosphère de tout le bâtiment était chaleureuse, baignée dans la douce rougeur du soir. S'en même s'en rendre compte, Hinata s'était mise à jouer, en tentant de ne poser le pied que sur les taches de lumières sur les marches. Il faisait chaud, cela sentait un peu le renfermé, mais l'ambiance était apaisante.

         « Pouvez pas rater, c'est au septième étage. Le blond est au dernier. » Lui avait-il dit.

Elle avait totalement oublié de regarder les numéros des étages durant son ascension. Se sentant un peu bête, elle tourna sur elle-même pour faire face au chiffre gravé dans le bois brun clair des murs. La brune avait bien fait de s'arrêter, vu qu'elle était arrivée à bon port. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que dans cet immeuble, il n'y avait qu'un seul appartement par étage. Hinata se stoppa devant la porte, soudainement envahie de nouveau par la timidité. N'osant pas sonner, elle regarda un peu les environs, remarquant quelques détails parmi la pénombre rosée. Sur les murs, on distinguait ce qui semblait être des dessins d'enfants, gribouillés au pastel gras, aux feutres, à la peinture. Des bonshommes, des petites filles en jupe, des dragons, et pleins d'autres choses tout droit sorties de l'imaginaire enfantin. Elle s'accroupit pour mieux apercevoir ces graffitis juvéniles, prise d'un grand attendrissement –Hinata avait toujours aimé les enfants-. Soudain, elle entendit de grandes enjambées dans les escaliers, semblant venir de l'étage au dessus. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'Uzumaki Naruto déboula du huitième étage en chaussons, T-shirt rapidement enfilé « à l'arrache », et pantalon remonté juste assez pour que la vision du caleçon ne dépasse pas –mais presque- le stade de frappant.

         « He ? » Fit en ouvrant grand les yeux, lorsqu'il aperçu la petite brune –toute aussi prise de court que lui- accroupie en face du mur. Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel aucun des deux adolescents ne sut quoi dire.

         « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Fit le blond, en rompant le silence qui devenait pesant. « Ah ! Euh… Je… Enfin… » Elle se releva précipitamment, ne trouvant plus ses mots. « Je dois vous passer le formulaire pour le voyage d'hiver ! » Enchaîna-t-elle d'une traite, en fouillant dans son sac. N'attendant pas la réponse de Naruto, elle lui tendit les trois morceaux de papiers. Il les prit sans broncher.

         « Voilà ! Hem… C'est fait, alors euh… Salut ! » Fit-elle avec son grand sourire poli, qui cachait tant bien que mal sa gêne, avant de se retourner et de s'élancer vers les escaliers. Il l'appela pour la retenir :

         « Hey Hani… Tania… Tru... Enfin, hey, machin! » Hurla-t-il avant qu'elle n'eut atteint les premières marches. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna.

         « Hinata. C'est Hinata. » Fit-elle, puis, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, se relança dans sa descente.

Il ne la retint pas une deuxième fois –il n'eut pas le temps-, et cette fois elle dévala les escaliers sans se soucier des taches de lumière –qui commençaient à tourner bleu- sur les marches. Elle se traitait intérieurement d'idiote, et de toutes les insultes possibles, des plus catholiques aux plus suspectes. La brune ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle était si gênée, mais la situation dans laquelle Naruto l'avait trouvée –accroupie à regarder des graffitis d'enfants sur les murs- était pour elle terriblement embarrassante. Prise dans ses soucis, elle ne vit malheureusement pas la personne qui montait. Résultat, la brune se prit Temari en pleine figure. Heureusement que la Sabaku avait des jambes solides, sinon les deux jeunes filles auraient terminé en bas des escaliers avec un séjour à l'hôpital.

         « Hey ! Attention ! » Fit la blonde, surprise. « Tiens, mais c'est Hinata ! » Termina-t-elle par un sourire. L'interpellée se ressaisit, ayant eu une légère perte d'équilibre suite au choc.

         « E-excusez-moi… » Dit Hinata, avant de la reconnaître. « Ah ! Temari-san !

Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire de beau chez nous, p'tite vieille ? » Lui demanda Temari. La Hyuuga lui expliqua ses intentions, en omettant bien sûr la partie « dessins de gosses sur le mur et blond en chaussons ». Elle espérait pouvoir ensuite rentrer chez elle, mais la Sabaku avait apparemment de la politesse :

         « Tu t'es carrément dérangée pour venir ? » lui fit-elle « Alors il ne faut pas qu'on te laisse partir comme ça. Tu viens deux secondes ? En plus j'ai fais les courses ! »

         Elle brandit fièrement un sac qui semblait rempli de… Bouteilles. Hinata était sur le point de refuser poliment, lorsqu'une voix familière résonna de l'étage du dessus.

         « Remballe les bouteilles, Tema. Mate ça ! » Fit Naruto en atterrissant en face des deux jeunes filles. Ses chaussons firent un grand « clac ! » en touchant le sol, après avoir sauté cinq marches. Il montra les papiers qu'Hinata venait juste de lui passer à Temari.

         « Regarde juste là. » Dit-il en pointant le bas du formulaire. La Sabaku plissa les yeux, en lisant à voix haute :

_« A remplir par le responsable légal. »_

Il y eut un silence. Les deux blonds se regardèrent, Hinata les regarda, ne sachant pas où était le problème. D'un seul coup, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle, et lui demandèrent d'une voix qu'on aurait jurée presque paniquée :

         « C'est à rendre pour demain ?! »

Hinata acquiesça, ignorant quoi dire d'autres. Sa réponse muette déclencha la crise.

         « Et meeeerde ! » Fit Naruto, soudainement en colère.

« 'Va falloir y aller ce soir… » Renchérit Temari, en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les sourcils froncés. Hinata essaya de se faire toute petite, et d'une voix timide murmura :

         « Hum… Je crois que je vais y aller… »

Ils ne l'entendirent pas, et elle en profita pour se faufiler dans les escaliers. C'était sans compter la personne qui montait après. Hinata, qui regardait derrière pour voir si les deux blonds ne l'avaient pas aperçue, ne vit pas venir l'inconnu et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle poussa un énorme cri, avant de tomber sur les marches, tétanisée. Le nouveau-venu se figea lui aussi en entendant l'hurlement de la brune.

         « V-v-votre… Votre visage ! » Murmura-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

« Hein ? Ah, ça ! » Fit-il, semblant soudainement se calmer. « C'est rien ! » Il s'agenouilla face à elle « Maquillage ! Ca s'efface ! » Termina-t-il en se frottant la joue. En effet les longues bandes pourpres qui parcouraient son visage s'estompèrent au contact de sa main. Hinata eut alors un long soupir de soulagement, ayant d'abord cru voir du sang. Pendant que l'inconnu se mit à rire, Naruto et Temari descendirent à toute allure.

         « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » Demanda la blonde en voyant Hinata assise sur les marches.

« Mon maquillage fait toujours de l'effet… » Fit-il en se levant, se grattant la tête.

         Naruto éclata de rire et Temari en profita pour se moquer.

« Encore une fois, tu vois que ces gribouillages sont plus flippants qu'esthétiques ! » Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil « Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à les enlever ?

Je suis libre d'avoir mon propre style, Maman ! » Renchérit-il ironiquement.

         « Imbécile ! » lui lança la blonde pendant qu'il montait vers l'appartement. Elle se tourna alors vers Hinata qui s'était relevée, peu sûre d'elle. Naruto, un sourire amusé toujours aux lèvres, était resté silencieux, appuyé contre le mur.

         « Au lieu de te marrer dans ton coin, va plutôt ranger les bouteilles ! » Lui dit-elle d'un air autoritaire. Le sourire du blond disparut.

         « Vas-y, non ! Tu les as achetées, c'est toi qui les range ! » Protesta-t-il en remontant les escaliers vers l'appartement. Temari lui lança un « tsk ! » irrité, avant de se retourner vers Hinata.

         « Bon… C'était mon frère. » Dit-elle à Hinata, qui sursauta.

P-pardon ? » Répliqua la brune, ne sachant pas de qui elle parlait.

Le barbouillé. Il s'appelle Kankurô. » Répondit Temari, en mimant une personne se maquillant.

Ah ! » Comprit Hinata « Je suis désolée d'avoir crié… »

Temari ria, et lui fit une tape dans le dos.

         « T'inquiète, il a l'habitude ! Ce mec est bien le seul à aimer ce style. Et après il s'étonne de ne pas avoir de succès ! Comment peut-on vouloir embrasser un homme qui a le goût de peinture ? »

         Hinata eut un sourire, en cachant ses interrogations profondes. Elle n'avait jamais croisé ce Kankurô au lycée auparavant, pourtant il ne semblait pas avoir plus d'un an de plus qu'elle. Peut-être était-il comme sa sœur, et n'allait en cours que lorsque ça ne l'ennuyait pas trop…

         « Il est en terminale, mais préfère faire sa formation plutôt qu'aller s'embêter au lycée. » Fit Temari. Hinata sursauta de nouveau, tandis que la blonde se mit à sourire d'un air malin.

         « Tu caches bien ce que tu penses, mais je suis plus douée que toi. » Elle se pencha au dessus de la Hyuuga, qui était totalement ébranlée.

         « Dé-désolée, je… »

Temari l'interrompit d'un signe de main. « Bon, tu viens boire un coup ? » Elle changea de sujet, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Comme ça tu pourras m'aider à monter le saké, vu que l'autre paresseux ne l'a pas fait. »

         Hinata refusa poliment, prenant l'heure tardive pour prétexte. Malgré l'insistance de Temari, elle finit par descendre les escaliers pour de bon.

         La lumière rosée du soir avait fait place à la pénombre pré-nocturne. Sentant l'air glacé comment un avant-goût de la colère de Neji, Hinata eut un long frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle ferma le petit portail soigneusement, comme si le fait de le laisser ouvert pouvait faire disparaître la douce ambiance de l'immeuble. Respirant profondément l'air à l'odeur d'essence de la route, la brune se mit en route en pressant le pas, espérant rattraper son retard.

         Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas, qu'une voix familière coupa son élan. Elle se retourna, et son cœur se contracta soudain sous la pression. Un groupe de filles s'avançait vers elle à grand pas. Il semblait qu'elles étaient là depuis longtemps, et leurs visages n'indiquaient aucun signe de bonne humeur.

         « T'as mis le temps ! » Fit la leader, sa couche de fond de teint doublée pour l'hiver. Hinata se recula, ne sachant pas quoi dire. L'une d'entre elle enchaîna ironiquement :

         « Tu t'es arrêtée pour discuter ?

N-non, je… La porte de l'entrée était cassée, je… J'ai du… J'ai du trouver le concierge pour me l'ouvrir ! » Inventa rapidement Hinata, sachant ce qu'elle risquait. Les filles se mirent à rire.

         « On se demande qui l'a cassée !

Décidément même leur immeuble est pourri.

Faut croire, tu t'imaginais qu'ils habitaient où ?

Alors, Hinata, c'est comment chez eux ? »

         Hinata eut soudain un léger élan de panique dans l'estomac. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors dans un souffle elle répondit, espérant que ça leur suffirait :

         « Ils ne m'ont pas laissée rentrer… »

Sa réponse eut l'effet inverse. Un vent de révolte plana sur le groupe, et avec des airs scandalisés, les adolescentes fusaient :

         « Quoi ? Mais pour qui ils se prennent ?

La politesse ça existe !

Elle se donne la peine de venir spécialement pour eux, et ils la jettent dehors ! »

         Hinata se mordit la lèvre, hurlant intérieurement pardon à Temari.

« On ne va pas laisser passer ça, hein ? » Scanda la meneuse, sortant brutalement Hinata de ses excuses mentales. Elle redressa la tête, en poussant un « Quoi ? » tétanisé. Elles se tournèrent toutes vers elle, avec ce faux air compatissant :

         « Oui, on te vengera, Hinata. » Fit l'une d'elle.

Opération W, comme d'hab ? » Proposa la leader, et toutes acquiescèrent.

A-attendez, ce n'est pas… » Tenta la brune, mais elle se retrouva soudain encerclée par le groupe, qui semblait vouloir la consoler :

         « T'inquiète Hinata, on s'en charge.

Clair, laisse-les-nous.

  Il faut appeler les garçons, on a besoin d'eux.

Ouais, on s'occupe bien de nos amies, donc ne t'en fais pas.

Oui, Tu _es l'une des nôtres !_ »

         Cette phrase résonna dans la tête d'Hinata. « L'une des nôtres. » Depuis le début de l'année, Hinata rêvait d'entendre ça, de se sentir intégrée. Elle se disait que n'importe quel groupe irait ; compte tenu de sa faible capacité à se faire des amis, elle ne voulait surtout pas être difficile. Mais, alors qu'elle l'était enfin, tout ce qu'elle ressentait étaient une culpabilité et une peur sans borne. Mais n'osant plus rien dire, se contentant de sourire en silence à ses _amies_, totalement perdue. Alors qu'elle était ballotée de tous côtés par les embrassades plus ou moins sincères, elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour rechercher une quelconque aide divine, mais alors qu'elle se forçait à rire à l'une des blagues, son sourire se figea.

         En haut de l'immeuble, à l'une des trois fenêtres du huitième étage, Naruto les regardait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Hinata vit son expression ; il ne semblait dégager aucune colère, aucun dégoût, mais comme une déception, comme si il voyait devant lui une vérité qu'il avait faillit surestimer. Ce moment dura à peine une seconde. Il se redressa, et se retourna pour s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment. Mais ce simple échange avait été la lame qui avait achevé le cœur meurtri de la brune.

         Les filles voulurent entraîner Hinata vers un endroit où faire la fête, mais Hinata n'eut aucun mal à feinter la lourde fatigue pour refuser. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester, qu'elle se retourna et se fit un chemin dans le groupe pour rentrer chez elle. Et lorsqu'elle se fut assez éloignée de la bande pour qu'elles ne la voient pas, la Hyuuga évincée se laissa tomber contre le mur, tremblante pour retenir ses larmes. Si jamais Naruto et les autres venaient en cours le lendemain, ils subiraient ce que les filles avaient planifié, et cela par sa faute. De plus, quelle était cette « opération W » ? La brune ignora totalement le côté ridicule de donner un nom à un lynchage, et resta uniquement sur le fait que cela devait être horrible.

         En se prenant la tête dans les mains, elle eut soudain un regard sur sa montre, et son pauvre cœur à moitié mort faillit geler. Vingt heures approchait, et elle devait être de retour avant sept. Cette nouvelle lui emplit le corps d'une force soudaine, et elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait vers son logement, espérant pouvoir se glisser doucement dans sa chambre sans se faire voir.

         Mais la chance ne fut pas de son côté. Sa Tante l'attendait à la porte, et, les larmes aux yeux, elle lui hurla qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude, et qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Hinata se contenta de baisser la tête, prenant ces réprimandes comme une punition pour ce qu'elle allait causer. Lorsque Shizuko Hyuuga eut finit de défouler sa peur, elle permit à Hinata de monter dans sa chambre. Mais ayant remarquée que la brune était au bord des larmes, elle demanda à une employée de lui amener un bol de soupe.

         Seule dans sa chambre, sirotant la soupe chaude qui dégelait doucement la glace dans sa poitrine, Hinata ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'aux Sabakus, ainsi qu'à Naruto. De nouveau, elle se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité, et regarda la surface tremblante du potage. Que devait-elle faire ? Rester là à attendre le lendemain ? De toute façon, Naruto l'avait vue, avec les autres filles. Même si elle trouvait un moyen de les prévenir, ils ne lui feraient pas confiance. Mais le lendemain, lorsque les groupies leur tomberont dessus, ce sera trop tard.

         Machinalement, elle termina son dîner, et le posa à la porte de sa chambre –comme le lui avait demandé la dame de service-. Dans le noir complet, Hinata se glissa dans son lit, la tête collée contre le mur glacé ; elle soupira, et doucement, la brune laissa échapper une seule petite larme de son œil droit. Elle espérait plus que tout disparaître au fond d'un trou ; mais progressivement elle se mit en colère contre elle-même. Elle s'endormit, faisant des rêves où un simple mot revenait souvent : _Lâcheté._

         Le lendemain, toutes les filles lui firent des clins d'œil en la saluant. Dès que le groupe était arrivé, elle s'était retrouvée encerclée par les groupies qui piaillaient.

         « Je suis pressée de les voir débarquer. » Gloussa l'une d'entre elles. Le reste de la bande acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Leurs rires redoublèrent, et Hinata se contentait de scruter par la fenêtre, espérant de tout son cœur qu'ils ne viendraient pas aujourd'hui. L'arrivée de Kurenai ne rompit pas les prières silencieuses de la brune, et pendant presque une demi-heure, Hinata resta coite au fond de la salle, s'adressant à toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait. Lorsque la fin du cours commençait à se faire sentir, La Hyuuga se relâcha un peu, commençant à croire que ses prières eurent de l'effet.

         Mais elle se trompait. Des coups caractéristiques résonnèrent à la porte. Kurenai, interrompue dans son cours, eut un soupir de rage :

         « S'ils veulent être en retard d'une heure autant qu'ils ne viennent pas ! » Rumina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste, mais se figea dès qu'elle aperçu les retardataires.

         « Hello. » Fit Naruto, tout sourire, en levant une main. « Pardon pour le retard, il y a eu des embouteillages. » Gaara, juste derrière lui, inclina légèrement la tête de son habituel air indifférent. Kurenai prit le blond par les épaules :

         « Mais dans quel état vous êtes ! Regardez-vous ! Naruto, tu es couvert de sang ! »

C'était le cas de le dire. De nombreux bleus et entailles parsemaient son visage et son corps, visible à travers son uniforme déchiré. Bien qu'en meilleur état, Gaara gardait une grande ecchymose sur le coin de la joue, sous l'œil gauche.

         « Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » Demanda le professeur, choqué. Mais Naruto, sans lâcher son sourire, lui répondit :

« Rien, une quinzaine de cafards ont voulu nous faire mal. C'est vicieux ces bêtes-là vous savez. »

         Mais la plaisanterie ne prit pas, Kurenai lui répliqua d'un air très sérieux :

« Et les cafards, ça coupe, bien sûr ?

Oh ça… » Fit-Naruto. « Rien, j'avais juste pas vu au début qu'ils avaient des couteaux, c'est rien. » Termina-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

  Tu aurais dû faire attention. » Reprocha doucement Gaara derrière lui.  « Tu es trop bourrin.

Ecrase. » Lui lança le blond.

Des couteaux… ? » Murmura Kurenai, scandalisée. « Allez directement à l'infirmerie ! » Naruto tira une tête ennuyée, et tel un enfant il répliqua :

         « Oh nooon, Kurenai, c'est bon. C'est pas la première fois, va pas chipoter… !

  Je ne veux pas de sang sur le sol de MA classe. Oust ! » Hurla-t-elle. Mimant la peur, Naruto se retourna vers le couloir et partit, suivit de Gaara. Mais il restait quelqu'un dehors.

         Temari s'avança tranquillement devant Kurenai. Elle semblait en parfait état, et le professeur lui demanda :

« Temari ? Tu n'as rien ? »

         La blonde fit un énorme sourire, un sourire victorieux, destiné à toute la classe en particulier à celles qu'elle savaient étaient les coupables.

« Ils croyaient que trois contre une suffiraient… » Ria-t-elle en faisant sauter dans sa main une petite bombe lacrymogène. « Ils ne valent pas que je me salisse les mains. »

         Devant le professeur silencieux et la classe coite, Temari se dirigea vers sa place en sifflotant.

Hinata s'était mordue la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Le goût amer du fluide lui prit la bouche, tandis que ses larmes de culpabilité se coinçaient dans sa gorge. Les yeux humides, elle n'osait pas regarder Temari lorsqu'elle passa devant elle. Mais ce fut la blonde qui, discrètement, lui donna une violente pichenette sur le crâne. Retenant une exclamation, Hinata se retourna vers la Sabaku qui s'asseyait à sa place, tranquille. Cette dernière lui lança un simple regard, un regard inquisiteur ; puis sans un mot, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la prof qui avait maladroitement repris son cours.

         Pendant tout le reste de la classe, Hinata ne cessa de s'interroger sur la signification de ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Elle ne comprenait pas. La brune s'était attendu à de la colère, des menaces, du dégoût, mais non. Ceci la prenait totalement de court.

La sonnerie retentit, et Temari s'esquiva dans un éclair. De nouveau, Hinata se revit entourée du groupe, plus joyeux que jamais.

         « Bon, Temari s'est défendue, mais vous avez vu la tête de Naruto ?

Ouais ! Il faisait son fier mais ouah, il a dû bien morfler !

Faudra rappeler les mecs, pour leur demander de raconter.

Clair ! Après on les emmène en boîte, histoire de dire merci.

Alors Hinata, comment tu te sens, soulagée, hein ? »

         Hinata ne dit rien. Elles semblaient vouloir une réponse de sa part, mais la brune ne put proférer un son. Elle se leva, et fit mine de partir.

         « Excusez-moi, je… Je dois aller aux toilettes… » Murmura-t-elle. Personne ne broncha, elle s'éclipsa.

L'infirmerie était à l'étage inférieur. Elle couru dans les escaliers, imaginant tous ce qu'elle risquait. Mais c'en était trop, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. L'image de Naruto, sourire aux lèvres, assurant que tout allait bien alors que sa bouche laissait échapper un long filet de sang était plantée dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie tout doucement.

         Shizune se redressa de son bureau, ses grands yeux tournés vers la nouvelle-venue.

« Oui ? » fit-elle poliment.

         « Heu… » Commença Hinata, se triturant les doigts. « Je cherche Sabaku Gaara, et Uzumaki Naruto… Je crois qu'ils devraient être ici… »

         L'infirmière fronça un sourcil, et répondit :

« Naruto et Gaara ? Ca faisaient longtemps justement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas pointés ! » Fit-elle, oubliant sa politesse. « Ils ont finalement arrêté de se battre tout le temps, alors je ne les ai pas vus depuis des lustres ! »

         Hinata sourit, n'osant pas casser la satisfaction de la femme. Elle s'excusa et fit mine de partir, mais quelqu'un était à l'entrée.

         « Sur le toit. » Dit-il. Hinata sursauta.

« Ah ! Nara-kun ! » Fit-elle, prise de court.

         Nara Shikamaru, de sa personne quotidiennement fatiguée, se gratta l'oreille d'un air ennuyé. Hinata n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit, alors il répéta d'une voix lente :

         « Sur le toit. »

Elle sursauta de nouveau, venant de comprendre.

         « Ils sont sur le toit ?

Oui, sur le toit. C'est là où ils vont pour sécher. Si tu veux leurs parler, vas-y. »

         Il s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser passer, mais elle ne fit pas mine de bouger. Elle se courba, et le remercia infiniment. En réponse, il fit un « hn. » par le nez, mais elle ne bougea toujours pas.

         « Nara-kun, tu es blessé ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un petit air inquiet.

« Hein ? » Lui répondit-il, étonné. « Pourquoi ?

Et bien… Heu… Que fais-tu à l'infirmerie… ? » Termina-t-elle, ayant soudain peur d'avoir été indiscrète.

         « Ah. Non. Je vais juste sécher la physique. Genre j'ai mal à la tête.

Oh. D'accord… Merci ! » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire poli, qu'il lui rendit plus ou moins. Mais avant de partir, Hinata s'approcha de Shizune et demanda de sa petite voix :

         « Excusez-moi, je peux prendre quelque chose ? »

         « Ah, ça fait mal à la longue.

Je t'avais dis de vérifier si ils étaient armés avant de te lancer sur eux. »

         Naruto émit un « tsk » vexé, et tapota doucement la grosse entaille sur son épaule.

« Tu vas le faire s'infecter si tu touches. » Prévint Temari, assise en face de lui. Il répliqua :

         « Je sais, mais ça pique. »

Les trois jeunes étaient assis en haut de l'escalier menant au toit. C'était entre autre leur repaire à l'école. Bien que même les professeurs fussent au courant de cette « cachette », ils les laissaient en paix, tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtise. Car, ayant longtemps tenté de les faire aller en cours sans succès, ils se décidèrent à abandonner toute poursuite.

         Hinata était à mi-chemin du sommet des escaliers, de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient la voir. Elle serrait contre elle le petit sac, reprise par la peur. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Mais ce n'était plus le moment d'abandonner. Elle fronça les sourcils, et, se murmurant qu'elle n'était plus une lâche, et monta les escaliers le plus vite possible, et se posta devant eux.

         Ils la regardèrent en silence. Elle les regardait, les jambes tremblantes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Fit Naruto. Hinata sentait le reproche, infiniment caché par le ton faussement détaché de sa voix.

         Elle tendit devant elle, en fermant les yeux, le petit sac en plastique.

« Je suis désolée ! » Déclara-elle d'une voix forte, mais tremblante. « Tout est de ma faute. Je… J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, et… Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre ! C'est… C'est entièrement de ma faute ! Je suis tellement désolée ! »

         Ils restèrent silencieux. Hinata se sentait rouge pivoine, terriblement ridicule. Elle enchaîna :

« J'ai… J'ai emprunté ces médicaments à l'infirmerie… » Elle le tendit à Naruto. « T-t-tiens… Ca va… s'infecter… Je… Je suis tellement… … Tellement… » Les larmes vinrent sans qu'elle pu rien faire. Elle essaya de se retenir,  mais en vain. Comme si toute la gène qu'elle ressentait actuellement se libérait par ses pleurs ; elle tomba à genoux, ne pouvant plus empêcher ses sanglots. Cette fois-ci, Temari bougea, et prit doucement Hinata par les épaules. D'un air moqueur, elle lança à Naruto :

         « Tu vois, tu disais que le lavage de cerveau des groupies était sans faille, mais tu as bien devant toi un jolie erreur de fabrication. » Fit-elle en riant. Hinata se stoppa, et se redressa un peu. Naruto fronça les sourcils, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il regardait vers la porte du toit, et d'une voix légèrement courroucée, il dit :

         « Hey, quand j'ai dis que c'était rien en cours, je ne blaguais pas. T'as pas besoin de te mettre à pleurer comme ça… »

Lui aussi semblait pris de court par l'intervention de la brune. Cette dernière sécha rapidement ses larmes, honteuse de s'être laissée aller, et répéta des excuse :

         « Pardon… Je…

Ne t'excuse pas non plus ! » Fit Temari. « Si tu crois qu'on est stupides au point de ne pas voir que ces pétasses se servent de toi… »

         Hinata tourna vers elle ses yeux humides, sentant monter en elle un sentiment beaucoup plus agréable. Elle remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours le sac, et se retourna vers Naruto et Gaara.

         « Ah ! Tenez ! Il devrait y avoir assez de bandages, je pense… » Fit-elle maladroitement.

Naruto tendit la main vers les médicaments, et attrapa doucement le sac.

         « C'est pas de refus. » Et pendant qu'il déballait les pansements, il lui lança un regard, ainsi qu'il léger sourire :

« _Merci._ »

         Les deux autres acquiescèrent, Temari avec son sourire taquin, Gaara avec son éternelle indifférence. Soudainement, le « _Tu es des nôtres !_ » s'estompa de l'esprit de la brune, remplacé par ce mot beaucoup plus simple, et beaucoup plus lumineux.

_Merci._

BONJOUR !

Quand je disais qu'une épidémie de mort se répand dans mon entourage, j'était sérieuse. Mon ordinateur a suivit tout le monde à peine deux jours la publication du précédent chapitre. (D'accord, cette fois-ci c'était de ma faute, j'aurais dû updater mes antivirus) Dans tous les cas, moi qui avait eu une méga dose de courage pour écrire (le soir de la publication, la moitié du chapitre était écrite), j'avais d'un seul coup perdu tous ce qui restait sur mon ordi (à savoir : ma musique, mes dessins, mes jeux, et surtout MES FANFICS TT)

Si mon père n'avait pas été là, l'ordi serait passé par la fenêtre. Mais il fût là, et il demanda à un collègue de me débloquer tout ça… Résultat je pu récupérer cette fanfic là uniquement (de toute façon les autres… Je les avaient larguées…) mais seulement UN MOIS plus tard. ENSUITE il a fallu trouver un ordinateur (piqué celui de ma sœur, faire marcher le vieux qui traîne sous mon lit) dans lequel la clé où était la fic rentrait. Sans compter les cours, l'internat, etc…

BREF trois mois après la publication, j'ai enfin pu avoir un ordi stable, et donc aujourd'hui, j'ai pianoté de 22h à 3h du matin pour finir ce chapitre. J'espère que tout ça ne va pas se reproduire, et qu'ENFIN cette fic pourra avoir un rythme régulier…

Je croise les doigts de pieds.

AU SUJET DE CETTE FIC :

         Ne l'abandonnez pas ! Les évènements intéressants arrivent ! Des révélations sur le passé de Naruto dans… Euh… cinq chapitres ! Oui, on peut y arriver ! .  Sans dec', je me répète cette histoire tous les soirs pour m'endormir. Donc il n'y a aucune chance que je la jette comme pour les autres fics. Je jure.

Je préviens juste :

Il y a des chances pour que la fin soit TRES cu-cu. Mais que la fin. (Un peu au milieu aussi.) Et quand je dis cucul, c'est du light, hein… Les happy ends Oui-on-se-marie-avec-plein-de-gosses-youpla-boum, ras le pompon. En tout cas vous verrez.

         SCOOP La fic, peut-être en BD ! (Okay, je dis peut-être) ayant besoin de m'entraîner en dessin, je compte faire de cette fic une BD. (Et aussi parce que les moments intéressants de l'histoire sont intéressants, et je veux voir ça sur papier. MOUAHAHA) si vous voulez voir un peu le style de dessin que j'ai, RDV icià tivy-chun. (oui je me fais de la pub. Crotte.)

Bonne nuit, les gens ! J Merci beaucoup de me suivre après tout ce temps !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V

Une descente mentale d'un pic virtuel

                        L'incident passa sous silence. Naruto et ses plaies furent suivis par les regards moqueurs jusqu'à ce que les pansements disparaissent. Ayant l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention, il n'y prêta aucune importance ; de plus, les blessures se refermèrent en très peu de temps.

            De son côté, Hinata cacha aux autres filles ce qu'elle avait fait durant la pause où elle s'était absentée. Un petit mensonge leurs convint, et à peine justifiée la brune se voyait déjà proposée une soirée. Mais bien entendu, il était devenu coutume pour elle de refuser poliment toutes ces invitations, et sitôt les cours finis, Hinata se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle. Cependant, depuis le début de l'année, la Hyuuga avait noué avec Sakura et Ino un début d'amitié très prometteur. De temps en temps, les trois jeunes filles se retrouvaient dans un café après les cours, en s'esquivant discrètement du groupe.

            Ainsi, Hinata découvrit énormément de choses sur les deux leaders des groupies. A caractères largement différent de leurs « subordonnées », ces adolescentes étaient finalement tout aussi embarrassées par les autres filles qu'Hinata.

            « Depuis la cinquième, c'est comme ça. » Soupira Ino, devant son chocolat. « Elles ont d'abord commencé à aduler Sakura, mais vu qu'on ne se quittait jamais, j'ai dû entrer dans le jeu aussi !

Mais mise à part la réputation de ''stars des groupies'' qui va avec, elles sont sympas, et elles nous paient les sorties ! » Renchérit Sakura, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

            Il s'était déroulé trois jours depuis l'incident, et toutes les trois s'étaient réunies autour d'un chocolat chaud, dans le café préféré de Sakura. Hinata sourit. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas du même avis que le reste du groupe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir discrètement à l'idée de boire un café avec les deux filles les plus en vue du lycée. Il faut avouer qu'Ino et Sakura avaient tout pour plaire, et en profitaient.

            « Où est le mal ? » Ria la blonde. « Comme ça personne ne nous fait de crasse, et en plus, ne va pas dire que nous sommes des tyrans. Toutes ces soirées organisées, ce sont leurs œuvres. »

            Bien sûr, Hinata n'avait jamais douté de leur bonne volonté. La première fois qu'elles l'invitèrent à boire quelque chose avec elles, la brune s'était sentie plus gênée que méfiante. Elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé des filles avec qui elle était sur la même longueur d'onde ; mais malheureusement, un domaine restait dangereux. Depuis qu'elles se fréquentaient, Hinata n'avait jamais osé se renseigner sur ce qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Mais ce jour là, elle finit par poser la question fatidique :

            « Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec les autres filles, mais… Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pensez pareil au sujet de Temari-San et les autres ? »

            Ino cessa de boire son fond de chocolat, et Sakura releva soudainement les yeux de sa propre tasse. Un silence s'installa. Les deux amies s'échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Ce fut Ino qui finit par parler, en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

            « Et bien… Pour tout dire exactement…

On va dire qu'on fait partie des personnes qui se foutent royalement de leur sort. » Coupa Sakura d'une voix tranchante. Elle avait parlé en regardant par la fenêtre, de son air ennuyé qu'elle prenait souvent. Hinata se crispa soudainement, soucieuse d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Sakura continua :

            « Ce que font les autres filles ne nous regarde pas. Elles s'amusent à rire des autres, que l'on soit d'accord ou pas on ne peut pas grand-chose. »

            Ino acquiesça, et Hinata baissa la tête, n'osant pas protester. La blonde lui demanda alors :

            « D'ailleurs, à propos d'eux. Il paraît que tu traînes avec Temari, c'est vrai ? »

La concernée releva soudainement la tête, les yeux grand ouverts. Voyant son air étonné, Ino expliqua :

            « Tu vois, c'est les autres filles qui racontent à qui veut que tu vas chez eux le soir.

Je n'y suis allée qu'une fois. » Répondit Hinata, peu étonnée par ces mensonges. « C'était pour leur passer les formulaires pour le voyage. Et puis… »

            Hinata ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait exposer sa façon de penser. Elle savait que le terrain était glissant, mais plus l'année avançait, plus son ignorance lui pesait.

            « Et puis… De toute façon… Je… Même si c'était vrai, je… Je ne vois pas où est le problème. » Fit-elle maladroitement. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'insister autant, mais la situation devenait dure.

            « Tout le monde les hais, tout le monde les fuis… » Renchérit-elle, encouragée par le silence des deux autres filles. « On tente de m'y obliger… Comment voulez-vous que je le fasse alors que… Alors que je n'ai aucune… raison ? »

            Hinata les regarda d'un air suppliant, l'une après l'autre. Sakura avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, mais son regard était marqué d'une tristesse qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ino fixa sa tasse vide, l'air neutre. Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucune ne dit mot. Soudain, Sakura poussa un long soupir, et se tourna vers Hinata.

            « Hinata, ceux qui t'imposent un avis sur les Sabakus sont aussi stupides que celles qui leurs font des crasses. » Fit-elle d'une voix calme, mais extrêmement dure. « Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

            Hinata fit « non » de la tête sans rien dire, prise de court par la déclaration de l'adolescente.

            « Tout le lycée est contre eux. Certains les ignorent, certains les salissent ouvertement. Mais tous, ils sont tous aussi ignorants les uns que les autres. »

            Le ton soudainement violent de Sakura fit reculer la brune sur sa chaise.

« Ils se permettent de juger, de faire des choses, alors qu'eux même ne savent pas pourquoi. »

            Elle se leva, et, en quittant la table, termina :

« Alors, Hinata. Si ils sont tous capables de le faire, pourquoi pas toi ? Profite de ton ignorance. »

            Sakura partit ; Ino tenta de la retenir, mais l'adolescente se dégagea, et poursuivit son chemin d'un pas rapide. La blonde se rassit, en soupirant.

Hinata baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Le terrain avait gagné, elle avait glissé.

            « Hinata, Sakura a raison. » Fit Ino, d'un air désolé. « N'essaye pas de te mêler de ces histoires. Moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera ! »

            Elle se leva à son tour, paya son chocolat, et salua Hinata.

Seule à la table du café, Hinata balança sa tête en arrière, la main sur les yeux.

            Dimanche. Le meilleur jour de la semaine, peut-être. Pas de cours, devoirs faits le Samedi, autorisation pour se lever après neuf heures… Et bibliothèque. A quinze heures, Hinata prépara son sac pour aller à la bibliothèque du quartier. Toute petite, elle avait toujours aimé les livres, et ainsi, elle fréquentait la petite bibliothèque depuis la rentrée, et était devenue une habituée. D'habitude, cette course hebdomadaire la détendait : elle laissait son imagination vagabonder pendant le trajet, pensant aux livres qu'elle pourrait emprunter. Mais ce jour là, son esprit était embrumé. La discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Sakura et Ino au café ne voulait pas partir de son esprit. Tout ce que Sakura avait dit… Cela signifiait-il qu'elle devait se résigner et commencer à tourmenter les Sabakus, comme les autres ? Hinata ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle pouvait se forcer autant qu'elle le pouvait, jamais elle n'accepterait sans raison. Tout ceci était totalement irrationnel ! Elle ne voulait se mettre personne à dos, mais si se fondre dans la masse voulait dire exclure d'autres personnes, ce n'était pas plus avantageux !

            Depuis le début, les Sabakus avaient suscité chez elle une impression très forte. Ces trois rebus du lycée semblaient avoir un monde à eux, un monde dans lequel ils ne laissaient personne entrer. Temari et son caractère fort, et le rôle de grande sœur qu'elle semblait jouer sur les deux garçons. Elle passait toutes ses heures de cours silencieuse, avant de devenir une vraie bombe lorsque la cloche de la récréation sonnait. Les discussions de la blonde portaient surtout sur le menu du soir, et sur celui qui allait devoir passer l'aspirateur dans l'appartement cette semaine ; elle était comme la remplaçante de cette mère apparement absente. Gaara et son air ennuyé par la vie, le seul des trois qui prenait la peine de bien mettre sa cravate les rares jours où il mettait les pieds en classe. Il suivait en silence, et pourtant ses notes étaient presque aussi excellentes que Sakura. Ainsi, ses nombreuses absences étaient ingnorées, du fait qu'il était présent à chaque devoir, et qu'il s'en sortait tout le temps dans les premiers du classement. Et puis, Naruto. Des trois, c'était le plus intriguant. Plus que l'étonnant génie de Gaara, plus que le rôle que Temari semble se voir obligée de remplir… Toujour excité, parlant ici et là de choses sans intérêt, Hinata avait d'abord pensé qu'il était vif de nature. Mais rapidement, elle avait vu une autre facette. Tous les jours, leurs regards se croisent. Tous les jours, Hinata se crispe, à la vue de ce voile transparent sur les yeux céruléens du blond.

Ce voile de joie, de voile de sourire, ce voile d'excitation. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, sauf le soir où elle sortait de la première soirée, lorsqu'elle le croisa sous la pluie. Il était seul, seul dans son monde à lui, pensant que personne ne le verrait. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait entraperçu ses yeux sans ce masque. Ce microscopique laps de temps avait suffit pour transformer son regard en poignard qui la transperça en plein cœur. Elle avait vu, aperçu, le bleu tellement profond de ses yeux, semblant cacher un océan de mystères. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de réagir, que le voile était de retour, et tous ses secrets échappèrent à sa vue. Depuis, Hinata s'était toujour demandé sur un jour, elle serait capable de le regarder droit dans les yeux, sans vaciller de peur d'y découvrir un secret interdit. Temari jouait un rôle. Gaara jouait un rôle. Et Naruto avait le rôle principal. Tous étaient les acteurs d'une pièce tellement triste, que l'océan de ses yeux devait sûrement être fait de ses larmes.

Alors qu'ils venaient juste de lui permettre de mettre un doigt de pied dans leur monde, qu'elle allait peut-être comprendre la raison de leur exclusion, comment pouvait-elle partir comme si de rien n'était, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient ''dangereux'' ? Non, se disait-elle, ce qu'elle avait déclaré à Sakura était vrai : elle ne pouvait se résoudre à agir sans raison valable. Mais Sakura… Ce qu'elle avait répondu était tout aussi implacable.

Depuis qu'elle les connaissait, Hinata s'était rarement sentie aussi bien. La brune avait pour Ino et Sakura un respect sans égal : les deux stars du lycée méritaient leur nom. Toutes deux avaient toujour les meilleures notes de toute la promotion, que ce soit en sport ou en littérature. Leur physique était tout à leur avantage, même si Sakura se plaignait d'un léger manque mammaire. Beaucoup de garçons de toutes classes leur faisaient la cour, et, aimant jouer les femmes fatales, elles se faisaient une joie de renvoyer ces gens dans leurs classes. Car bien que leur succès soit involontaire, Sakura et Ino ne voyaient pas pourquoi elles ne devaient pas en profiter. Hinata savait que toutes les deux n'avaient pas une vie très facile : Sakura, disait vivre dans un petit appartement en haut d'un immeuble, et que son père travaillait dur pour lui payer ses études. Ino, elle, fille des responsables d'un petit magazin de fleur de quartier, ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle roulait sur l'or. Cependant, Hinata était persuadée qu'elles auraient fait de meilleures héritières qu'elle… Ainsi, il était sûrement normal qu'elles aient le succès qu'elle méritaient au lycée.

Alors qu'elle avait le privilège de fréquenter ces deux déesses, alors qu'elle pouvait enfin discuter avec filles sensées, qui ne demandaient rien d'autre que d'un peu de reconnaissance, comment pouvait-elle les contredire, et aller à l'encontre de leurs avertissements ? Si Sakura et Ino la mettaient en garde, elles devaient avoir raison. Mais… Mais… Pourtant, elle ne pouvait trancher !

            Ce choix cornélien lui tourmentait les pensées, au point de brouiller sa vision. Marchant au gré des passants, Hinata en rata un.

            Le sac que Naruto portait tomba lourdement au sol, tandis que son propriétaire vacilla. Hinata n'eut pas cette chance, elle s'étala bel et bien sur le sol, dans un léger gémissement. Naruto, la reconnaissant, eut exclamation :

            « Hey ! Anita ! La ville est petite ! » Fit-il, avec un léger sourire. Il l'aida à se lever, et, lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle dit d'une voix faible :

            « Hinata.

Hein ? » Fit-il.

            « Je m'appelle Hinata. Pas Anita. » Répondit-elle doucement.

« Oh, pardon. » Dit le blond, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

            « A la bibliothèque ? » Dit Naruto, en haussant un sourcil. « Laquelle ?

Et bien… » Commença Hinata, un doigt sur le menton, tentant de se souvenir du nom de l'établissement. « C'est celui à côté de la gare… Bibliothèque Akasuna. »

            Cela eut l'effet d'afficher un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres du blond.

« C'est parfait ! Faut que j'aille y faire une course.

Une course ?

Pour Kankurô. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre. Ainsi, ils firent le chemin ensemble. La petite boutique se situait quelques rues plus loin, à moins de dix minutes. En entrant, la porte fit clingueter des petits morceaux de métal qui pendaient du plafond, faisant doucement trembler les quelques papillons en papier rouge suspendus à ces derniers.

            « Bonjour ! » Salua Hinata en direction de la vieille dame assise au petit comptoir face à la porte. La femme se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, et, reconnaissant la brune, sauta de sa chaise. Soudainement beaucoup plus petite, elle s'avança à petits pas énergiques vers Hinata :

            « Hinata-Chan, bonjour ! Je t'attendais plus tôt ! » Elle se pencha sur le côté, en regardant vers Naruto. « Tu t'es faite ralentir par ce délinquant ? » siffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

            « Moi aussi je t'aime, Chiyo-baachan. » Répondit Naruto, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Ca ne se voit pas ! Il n'y a plus que Kankurô pour venir maintenant. On se demande qui vous a élevés !

Ce n'est certainement pas toi… » Renchérit Naruto, un faux air innocent sur le visage. La vieille Chiyo profita de ce qu'il s'était baissé pour lui pincer l'oreille.

            « Et le respect pour les aînés ? »

Tandis qu'elle le grondait et qu'il gémissait de douleur, Hinata était restée à côté, étonnée qu'ils se connaissent.

            Chiyo lâcha l'oreille de Naruto, et se retourna vers Hinata.

« Je te laisse choisir, tu connais le système. » Fit-elle avec un sourire. Hinata acquiesça, et, tandis que la vieille femme clopinait vers le bureau, elle se tourna vers Naruto qui se frottait l'oreille en fronçant les sourcils.

            « Vous… Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Naruto se pencha vers elle, comme pour lui dire un secret, mais il parla assez fort pour que Chiyo l'entende :

            « Non, je ne la connais pas. C'est une vieille bonne femme qui nous maltraite dès qu'on la voit ! Et elle se justifie en disant qu'elle nous connait depuis toujours ! Révoltant, hein ? »

            Cela marcha, Chiyo se retourna vers le blond, avec un regard plus perçant que jamais. Hinata eut un sourire amusé, tandis que Naruto fit semblant de se cacher derrière une étagère.

Mais au lieu de s'avancer pour malmener l'autre oreille du blond, Chiyo soupira, et dit :

            « De toute façon, j'imagine que si tu es ici, ce n'est pas pour moi. »

Naruto sortit sa tête de derrière les livres, avec une mine désolée. Mais la vieille n'y fit pas du tout attention, et se retourna vers l'escalier en bois de à côté du comptoir, caché par les étagères. Elle leva la tête vers le haut, et, formant un cône avec ses mains, hurla avec une puissance étonnante pour une vieille dame de son âge.

            « Sasori ! » Cria-t-elle. « Quelqu'un pour toi ! »

Il y eut un silence, dans lequel ils attendirent une réponse, avant que doucement des bruits de pas se fassent entendre à l'étage. Les bruits augmentèrent, avant de disparaître dans des petits frottements feutrés en arrivant dans l'escalier. Le dénommé Sasori avait enfilé des petits chaussons avant de s'engager sur les marches, et, doucement, se posta devant Chiyo. Il releva ses grands yeux fatigués vers Hinata, et de sa petite bouche peu expressive il esquissa un sourire poli.

            « Hinata-San, bonjour. »

Hinata fit une légère courbette. Elle connaissait Sasori depuis qu'elle fréquentait la bibliothèque Akasuna. Depuis le début, il faisait partie des personnes pour lesquelles Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un immense respect. Ses cheveux tombants rouges sang, et son air indifférent lui faisait penser à Gaara, qui rentrait dans la même catégorie.

            Mais Naruto ne semblait pas ressentir la même chose, il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le roux, et lui serra chaudement la main :

            « Hey, Sasori. Ca fait un bail !

Tu as un peu grandi, Naruto. » Répondit l'Akasuna, avec son sourire poli. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

C'est Kankurô, il essayé ton expansion pour l'automate, là… Mais apparemment ça ne marche pas, le bras droit ne bouge toujours pas… »

            Alors qu'ils discutaient, Hinata commença à feuilleter quelques livres. N'ayant pas pu réfléchir à son choix pendant le trajet, la brune ne savait pas quoi prendre. Mais cela lui remit en tête ce qu'elle avait oublié lorsque Naruto était arrivé. Les paroles de Sakura lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle retomba dans ses pensées profondes. Et, alors qu'elle était en train de feuilleter une bande dessinée, elle ne sentit pas le blond se glisser à côté d'elle.

            « Tu prend quoi ? »

Elle sursauta, et fit tomber son album dans un cri.

            « Na-na-na-naruto-kun ! » Bégaya-t-elle. « Tu m'as fais peur !

Oh, pardon ! » Fit-il, en souriant toujours de toutes ses dents. Il commença à regarder les autres bandes dessinées, poussant une légère exclamation enjouée pour chaque album qu'il connaissait.

            « Celle-là est géniale. » murmurait-il. Hinata acquiesçait, approuvant la plupart de ses choix. Pendant qu'ils discutaient de leurs bandes dessinées préférées, ils n'entendirent pas un nouvel arrivant faire sonner la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est que lorsque Chiyo reconnu la cliente au niveau des romans policiers qu'ils se retournèrent.

            « Sakura-chan ! » Fit Chiyo avec un air heureux. « Cela faisait des mois que tu n'étais pas revenue !

Pardon, Chiyo-baasan… » Répondit l'adolescente. « Je viens juste déposer un livre que j'avais oublié il y a un bout de temps. »

            Hinata se tourna sans un mot vers Naruto, et vit qu'il s'était retourné. Cette fois-ci, son sourire avait totalement disparu. Elle jeta un regard vers Sakura, un peu plus loin, qui venait de les apercevoir. La brune vit qu'elle avait soudainement froncé les sourcils, et qu'elle lui lançait un regard significatif.

            Finalement, Naruto dit à Hinata d'une voix étonnement faible.

« Je t'attend dehors. »

            Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'il filait déjà vers la sortie, faisant violement cliqueter les petites barres métalliques.

            « Sakura-San… » Murmura Hinata en se tournant vers l'interpellée. Cette dernière fronça un peu plus les sourcils, et, sans la regarder, dit de la même voix glaciale qu'elle avait prise au café :

            « On t'a mise en garde, Hinata.

Mais… » Tenta de protester la brune, avant que Sakura ne l'interrompe :

            « On t'a mise en garde, maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à te débrouiller. »

Sakura posa le livre qu'elle était venue rendre, et, après avoir salué Chiyo, passa près d'Hinata pour sortir. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule, comme elle l'avait fait à la rentrée, et lui dit avec sa voix redevenue douce :

            « Seulement, Hinata, tu ne peux pas espérer continuer comme ça. Il va falloir que tu choisisses ton camp. »

            Sur ce, elle sortit. Hinata resta pétrifiée, appuyée contre les étagères. Les paroles de Sakura avaient le don de perturber la brune, qui était totalement prise de court. Elle ne pouvait rien répondre à la logique de Sakura, mais elle ne pouvait non plus accepter d'agir sans raison. Elle se tritura le bout des doigts, sans plus pouvoir trouver de réponse. Chiyo, à son bureau, avait regardé toute la scène de coin de l'œil. Sasori était resté assis sur un des fauteuils, silencieux. Il coupa le silence qui s'était installé, en commençant d'une voix lente :

            « La vérité est en bas de la montagne… » Fit-il. Lorsqu'il vit que les deux personnes présentes le regardaient, il continua : « Le caillou peut choisir de rester tranquillement au sommet, ou alors de dévaler la montagne pour savoir. Mais il a de grandes chances de se casser en arrivant… »

            Hinata se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que Sasori aimait bien inventer des proverbes ainsi, mais elle les trouvait la plupart du temps tous très véridiques. La brune savait que cela lui était directement adressé, mais cela ne l'avançait pas plus que ça. Pendant qu'elle s'était mise à fixer le sol, Sasori s'était levé avec un soupir.

            « Mais franchement… » Commença-t-il. « Rester en haut d'une montagne, c'est d'un ennuyeux… »

Il monta les escaliers sans rien dire de plus. Le doux frottement de ses chaussons se transforma en bruit marqué de pas lorsqu'il atteint le sommet. Quand les pas s'arrêtèrent –signe qu'il avait atteint sa console-, Chiyo se tourna vers Hinata avec les sourcils froncés.

            « En gros, cela signifie : ne te laisse pas faire et cherche ce que tu veux savoir. » Fit-elle d'une voix forte. « Mais ne porte pas trop d'importance à ce qu'il dit ! Ce gosse aime surtout voir des embrouilles naître devant lui. On ne dirait pas, mais la routine et lui, ça fait trois… » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, en soupirant.

Hinata sourit, et acquiesça. Les dires de Sasori l'avaient plus amusée que convaincue, mais cela lui avait rendu son sourire. Elle se courba pour remercier Chiyo, et se dirigea vers la sortie, ne se sentant pas motivée pour prendre des livres.

            En sortant, elle vit Naruto adossé contre le mur, à côté de l'entrée.

« Hey, t'as pas pris de livres ? » fit-il d'un air étonné en la voyant sortir. Elle répondit qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé, et qu'elle irait en chercher la semaine prochaine. Sans insister, ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin du retour.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Naruto ne parla pas de l'incident, et agît comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne voulut pas non plus lui demander des précisions, et préféra disserter sur les bienfaits de la bande dessinée.

            C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle avait une vraie discussion avec lui, et elle se découvrit un certain bien-être à lui parler. En fait, elle disait peu, et l'écoutait surtout déballer ses histoires et ses avis. N'ayant jamais eu la discussion facile, Hinata appréciait que le blond préfère raconter plutôt que d'écouter.

            _Tu devrais choisir ton camp._ Se rappela-t-elle. Finalement, le choix semblait tout fait. Hinata n'aimait pas se créer des ennuis, mais il y avait des fois où ils étaient nécessaires.

Pensant ainsi, la brune pensait ses soucis s'alléger. Mais elle n'imaginait pas tout ce que son choix allait entraîner, et que les ennuis qui l'attendaient dépassaient tous ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

            Le voyage, dans une station de ski, était prévu pour la Toussaint. Là-bas, Hinata savait que les choses n'allaient pas être faciles. D'autant plus que la neige ne semblait pas être au rendez-vous. Quoi de mieux que des journées où toute une classe doit rester enfermée dans un chalet scolaire ? Elle se mordait les doigts à cette idée, mais quelque part, elle espérait pouvoir montrer clairement à Sakura et Ino que cette fois, elle avait choisi son camp.

…… chapitre à chieeeer……

…… et ça va continueeeer……

…… parce qu'ils sont pas prêts de se décideeeer……

Je me mords les doigts… Le voyage va être la grosse grosse rupture entre Hinata et les groupies (ouaais), mais ça va aussi être la déclaration de guerre. Après le voyage, les choses deviennent sérieuses. Révélations pendant les vacances de Noël !

Voilà, c'était la petite séquence spoil… J

            Bref, ça avance, lentement mais (relativement) sûrement.

C'est un chapitre très blabla, mais je crois que je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est du remplissage de trou… Dans tous les cas, ça fait un bail que je voulais intégrer Sasori dans une de mes histoires, parce que Sasori, pour moi, il est pas mort. Pareil pour Haku et Zabuza. Ici, c'est une fic où l'on fait revivre les morts ! èé

            Enfin… La suite bientôt… Vous pouvez encore attendre pour le Naruhina ! ' c'est encore dans un petit tas de chapitres. (et encore, ça va pas commencer très sympathique !)

Merci de suivre ! J Ne m'abandonnez pas ! éè


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour ! je tiens à m'excuser pour le très long délai. J'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant un an (oui, en effet c'est long) et en relisant la fanfic, j'ai juste eu mal au cœur… Parce qu'en un an, on change, notre style aussi, et maintenant que je relis mes chapitres et bien… Hahaha. Voilà quoi. J'ai un peu progressé depuis. Mais l'histoire me tient à cœur, donc j'ai décidé de m'y remettre. Ca sera très irrégulier, ça dépendra de mon humeur et de mon emploi du temps. Je compte même remanier les premiers chapitres, je vous préviendrais des mises à jour. Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui continuent à me lire, et j'espère pouvoir atteindre la fin de cette histoire, que j'ai mis tant de temps à élaborer. xD_

_Bonne lecture._

**Un chocolat chaud au goût de sang**

Elle sent d'abord la lame, avant la douleur. Puis le frisson remonte de son doigt, parcourt son bras pour finalement s'étendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sursautant violement, Hinata arracha sa main de sa valise pour la regarder d'un œil crispé et douloureux. L'entaille était profonde, elle jurerait même que l'os avait résonné suite à la coupure. Enfournant le doigt ensanglanté dans sa bouche, la blessée fouilla de la main libre la source de douleur : elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'en sortir l'objet coupable.

Hinata regarda la lame de rasoir qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, sur lesquels perla une goutte de sang qui était restée sur l'assassin. Elle se mordit le doigt qui était toujours plongé dans sa bouche. Que faisait une lame de rasoir dans sa valise ? Il aurait été acceptable, voire crédible d'en trouver une dans sa petite pochette de toilette, en compagnie de son rasoir associé. Or ici, elle était seule, bien cachée au fond de sa trousse. La brune leva la tête vers le reste de la salle. Toutes les filles s'affairaient à vider leurs valises, en discutant et en riant. L'atmosphère du dortoir féminin était chaleureuse, vacancière pourtant une tentative d'assassinat manuel avait eu lieu.

La Toussaint était arrivée si vite… Hinata se souvenait encore du jour où elle était passée chez les Sabaku, pour leurs délivrer les formulaires d'inscription au voyage prévu par l'établissement. Elle se souvenait aussi des évènements suivants, lorsque les filles avaient organisé une bastonnade contre ces parias, de l'ultimatum devant lequel elle s'était trouvée en discutant avec Ino et Sakura. Quel camp choisir ? Elle n'avait pu y trouver de solution, car dans les deux cas son humanité s'en voyait blessée. Par dépit, elle avait finalement opté pour la passivité : pendant quelques jours elle tenta de garder sa position centrale, en allant vers la classe tout en conservant des relations amicales avec les Sabaku. Ca n'était pas passé. Allusions, rabaissements, voire même rejet total, une pression du coté féminin de la classe se construisait sur les épaules de la brune.

« Tu es avec nous, Hinata, n'est-ce pas ? » avaient-elles demandé un jour. L'interpellée n'avait pu répondre, et dès l'heure suivante, elle eut son premier croc-en-jambe. En se relevant à la hâte, rouge de honte, elle fit soudain face à toute la classe, et là, ce fut une montagne qui s'abattit sur son être, au travers de tous ces regards rivés vers elle. Durant cette heure, Naruto, Temari et Gaara n'étaient pas présents -comme à la plupart des heures de cours-, et c'est ainsi qu'Hinata se rendit vraiment compte de sa faiblesse, face à la majorité. Elle devait choisir entre le groupe, l'entité, et une petite minorité de trois personnes rejetées et surtout absente. Après, il a suffit de quelques ordures dans son casier et deux-trois bousculades pour lui faire comprendre. Deux semaines après l'entrevue à la bibliothèque, Hinata n'adressait plus la parole à Naruto ni aux Sabaku.

Evitant leurs regards, elle ne pouvait savoir réellement si cela les avait touchés. Il était évident que ce changement d'attitude ne leur était pas passé sous le nez, mais Hinata craignait, ou plutôt savait qu'en les reniant à son tour elle les avait en quelque sorte trahis. Rien que cette idée lui serrait le cœur, et les fois où le blond assistait aux enseignements, elle baissait la tête et se cachait entre ses longs cheveux noirs.

Voilà la situation. Elle avait faibli, manqué à ce que son père s'évertuait à lui apprendre : _Une Hyuuga ne cède jamais !_ Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Hiashi Hyuuga lui avait aussi enseigné que _jamais une Hyuuga ne fera partie de la bassesse. _Ces leçons prenaient ici un sens totalement contradictoire qui, d'un côté, l'aidaient à se trouver une justification, et de l'autre, martelaient son esprit en lui rappelant son défaut d'enfance. Elle était venue en ville pour apprendre à se battre, en affrontant la violence citadine et délaissant la complaisance campagnarde, et finalement elle se rendit compte qu'aucun effort n'avait été fait. Ces sources de stress rongeaient sa concentration, ses notes n'étaient pas meilleures, son moral en pâtissait et tout s'enchaînait dans un cercle vicieux.

Hinata était coupable et victime, victime de sa propre culpabilité entrainée par son statut de vaincue. A plus haute échelle, certains se couperaient les veines. Mais Hinata avait aussi appris à fermer son esprit. Dans la dure famille Hyuuga, l'héritière devait pouvoir tout supporter, et conserver son visage poli et calme en toute circonstances. La brune fut souvent conviée à des réunions importantes, et feindre l'impassibilité froide était devenu chose facile. Au lycée, c'était l'impassibilité bête qu'elle montrait. Riant de ses traitements, s'en excusant même parfois, Hinata ne voyait pas d'autres moyens pour se convaincre que tout allait bien de, justement, faire comme si rien ne posait problème. Bien que s'étant finalement rangée d'un côté, ses sourires gênés et sa manie des excuses entraînaient les brimades, car elle acceptait, et semblait à peine les ressentir. Rien n'était méchant. Hinata n'allait pas pleurer pour de simples accolades et quelques mots taquins. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Elle sentait le goût de son propre sang à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Scrutant le dortoir, à la recherche d'une âme suspecte, Hinata espérait comprendre. Si les filles commençaient à devenir dangereuses, c'est là que la brune voyait les limites. Elle sortit son doigt d'entre ses dents et regarda l'entaille. Le trait était net, la lame s'était bien enfoncée, et l'idée que l'os fut touché était tout à fait concevable. Elle eut un frisson. Des gouttes de sang recommençaient à perler çà et là le long de la coupure. Toussaint commençait bien.

Arrivée à peine trois heures plus tôt, toute la classe de première s'était répartie dans les deux dortoirs et avait la soirée pour s'installer. Le voyage tant attendu avait commencé. Ayant à leur disposition tout un centre spécialement conçu pour les déplacements scolaires, le quotidien devait se limiter à sport et temps libre. Trop tôt pour la neige, avait dit Kurenai en partant, regrettant de partir au fond des montagnes pour exercer des sports praticables dans les vallées, où les chambres sont moins chères. Mais les élèves étaient heureux de cette poussée de liberté dans un cadre naturel, et tous attendaient avec impatience les dépenses d'énergies organisées pour la semaine. Le premier soir était agité, tout le monde s'affairait et discutait.

Hinata ne vit pas Temari. Pour sûr, elle s'était éclipsée pour aller rejoindre les deux garçons à l'extérieur. La brune jeta la lame, et utilisa un de ses sparadraps de secours pour colmater la fuite au bout de son majeur gauche. En soupirant, elle s'assit sur son lit. Sakura et Ino, entourées de filles, commentaient gaiement les vêtements que chacune avait rapportés pour le séjour Il n'y eut aucun regard vers elle. Tant mieux, se dit la brune. Hinata ne craignait pas la solitude, elle la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour la redouter. Elle préférait être oubliée, et l'idée que l'on s'occupât d'elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Au final, beaucoup de choses la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle-même se trouvait comme un poids pour sa personne. A peine arrivée, Hinata regrettait sa chambre où seule elle avait permis de résidence, et où elle pouvait ne s'occuper que d'elle-même sans être jugée. Hinata voulait être utile, mais sa peur, voire sa phobie de décevoir surplombait toutes ses aspirations les plus héroïques. Il vaut mieux ne rien faire qui puisse aggraver les choses, se disait-elle souvent. Ses expériences du début d'année lui donnaient raison.

Voyant que personne ne faisait attention à elle, Hinata se permit de sortir de son sac un secret de son univers : son carnet de croquis. La brune aimait passer sa solitude à dessiner, sans aucun sérieux dans cette discipline. Ses dessins étaient surtout floraux, car elle nourrissait aussi une grande affection pour la gent végétale, et dégageaient toujours une aura de paix, de calme plénitude qu'elle aurait tant aimé atteindre. Jamais Hinata ne laissait sortir le désordre qui régnait en réalité dans les méandres de son encéphale. Même sur ces feuilles, pourtant si intimes, l'adolescente n'exprime que ses désirs, la quiétude tant attendue. Camoufler son âme tout en en montrant la puissance, c'est ce que son père lui avait appris. Se cacher, Hinata y arrivait très bien. Mais elle n'avait aucune force à affirmer, et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle fut envoyée ici, dans ce lycée citadin, totalement contraire à la petite école municipale du village voisin à la résidence principale des Hyuuga. Son établissement présent était empli d'appel à la révolte, à l'expression de soi, et c'était justement cette foule d'élèves hurlant leur humanité qui écrasaient la refoulée. Hinata ne comprenait pas la masse humaine, et elle-même ne se comprenait pas mieux.

Pendant ses pensées métaphysiques, Hinata avait dessiné la silhouette d'un arbre sur sa page de carnet. Elle regarda son œuvre d'un œil indifférent. Puis elle referma le calepin et le glissa dans la valise. Le dortoir avait commencé à se vider : l'heure du dîner approchait. Hinata se coucha, lasse, et inconsciemment écœurée à l'idée de manger en compagnie de personnes qui aiment glisser des lames de rasoir dans la valise d'autrui. Elle s'endormit comme une machine, comme si son cerveau avait compris que, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Hinata pensait que rien ne pouvait la descendre plus bas qu'elle ne l'était. Or, le lendemain, survint quelque chose qui à défaut de la descendre encore, l'enterra au fond du trou où son âme pataugeait depuis quelques semaines. Le sport. Le sport. Rien que ce son résonnait semblable au bruit d'une gifle à ses oreilles. Les cours, les exercices, tout est faisable à un bureau. Il suffit d'être concentré et motivé pour réussir un problème de physiques. Or l'activité sportive, c'est totalement différent. Gai, le professeur d'EPS, affirme que « même l'asticot dans votre pomme, jeune homme, peut faire une série de cinquante pompes s'il s'entraîne ». A ces mots, un bouillonnement de désaccord naît dans l'âme d'Hinata. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'en effet, ce voyage est à l'origine un voyage sportif. Accro-branche, Canyoning, escalade, canoë, etc.… Dans le froid glacial qui règne au sommet de ces montagnes, Hinata sentait son corps se frigorifier à l'écoute des différentes tortures qu'elle allait devoir subir. Derrière elle, quelqu'un rouspéta. Elle se retourne : c'était Temari, le nez enfourné dans son écharpe, qui piétinait en réclamant son lit et sa télévision. Gaara conservait son indifférence habituelle, et écoutait soigneusement les épanchements du professeur. Naruto, quant à lui, regardait la montagne avec des étoiles plein les yeux, sentant l'air de l'activité planer autour de lui. Hinata avait très bien remarqué qu'il était plus physique qu'intellectuel. Simplement par le fait qu'il ne ratait aucun cours de sport. Durant ces heures, Hinata le découvrait sous un autre jour : il mettait totalement de côté son air hargneux et ennuyé, pour revêtir un enthousiasme et une énergie sans pareille. Etrangement, dans les sports d'équipe, il semble que les élèves oublient que, quelques heures plutôt, ils médisaient sur lui, et lui proposent même de rejoindre leur équipe. Naruto devenait un battant, et réussissait à vaincre. Pour cela, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouer pour lui une admiration secrète, lorsqu'elle l'observait pendant ces cours d'éducation physique. Il semblait que, quoiqu'il arrive, le blond était toujours fidèle à lui-même, et que jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui marcher sur les pieds.

Pourtant, le peu de fois où elle l'avait fréquenté, c'était autre chose qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux. Hinata le connaissait si peu, il était si différent d'elle, cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir en lui. C'était stupide, se disait la brune, mais elle ne pouvait saisir l'origine de cette sensation. Ce garçon si affirmé, si sûr de lui, contre elle, jeune fille qui ne sait même pas qui elle est, comment peuvent-ils avoir des points communs ? Néanmoins elle le sentait. Ce garçon la fascinait. Elle l'admirait, le redoutait, et en le regardant elle ne voulait que le comprendre.

Naruto la fixait. Hinata sursauta, remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas décollé les yeux de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en le remarquant, avec un air qui disait « qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ». Rougissante, elle se retourna vers le professeur toujours en démonstration, et fit mine d'écouter. Elle était embarrassée. Mais rapidement le rappel de ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui vint briser ses déambulations mentales, et elle retourna se noyer dans la boue de son désespoir.

La journée passa.

Les douches étaient communes. Du moins, elles étaient toujours divisées en deux blocs réservées à chaque sexe, mais dans chaque partie, une minuscule cloison séparait les tuyaux de douche, ce qui faisait que la nudité de chacun était accessible à tous. Hinata n'apprécia pas. Elle n'était pas spécialement fine, voire pas du tout, mais ses seins de taille relativement imposante étaient pour elle une nouvelle pelletée de terre sur son esprit meurtri. Elle se glissa au fond de la salle, se doucha plus rapidement que possible, et sortit en vitesse de l'espace de bain. Propre et reposée, Hinata se laissa tomber sur son lit, poussant un soupir non retenu qui témoignait de l'horreur de sa journée. Pour les souvenirs mineurs de ce genre, la fonction « oublier » de son cortex était très efficace: Elle supprima des lignes des ses mémoires l'épisode catastrophique du canoë retourné, de l'escalade descendante et de la chute de l'arbre. Les « alors, Tarzan, ça balance ? » avaient eut raison du peu de motivation qui lui restait, ainsi elle décida de se fermer à toute influence extérieure pour la soirée. Plus personne n'allait obtenir de réaction de sa part, ce soir. Elle était trop brisée pour faire cet effort.

Massant sa cuisse encore endolorie par une mauvaise chute, Hinata s'adossa au mur et colla le côté de sa tête contre la fenêtre, juste au dessus de sa tête de lit. Il faisait nuit, il était tard, plus personne ne traînait dehors : le froid était si intense que les élèves préféraient s'amuser au chaud. Tout semblait si calme, dehors… Hinata aurait voulu se couvrir de fourrure, et pouvoir fuir dans cette nature immobile et silencieuse. Mais la vision du givre sur l'herbe lui ôta l'idée de la tête, et une nouvelle révolte interne prenait lieu en son sein. Il y a du givre sur l'herbe. Nous avons fait du canoë alors qu'il gèle ils comptent nous rendre malades, c'est sûr. Hinata n'était pas spécialement sensible au froid, mais si elle avait un moyen de critiquer l'exercice, elle ne pouvait omettre cet argument. Elle soupira.

C'est là qu'elle aperçu, à l'extérieur, des formes sortir du dortoir masculin. Elle distingua précisément deux personnes marcher sur l'herbe glacée, vers l'extrémité de la falaise qui surplombait la vallée. Zone panoramique, sûrement une vue magnifique la nuit. Hinata s'imaginait que c'était de courageux curieux partis en profiter. Mais les deux garçons durent passer devant le bâtiment des filles, et ainsi Hinata reconnu clairement Naruto et Gaara, et vit aussi qu'ils avaient avec eux des couvertures et des coussins. Moment d'incompréhension. Hinata ne pouvait imaginer que les autres hommes de la classe aient pu les rejeter du dortoir, tout comme il était inconcevable qu'ils aient choisi par eux-mêmes d'aller dormir dans le froid polaire qu'il règne dehors. Quoique, se dit-elle. Il s'agit de Naruto. Et puis quant à Gaara, il est contradictoire de l'imaginer pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi sommaire que le froid. Hinata sourit en coin. Ils avaient tellement de chance : ils étaient deux.

Trois même. Hinata aperçu le lit d'en face bouger, et vit Temari en sortir rageusement. Elle aussi avait remarqué les deux fuyards, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser l'abandonner comme cela. La blonde attrapa son manteau, son écharpe, ses chaussures, sa couverture et son polochon, puis se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, plus qu'à Hinata. C'est en sortant que, pour la première fois depuis presque deux semaines, Temari et Hinata eurent un contact visuel. Ouvrant la porte, la blonde se tourna vers la Hyuuga qui sursauta face à ce soudain intérêt. Temari fit une pause, tenant la poignée, et regardant la brune d'un air inquisiteur. Hinata ne savait comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que Temari se retourne finalement vers la sortie, et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Elle la vit s'élancer à travers la place, à la suite des deux garçons. Hinata s'affaissa sur son lit. Déçue. Triste. Lorsque Temari l'avait regardée, une énorme vague d'espoir avait submergé son cœur, et encore une fois, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. Elle regarda de nouveau à travers la fenêtre, et vit qu'ils s'étaient installés juste devant le panorama, en demi-cercle. Hinata se sentit seule. Terriblement seule. Pour la première fois de l'année, l'exclusion lui faisait réellement mal. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais elle se cacha le visage avec sa main, craignant que ses colocataires ne remarquent quelque chose. Inutile, car de toute façon, elle était transparente. Invisible, se murmura-t-elle. N'était-ce pas justement ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Etre invisible, n'être un poids pour personne. Elle pensait que cette situation lui convenait parfaitement. Chez elle, Hinata ne pouvait être oubliée. C'était l'aînée, elle avait toutes les responsabilités de l'héritière. Au lycée, elle pensait avoir la quantité de tranquillité qu'il lui fallait pout tenir la pression familiale. Mais en vérité, c'était pire. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, pourtant, elle était jugée. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille de la classe, qui n'attirait l'intérêt de personne, pourtant toujours les gens trouvaient des choses à dire. Les gens la regardaient de dos, et non dans les yeux. Ils l'espionnaient, ils s'espionnaient tous entre eux. Invisible mais surveillée, voilà ce qu'était sa situation, et c'était finalement bien plus insupportable.

Mais Temari l'avait regardé, pour de vrai, et c'est cela qui lui avait fait comprendre ce phénomène. Le fait de regarder, c'est une preuve qu'elle accepte son existence. Etait-ce donc la preuve qu'elle avait le droit d'être là ? Hinata resserra les genoux contre son buste. Elle ne voulait pas être une gêne, c'est pour cela qu'elle préférait ne pas aborder les gens. Les regards irrités, ennuyés à son arrivée, tout cela elle le voyait chez les autres, et jamais ne voulait le revoir. Elle savait qu'elle ennuyait en arrière, elle était à sa place, N'est-ce pas ?

Un vrombissement retentit dans le lit d'en face. Celui de Temari. Hinata vit le portable s'illuminer sur la couverture de la blonde. « Elle l'a laissé sans surveillance ? » se dit-elle, « C'est risqué, ici ! »

Son cerveau eut soudain une impulsion : elle se leva sans même réfléchir. Ayant attrapé le téléphone toujours vibrant, elle fixa l'écran. « Shika » clignotait en rythme avec les vibrations. Sans même chercher à identifier l'appel, elle recommença à tergiverser sur si, oui ou non, elle devait courir rendre l'appareil à sa propriétaire. L'angoissée fit un pas vers la porte, puis se retourna vers le lit. Elle vira de nouveau vers la sortie, pour ensuite s'asseoir finalement sur le matelas. Le portable vibra une dernière fois, puis s'éteignit. Hinata soupira bruyamment. Imbécile, se disait-elle. La brune baissa la tête, de nouveau prise par l'abattement le plus noir.

C'est à cet instant que le téléphone s'illumina de nouveau, et se remit à vibrer de plus belle. Elle sursauta, et regarda l'écran le cœur battant. « Shika » disparaissait pour revenir aussitôt, appelant Temari sans pitié. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put hésiter. Ce « Shika » qui palpitait violemment semblait devoir absolument joindre la Sabaku, c'était sûrement important. Hinata se rua dehors.

L'air glacial lui pris soudain la gorge lorsqu'elle mit le pied sur l'herbe. Sans y faire attention, elle traversa la petite pelouse de la cour à grands pas, se rapprochant du petit rassemblement qu'elle apercevait près de l'espace panoramique.

« Temari-san ! » cria-t-elle.

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent à cet appel, pour faire face à la brune qui s'avançait vers eux.

« Temari-san… » Répéta l'intruse. « Ton portable sonne. »

Elle tendit le téléphone à la concernée, qui lui adressa un regard interdit. Pendant à peine une seconde, il n'y eut que le silence de la montagne, interrompu par les vibrations de l'appareil. Finalement, Temari tendit la main pour l'attraper, et décrocha.

« Allô ? »

Pendant qu'elle commençait sa conversation téléphonique, les trois autres protagonistes furent pris d'un mutisme gêné. Du moins, deux d'entre eux, car Gaara avait simplement repris sa contemplation du paysage. Hinata baissa les yeux vers Naruto qui, lui, s'était concentré sur un brin d'herbe. C'est à ce moment qu'elle eut son premier frisson, et remarqua la buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Hinata contracta son corps, et plaqua ses avant-bras l'un contre l'autre, en nouant des pieds. Le froid l'assaillit d'un seul coup, et l'air glacial passa sous sa robe de nuit et son pantalon pour faire frémir sa peau.

« T'es pieds nus ? »

Ceci était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. Naruto venait juste de remarquer sa tenue et se leva sans hésitation.

« Mais tu es folle de sortir comme ça, il fait au moins zéro !

_ C'est rien… » Murmura-t-elle « Je… Je vais rentrer. »

Elle dit cela, pourtant ne bougea pas. En vérité, elle préférait rester ici à mourir de froid plutôt que de retourner dans cette masse femelle insupportable.

« De toute façon, si tu restes, ce n'est pas qu'une pauvre lame de rasoir qu'il y aura dans ton sac… »

Temari avait raccroché, et s'était tournée vers la brune. L'interpellée sursauta à ces mots.

« Pa-Pardon ?

_ J'ai vu, quand tu as sorti la lame de ton sac. Tu leurs a jeté un sale regard. »

Hinata se recula, se sentant acculée. Les trois parias de la première Une avaient maintenant les yeux rivés sur elle.

« Ah, ce… Ce n'est rien, juste un accident » répliqua-t-elle très vite, « Je laisse mes affaires traîner, voilà ce qui arrive. »

Elle sourit en se cachant la main derrière le dos. Temari la regarda, puis eut un léger rire. Elle haussa les épaules. Hinata risqua un regard vers Naruto, et vit qu'il avait les sourcils froncés. Elle eut un frisson à la vue de cet air acerbe. Il se retourna rapidement et s'assit.

« Ouais, il vaut mieux que tu rentres. » Fit-il.

Hinata fut légèrement attristée par ce rejet, et ne sut quoi répondre. Mais Temari, qui pianotait un message sur son téléphone portable, répliqua simplement :

« Décide toi, Hinata, arrête donc d'être aussi indécise. »

La brune ne dit rien. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur ceux de Temari, qui ne détournait pas le regard. C'était un défi le dernier. Hinata pensa au dortoir derrière elle, à toutes ces filles discutant et riant, au chaud, ces filles qui semblent si heureuses. Elle pensa aux trois adolescents devant ses yeux. Isolés, méprisés, rejetés, ils étaient les parias du lycée. Elle sentait le regard de son père peser sur ses épaules, et cela lui fit inconsciemment courber le dos. Lentement, elle tourna ses pieds nus sur l'herbe, et d'un pas morne se dirigea vers le dortoir. Se tenant les épaules à cause du froid, Hinata marcha en fixant le sol, et s'éloigna du petit comité. Temari la regarda partir, sûrement déçue. Gaara maintenait ses yeux rivés vers le paysage nocturne. Naruto la suivait du coin de l'œil, arrachant des brins d'herbe entre ses jambes.

Temari se retourna vers les deux garçons, et soupira.

« J'espérais mieux… Souffla-t-elle.

_ En même temps, t'as vu la menace que tu lui as lancé ? » Grommela Naruto « C'est quoi cette histoire de rasoir ?

_ Tu sais, la lame discrètement cachée dans le sac. Le coup classique. »

Naruto la fixa, en émiettant l'herbe qu'il avait arrachée.

« Ces filles n'ont vraiment que ça à faire de leurs vie… » Murmura-t-il.

_ En même temps, cette fille ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. » Coupa l'aînée, « C'est son indécision la trahit. »

Personne ne dit mot. Temari fixa son portable, sans vraiment savoir si ce qu'elle venait de dire était réellement ce qu'elle pensait. Naruto attrapa une autre poignée d'herbe, qu'il recommença à émietter sur sa couverture. Temari sentit que son manteau ne suffisait plus, et décida de s'enrouler de son duvet. Gaara fixait les montagnes.

« Et nous… » Commença-t-il.

Sa sœur et Naruto se tournèrent vers lui, sans qu'il ne continue sa phrase. Finalement il soupira, et murmura :

« J'ai froid. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'étonner sur cette soudaine expression de sensation physique, qu'un énorme matelas tomba lourdement sur l'herbe gelée, juste derrière Temari. Ils sursautèrent tout les trois, en se retournant d'un seul coup vers l'origine la chute. Sur le matelas s'étalèrent ainsi un tas de couvertures et d'oreillers. Derrière cet amoncellement, Hinata se tenait, haletante, cette fois-ci chaussée, habillée, et bien calfeutrée sous sa doudoune rembourrée.

« J'ai… Trouvé ça… Dans la remise. » Expira-t-elle, à bout de souffle. « Mis un peu de temps… Pour… Pour ramener toutes ces couvertures… »

Les trois adolescents se sentir soudainement bien nus, sous leurs maigres couvertures, assis à même le sol glacé. Hinata les regardait, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, tentant en même temps de reprendre son souffle. Ramener ce matelas et ces couvertures en même temps fut laborieux, pour ses maigres bras, et elle avait mit énormément de temps à trouver comment transporter le tout. Finalement, la brune avait traîné le matelas sur tout le chemin, en entassant les duvets et les coussins dessus. Sur la dernière ligne droite, elle préféra ne pas frotter la toile blanche avec l'herbe, aussi gelée qu'elle soit. Elle s'était donc résolue à porter le tout sur son dos, les couvertures coincées entre le matelas et sa colonne vertébrale. Ce fut dur.

Gaara s'avança finalement vers la nouvelle arrivée, et pris une couverture.

« Merci. » fit-il, de sa voix doucereuse. Il s'enveloppa dedans, avant de se retourner vers le paysage.

« T'as transporté tout ça jusqu'ici… ? » s'étonna Temari, bouche bée devant la montagne de chaleur. Hinata sourit légèrement, en se grattant machinalement la paume de la main. Naruto se mit à rire d'un air enjoué, et se jeta sur le matelas.

« Trop bien ! » s'écria-t-il « aller, ce soir on dort sur du mou, enfin ! »

Il s'emmitoufla gaiement dans toutes les couettes, jusqu'à faire disparaître son corps. Hinata commençait à se réjouir, heureuse que son initiative soit si bien accueillie. Seule Temari restait plus sombre.

« Les autres, elles n'ont rien dit ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'un air inquiet. Hinata se tourna vers elle, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas important. » Fit la brune, d'une voix incroyablement douce. Temari la fixa, puis finit par sourire à son tour. Elle se leva alors, et frappa violement du pied la masse molletonnée qui gigotait sur le matelas.

« Hé, Naruto, laisse-en aux autres ! »

Elle commença à marteler le blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de sortir du nid. Ils finirent par se répartir sur le matelas, Hinata au milieu –pour avoir ramené ce lit douillet –et chacun ayant sa couverture. Le froid était glacial, pourtant ils étaient collés les uns aux autres, coagulés entre eux, et si bien enfouis sous la masse cotonneuse que le gel n'était qu'un voisin. Hinata ne tarda pas à s'endormir, et elle ne sut jusqu'à quelle heure les trois autres adolescents veillèrent. Elle était coincée entre Naruto et Temari, tournée vers la vallée, embaumée par l'odeur sucrée, et chaleureuse de l'immeuble des Sabaku. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre cette décision, finalement elle avait juste marché jusqu'à la réserve derrière le dortoir sans réfléchir. En passant dans la salle avec les affaires, toute la gent féminine l'avait dévisagée. Il y eut de grands rires, à la voir traîner ainsi le matelas. On lui murmura des « où tu vas, la clocharde ? » et autres quolibets imbéciles, mais elle se ferma. Sans rien dire, elle était sortie, et n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Hinata espérait juste que sa valise allait être épargnée, car elle n'avait pas pu l'emporter dans sa croisade à travers la cours. Maintenant, elle savait que c'en était fini d'elle au lycée. En marchant dans l'herbe, cette fatalité lui était revenue en mémoire. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Elle était allongée sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses avant-bras. Ils étaient tous les quatre installés perpendiculairement au matelas, ainsi leurs jambes dépassaient du lit et reposaient sur le sol herbeux. Toutes les couvertures avaient été étalées sur eux. Hinata ne redoutait rien. Elle avait chaud. Sa tête commençant à pencher vers la droite, elle s'endormait son oreille rencontra l'épaule de Naruto Elle n'eut même pas la force d'être gênée, soudainement terrassée par une fatigue inattendue. Elle sombra dans le sommeil baignée dans une douce chaleur lancinante sur tout son côté droit. Le chahut des discussions entre les Sabaku ne l'atteignait plus, elle se sentait planer. Dans l'impossibilité de se mouvoir, le bas du corps posé contre le sol dur et froid, l'air glacé passant entre ses cheveux, Hinata passa une des meilleures nuits de sa vie.


	7. Chapter 7

_…Encore une republication. Merci beaucoup à __Communist Krum de m'avoir prévenue du nouveau problème de chargement. Apparemment cela est dû au fait que j'ai enregistré le fichier en html, car en se transférant sur le site il perdait la ponctuation et les accents. Ca ne ressemblait à rien ! _

_Voilà, donc je publie encore une fois ce chapitre, complet, cette fois enregistré sous Word, et bien vérifié après transfert. _

_Je n'ai décidément pas de chance avec l'informatique ! Pardon encore. Je serais plus attentive pour les prochaines publications. J'espère ne plus avoir ce genre de problème ! Merci._

_Bonne lecture, enfin !_

Kurenai ouvrit grand les yeux, et laissa tomber le paquet de feuilles qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Encore abrutie par le sommeil, le professeur mit plusieurs secondes avant de réellement comprendre ce qui se tenait devant elle. Le givre matinal formait une fine couche cotonneuse à la surface des couvertures, qui se soulevaient et baissaient au rythme de la respiration des trois jeunes endormis. Gaara était assis sur la rambarde de l'espace panoramique, les pieds pendant dans le vide, en fixant la vallée au réveil. Il se tourna vers sa supérieure, et lui fit un signe poli.

« Bonjour, Kurenai-sensei. »

Hinata aspira avec amour la gorgée de chocolat chaud. Emmitouflée sous sa couverture, tassée sur le canapé de la salle commune du campus, elle frissonnait encore. Temari s'était roulée de la même manière à ses côtés, serrant sa tasse contre son menton telle une relique sacrée. Naruto s'était de nouveau assoupi au pied du canapé, au milieu de deux couvertures molletonnées. Tous trois, rouges de fièvre, formaient un amas informe, moelleux et fumant. Devant eux, Kurenai fulminait.

« Vous êtes totalement inconscients ! » hurlait-elle rageusement. « Il a fait presque moins un, cette nuit, vous vous rendez compte ? Vous auriez pu attraper la mort ! Regardez-vous. »

Les déblatérations professorales ne traversaient pas les remparts de coton. Trop heureuse de retrouver une source de chaleur, Hinata ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que Kurenai vociférait. Dehors, le sommeil l'avait immunisée contre la morsure glaciale, mais c'est en entrant dans la chaude salle que la brune se rendit compte que ses doigts ne pouvaient plus bouger, que son nez lui brûlait, que ses pieds se recroquevillaient d'eux-mêmes, que ses lèvres se craquelaient, que sa peau avait durci sous la chair de poule, et que sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'être poussée pour se rouler sur les coussins, d'un seul coup fiévreuse et le nez coulant. Les oreilles bouchées, elle divaguait doucement, bercée par les protestations qu'elle entendait en sourdine.

C'était en effet une double satisfaction pour l'adolescente : ayant tout d'abord oublié son exclusion pour une nuit, le terrible rhume engendré par cette escapade nocturne lui valut une dispense de sport. Hinata jouissait intérieurement. Somnolente, la journée s'annonçait bien.

Gaara était en pleine forme. Du moins, en forme, selon sa propre nature, ce qui signifiait juste que le froid de la nuit n'avait absolument pas attaqué sa santé apparemment aussi impassible que sa personnalité. Il s'était coincé entre Hinata et Temari, et avait allumé la télévision. En définitive, leur journée, et toutes celles qui suivirent, se résumèrent à cela : la télévision. Un jour ne fut pas suffisant pour faire diminuer la fièvre, et le corps professoral refusa catégoriquement une nouvelle sortie de la part des jeunes. Personne ne s'en plaint, sauf Naruto.

Requinqué en quelques heures, dès le premier jour de quarantaine il commençait à s'agiter. Kakashi, professeur de sciences naturelles accompagnant, avait soutenu Kurenai dans le refus que même lui ne mette le nez dehors. Gai avait pourtant été convaincu par l'énergie du blond, mais face à l'autorité du professeur principal Kurenai, il ne faisait pas le poids. Naruto fut donc cloîtré comme ses pairs dans la salle commune. Les quatre adolescents passèrent donc la semaine ensemble, dans le campus vide, à alterner entre la salle principale et les dortoirs. Le soir, chacun regagnait son lit. Le premier jour, Temari et Hinata ne s'adressèrent pas la parole en entrant dans le dortoir. Toutes les filles de la première Une les avaient dévisagées en les voyant arriver, mais aucune ne fit de commentaires. Lorsque les lumières finirent par s'éteindre, Hinata souhaita bonne nuit à la blonde, qui lui répondit sans trop de surprise. L'étonnement fut bref chez les autres représentantes de la gent féminine, et dans l'obscurité de la chambre, le ronronnement des messes basses commença. Hinata les sentait vrombir, mais elle se sentait étrangement puissante, invulnérable : elle avait passé la journée à sourire, à reprendre contact avec les Sabaku, qui l'avaient accueillie comme une des leurs. Temari s'était assoupie sur son épaule, Gaara lui avait passé la télécommande, Naruto lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire au sujet de ses tortionnaires, elle avait répondu qu'importe, il avait souri. Cela suffisait à générer une boule de chaleur dans sa poitrine : ce soir-là, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil léger, persuadée que rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver. Hinata pensait avoir enfin trouvé des gens sur qui compter, avec qui elle se sentirait à l'aise. Elle pensait qu'ils l'avaient acceptée en leur sein. Elle espérait.

Il était sûr que la chaleur de la couverture, du sourire de Naruto, lui avait fait omettre certains détails. La douce pression de la tête de Temari contre son épaule avait masqué ses doutes. Le regard vide mais doux de Gaara avait noyé ses questions. Au fur et à mesure que le sommeil prenait possession de son corps, la lucidité refaisait discrètement surface. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps ni l'envie d'y replonger, et préféra sombrer dans ses rêves les plus heureux. Désormais, Hinata ne voulait plus repenser au regard des autres, elle pensait ne plus être seule.

La dernière lampe s'éteignit. Il y eut quelques mouvements, quelques toussotements, des derniers chuchotements, puis le silence.

« Sacrifier des vacances pour ça… Gâchis ! »

Shikamaru râlait dans la file, pour entrer dans le car. Temari, juste derrière lui, lui fila une accolade, et se mit à rire de lui. Tu nous aurais rejoins, tu aurais eu une semaine de vacances parfaite, lui disait-elle. Il soupirait, et grognait. Il avait envie de fumer, n'arrêtait-il pas de répéter, mais Kakashi lui souffleta le crâne. « Attends d'être rentré, ce n'est que quelques heures de car. »

Toute la classe rentra en chahut dans le véhicule. Le voyage sportif fini, certains regrettaient le départ, d'autres l'accueillaient avec ravissement. Il était clair que personne n'attendait la rentrée avec impatience… Même pour Hinata, l'idée de quitter le sport pour retourner derrière le bureau ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Elle craignait surtout de revoir son père, et la désillusion citadine. Une nouvelle période scolaire allait commencer, et les prochaines vacances allaient traîner. Les jours qu'elle venait de passer étaient comme une oasis dans son petit désert, et elle sentait que ce car allait la ramener au milieu des dunes vides, plates et glissantes de la réalité. Hinata soupira en s'asseyant près de la fenêtre. Toutes les places à l'arrière étaient, bien entendu, déjà toutes occupées, ainsi elle dût s'asseoir sur les sièges près du chauffeur. Naruto s'était placé derrière elle, avec Gaara, et Temari et Shikamaru étaient encore une rangée plus loin.

Profitant de cette solitude pour s'étaler, Hinata s'adossa à la vitre. Cette semaine, elle avait remarqué l'étrange présence de Shikamaru. Il était clair qu'il avait des liens avec les parias de la première Une, pourtant elle le voyait principalement avec Kiba et les autres garçons. Il semblait très proche avec un jeune dénommé Shôji, dans une autre classe. En fait, Shikamaru était partout : un jour, elle le voyait se disputer avec Temari, le lendemain, elle l'apercevait parler avec Shino et Kiba, peu après, il riait avec Ino et Sakura, puis le jour suivant, il discutait avec Shôji et des gens de l'autre classe. Shikamaru Nara faisait partie de ces gens inclassables, qu'il était impossible d'associer à tel ou tel groupe d'amis. Il alternait les fréquentations avec son air blasé, air qu'il ne quittait jamais, sauf pour s'énerver. Même lorsqu'il riait, ses yeux gardaient l'ombre de la flemme, camouflée sous le pli de la paupière. Personnage étrange qui semblait au dessus de tout. Hinata n'avait pas beaucoup de peine à comprendre pourquoi il ne recevait aucun châtiment à fréquenter ainsi les Sabaku : il aurait sûrement déjoué toute tentative de brimade par ses remarques cinglantes, et son intelligence à toute épreuve. Car sa paresse chronique était sûrement due aux facilités données par son quotient intellectuel de plus de deux-cent : La Hyuuga avait mis peu de temps à apprendre ce nombre astronomique, et cela renforça le respect qu'elle alimentait pour lui.

C'est sur ces réflexions que le car démarra, et commença le trajet jusqu'à la maison. Il y a peu à raconter sur cet épisode : le retour de voyage scolaire est relativement le même pour tous. En arrivant à la ville, Hinata rentra chez elle sans grand enthousiasme, et reprit son quotidien chargé. Son père lui rappela que le voyage l'avait empêchée de travailler durant ses vacances. Elle comprit tout à fait le message, et ne prit même pas le temps de défaire sa valise. La brune s'assit directement à son bureau, et commença ses révisions. Le voyage est fini, la plénitude aussi. Retour à la réalité, lui avait lancé Hiashi Hyuuga alors qu'elle montait vers sa chambre. Ca, elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

Ce fut donc un retour à la morosité scolaire qu'Hinata connaissait. En beaucoup plus dur. Son permis de séjour était maintenant clairement compromis, et la brune redoutait chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans l'établissement. Son retour vers les Sabaku ne les avait pas fait revoir leur assiduité, et avait juste empiré ses relations avec les autres filles de la première une. Le mépris était maintenant constant, dans toute sa froideur. Il n'y avait pas d'atteinte ouverte, pas de rejet concret, mais tout était dans l'ambiance. L'ignorance était totale. Lorsque l'on s'adressait à elle, c'était sur un ton impossible à définir, où le rabaissement était omniprésent. Ce n'était que des discours classiques entre élèves, pourtant Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir écrasée, inférieure, lorsque les filles la consultaient. Elles la regardaient de haut, s'adressaient à la brune comme à une entité insignifiante. C'était imperceptible, excepté pour celle qui recevait ces paroles. Les quelques brimades avaient cessé, sûrement elles s'en étaient lassées, mais le mépris persistait. Par chance, il restait Kiba, Shino, ou encore Shikamaru, avec qui elle pouvait parler et passer ses journées. En Kiba particulièrement, elle voyait un ami en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.

Ce dernier était d'un esprit plutôt social. Bien qu'intégré dans la vaste population lycéenne, il restait tout de même en marge. Il était le genre de garçon que tout le monde connaît ou a remarqué : Inuzuka Kiba, de la première Une. En étant avec lui, Hinata se sentait plutôt en sécurité. Le jeune homme semblait avoir développé pour elle une sorte d'affection, plus du côté fraternel. En fait, ce sentiment s'était développé chez la plupart des garçons qu'elle fréquentait, qui se limitaient finalement à Kiba, Shino et Shikamaru. Lorsque c'était possible, Kiba venait dès la sonnerie s'accroupir près de sa table et s'appuyer dessus sur ses bras croisés. Shino suivait peu après, s'asseyait en face d'elle. Hinata appréciait tellement ces gestes, mais elle se sentait gênée qu'il se consacre ainsi à elle. La brune sentait que certain lui en tiraient un statut de « victime ». Elle avait déjà entendu un garçon rire de l'Inuzuka, dans le genre « Mais enfin Kiba, t'es pas les secours catholiques, quoi ! Tu ne vas pas sauver tous les cas sociaux de la terre. »

Son père se serait levé, et aurait instantanément détruit l'origine de ces paroles, par une remarque cassante et froide, une réplique Hyuuga. Hinata n'avait rien fait. Elle avait rangé ses affaires, avait traversé la salle sans jeter un seul regard au groupe, et était sortie en coup de vent. Kiba l'avait remarquée, mais elle savait qu'il ne pouvait faire aucun geste envers elle. « Tu t'en fous, qu'elle ait entendu, elle n'est même pas capable de se défendre seule. » Avait-elle capté en s'éloignant dans le couloir. La brune avait couru jusqu'au toit de l'école, instinctivement, et avait passé toute la récréation en haut de l'escalier menant à l'extérieur.

Finalement, elle comprenait pourquoi le toit était un endroit si cher aux Sabaku. A chaque pause, le groupe s'y attroupait : c'était un endroit calme, ou personne ne venait les déranger. Shikamaru, lorsqu'il était présent, sortait pour fumer de temps en temps, Temari le rejoignait. Hinata restait là à discuter avec les deux garçons restant. Ces quelques moments devenaient pour elle ses seules échappatoires. Même chez elle, l'ambiance se détériorait : son père était retourné à la campagne, dans la résidence principale, mais la surveillance de sa tante était de calibre équivalent. Elle travaillait, ses notes augmentaient doucement mais pas assez vite au goût de ses responsables, qui accusaient toujours un manque d'effort. Entouré de gens talentueux, aux cursus géniaux, le niveau –pourtant acceptable normalement- de l'héritière était très médiocre. Hinata ne pouvait pas faire plus dans l'instant, pourtant la pression augmentait. Dans la grande maison citadine des Hyuuga, l'air était étouffant, et Hinata ne savait même plus ce qu'elle préférait entre quitter sa demeure ou son lycée.

La deuxième moitié du trimestre passa lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement. Lorsque finalement les vacances de Noël s'annoncèrent, ce fut le début des réels ennuis. Hinata s'était accoutumée à son nouvel univers citadin et hostile. Chez elle, la brune s'était habituée à son enfermement au lycée, elle s'était habituée à son isolement. Les vacances présageaient pour elle de la détente, enfin, un petit espacement des moments de travail, et un éloignement du lycée de deux semaines. Hinata poussa un soupir de soulagement en foulant le sol extérieur, le dernier jour. Le ciel était gris, les nuages annonçaient leur pluie prochaine, et un air glacial soufflait sous les vêtements. La nuit déjà présente assombrissait le paysage citadin d'un voile bleu sombre, rompu par les étincelles des boutiques. Les fêtes approchant, toute la ville endormie par l'hiver approchant s'était parsemée de lucioles synthétiques qui coloraient les rues. Hinata marcha à pas rapides dans cet univers faussement heureux. Les célébrations n'annonçaient pas pour elle de quelconques cadeaux ou buffets variés, mais plutôt l'atroce réunion du nouvel an.

Son père, Hiashi Hyuuga, directeur d'une entreprise d'optique extrêmement renommée, organisait dans la résidence principale une réception, chaque nouvel an. C'était le moment de créer de nouvelles relations, de se faire bien voir, en particulier d'exposer sa famille, qu'il doit passer pour parfaite. Hinata savait que la position d'héritière directe lui conférait un rôle majeur dans cet évènement, et se mordait déjà les lèvres à cette idée. Chaque année, elle se faisait sosie de son père : distante, hautaine, calme, tout à l'effigie de son géniteur, mais en gardant un sourire poli, et légèrement provocateur. Son père lui avait souvent fait répéter cette attitude. « Agis, sois telle une Hyuuga ! » disait-il, les mains tendues devant lui, le menton levé, le regard droit dans celui de sa fille. Depuis qu'elle savait parler, il l'avait intégré à ses relations et l'utilisait comme preuve de sa grandeur. Hinata l'accompagnait dans ses discussions, souriant aux invités, répondait élégamment à ses interpellations, et riait gracieusement aux plaisanteries mondaines de l'assemblée. Une fois par an, Hinata devait subir ce calvaire. Ce monde lui semblait tellement loin, elle ne pouvait accepter l'idée de devoir en faire partie. L'aînée Hyuuga donnait une très bonne impression, et avait déjà une grande notoriété dans le milieu, en tant qu'héritière parfaite. Cette image ne devait absolument pas être entachée, ainsi elle acceptait ce rôle, sans poser de questions. Cette obligation lui donnait cependant une certaine satisfaction, car lorsque son père la regardait, charmante, légèrement intimidante, impressionnante, il voyait à cet instant la fille qu'il avait tant désiré, et enfin Hiashi Hyuuga posait sur son héritière un regard fier et presque paternel.

Hinata bâilla, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dans sa chambre régnait un silence total elle n'entendait que le bruit régulier de sa respiration. Hanabi devait être sortie, Neji avait encore cours, son père retourné à la résidence principale, et sa tante sûrement occupée à des tâches administratives dans son bureau, la maison toute entière reposait. Les majordomes et autres domestiques avaient pris des vacances, ainsi il n'y avait même plus le chahut ménager habituel. Hinata eut une poussée de plaisir, qu'elle manifesta en poussant une longue expiration qui relâcha chaque muscle de son corps. Oui, les vacances étaient arrivées.

Noël avait toujours été très cérémonial chez les Hyuuga. Un dîner en famille, des cadeaux, puis au lit. Hanabi fut boudeuse pour une partie de la soirée, n'ayant pas eu l'autorisation de sortir fêter cet évènement avec ses amis. Il les vrai que Noël et le Nouvel An étaient toujours réquisitionnés pour les réunions familiales, et la jeune adolescente aurait préféré les consacrer à ses relations sociales. Mais le regard puissant de son père eut rapidement raison d'elle. De son côté, Hinata n'avait jamais vraiment éprouvé le besoin de sortir, ainsi elle vit surtout en cette célébration la possibilité de revoir sa mère, qu'elle n'avait plus recroisé depuis son arrivée en ville. Sa génitrice était pour elle un modèle de féminité et d'indépendance. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander comment elle et son père purent un jour se marier, tant ils étaient différents. Hinata suspectait un mariage arrangé, ou autre chose de la même espèce, mais depuis qu'elle était toute petite, sa mère lui avait toujours répété qu'elle aimait son père plus que tout. Cependant, il était vrai que ce noble couple était une preuve vivante du proverbe « les opposés s'attirent » : la reine Hyuuga était la représentante de la branche française de la société Hyuuga. Bien qu'européenne, du sang asiatique coulait dans ses veines, ainsi elle avait un métissage très équilibré. Elle avait légué à Hanabi ses grands yeux, ouverts sur le monde, sa puissance mentale, voire son impertinence. Un visage aux traits fins et à l'allure assurée, entre des cheveux bruns très foncés, légèrement cuivrés, attachés en chignon fou au dessus de sa nuque droite. L'âge avait légèrement épaissit son corps, mais il ne s'en dégageait que plus de puissance. Hanabi avait reçu cet éclat de force, mêlé au charisme glacial de son père, qui faisait d'elle une jeune fille déterminée, et surtout, extrêmement douée. Ce qui lui avait valu tout l'amour de Hiashi Hyuuga, que Hinata n'avait pas pu satisfaire.

Cependant, malgré cette faiblesse, l'aînée avait toujours été la première aux yeux de sa mère. Car la mère Hyuuga était, justement, une mère avant tout, et disposait d'un cœur de tendresse qui n'avait pas de fin. Hinata était faible, physiquement, et mentalement. Mais sa mère lui avait toujours dis que ce qu'elle avait de plus que sa sœur, c'était justement ce noyau d'amour qui n'attendait qu'à s'ouvrir. L'adulte avait finalement ajouté que la puissance des Hyuuga coulait en elle, tout autant qu'elle sinuait dans les veines de sa sœur, mais qu'il ne lui manquait qu'une chose pour que le sceau se lève enfin. Ces discours avaient satisfait Hinata durant toute son enfance, mais elle avait atteint un âge où elle n'y croyait plus. La brune savait qu'elle manquait juste de détermination, que c'était la clé. Mais le savoir ne l'aidait pas plus que ça. Hinata n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoirs. Elle attendait juste le jour où son père se tournera définitivement vers Hanabi, et où elle pourra enfin se faire totalement oublier.

A Noël, Hinata eut un téléphone portable. Elle mangea ensuite. Puis avant d'aller se coucher, passa quelques heures à reprendre contact avec sa mère. Elle ne lui dit rien de sa situation. La femme avait visiblement capté le trouble de sa fille, mais Hinata n'en énonça pas un mot. Elle s'endormit vite.

Cette fête ne résuma qu'à cela. Hinata n'en attendait pas grand-chose, elle fut même surprise en voyant son père lui tendre le téléphone, qu'il n'avait même pas emballé. La brune passa le reste de ses vacances dans sa chambre, à travailler ou vaquer çà et là dans la pièce. La première fois qu'elle s'endormit avec son portable sur sa table de chevet, elle pensa à son répertoire maintenant vide. Son esprit passa en revue les connaissances susceptibles d'y figurer un jour. Cet outil de communication était, dans la société actuelle, un matériel indispensable à tout être humain qui se respecte, et la base d'une vie sociale décente. Elle pensa à Kiba, à Shino, aux Sabaku. Elle pensa à Naruto.

Trois jours de solitude passèrent. La brune ne s'en souciait absolument pas, elle aimait cette sensation d'être seule avec elle-même, dans sa chambre, son univers, sans personne pour se reposer sur elle. Son plus grand rêve était sûrement, finalement, d'atteindre l'indépendance. Pourtant un soir, son petit équilibre solitaire se brisa, alors qu'elle prenait sa douche.

Bridée par les battements de l'eau, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée parvint aux oreilles de la brune. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, et continua son shampoing en entendant les pas d'Hanabi qui descendait les escaliers en courant. Hinata n'entendit pas le dialogue qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée, et sortit de la cabine pour s'emmitoufler dans son peignoir. Le touffu des poils de coton lui sécha le corps en quelques instants, tandis qu'elle essorait ses cheveux au dessus du lavabo, avant de les brosser. C'est à cet instant qu'elle entendit la voix aigue de sa sœur surgir de l'escalier :

« … Chambre ! »

La brune ne capta que ce dernier mot. La salle de bain étant reliée à sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte pour se diriger vers son armoire et y prendre des vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, Hanabi ? » hurla-t-elle en s'avançant vers la commode. C'est une voix étonnement grave qui lui répondit :

« Salut. »

Hinata se figea, et poussa un « Ah ! » strident en sursautant. Naruto se tenait devant elle, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. La Hyuuga expira un long soupir de soulagement.

« Tu-tu m'a fais peur ! » Murmura-t-elle, se rendant soudainement compte de sa tenue, et plaquant sa serviette contre son peignoir.

« Ta sœur m'a dit de t'attendre ici. » Fit-il, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Hinata eut une poussée de révolte envers sa cadette. Hanabi savait très bien que même Hiashi Hyuuga n'était pas autorisé à fouler la moquette de sa chambre, et Hinata devinait très bien pourquoi la jeune fille avait fait rentrer un garçon qui la demandait. Elle devint rouge, gênée qu'on pénètre ainsi son domaine, et gênée de montrer que ledit domaine était d'un chahut incommensurable. Dans cette pièce qui était la seule où elle ne faisait plus attention à rien, il régnait un désordre qui contrastait avec l'allure calme et posée de la propriétaire. Elle avait même saisi des mouvements de regards interrogateurs du blond vers les coins de la pièce.

« Hé, Hinata, commença-t-il, voyant qu'elle semblait avoir oublié de lui demander le motif de sa venue, C'est Temari qui m'envoie.

_ Ah ! Pardon, je pensais à autre chose, répondit-elle, mettant sa rancune pour plus tard.

_ Ce soir on va chez Ichiraku, avec les autres. C'est un peu notre rituel annuel, enfin… Ca te tente ? »

Hinata resta perplexe.

_ Pardon ?

_ Pardon quoi ? Fit-il, se sentant assez explicite. Ichiraku ? C'est un restau, dans le centre. On y a des promotions vu qu'on connaît le patron. Et là, étant donné que tu nous avais dis que tu ne faisais rien ces vacances, t'as qu'à venir avec nous. » Expliqua-t-il finalement, en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, et en la fixant avec son visage rieur.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas plus, Naruto ajouta :

« Après, tu vois, c'est notre Noël en retard, donc on va traîner un peu après. Peut-être un ciné, ou autre chose… On sort quoi. Donc tu viens ?

_ Euh… Je ne sais pas… Souffla-t-elle, hésitante.

_ Ne me sors pas l'excuse de ton père, il n'est pas là ! »

Il était vrai que la pression paternelle s'était atténuée. La brune n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, prévint sa tante qui, bien que sévère, restait humaine et la laissa partir sans problème. Les deux adolescents s'élancèrent dans la ville glacée.

Ichiraku était un bar à nouilles. La partie externe du magasin était un long bar, sous lequel rougeoyait un imposant radiateur grillagé. Cette chaleur provenait des fourneaux juste derrière le bar, où Ichiraku lui-même servait ses clients. En passant par la gauche, un petit escalier menait à la salle arrière qui constituait le restaurant, où plus de cuisiniers s'affairaient. Gaara, Temari, Kankurô, Shikamaru, Naruto et Hinata s'attablèrent au bar, le bas du corps bien au chaud contre la grille brûlante, et le buste exalté par la vapeur bouillante des cuissons. L'odeur salée des ramen titillait les narines, et les soupes en préparation –Ichiraku pouvait en réaliser six en même temps- faisait briller les yeux. Lorsque les jeunes s'étaient attablés, le vieux gérant leva la tête de ses casseroles.

« Ha ! Vous voilà ! » Fit-il, souriant de sa grande bouche « vous êtes en retard à d'habitude !

_ Il fallait aller chercher la petite dernière. » Répondit Temari, en présentant Hinata qui salua de son air poli. Le vieil homme ventru ouvrit ses petits yeux pour la fixer.

« Une nouvelle, tiens donc ! Et quelle nouvelle… » Dit Ichiraku, « C'est un joli bout de fille que vous m'amenez là à qui est-elle ?

_ T'es débile, vieil homme. » Fit Naruto en s'asseyant.

Pendant qu'ils commandaient, le blond expliqua à Hinata qu'Ichiraku était un ami à leurs parents, et donc que depuis leur plus tendre enfance ils avaient droit à un repas gratuit par an. Les Sabaku l'avaient attribué à ces vacances, désignant ce repas comme double fête de Noël et du Nouvel An. C'était, entre autre, l'occasion de se gaver.

« Ouais, parce qu'on n'a pas des réserves d'argents illimitées, donc le reste de l'année on évite de trop consommer. » Ajouta-t-il.

_ Et aujourd'hui, on peut y aller franco. » Sourit Temari, lorgnant attentivement les nouilles qui frémissaient dans la soupe.

_ Et moi, je m'incruste. » Fit Shikamaru, ne se sentant absolument pas coupable.

Hinata ne posa pas de questions, notamment en rapport avec lesdits parents. C'était la première fois qu'ils lui en parlaient, du moins qu'ils citaient leur existence. La brune redoutait ce qu'il en était vraiment, et préférait ne pas trop s'y attarder. Les bols s'alignèrent devant eux, libérant des effluves alléchants, qui faisaient des cinq minutes de refroidissement un atroce supplice. Naruto avait rapidement cédé, et déjà avalait les nouilles brûlantes sans avoir l'air d'en ressentir la moindre douleur. C'était plutôt une certaine jouissance qui se lisait sur son visage : il s'était totalement déconnecté du reste du monde, il ne restait que lui et ses nouilles, qu'il aspirait sans interruption. Hinata eut à peine le temps d'avaler sa deuxième bouchée que le blond plaquait son bol vide sur le bois, en hurlant :

« Un autre ! »

La Hyuuga observait ce petit jeu avec un œil ahuri, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit que le vieil homme en avait déjà préparé un autre, en prévision. Avec un sourire malicieux, il poussa le remplaçant vers le blond qui s'en empara d'un geste enthousiaste.

Le repas dura plus d'une heure le groupe traîna beaucoup. Ichiraku délaissait quelque peu ses autres clients pour discuter avec les jeunes, demander des nouvelles, jouer un petit rôle de vieux moralisateur. Il avait violement refusé de fournir de l'alcool, malgré les vives demandes de Temari et de Kankurô. Pourtant l'ambiance était détendue, Hinata se sentait presque gaie et arborait un sourire permanent. Elle discutait vivement avec Naruto entre deux rasades de nouilles. Le bouillonnement des casseroles rendait l'air légèrement étouffant, la lumière jaune donnait une impression d'été à cette petite parcelle de chaleur. De temps en temps, Hinata sentait une brise glacée provenant de la rue, et frissonnait légèrement. Elle se penchait alors sur son bol fumant, emplissant ses poumons et son corps de la chaleur odorante. Débridée par l'atmosphère, la discussion fut sans tabous, rythmée par d'énormes éclats de rire. En attendant le dessert, Hinata et Naruto en vinrent même à parler de ce que la brune n'osait aborder.

« En fait, Naruto-kun, tu vis seul ? »

Il aspira sa dernière nouille, et mâcha lentement avant de répondre.

« En quelque sorte, oui. C'est l'appartement de mes parents. Mais vu que Gaara et les autres habitent juste en dessous, c'est comme si mon studio était le grenier de chez eux. » Fit-il simplement. Hinata eut un instant de silence. Finalement, elle se risqua, hésitante :

« Tes… Tes parents ? »

Naruto la regarda, les bras croisés sur le comptoir. Il réfléchit à une façon de poser la chose, avant d'opter pour le direct :

« Ils sont mort il y a longtemps. »

La brune eut un nouveau frisson qui, cette fois-ci, n'était pas lié à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle s'excusa, gênée d'avoir posé cette question.

« T'inquiète pas, fit-il, c'est pareil pour eux. » il montra les Sabaku qui continuaient à rire avec le vieux cuisinier. « On est tous ensemble, et il y a quelqu'un pour s'occuper de nous. C'a été galère au début, Tema a foiré une bonne partie de sa scolarité pour nous gérer, mais maintenant ça coule tranquille.

_ C'est pour ça que Temari-san est plus âgée ? Répondit Hinata, comprenant soudain.

_ Exactement. Elle a redoublé deux ans. Elle est majeure, maintenant ! Si elle continue à venir au lycée, c'est parce que notre tuteur l'y oblige, mais sinon elle sèche pour faire des petits boulots. Parce que les subventions, c'est pas énorme… » Termina-t-il en riant.

Les autres avaient saisi la conversation, et Temari s'incrusta dans l'échange.

« Oui je bosse pour les nourrir, ces incapables. Kankurô a carrément arrêté le lycée, pour faire ses études spécialisées et qui les paient ? Interrogea-t-elle en fixant l'assemblée d'un air provocateur. Ils se mirent à s'harasser joyeusement. Hinata n'alla pas plus loin, comme demander des détails sur ce « tuteur ». Quelque part, elle était persuadée qu'elle allait le rencontrer un jour.

Finalement, Temari profita de cette discussion pour appuyer sa majorité et subtiliser de l'alcool au vieil Ichiraku, qui lui tendit deux bouteilles d'un air réprobateur. La soirée s'anima de plus en plus. En quittant le restaurant, L'aînée acheta d'autres bouteilles, et en offrit à toute la troupe. Ils traversèrent le centre ville en parlant gaiement, et la nuit semblait filer à la vitesse de la lumière. Lorsque Hinata regarda sa montre, il était trois heures du matin. La délicieuse tequila pomme gracieusement accordée par Temari commençait à lui triturer les neurones, et elle se sentait libre comme l'air. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, mis à part quelques clochards qui demandaient un peu d'alcool. Kankurô et Shikamaru fumaient, et Hinata vit que ce n'était pas du tabac. Un autre jour, elle aurait bloqué sur ce fait, se serait sentie mal. Mais ce soir-là elle aurait presque tendu la main pour leur emprunter un joint. Hinata riait, hurlait avec les autres. Elle se sentait bien, terriblement bien. Naruto, sûrement plus éméché qu'elle, l'avait attrapée par les épaules en chantant la musique d'un jeu vidéo elle se mit à chansonner de pair, et tout le groupe s'adonna à un joyeux beuglement. Une sonnerie vint briser cette cacophonie. Hinata tira son portable vibrant de sa poche, et décrocha. Entendant la voix de sa tante, elle dégrisa en un instant.

Le groupe se stoppa, chacun fixant la brune qui s'était un peu éloignée pour parler.

« Oui… Oui… Au centre-ville. Pardon ? Ce soir ? Mais… Euh… Le nouvel an est dans trois jours, pourquoi si tôt… Ma tante, je… Il n'y a plus de train à cette heure… Oui. »

Elle revint vers la troupe, toujours au téléphone.

« Oui, oui, euh, excusez-moi un instant, fit-elle, puis elle masqua l'appareil de sa main pour se tourner vers les autres. Je dois rentrer chez moi. »

Ils acquiescèrent. Elle secoua la tête :

« Chez moi, ma vraie maison. A la campagne. »

Cette fois-ci, les jeunes firent les gros yeux.

« Maintenant ?

_ Oui.

_ A cette heure-ci ?

_ Oui. Il y a un dernier transrégional dans vingt minutes. Oui, ma Tante ? »

Elle reprit l'appel.

« Pardon ? Non, je ne peux pas faire ça… Vous vous moquez de moi, je ne vais pas leurs demander ça, c'est ridicule, je peux rentrer seule. Ma Tante, s'il vous plaît. Non. »

De nouveau, elle masqua le combiné.

« Je-je suis désolée, bégaya-t-elle d'un air gêné, ma tante refuse que je prenne le train seule.

_ Bah, je viens avec toi. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond qui bâilla.

« Na-Naruto-kun ?

_ Notre seigneur ton père va te disséquer si tu ne rappliques pas vite, alors autant que tu rentres tout de suite. Je t'accompagne jusque chez toi et je retourne à la maison fissa. » Fit-il avec un sourire de vainqueur. Hinata était sur le point de répliquer lorsqu'elle dût de nouveau répondre au téléphone. Après une petite discussion à l'autre bout du fil, la brune se tourna finalement vers Naruto, l'air désolé.

« Naruto-kun… Elle… Elle veut te parler. »

Il haussa les sourcils, et se mit à rire. Le blond saisit l'appareil et répondit de sa voix la plus suave possible. Ainsi s'ensuivit-il un monologue de sa part, qui semblait très animé. Cela dura quelques minutes, puis il referma le clapet, l'air satisfait.

« Il nous reste quatorze minutes pour attraper ton train. » Fit-il, hautain.

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle dût embrasser tout le monde avant de se faire entraîner par le blond. Ils se mirent à courir, comme des enfants, dans les rues désertes. Naruto hurlait des répliques de séries, Hinata couinait pour qu'il l'attende. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le silence citadin, vers la station de transrégional de l'autre côté du quartier.


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà la suite ! Vu que je suis partie en vacances, j'ai mis un mois avant de pouvoir le publier (bien qu'il était déjà prêt…) mais voici le chapitre, tout beau, tout frais, et surtout tout long ! Il est en effet plus copieux (et ennuyeux) que les autres… L'histoire commence à vraiment bouger, les révélations sont là. Bonne lecture ! Merci encore de continuer à me suivre. Je vous embrasse._

_PS: petit passage de deux personnages... Ce ne sont pas des OCs! J'ai remarqué que personne ne semblait les avoir reconnus (snif)... Pourtant le clin d'œil est flagrant! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous préviens. :) Tout de suite, un couple de personnages qui ne font qu'apparaître quelques lignes, toujours tirés du manga. Je vous dis ça, histoire que vous ne croyiez pas que je m'amuse à mettre des OCs un peu partout pour rigoler... Enfin... _

_LISEZ SVP! j'ai un gros problème avec . A chaque parution, il me mange quelque chose! Au chapitre 6, il m'a supprimé tout les caractères ayant un accent, puis ensuite toutes les apostrophes... Au 7, il m'a carrément enlevé la deuxième moitié du chapitre. Et là, ce sont les points virgules qui se font la malle! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec ce site... Sur ça marche très bien... donc si vous voulez avoir une version irréprochable dès le début (ici, il faut le temps que je me rende compte des bugs... Et ça peut mettre quelques semaines! En attendant, le chapitre est moche.) je vous recommande d'aller me lire sur / ou il n'y a aucun bug dans le quelqu'un sait à quoi sont dûes ces erreurs au chargement du chapitre, je serais vraiment reconnaissante qu'il m'explique! Je n'ai pas forcément le temps de relire tout le chapitre avant de le publier (parce que remarquer l'absence des ";", il faut le lire assez consciencieusement, mais quand même, ça casse le rythme et ça rend la phrase très très très moche.) Et j'aimerais vraiment régler ce problème. Merci encore! D'ailleurs, si vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographe, ou n'importe quoi qui vous semble bizarre, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler! Ca me rendrait vraiment service. Bonne lecture!_

Il faisait froid. Horriblement froid. Tellement qu'Hinata ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts. Elle courait sans s'arrêter, l'esprit étrangement vide. L'air glacé lui glissait sur le visage, et pénétrait sa bouche au rythme de son souffle irrégulier. Sa gorge ne lui brûlait même pas; c'était un fluide de liberté qui coulait en elle et inondait chaque tissu de son corps.

Devant elle, Naruto lui tournait le dos, plus rapide, plus énergique. A travers sa vision brouillée, il n'était qu'une silhouette qui traçait dans la nuit. Hinata pensa qu'elle avait sûrement trop bu, pourtant cette douce effervescence qui bouillait dans son abdomen lui donnait la sensation de planer. Une musique tournait dans sa tête, une chanson, des paroles en anglais, un rythme de paix… La station clignotait au bout de la rue silencieuse, tandis que les deux adolescents couraient en martelant le bitume gelé. Hinata avait toujours sur elle sa carte de transports elle passa en vitesse le guichet que Naruto avait enjambé sans plus de façons. En entendant le sifflement du train, le blond attrapa Hinata par le bras pour la tirer vers le wagon, et la porte se referma derrière eux.

« On l'a eu ! » clama Naruto, rompant le silence. Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'était assise sur le sol plastifié, à bout de souffle. Le garçon se mit à rire, et en se moquant d'elle il la guida vers les sièges à quatre du wagon vide. Il était trois heures du matin passées. Hinata posa sa tête contre la fenêtre, épuisée, soulagée. Elle n'avait ni la force, ni la clarté pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi sa tante l'avait rappelée à la maison principale si tard.

Naruto s'était remis à fredonner Hinata se sentit tomber dans le sommeil. C'est à cet instant qu'un son s'éleva lentement du fond du wagon. Le son d'un violon, doux et lancinant, ondulant entre les barres de métal, répandait son murmure autour des deux jeunes. Naruto se retourna vers l'origine de la mélodie : à l'autre extrémité, un jeune homme, vêtu comme un clochard, tirait cette plainte apaisante des cordes de son vieil instrument. Naruto s'était apprêté à l'interpeler lorsque, des lèvres congestionnées du musicien, s'échappa un chant, une voix aussi douce que l'air qui l'accompagnait. C'était une simple exclamation, suivant la mélodie, planant avec elle, valsant de concert. Les deux sons s'épousant dans l'air, réduisant à néant le monde extérieur en enfermant le wagon dans une bulle de sérénité, furent un ultime apaisement pour Hinata qui s'endormit pour de bon. Naruto était pétrifié il fixait l'artiste de ses grands yeux bleus, la bouche entrouverte, appuyé contre le rebord du siège.

Doucement, la musique diminua, et la voix entama une conclusion. L'inconnu termina son chant par une dernière plainte décroissante, avant de rester les yeux fermés quelque secondes, dans le silence.

« Ce… C'était quoi, ça ? » Expira Naruto, brisant la plénitude. L'étranger tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui, souriant. C'est à cet instant que le blond remarqua qu'il dégageait une aura similaire à sa musique : bien qu'habillé de lambeaux, il avait une pose très calme, les mains jointes sur son instrument et le dos droit. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement attachés en chignon derrière son crâne, d'une façon qui contrastait avec ses habits déconfits. Son regard doux, sa petite bouche souriante… Cette beauté presque féminine libérait tellement de pureté que Naruto ne sut quoi ajouter face au silence du musicien.

« Il neige. » fit l'homme, dans un murmure. En effet, dehors voilaient d'innombrables taches blanches, lucioles glacées dansant devant la lune. Le transrégional ralentit, puis s'arrêta à une station. Le clochard ouvrit les portières, ses mèches virevoltant soudain devant la brise gelée, et partit avec un dernier regard pour Naruto. Le blond n'eut pas le réflexe de le retenir il le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait sur le quai. Soudain il vit, à la lumière des néons, un homme qui attendait le jeune violoniste. Imposant, les cheveux courts, une grosse écharpe blanche lui masquait la moitié du visage. Lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha de lui, il posa sa grande main sur sa tête, tel un père pour son fils. Les deux inconnus s'éloignèrent au milieu des flocons. Ils disparurent lentement, comme des fantômes, vers une douce obscurité.

Les ténèbres de la nuit reprirent possession du paysage au fur et à mesure que le train redémarrait. Naruto gardait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, absent. Cette musique semblait l'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, pour ensuite regarder vers Hinata, toujours endormie. Elle respirait doucement, son sac sagement posé sur ses genoux. En la voyant ainsi, le blond ferma les yeux, soudain crispé. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, de nouveau vers la fenêtre, ils brillaient légèrement. D'un air irrité, il se frotta les paupières avec la paume de sa main, puis s'appuyait comme son amie contre le verre. Suivant les silhouettes qui défilaient au dehors, il murmura sans vraiment s'en rendre compte :

« Je sens que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir… »

La station d'arrivée était tout au bout de la ligne de transrégional. La petite gare, seulement constituée d'un petit abri et de son parvis. L'unique lampadaire sur chaque côté des rails formaient des petits espaces de lumière au milieu de l'obscurité des champs qui entouraient toute la station. Naruto réveilla Hinata en approchant de la gare.

« Terminus. Les passagers sont invités à descendre. » Sonna la voix robotisée. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent du véhicule, et commencèrent à chercher le chemin pour rentrer. Hinata encore à moitié endormie, tenta vainement de repérer les lieux : impossible. Naruto se mit à la secouer légèrement pour la réveiller, le froid le rendant impatient. C'est à cet instant qu'une voix les interpella, provenant du petit abri. Il s'agissait de Hanabi, qui couru vers eux en les appelant :

« Vous êtes enfin là ! Fit-elle, on vous attend depuis une heure.

_ Tu n'es pas encore couchée, petite ? Railla Naruto.

L'adolescente ne releva pas la moquerie, et se contenta de s'approcher sous la neige tombante, tandis qu'une femme s'avançait de sous l'abri avec un parapluie. En l'apercevant, le visage endormi d'Hinata s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

« Maman ! » souffla-t-elle, en libérant sa bouche de son écharpe. La femme lui ouvrit son bras libre, et l'adolescente s'y logea pour l'embrasser. Naruto fixa la scène d'un œil incrédule, surpris par l'apparence maternelle. Le tirant par la manche, Hanabi tentait d'entamer le retour vers la maison, se plaignant du froid.

« Merci d'avoir accompagné Hinata, fit la mère, de sa voix doucereuse et forte à la fois. Mon mari n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle rentre seule à cette heure. »

Naruto, semblant impressionné par cette femme, passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste timide, sans savoir quoi répondre. La mère Hyuuga releva son parapluie pour regarder le blond dans les yeux. Elle avait ce visage arrondi qu'on retrouvait chez sa fille, à peine marqué par l'âge, aux reliefs fins et fluides. Sa peau était plus ombrée que les autres membres de sa famille, elle contrastait avec son teint européen. Mais une grâce asiatique, typiquement Hyuuga même, se mêlait au dynamisme de ses formes lui faisait dégager une impression hors du commun. Elle avait rassemblé son épaisse chevelure dans le creux d'une pince, les flocons de neige parsemant l'ensemble. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas la teinte noire bleutée des Hyuuga ils étaient pourtant d'un brun cuivré tout aussi profond, luisant même dans l'obscurité de la nuit hivernale. Hinata se retourna vers son ami, légèrement embarrassée. Son visage rougissait de froid et de gêne : il est vrai que c'était la première fois que sa mère rencontrait l'une de ses connaissances. A cela, la femme eut un grand sourire.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Naruto-kun, salua-t-elle, en tendant une main chaleureuse. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

_ Pardon ? Sursauta sa fille aînée. Naruto releva les yeux, surpris.

C'est Hanabi qui s'avança, la mine fière.

« Il ne faut pas croire que les jeunes sont aveugles, fit-elle d'un air peste. Grande sœur, tu as toujours traîné toute seule, et là d'un seul coup je te vois passer ton temps avec ce pâté de gens… Tu croyais que ça allait me passer sous le nez ? Ria-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour tout aller colporter… Geignit Hinata, piquant un fard.

_ Elle traîne avec qui elle veut, ta sœur, maugréa Naruto, en décoiffant la cadette d'une main puissante.

Une dispute s'ensuivit, mais l'adulte interrompit les effusions en riant. Elle rappela qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer, et força la troupe à se dépêcher vers la maison. Elle proposa un lit à Naruto, qui accepta sans aucune gêne.

« Je peux t'appeler Niichan, Naruto ? Murmura Hanabi au blond dans un chuchotement complice.

_ Crève, rétorqua le concerné d'un air provocateur. Je ne suis le grand frère de personne, clama-t-il enfin, dans une pose de conquérant.

_ Et à ma sœur, tu es quoi, alors ? Minauda la jeunette. Les gens te disent sans amis…

Naruto la regarda, ayant très bien saisi la – ou plutôt les – allusions, et cette fois ci, fronça les sourcils le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Evite d'aller patauger dans ces eaux-là, gamine. »

Hanabi fut surprise par cette rigidité soudaine, et jeta un œil vers son aînée, qui marchait quelques pas devant. Cette dernière leur lançait des regards inquiets, de temps en temps, perturbée par l'idée que sa chipie de sœur puisse faire la discussion à Naruto. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord, bien que l'alcool ne fasse plus effet, elle avait peur qu'il se sente. Sa mère ne représentait pas un énorme risque, mais si son père venait à sentir un minuscule effluve du saint liquide provenant de sa bouche, la vie d'Hinata en serait terminée. Ainsi que celle de Naruto. Quel super premier contact ! Pensa-t-elle. Elle connaissait aussi très bien sa petite sœur, dans la gaîté du début de l'adolescence, qui avait été témoin de l'évolution de l'échec social qu'était son aînée. Hanabi avait sûrement mal interprété ses relations avec Naruto, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu débarquer chez les Hyuuga, dans le but d'aller dans un restaurant avec sa soeur… Cette dernière redoutait fort que sa cadette n'ait diffusé diverses hypothèses de ce genre, aiguisant d'autant plus la guillotine Hiashi qui les attendait à la maison.

La pauvre brune avait en plus ressenti autre chose en Naruto, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le petit village. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé distant, même dans ses moments de rapprochement, et cette espèce d'absence était toujours telle qu'elle l'était lors de leur rencontre. Pendant la soirée, Hinata avait cru, un instant, avoir raccourci l'étendue qui les séparait; voilà que cette impression s'était brusquement désagrégée dès leurs sortie du véhicule. Naruto ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi loin. Il gardait son attitude désinvolte, riait et provoquait sa petite sœur, s'embarrassait devant sa mère ; pourtant dès que personne ne le regardait, c'était une masse sombre qui s'abattait sur sa personne, un mur de pierre qui se dressait autour de lui. Il déviait le regard vers les ténèbres de la nuit, enfournait ses mains dans les poches de son gros manteau, et nichait son nez dans la laine de son écharpe.

Hinata remarqua qu'un silence s'était fait entre sa sœur et lui. Hanabi a dû dire quelque chose de trop, se dit-elle. Qu'avait-elle raconté ? Naruto n'était pas du genre à se vexer ainsi pour des broutilles. A cet instant, le groupe sortait du village et entamait un sentier entre deux champs. L'obscurité était maintenant quasi-totale. Hanabi fit deux-trois pas de course pour rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur, et Hinata choisit ce moment pour reculer et se mettre au niveau du blond, qui ne broncha pas.

« Naruto-kun. » Murmura-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

« Naruto-kun, elle répéta, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il avait rabattu sa capuche pour se protéger de la neige, mais malgré l'épaisseur, il sursauta et se tourna vers la brune.

« Hm ? Bien sûr que ça va, fit-il, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, tu crois que j'ai peur du père Hyuuga ? Ne me sous-estime pas ! » Il termina en une grimace provocatrice.

Hinata sourit à son tour, faussement rassurée. Il lui tendit discrètement la main, et lui glissa un minuscule paquet entre les doigts.

« Toujours sur soi, en cas d'imprévu. » Susurra-t-il, d'un air espiègle.

C'était un paquet de chewing-gums à la menthe.

Grâce à cela, Hiashi Hyuuga ne sembla pas voir quoique ce soit d'anormal chez sa fille. Elle respirait d'une haleine fraîche et mentholée, les yeux bien éveillés, la mine propre. Tout aussi présentable, Naruto obtint tout de même un froncement de sourcil de la part du géniteur, qui l'accueillit pourtant avec toute la politesse imaginable. Si Hinata avait été si promptement rappelée à la maison, c'était simplement que la traditionnelle fête du nouvel an avait été déplacée au lendemain même. Jouant un rôle très important dans le bon déroulement de l'évènement, il fallait absolument que l'aînée soit présente dès le matin pour les préparations.

« Une fête du nouvel An, ça se fait au nouvel An, logiquement. Non ? » Avait marmonné Naruto en entendant l'explication du père. Discrètement, Hinata lui avait fait comprendre que dans le milieu, une fête de ce type n'a de nouvel An que le nom. Le prétexte prônant sur le symbole, la société Hyuuga avait préféré respecter les obligations des invités plutôt que celle des traditions.

La nuit s'annonçait très courte : Hinata allait sûrement être réveillée aux aurores pour se préparer et aider à l'organisation de la réception ; elle en soupirait déjà. Elle espérait surtout que Naruto allait pouvoir dormir en paix, et rentrer chez lui sans encombre. Il était déjà totalement pris de court par la chambre qu'on lui offrait : une « simple chambre d'amis », d'après Hiashi, mais elle faisait bien le double de son propre appartement. Le blond avait eut un moment de vide absolu devant la résidence principale de la prestigieuse famille Hyuuga. A la mode ancienne, le bâtiment était un labyrinthe organisé de pièces aux portes coulissantes, parsemé de petites cours avec fontaines et jardins, où régnait un calme inimaginable pour un citadin. Tout était de bois et de papier ; Naruto n'avait pas vu un seul morceau de béton depuis son arrivée dans la campagne. Il s'attendait à une maison paillarde, le voilà dans un palais zen. La maison –ou plutôt, la petite ville- était située dans une petite vallée boisée, à quelques minutes à pied d'un village fermier. La mère d'Hinata avait vanté les racines très anciennes du bâtiment : il daterait de l'époque où la famille Hyuuga était un noble clan de seigneurs, qui étaient maîtres de plusieurs provinces. Toute la région avait été, il y a longtemps, sous l'autorité de la prestigieuse famille. Ce palais en était l'héritage, symbole de la prospérité passée. Du moins, c'était une façon de parler : bien que n'étant plus une famille de dirigeants politiques, les Hyuuga s'étaient aujourd'hui illustrés dans l'industrie de l'optique, avec la grande société Byakugan, leader du marché presque partout dans le monde. Naruto lui-même connaissait ce nom, mais n'avait pas imaginé que la timide Hinata puisse faire partie de ce cercle incroyable. Jamais elle n'avait parlé de sa famille auparavant ; même maintenant, alors qu'elle le guidait à travers les diverses cours de la maison principale, la jeune fille se taisait.

Il était presque six heures du matin maintenant. Pourtant les lumières étaient allumées. Des lanternes éclairaient les couloirs et les jardinets les murs coulissants s'agitaient de taches lumineuses de toutes les couleurs. Hinata retrouva cette activité silencieuse avec laquelle elle avait grandi : le principe de toute la maisonnée se basait sur le calme et l'efficacité. Pas un bruit ne filtrait, si ce n'est les légers glissements des chaussons sur le bois, associés aux gloussements des fontaines. Durant toute la nuit, les employés s'agitaient dans un silence fantomatique ; ils préparaient les repas, nettoyaient, entretenaient les jardins… Ils portaient tous le même kimono brun, se fondaient dans les murs boisés, et leurs déambulations ressemblaient à des danses irréelles. A cette heure-ci, la nuit s'achevait. Les veilleurs s'en allaient vers leurs chambres, tandis que les employés de jour commençaient leur matinée.

Hinata avait totalement oublié la fatigue. Finalement, elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait pas de nuit du tout : il était simplement inutile de se coucher maintenant. Elle traversa la résidence avec Naruto, jusqu'à la chambre d'amis désignée par son père. La brune ne fut pas étonnée en constatant qu'il avait choisi la pièce la plus éloignée de sa chambre à elle, et en fut même tendrement amusée. Mais Naruto ne laissa pas passer ce détail, et après avoir parcouru de long en large la suite qui lui était accordée, il souleva :

« Hinata, ta chambre elle est aussi grande que celle-là ? »

La concernée ne sut comment lui avouer que, en vérité, elle bénéficiait de tout un étage d'une des maisons qui constituaient la résidence. Cette dernière était organisée en étoile, comme la plupart des palais d'époques : un grand édifice formait le cœur, là où se déroulaient tous les évènements importants et où se concentrait l'activité la plus intense. Autour se succédaient des maisons plus petites, généralement résidentielles. Toutes ces installations étaient ainsi reliées par ces couloirs sur pilotis, aux murs de papier que l'on refermait en hiver et que l'on faisait coulisser en été. Naruto était situé dans l'un des bâtiments réservés aux invités, un peu à l'écart. A l'extrême diagonale de la résidence, la maison des deux filles Hyuuga se tenait, elle aussi légèrement isolée, se fondant dans la masse des divers bâtiments. Hinata et Hanabi y avaient leur domaine. C'était un coin calme où peu de gens allaient, si ce n'est quelques domestiques habitués ; Hiashi Hyuuga avait réservé pour ses deux héritières un ultime lieu de paix. Si Hinata avait réussi à obtenir quelque chose de son père, c'était bien cet univers à elle que personne n'avait le droit de fouler : sa chambre. C'était en fait tout le deuxième étage du bâtiment, accessible par un petit escalier sur le côté. Personne n'était autorisé à y monter, pas même le maître des lieux. Hanabi était la seule à pouvoir pénétrer le domaine de son aînée, et un second escalier, à l'intérieur cette fois-ci, reliait les deux étages. Il y avait entre les deux sœurs un contrat d'intimité qui était exactement le même dans la résidence citadine.

« Elle est un petit peu plus spacieuse… » Répondit finalement la brune, les yeux fixes. Naruto la regarda, incrédule. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le blond frotta négligemment le parquet du bout de son chausson. Hinata resta plantée devant lui, les mains jointes, sans savoir quoi ajouter.

« Je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment le coup que je reste dormir ici. » fit-il soudain. La jeune fille tilta, et se redressa vers lui, surprise.

« A cette heure-ci, le trafic a dû reprendre. Je peux rentrer maintenant, continua l'adolescent. Je vois bien que je gêne l'organisation de votre fête, là. Ton père me jette des sales regards, ria-t-il finalement. Et puis… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Hinata se pencha en avant, par réflexe, pour l'encourager à continuer. Il la regarda, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la résidence.

« … Je sens que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je reste ici. Je le sens pas bien, tout ça. »

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahie. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'on l'interpella du couloir. L'impressionnante carrure de Hiashi Hyuuga apparut dans l'ouverture de la paroi coulissante. Il adressa un salut poli à Naruto – qui lui rendit maladroitement – et se tourna vers sa fille :

« Hinata, va te préparer. Des habilleuses t'attendent à l'entrée de ta chambre.

_ Dé-déjà ? Murmura-t-elle, interdite.

_ Je sais que tu n'as pas dormi. Mais des invités sont déjà présents, tu ne peux pas les faire attendre, ce serait incorrect.

_ Oui, bien sûr, accorda-t-elle, en s'avançant vers son père. Elle savait de qui il parlait. Hinata avait un rôle dans les affaires paternelles, mais elle n'était que rarement indispensable. Pour de gros contrats, des négociations difficiles, la jolie brune était toujours une aide apaisante dans les discussions. En ce moment, il y avait en effet d'importantes transactions en cours entre Byakugan et une autre société du même secteur : Sharingan. Hinata était rentrée chez elle, il fallait donc reprendre le travail. En quittant la pièce, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Naruto, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Repose-toi, Naruto-kun. Fit-elle, de sa voix la plus douce. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras repartir dès ton réveil… Pardon de t'avoir dérangé jusqu'ici. » Termina la brune en atteignant la porte, dans une courbette des plus polies.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder disparaître dans l'embrasure du mur de papier qu'elle referma silencieusement.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, contemplant de nouveau cet environnement qui n'était pas le sien. Le blond renifla bruyamment, et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en soupirant.

« J'aime pas ça. » dit-il tout haut.

Il se retourna de nouveau, cette fois-ci vers l'une des parois qui donnait sur un jardinet. Doucement, il l'entrouvrit, et glissa sa tête à l'extérieur. Personne. L'air glacé lui prit la gorge, et pourtant il s'engagea d'un pas de sioux sur le bois. Naruto s'arrêta quelques fois pour regarder la petite cours. Comme toutes les autres, elle était composée d'un petit jardin fleuri, au milieu d'un parterre de sable où de larges pierres plates formaient de petits chemins. Une fontaine roucoulait en son centre et, aux côtés des lanternes multicolores que l'ont retrouvait partout dans la résidence, donnait une impression féérique à l'ensemble.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il contourna le bâtiment, sans avoir l'air de suivre un chemin précis. Il respirait par grandes bouffées, comme si l'air lui manquait, et marchait lentement sur le bois gelé. En arrivant devant l'entrée principale de sa maison, il aperçut quelqu'un au bout du parvis. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se cacher, la personne devant lui l'avait déjà remarqué. Il décida tout de même de détourner la tête et de rebrousser chemin. Malheureusement, l'inconnu l'interpella :

« Hé, jeune homme ! » s'éleva une voix masculine et profonde. Naruto ne s'arrêta pas. « Uzumaki Naruto-kun, retourne-toi ! » Clama l'inconnu. Cette fois-ci, le blond se figea.

« J'ai donc visé juste… ? »

Naruto vit volte face pour se retrouver face à un parfait étranger, qui le regardait d'un air lointain. L'homme était à peine plus grand que lui, et avait le menton légèrement relevé. Il fixait le blond de haut, pourtant sans aucune vanité. L'adolescent eut un tressautement de sourcil lorsque ce visage et cet air légèrement hautain lui sembla familier. L'inconnu était résolument jeune, pourtant deux longues marques entaillaient ses pommettes jusqu'au bas de ses joues. Et ces cheveux, d'un noir sans vie, qui encadraient des yeux fins tout aussi sombres… Oui, cette personne lui rappelait quelqu'un, quelqu'un que Naruto n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

« Sasuke m'a déjà parlé de toi, fit l'étranger de sa voix doucereuse.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Grogna le blond, suspicieux.

_ Je suis tout aussi étonné de te croiser ici, Naruto-kun, répondit l'homme en lui tendant la main, Uchiwa Itachi, enchanté. »

Hinata frémit de plaisir. Une femme l'aida à sortir de la baignoire, en lui passant une serviette parfumée autour des cheveux. S'il y avait bien une chose que la brune aimait dans sa vie de riche héritière, c'était tout ces soins qui lui étaient accordés lors des grands évènements. On la séchait, la crémait, la massait… L'absence de sommeil qui lui pesait disparaissait à chaque mouvement de main contre son corps. La salle de soins s'était emplie d'une odeur de lavande, et Hinata inspirait à pleins poumons la sublime ambiance de propreté qui planait dans l'air.

Respectant le côté traditionnel de la famille, Hinata était comme d'habitude revêtue d'un grand kimono très précieux, méticuleusement choisi par sa mère tous les ans. C'était le genre d'habit qui nécessitait trois personnes pour l'enfiler et l'attacher, et la jeune fille se sentait telle une poupée. Chaque année, le kimono devenait plus impressionnant, plus mature. Chaque année, Hinata admirait l'œuvre d'art que l'on étendait sur elle. Elle constatait aussi la frustration de Hanabi, qui ne recevait que ses anciennes tenues déjà portées les années précédentes. Les deux sœurs étaient préparées ensembles, entourées d'une dizaine de domestiques aux doigts de fées. Les employées agissaient à une vitesse incroyable : à peine trente minutes après que Hinata ait posé le pied dans la salle, frigorifiée et crasseuse, la voilà habillée, propre, gentiment assise entre une coiffeuse et une maquilleuse, qui finissaient le travail. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, elle allait devoir sortir et affronter le regard des invités.

C'est à cet instant que l'inquiétude commençait à monter. Plus que tout au monde, Hinata espérait ne pas croiser le blond. En se regardant dans le miroir, la brune se voyait changer, disparaître elle constatait la pose du masque Hyuuga sur son visage. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Hinata eut soudain honte. Encore. Elle redoutait que Naruto la voie ainsi. C'était déjà une tenue très excessive, ainsi le jeune homme risquait fort de se moquer ou pire, de se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'un être extérieur pénétrait son territoire familial, et Hinata ne savait comment y faire face. Il y avait de plus une honte plus profonde, plus impénétrable encore. Se montrer ainsi lui donnait l'impression d'être mise à nu pourtant ; c'était un rôle de plus qu'elle revêtait. Elle ne savait plus. Au final, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su. Cette année cependant, le trouble étant beaucoup plus grand. La présence soudaine de Naruto dans ce cercle normalement totalement détaché du contexte scolaire avait été un déclic qui avait chamboulé son organisation mentale, déjà plutôt maladroite.

« Hinata-sama, ne froncez pas les sourcils, s'il vous plaît. »

On posa la dernière touche de maquillage Hinata ouvrit les yeux. Voilà. Hyuuga Hinata-sama. L'héritière de l'immense compagnie Byakugan était enfin prête à mettre son patrimoine en valeur. Machinalement, elle sourit au miroir face à elle ; ce sourire poli et glacé, qui plaisait tant à l'assemblée, et qui la faisait voir comme une beauté inaccessible et ensorcelante.

Elle s'aligna avec sa sœur devant la paroi qui les séparait d'une des salles de réunion. Lentement, elle prit une grande inspiration et, d'un geste gracieux, fit sonner le petit carillon annonçant son arrivée. Le léger grondement des voix à l'intérieur de la pièce diminua, et doucement un domestique fit glisser la porte. Suivie par Hanabi, elle entre.

Hinata n'eut pas besoin de rester des heures. Elle passa moins de dix minutes à saluer les premiers invités, avant de pouvoir quitter la pièce. Sa journée allait maintenant se résumer à valdinguer çà et là dans la résidence, aider à la préparation de la fête et occuper les visiteurs. La brune sortit dès qu'elle put de la salle, et eut une première pause devant la porte. Elle était déjà épuisée.

Ne sachant pas trop où aller, la jeune fille déambulait à travers les couloirs et les jardins. Il faisait encore nuit noire, et l'air était agréablement glacé. Emmitouflée sous les huit couches de son kimono, elle se sentait bien, le vent faisait frissonner son cou nu. Sans réellement réfléchir, elle se dirigeait vers la maison où était logé son ami. Pendant sa brève intervention parmi les invités, elle n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour Naruto, qu'elle espérait en train de dormir paisiblement. Hinata ignorait si d'autres invités logeaient dans le même bâtiment, c'est pourquoi elle s'y aventura discrètement et voir si le blond avait ou non des voisins.

Les environs de la petite maison d'amis étaient déserts. Hinata faillit en déduire qu'il en était de même pour l'intérieur, mais rapidement elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée. C'est aussi avec inquiétude qu'elle reconnut les deux interlocuteurs.

« Uchiwa-san ! » murmura-t-elle de surprise. Itachi était un habitué de la maison. Il était le président de l'entreprise rivale à Byakugan. Hiashi et lui entretenait des relations très ambigües : ils avaient des accords et des contrats, pourtant le père Hyuuga l'avait toujours surveillé de près. Le représentant des Uchiwa était chaque année invité à la grande fête du Nouvel An, pour entretenir cette fausse amitié entre les deux compagnies. Il traitait Hinata avec beaucoup de politesse, et cette dernière n'avait jamais avoué avoir toujours eut une certaine admiration pour cet homme qui avait les moyens de défier son père. De plus, Itachi Uchiwa avait une certaine classe qui ne laissait personne indifférent.

Elle avait reconnu son timbre doux et calme à travers la porte de papier. Mais au dessus de cette voix, Hinata entendit surtout un son plus fort, beaucoup plus agressif.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ? »

Captant la violence avec laquelle Naruto parlait, la brune eut peur. Il semblait beaucoup plus hargneux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ; il y avait comme un tremblement dans ses paroles.

« Naruto-kun, un peu de calme, fit Itachi, de son air indifférent. J'ai juste toujours voulu discuter avec toi.

_ Discuter… Répéta le blond, comme s'il ne comprenait pas bien le sens de ce mot.

_ Oui. J'ai entendu tellement de choses sur toi, Uzumaki Naruto-kun.

_ Arrêtez de répéter ça! interrompit l'adolescent, plus fort encore.

Hinata entrouvrit discrètement la porte coulissante, et passa son œil dans l'embrasure. Itachi était simplement assis à la table basse, en tailleur, tenant un verre entre ses mains. Naruto faisait des va-et-vient au milieu de la pièce, bien dans l'angle de vue de la brune. Il se tourna d'un coup vers l'homme, tremblant :

« Q-qu'est-ce que vous savez ? Bégaya-t-il. Depuis tout à l'heure que vous me racontez des histoires sur Sasuke, aucun rapport, vous…»

Il s'interrompit, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. Hinata sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur. Naruto n'était pas dans son état normal, il s'agitait, semblait pris d'espèces de convulsions. Itachi le regardait, de son regard éternellement vide.

« Vous m'avez dit savoir des choses, continua le blond, des choses sur mes parents. De quoi parlez-vous ? » Il avait l'air terriblement inquiet. Pour la première fois, Hinata le vit porter la main à sa bouche et commencer à se ronger l'ongle du pouce.

« Je sais ce que tout le monde sait, Naruto-kun. J'ai lu les journaux, répondit simplement l'Uchiwa, après avoir bu une gorgée. J'espérais plutôt que ça soit toi qui m'éclaire sur cette affaire. A l'époque, ça a fait beaucoup de bruit, tu sais ? Et d'un seul coup, plus rien. Personne n'a jamais eu de réponse ; sûrement a-t-on finalement empêché les informations de filtrer. »

Naruto s'agenouille soudainement devant la table, en frappant brutalement sa surface avec ses poings.

« Dans ce cas, de quel droit vous mêlez-vous de mes affaires ? » siffla-t-il. Hinata serra inconsciemment le rebord de la porte. Les yeux du blond s'étaient tellement plissés que ses sourcils se rejoignaient presque. Il était rouge, haletait ; on distinguait ses dents entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Aux yeux d'Hinata, Naruto semblait soudain tel un chien qu'on avait provoqué, prêt à bondir sur l'importun.

« Naruto-kun… Je vois que tu n'es donc toujours pas guéri. » Coula lentement Itachi, en posant son verre sur la table basse. Hinata n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'un craquement retentit dans la pièce. Elle sursauta, et en rouvrant les yeux remarqua le verre explosé sur le sol. Naruto venait de l'envoyer violement contre les lattes, d'une main bestiale. De là où elle se tenait, la brune arrivait à entendre sa respiration hachée, et voyait qu'il s'était légèrement affaissé sur la table, appuyé sur ses avant-bras.

« V-v-vous… Vous… » Il avait l'air de ne plus pouvoir prononcer un mot, et sa tentative de discours s'interrompit en une violente quinte de toux. Itachi se redressa pour s'avancer vers l'adolescent, la main secourable :

« Pardonne-moi, Naruto-kun. J'imagine bien que ça doit être difficile d'en parler, même aujourd'hui… »

Lorsqu'il voulut poser sa paume sur l'épaule du jeune homme, ce dernier le repoussa brutalement en hurlant :

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Itachi se renversa et heurta une commode derrière lui. Naruto s'était reculé de la table, la main crispée contre sa poitrine, comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Ils t'ont suivi longtemps, les journaux, continua finalement Itachi, redressant la tête comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils suivaient ton évolution. Tout le pays attendait avec impatience les nouvelles du fils Uzumaki…

_ Pourquoi… Est-ce que vous me parlez de tout ça ? Chuchota Naruto, qui sonnait cette fois pris d'une poussée de désespoir.

_ L'homme en charge de toi, c'était un de mes professeurs, il y a longtemps. J'ai beaucoup travaillé avec lui, et il m'a souvent parlé de toi, et de ton traumatisme.

_ Taisez-vous.

_ Tu étais un cas extrêmement intéressant, pour un éminent psychologue tel que lui. Il s'était apparemment pris en amitié pour ta petite personne. Mais quand les journalistes ont arrêté de parler de toi, je pensais que tu étais guéri. »

Naruto ne répondait rien. Il se contentait de fixer le tortionnaire avec un œil malfaisant, qui faisait frissonner Hinata derrière la porte. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il y avait une angoisse lancinante qui se tordait dans le creux de son ventre, alors qu'elle assistait à cette scène sans rien faire. Le blond respirait de plus en plus fort, ses halètements étaient maintenant aussi puissants que ceux d'une bête enragée. _Un monstre…_ Hinata plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche, paniquée.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais m'en dire plus, Naruto-kun… Par exemple, a-t-on finalement trouvé l'assassin de tes parents ? »

Il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse, seulement un simple tressautement de sourcil du blond.

« J'ai lu qu'il s'était littéralement volatilisé… Un crime totalement incroyable. » Enfonça l'Uchiwa. Il parlait comme s'il expliquait une histoire à un inconnu, comme s'il voulait que les gens l'entendent. « C'a dû être difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais si jeune… Même, tu n'étais qu'un bébé. On dit que ce sont les évènements de l'enfance qui marquent à jamais, en voici bien la preuve. »

On entendit presque le nerf lâcher. En un mouvement, Naruto avait bondi par-dessus la table, et avait sauvagement atterri sur Itachi. Le blond émit un long râle, qui témoignait de ses protestations qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler, et assainit un violent coup droit dans la mâchoire de l'ennemi. Mais ce dernier semblait avoir tout prévu, il parvint à se protéger maladroitement et retint l'affront entre ses bras.

« Naruto-kun ! » Cria Hinata, comme si c'était sa joue à elle qui avait reçu ce poing, l'ayant soudain sortie de sa paralysie. Elle avait hurlé en surgissant dans la pièce, faisant claquer la paroi coulissante contre le bois. Il se figea dans son élan pour frapper une deuxième fois, et leurs regards se croisèrent. La brune eut un mouvement de recul cette fois, face à ce visage de haine qui la fixait. Ce n'était plus Naruto. Sa respiration s'était changée en râles ses sourcils, le coin de ses lèvres étaient pris de tremblements convulsifs, et ses yeux… Ses yeux pleuraient la haine, le bleu céruléen disparaissait entre ses paupières plissées, il n'en sortait qu'un éclat rouge, un éclat sanglant. C'était comme si le Meurtre lui-même s'était personnifié en lui. _Un monstre…_ Hinata eut un petit gémissement, en masquant par réflexe sa bouche derrière ses mains recroquevillées. L'expression assassine quitta les traits du jeune homme en un instant, pour devenir un visage de panique. Il se tourna subitement vers Itachi, toujours par terre en dessous de lui, qui le regardait d'un air satisfait. Naruto se releva dans un bond maladroit, avant de retomber à genoux un peu plus loin, de nouveau pris d'une crise de toussotements. Hinata aurait voulu se jeter à ses côtés et le soutenir, mais ses jambes s'étaient glacées à la vue de cette aura. Itachi s'était redressé, et contemplait la scène d'un œil absent.

« U-Uchiwa-san… Murmura la brune, du mieux qu'elle pouvait articuler, vous saviez que j'étais là… »

Il se tourna vers elle, et toujours sans l'ombre d'un sourire, dit le plus simplement du monde :

« Je pensais que vous étiez au courant, Hinata-san… Je pensais que vous étiez amis. »

Elle eut un hoquet, avant de voir Naruto s'élancer hors de la pièce. La jeune fille sortit à sa suite en l'appelant, mais il disparu au coin du bâtiment.

« Uchiwa-san, vous… » Siffla-t-elle, ne sachant comment exprimer ce mélange d'horreur et de colère. La brune savait que Naruto allait se diriger vers la sortie. Pour sûr il allait courir jusqu'à la gare, prendre le transrégional et retourner en ville. Il rentrerait chez lui. Et plus jamais n'acceptera de la revoir. C'était certain.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle planta Itachi là, et s'élança à la poursuite du blond. Son avantage était qu'elle connaissait la maison, et il était fort probable que Naruto risquait de mettre du temps avant de retrouver la sortie. Son kimono était lourd et encombrant, ses chaussures inconfortables Hinata fonçait en trébuchant, sa coiffure s'éméchant à chaque pas.

Oui, c'était certain qu'il refuserait de la revoir, si jamais il arrivait à partir. Elle avait pénétré l'espace défendu, sans même le vouloir, mais c'était trop tard. Ce que Naruto cachait, cet étrange voile qui masquait toute son âme aujourd'hui Hinata avait aperçu ce qui s'y dissimulait, et ce qu'elle y avait vu l'espace d'un instant avait dépassé tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. La brune ignorait tout, cet autre qu'elle venait de rencontrer lui était totalement inconnu. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi l'adolescent avait-il réagi ainsi ? Qu'était cette histoire de… meurtre ? Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir écouté. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'accepterait qu'il parte ainsi, sans explications. La jeune fille voulait lui dire que c'était un accident, un jeu du hasard, qu'elle n'avait rien entendu… Et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la quitter de cette façon.

Hinata accéléra, et manqua de bousculer trois employés qui s'activaient dans les couloirs. On chuchotait sur son passage, étonné de voir la calme héritière Hyuuga se précipiter ainsi. La princesse de Byakugan coupa à travers le jardin principal, qui était blanc de neige. Elle contourna une des salles de réunion, puis piqua une pointe, droit vers l'entrée. Dans un glissement magistral, la brune bondit hors du domaine, et parvint à agripper le pull de Naruto. Il était parti sans même récupérer les affaires qu'il avait laissées dans sa chambre.

Utilisant tout son poids, Hinata se stoppa, et entraîna violement le blond dans son arrêt. Il émit un beuglement étouffé, en se tournant rapidement vers son assaillante. Elle haletait, et serrait avec toute la force de ses bras l'épais tissu du vêtement entre ses doigts. La course semblait avoir aéré le fuyard, qui se radoucit sur le champ. Naruto la regardait maintenant avec un air suppliant, un air de petit chien battu.

« Hinata, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, tu vois bien que je fous la merde partout. »

Elle redressa la tête vers lui.

« Ne pars pas comme ça, répondit la brune d'une voix plaintive. Tu… Tu as laissé toutes tes affaires, et puis… Ne pars pas comme ça, répéta-elle finalement.

Un petit silence s'installa. On n'entendait que les chuchotements des flocons de neiges qui dansaient au gré du vent. Les deux adolescents étaient éclairés par les lanternes de l'entrée, et le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir : un voile gris s'élevait dans l'air ; les ténèbres de la nuit faisaient place à une pénombre bleutée. Naruto se racla la gorge.

« T'aurais pas dû entendre ça, Hinata.

_ Pardon. Je passais voir comment tu allais, et… » Elle s'interrompit, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Puis elle se redressa et, d'une voix incroyablement douce, dit de la façon la plus assurée possible :

« Je ne poserai aucune question, Naruto-kun. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de tes histoires. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je n'ai pas le droit de t'y forcer. »

Hinata le regardait maintenant avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs. Elle se sentait terriblement hypocrite à cet instant, car au contraire, elle mourrait d'envie qu'il lui raconte. Depuis leur rencontre, son mystère la fascinait, voire même plus que ça. La jeune fille ne pouvait plus détourner son attention de lui, et plus que tout elle désirait en savoir plus à son sujet. Son passé, sa personne… Tout. Hinata voulait pénétrer son univers… Elle voulait en faire partie. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer étaient comme des lames de réalité qui lacéraient son pauvre cœur, et cette petite souffrance lui fit resserrer son étreinte sur le tissu. Sa voix perdit de l'assurance, mais elle enchaîna quand même :

« Alors ne pars pas comme ça, souffla-t-elle, Si tu t'en vas maintenant, tu vas me traiter comme tout les autres... »

Elle craignait ce rejet, car il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait compris que les différents entre Naruto et les gens étaient réciproques : la société le rejetait tout comme il refusait pertinemment de s'y mêler. Pour se protéger, pensait-elle. L'adolescent souhaitait protéger son secret.

« Tu n'y comprends rien. » répondit-il en se baissant à son niveau. « Tu ne sais rien, Hinata. Les journaux ignorent tout. Cet Itachi, il croit que c'est en en parlant que je pourrais être sauvé, il se trompe, car il ne sait rien.

_ Mais…

_ Toi aussi, Hinata. »

Il la regardait d'un air tellement doux, Hinata ne savait plus comment réagir. D'une façon la plus délicate qui soit, il leva les mains vers les siennes pour lui faire lâcher son pull. Alors qu'il les lui saisissait gentiment, elle resserra son étreinte.

« On se revoit à la rentrée, Naruto-kun. » Affirma Hinata, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle rougissait légèrement du contact de leurs mains, mais gardait son regard assuré. Le blond agrandit légèrement les paupières, un peu pris de court par cette phrase, puis en comprit le sens. Il se mit à rire :

« Ouais, t'inquiète pas, fit-il. Je ne vais pas mourir entre-temps. »

Souriant enfin, elle se décida à le lâcher, en joignant ses doigts contre son ventre, signe qu'il pouvait partir. Il lui répondit par une moue moqueuse, avant de la détailler des yeux. Le jeune homme fit alors une mimique faussement impressionnée :

« Dis-donc, sa majesté Hyuuga sort ses grands habits pour moi ! » Railla-t-il. Hinata eut un gémissement de surprise et de protestation.

« Non ! C'est pour les invités que je… » Commença-t-elle, avant de se faire interrompre par Naruto qui se retourna vivement sans l'écouter.

« Naruto-kun ! Appela-t-elle d'une voix vexée.

_ A lundi ! » Cria-t-il du bout de chemin, en faisait un signe de la main.

C'est ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki fit une visite éclair chez les Hyuuga. Il avait laissé son manteau et son sac dans la chambre Hinata les prit avec elle dans l'optique de les lui rendre à la rentrée. En descendant les marches qui sortaient de l'ex habitation du blond, elle croisa Itachi qui l'attendait en bas.

« Naruto-kun est parti ? » demanda-t-il. Hinata le toisa du regard, méfiante, presque vexée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, cet homme la révoltait. Il la regardait avec ses yeux durs et sombres, calmement, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. » fit l'Uchiwa, après un silence. « Je suis en vérité beaucoup plus proche au cas Uzumaki que j'en ai l'air ; ce fut difficile de contenir mon excitation à l'idée de le rencontrer en chair et en os…

_ Quel cas ? » Interrogea Hinata, outrée par le fait qu'il parlait de Naruto comme d'un objet scientifique. Elle n'osait pas se rebeller contre Itachi, mais à travers sa pose polie on voyait clairement un froncement de sourcils mal dissimulé qui trahissait son malaise. Il inclina lentement la tête, pour la fixer d'un peu plus bas.

« Hinata-san, vous n'êtes donc vraiment au courant de rien ? » Dit-il sans provocation aucune. Il n'y avait rien d'irrespectueux dans cette question, pourtant la jeune Hyuuga reçu cela comme un coup dans le ventre.

« Je… Commença-t-elle, prise de court et perdue. Je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dans sa vie. » Articula-t-elle platement, ressortant cette excuse peu crédible et presque pathétique.

« Vous devriez. » Répondit l'homme du tac au tac. Elle lui fit les gros yeux.

« C'est flagrant que vous n'avez pas pour caractère de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas… Continua-t-il, sans prêter attention à sa réaction. Le problème est que c'est aussi évident que si personne ne se mêle de ses affaires, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. »

Il la toisa du regard.

« Vous pensez si bien vous cacher… » Murmura-t-il finalement. Hinata piqua un fard, eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que j'aurais à cacher… ? » Répondit-elle précipitamment, en détournant les yeux. Finalement, Hinata n'en savait rien elle-même, de ce qu'elle cachait, et ignorait tout autant la raison pour laquelle il avait fait cette remarque inopinée.

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Demanda-t-elle, sans pour autant croiser son regard de nouveau.

_ J'ai une bonne vue pour certaines choses. Répondit-il simplement. Concernant notre ami, j'ai étudié son cas pendant quelques années, je commence à le connaître. »

La jeune Hyuuga eut un pincement au cœur, à la répétition du terme « cas ».

« Naruto-kun n'est pas une espèce d'objet d'étude scientifique, lança-t-elle, du ton le plus décidé qu'elle pouvait.

_ Qu'en savez-vous ? » Il répondit toujours sans hésitation. Hinata fut clouée au sol, la respiration coupée.

« Que savez-vous de lui, Hinata-san ? » Répéta l'Uchiwa. Elle ne savait quoi répondre, le tortionnaire frappait là où ça faisait mal. Elle prit une grande inspiration, discrète, puis dit fermement :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

Cette phrase lui brûla les lèvres.

« Vraiment ? » Répondit l'homme d'un air faussement étonné. Il finit par se retourner, et continuer son chemin vers la maison principale, sans rien ajouter de plus. L'héritière des Hyuuga le regarda s'éloigner sans bouger, masquant son étouffement. Après trois pas, Itachi s'arrêta, pour se retourner vers elle. Il s'était mis en position de réflexion, les bras croisés, un doigt sous le menton. Comme un éminent savant qui énonce sa thèse, il signala :

« Vous savez, Hinata-san, c'est à cause des gens comme vous que Naruto-kun en est toujours au même point. Vous ne valez pas mieux que ces imbéciles qui le condamnent. »

Hinata sentit comme son dos s'effritait, de bas en haut. Voyant l'héritière se désemparer ainsi, l'homme aux terribles yeux noirs accorda une aide :

« C'est votre obstination dans l'ignorance qui le détruit, Hinata-san. Ce que vous pensez –ou plutôt –espérez être du respect, ne fait que remonter la corde qui lui permettrait de sortir du gouffre. »

Il la fixa quelques instants de plus, assez pour voir le blanc de ses yeux vaciller, et sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Hinata avait l'impression que les iris sans fond de l'homme en face d'elle la pénétraient et allaient analyser chaque particule de son corps ; elle se sentait nue, blessée et impuissante. La jeune tourmentée se sentait terriblement inférieure à cet Itachi qui semblait tout comprendre d'un seul regard, qui semblait déchiffrer ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu capter en plusieurs mois.

Le voyeur fit alors demi-tour, et en continuant sa route, il lança simplement :

« Vous avez encore le droit de lire les journaux. »

Il disparut à l'angle d'un couloir. Hinata ne bougea pas. Pendant ces courtes mais interminables minutes, Uchiwa Itachi lui avait semblé tel un Dieu qui lui faisait la leçon ; c'était un poids semblable qui pesait sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Un domestique qui passait par là, surpris de voir la maîtresse de maison, décoiffée et les bras chargés, figée dans les escaliers, l'appela poliment, l'extirpant de sa douloureuse torpeur. Elle dût rapidement retourner à ses obligations.

C'est la tête totalement ailleurs qu'Hinata remplit ses objectifs de la journée. Elle recroisa Itachi aux repas, et aucune fois ne put le regarder en face. Lui, au contraire, ne se lassait pas de l'observer de son regard espion et transperçant.

Sans réfléchir, en rentrant de la grande réception, elle prit l'ordinateur portable de sa sœur, et se planta par terre dans sa chambre. Ne regardant même pas le clavier, Hinata ouvrit une page Internet, démarra le moteur de recherche, et commença à taper, avec un rythme robotique. Ses doigts s'abaissaient lentement mais brusquement sur les touches elle retenait sa respiration son énorme Kimono de luxe, qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enlever, se froissait contre elle ses jambes étaient pliées sous son corps l'inconfort de sa position lui était totalement indifférent. Hinata Hyuuga ignorait pourquoi son cœur battait si fort, comme devant un film de suspense, comme devant un film d'amour. Elle hurlait intérieurement pour que les lettres s'affichent plus vite, que ses doigts frappent plus rapidement mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ralentir, de garder ses mouvements saccadés et maladroits. Hinata ne tapa qu'un mot, qu'un nom.

_Uzumaki_

Elle lança la recherche.


	9. Chapter 9

Dossier Uzumaki

_Angoisse dans un petit quartier tranquille :_

_C'est une rue comme une autre; du moins, sans soucis. A quelques minutes du centre-ville, l'avenue Happa n'était connue que pour le célèbre professeur Uzumaki M., grand psychiatre reconnu dans le monde entier, qui y tenait son cabinet. Calme et plutôt peu fréquentée, personne n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé les évènements qui eurent lieu dans ces immeubles._

_Le 10 Octobre de l'année dernière, le bâtiment répondant au numéro 61 fut le théâtre d'un double meurtre d'une horreur difficile à décrire. C'est un autre illustre médecin, ancien instructeur et ami du Pr Uzumaki, qui fut le premier à pénétrer l'appartement du septième étage : professeur Jiraya. Alerté par une soudaine inactivité de la part de son élève et de sa famille, il se rendit en personne chez eux. Plus tard, il expliqua à la police qu'en arrivant, la porte était encore entrouverte, et que du sang était déjà visible dans l'embrasure. Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce que le témoin avait découvert en pénétrant dans le domicile. _

_Moins d'une heure plus tard, la police fut sur place après que le Pr Jiraya l'eût appelée. On avait déjà averti la presse. _

_Dans toute la demeure, il y avait des traces du carnage : meubles renversés, objets brisés… Traces de sang. Dans l'entrée, on découvrit l'épouse gisant au sol, lacérée par quelque objet tranchant. Les traînées d'hémoglobine montraient qu'on l'avait charriée du salon, avant de l'abandonner devant la porte. Après ce corps illogique, c'est l'homme que l'on repéra, coincé sous une table brisée, dans le salon. Le très grand professeur Uzumaki était mort de la même façon que son amie, à coup violent d'une lame sur toute la surface du corps. Les deux victimes étaient presque difficilement reconnaissables, dévisagées par la brutalité des atteintes. « Le décès était tout proche, la scène était encore fraîche. » Constate Hayate Gekkô, inspecteur responsable de l'enquête. « Le point principal qui dérange, c'est la façon dont les victimes ont été massacrées : aucune arme laissée, et l'autopsie a montré que les lacérations tenaient plus de la griffe que du couteau… » Bien entendu aucune trace d'un suspect dans l'appartement la porte entrouverte montre que la fuite de l'assassin ne dût pas poser de problème. Pourtant, le concierge et les voisins n'ont signalé aucune visite chez les Uzumaki ce jour-là : le mystère reste entier. « On ignore tout de ce crime, ajoute l'inspecteur Hayate, après un an d'enquête, celle-ci en est toujours au même point. »_

_Il existe cependant un dernier espoir de faire avance cette terrible affaire. Le professeur Jiraya, en accueillant la police à l'entrée de l'appartement, tenait dans ses bras l'enfant de la famille, fêtant le jour même sa première année. Le bébé, muet, était totalement indemne. « Il était juste là, à côté de son père, assis dans la mare de sang, raconte le médecin, il regardait Minato sans bouger, totalement figé. Je l'ai tout de suite emmené dehors, sans vraiment réfléchir; il n'a pas du tout réagi. » L'enfant, en étant le seul survivant, devient le seul élément capable de nous transmettre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans cet immeuble. Malheureusement, son bas âge le rendait peu coopératif et utile; ce qu'il avait vu avait en plus plongé le témoin dans une sorte de léthargie post-traumatique : il ne répondait plus au monde extérieur, comme totalement déconnecté. C'est Pr Jiraya qui s'occupa de sortir l'enfant de sa bulle, et qui, entre autre, le prit sous sa responsabilité. L'affaire Uzumaki reste aujourd'hui toujours sans réponses, les enquêteurs piétinent toujours, et la vie a maintenant repris son court dans ce petit quartier. L'immeuble est toujours en deuil, le monde de la médecine aussi._

_Voici la base du cas Uzumaki. De ce meurtre, il ne reste que l'enfant, ayant aujourd'hui presque deux ans. Ce dernier est suivi de très près par la presse et la police, car tous sont persuadés qu'il détient la clé de cette tragédie. « Cette histoire est une preuve que dès le plus jeune âge, l'enfant est déjà conscient des choses qui l'entourent, analyse Pr Jiraya. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, les bébés n'oublient rien; cet enfant garde les séquelles de l'évènement. C'est un fait qui confirme tout les principes de l'éducation actuelle. » Le psychiatre n'en dit pas plus, et il est très difficile d'approcher le petit Uzumaki. L'enfant aurait repris un rythme de vie normal, il semble même être exactement comme tout autre petit garçon de son âge. Un bilan optimiste ? Le drame de l'affaire Uzumaki laissera-t-il cet enfant vivre en paix ?_

_Le corps médical semble en effet travailler à ce qu'il se relève et oublie les évènements, quitte à laisser le mystère sans réponses. C'est donc une grande lutte qui s'engage entre les psychiatres et la justice, qui refuse de laisser un crime aussi terrible impuni. Aujourd'hui, c'est le professeur Jiraya qui mène la bataille, grâce à ses moyens quoique originaux de persuasion : l'illustre médecin a ouvertement invité l'inspecteur à une beuverie dans un club réputé pour ses serveuses très dénudées… Si critiquables que soient ses méthodes, la justice n'a pour le moment pas pu mettre la main sur le précieux petit garçon, et l'on attend encore avec impatience des nouvelles de son état._

_Seules quelques informations filtrent du cocon, et sont étrangement très controversées. Pr Jiraya présente son petit patient comme en très bonne santé, sans aucunes traces de l'apathie dont l'enfant était victime suite à l'incident. Pourtant, des échos autrement différents nous sont parvenus :_

_« Un jour, je rangeais sa chambre, il a commencé à me fixer sans rien dire, laisse échapper une jeune infirmière, il avait des yeux de meurtrier, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! » Un employé de ménage nous a aussi confié : « quand je le voyais passer dans les couloirs, il ne disait jamais rien, et restait juste là à regarder les gens avec un regard effrayant. On aurait dit ces espèces de poupées dans les films d'horreur, qui viennent vous couper la gorge pendant la nuit. Une fois, comme ça, il s'est jeté contre mon charriot, et l'a fait basculer sur moi ! J'en garde une cicatrice sur le ventre. » Ces témoignages improbables nous ont convaincus de pousser notre investigation plus loin. Ainsi, nous avons finalement réussi à faire parler un jeune psychologue qui avait travaillé sur le cas du petit Uzumaki. « C'est une espèce d'identification à l'assassin, explique-t-il brièvement. Ca arrive par phase, d'une minute à l'autre il passera du rire aux larmes il est totalement imprévisible. Il a déjà attaqué plusieurs enfants de l'hôpital, c'est pourquoi on a dû l'éloigner… C'est comme si le psychopathe s'était réincarné en lui. » Le médecin n'a rien ajouté de plus. Ces dires sont ils juste fruits de leur imagination ? On entend même souffler que l'enfant soit l'assassin lui-même… _

_Dans tout les cas, cette affaire est loin d'être classée, et l'on espère rapidement des informations supplémentaires sur l'enfant Uzumaki. Vos envoyés spéciaux restent à l'affût._

_Reportage : Hôzuki Suigetsu_

_Rédaction : Ka Rin_

_Photographies : Juu Go_

Même trois ans plus tard, les reportages étaient tous les mêmes. Il semblait qu'aucune évolution n'ait eu lieu durant toutes ces années. Toujours, on s'interrogeait sur la santé mentale du petit Uzumaki, on espérait le voir sortir au grand jour, on tentait de gonfler le mystère qui planait sur son éducation secrète et loin des regards…

Puis soudainement, cinq ans après le drame, plus rien. Tous les écrits s'arrêtaient la stagnation de l'affaire avait dû lasser.

Hinata resta quelques minutes sans rien faire, à genoux devant l'ordinateur, se mordillant machinalement l'index gauche.

Violence, violence… Sa tête semblait prise dans un étau. Elle se rappela le visage de Naruto, levant le poing en écrasant l'aîné des Uchiwa. Quand il avait tourné ses eux vers elle, et que pendant un infime instant, toute la noirceur de son être lui avait été dévoilée. _Monstre._ Hinata frissonna. Cette histoire était invraisemblable, illogique. En un sens, ce qu'elle avait appris cette nuit ne répondait à aucune question pire, il enfonçait le secret bien plus profond que la brune ne l'avait imaginé. Le réseau était truffé de dossier dans ce genre, où l'on prétextait dévoiler la vérité sur le cas Uzumaki; mais tous ne faisaient que retracer la même chose. Ils ne justifiaient rien.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça, Hinata._ Avait-il dit d'un ton conciliant. Mais entendre quoi ? L'histoire devenait ridicule; le décès de ses parents étaient déjà connu, savoir que ce n'était pas un accident n'avait rien de tabou. En soi, le crime en lui-même n'avait rien de différent des autres; de tout les âges on entendit parler d'atroces psychopathes massacrant femmes et enfants de façons diverses et variées… Ce qui gênait ici, c'était cet enfant, témoin, incapable par son jeune âge de pouvoir lever ne serait-ce qu'un brin de mystère. Et maintenant qu'il était adolescent, ces souvenirs d'enfance sont retranchés loin dans sa mémoire, inaccessibles. Si Naruto s'était souvenu de quelque chose, la police et l'équipe médicale auraient réussi à le faire témoigner; mais comme tout être humain, l'enfant a oublié.

Mais quelque chose est resté, sûrement bien plus profond que ses souvenirs les plus anciens; quelque chose de scellé, d'intouchable, qui faisait maintenant partie de sa propre personne. Personne n'en comprend la nature, et Naruto lui-même devait l'ignorer aussi.

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut s'en défaire. » Murmura Hinata, pour elle-même. C'était peut-être plus qu'un simple traumatisme, plutôt… Plutôt un cercle vicieux.

La brune passa la main dans ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait même pas encore décoiffés. Le sommeil l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement, et sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus.

« Quelle idée… » Lança-t-elle encore, tout haut, sans réfléchir. La jeune fille se leva péniblement, et regarda autour d'elle, la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Ses jambes tremblaient de sommeil, pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. L'écran de l'ordinateur dégageant une faible lumière bleutée dans un coin de la pièce, l'héritière de Byakugan se dévêtit de ses riches habits, se décoiffa, se démaquilla. Restant dans la pénombre informatique, la jeune fille s'assit de nouveau sur le sol, emmitouflant son corps nu sous ses couvertures, son carnet à dessin entre les mains. Elle dessina sans vraiment réfléchir, pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil; fondamentalement, il n'y avait aucune raison à sa soudaine envie de rester éveillée. Peut-être espérait-elle que, soudainement, une nouvelle page allait s'ouvrir sur l'écran, dévoilant tout ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau Uzumaki… Attente inutile, bien entendu; pourtant Hinata restait là, à retracer de mémoire les traits qui composaient le visage du blond, en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à son écran. Dans ses croquis, elle tentait de retrouver ce qu'elle voyait chez lui, tous les jours. Ses expressions, qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était, à ses yeux. Car Naruto était un garçon expressif, énergique, qui semblait respirer la vie à plein nez : ses sourires étaient communicatifs, il ne se gênait de rien, et se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Depuis qu'elle ne connaissait, Hinata avait toujours admiré sa capacité à rester fidèle à lui-même, quelqu'en soit la situation. Pourtant elle avait aussi rapidement remarqué cette part de lui qu'il gardait masquée derrière ses grands yeux bleus. Elle, jeune fille totalement perdue, ignorant qui elle était, qui elle devait être, qui elle voudrait être, ne pouvait contenir sa fascination face à ce contraire qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait montrer, et ce qu'il voulait à tout prix cacher…

Fascination entraîne curiosité; de ce garçon qui lui était totalement opposé, Hinata voulait en savoir plus. Etrangement, elle se retrouvait en lui, et, aussi déconcertant que cela puisse paraître, elle avait l'impression qu'il serait la perche qui lui permettrait d'avancer, de se trouver elle-même. Hinata se mit à rire intérieurement du ridicule de ses pensées.

Elle revit la dernière figure qu'elle avait vue de lui; son air triste, désolé, qui dessinait tout de même un sourire amusé mais gêné. C'était la seule fois que la jeune fille l'avait vu si faible, lui qui semblait toujours invincible. Sous son crayon, le visage apparut les sourcils à peine froncés, la mimique embarrassée qui le faisait sourire de côté, et ses yeux tournés vers le bas, ne sachant où se poser… Hinata se stoppa, et fixa sa page de portraits, rougissant d'avoir ainsi représenté le blond –elle avait toujours été gênée de dessiner des personnes existantes, n'estimant pas beaucoup ses capacités graphiques –pourtant, elle reconnut Naruto dans ses traits. La Hyuuga fut plutôt surprise d'avoir relativement réussi l'esquisse, et resta quelques instants à la regarder, incrédule.

_Violence…_ De nouveau, les mots des journalistes lui revinrent en tête, et elle plissa les yeux. Ce Naruto qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait dessiné, elle ne pouvait l'imaginer ainsi qu'ils le caractérisaient. Il devait y avoir autre chose; il fallait qu'il y ait autre chose. Hinata voulait savoir, parce qu'un indescriptible besoin l'y poussait, tout au fond de son âme. Quelque chose de physique, et de mental aussi, qui la brusquait, qui la dirigeait toujours dans la direction du blond.

Par un réflexe nerveux, la jeune fille renifla, et retourna son carnet à dessin, pour masquer la vue de l'esquisse.

« Ce n'est pas juste de la curiosité… » Murmura-t-elle finalement, pour elle-même, pour cet écran accusateur. Hinata resta quelques instants immobiles, de plus en plus crispée. Puis, rageusement, elle se roula dans les draps et se força à s'endormir sans même se mettre sur son lit. L'ordinateur resta allumé toute la nuit, éclairant la masse de couverture de sa lumière bleutée.

Le matin vint trop vite, comme toujours, et la fête n'était toujours pas terminée, Hinata dût recommencer son manège austère, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin –du moins, façon de parler –la rentrée approchant, sa cadette et elle devaient bientôt reprendre la route de la ville.

Elle ne croisa de nouveau Itachi qu'une seule fois avant son départ, dans un couloir, sur le chemin du bâtiment principal. Le représentant la salua le plus poliment qui soit, et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, mais ce fut la jeune fille qui l'interrompit dans sa marche. Après l'avoir apostrophé, Hinata s'était arrêtée, sans oser regarder son aîné dans les yeux. Itachi se contenta de la fixer sans rien dire, attendant la raison de son interpellation.

« A propos… Fit-elle d'une voix faible, de ce que vous m'avez dit hier… »

Il ne réagit pas, toujours laissant venir la suite. La brune ne savait comment présenter les choses, elle ignorait elle-même ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui demander. Les mots de l'Uchiwa l'avaient profondément marquée, voire blessée. Au fond de son abdomen frémissait une bulle d'indignation. Celle-ci s'agita de plus en plus en voyant l'homme la regarder si calmement, sans aucun embarras.

« J'ai lu toute l'histoire. » Lâcha-t-elle enfin, provoquée par ce silence de glace. L'unique réaction fut un haussement du sourcil droit.

« Et je n'en vois aucune raison d'en faire une quelconque prise de tête. » Elle ajouta finalement. Le président de Sharingan mit ses mains dans ses poches, machinalement, et fit lentement basculer le poids de son corps sur sa jambe gauche. Il lança de son air toujours aussi naturel :

« C'est vous, la prise de tête, Hinata-san. »

L'insultée se figea, et l'homme continua.

« Pour arriver à votre savante déduction, pour sûr que vous vous êtes sûrement arraché la surface capillaire devant tout les articles que vous avez dû éplucher. C'est votre fidèle amitié envers ce garçon qui vous pousse à le justifier, à apaiser chacune de ses tares, vous vous forcez à le rendre innocent par une révoltante naïveté. Ce que vous avez découvert sur Naruto-kun, vous aller juste l'utiliser pour vous apitoyer, le respecter un peu plus pour la dureté de son enfance, le cajoler de concert. Pourquoi, Hinata-san, pourquoi voulez-vous en savoir plus sur cet enfant ? » Termina-t-il alors, sans avoir une seule fois changé d'attitude tout le long de sa tirade. Hinata s'était agrippée à un poteau de bois, sur le côté du couloir. Tout deux se regardaient maintenant; la jeune fille ne pouvait se décrocher des terribles yeux de l'Uchiwa, hypnotisant.

« N'est-ce pas par égoïsme ? Proposa-t-il.

_ Non ! » Répondit la brune, outrée. Je… Elle ne put continuer.

_ Hinata-san, écoutez. »

Uchiwa Itachi s'approcha de la tourmentée, la fixant toujours droit dans les yeux.

« Vous pensez que votre jeu est sans faille, vous vous perdez vous-même dans vos rôles mais voyez : il est si facile de vous faire vaciller. C'est Naruto-kun qui vous ébranle, et pourtant c'est aussi lui qui vous rend si décidée devant moi. »

Voyant qu'elle commençait à se reculer, il la prit doucement par les épaules.

« A quoi sert-il de savoir des choses, si l'on est incapable de les mettre à profits; vous êtes presque pathétique, Hinata-san, avec vos embarras inutiles. Si Naruto-kun est entouré de gens comme vous, je comprends pourquoi son état n'évolue pas. »

Il la lâcha, rompit le dialogue de regards. Hinata resta prostrée, épouvantée, et n'eut aucune réaction lorsque l'homme s'éloigna de son odieux et calme pas. C'est au bout d'une trentaine de secondes qu'elle se laissa glisser contre la colonne, pour finir sur les genoux.

Ce qui lui tailladait le ventre à cet instant, c'était ce mélange de colère vexée et d'embarras, de sentiment de faiblesse. La brune enfonçait ses ongles dans le bois vernis, mais s'appuyait contre le poteau comme si elle était à la limite de la chute. Le combat entre les deux malaises faisait rage dans ses entrailles, mais lentement l'indignation prenait le dessus, et lorsque Hinata retrouva la force de se relever, c'était la révolte qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

Une révolte relativement mesurée toutefois, car à son retour en ville, la gêne refit vite surface. Elle s'était convaincue d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa quête, pour aider Naruto, et s'aider elle-même, et pour cela, avait décidé d'agir.

La veille de la rentrée, elle était maintenant sur le canapé des Sabaku, à côté de Gaara qui regardait la télé, tout deux une canette à la main. L'appartement était principalement constitué d'un grand salon qui faisait office de cuisine –il y avait un bar –de salle télé, et de chambre pour les deux garçons de la maison –leur espace était une espèce de basse mezzanine qui coupait la pièce en deux, par sa petite barrière et ses trois marches –. Le petit couloir longeant ce salon menait à la chambre de Temari, absente à cet instant, et à la salle de bain. Kankurô était docilement en train de faire la vaisselle derrière le comptoir, la kitchenette se situant contre la mezzanine.

Le grand frère de Gaara épongeait avec hargne et violence. Un silence pesait sur le petit groupe, pourtant brisé par les bruits de la télévision. Hinata se triturait le bout des doigts, maintenant perturbée. Elle venait de fermer la bouche, juste après avoir raconté l'épisode Uchiwa aux deux garçons ici présents.

En arrivant à l'habitation Sabaku, la Hyuuga n'avait pas eu d'autre idée que de simplement expliquer la situation à ses amis, profitant bien entendu de l'absence du principal concerné. Le résultat était le suivant : Gaara n'avait pas bougé, et Kankurô fronçait les sourcils. Ce dernier dit finalement :

« Donc en fait, parce que ce mec, inconnu et fils de riche, t'as soi-disant disserté sur la psychologie de Naruto qu'il n'a, en passant, jamais rencontré, tu t'es soudainement décidée à fouiller son passé ? » Il jeta violement son assiette sur le comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Hinata ? Continua-t-il, toujours plus menaçant, tu veux faire les bonne samaritaines et essayer de sortir Naruto de sa merde; tu penses pouvoir réussir ce que tout le monde se tue à faire depuis des années ? Tu te crois supérieure ? T'as rien à voir avec, lui, avec nous. Tu ne sais rien; s'il ne veut pas que tu t'immisces là-dedans, t'es pas en droit de fouiner.

_ Mais si personne de l'extérieur ne prend pas la peine d'essayer de le tirer, comment veux-tu qu'il puisse sortir de son cercle vicieux ? Itachi-san l'a très bien compris, c'est en fermant les yeux justement, qu'on l'enferme lui aussi ! » Répliqua-t-elle, remontée à bloc.

A ces mots, c'est une crispation de douleur qui traversa le visage de Kankurô. Il resserra subitement ses doigts contre l'assiette qu'il venait de saisir. Hinata, trop concentrée sur lui, ne put pas non plus voir que même Gaara eut un froncement de sourcils. L'aîné la regarda d'un air infiniment triste.

« T'es quelqu'un de sympa, Hinata, fit-il, d'un ton maintenant très doux. Mais tu peux pas comprendre, tu peux pas le comprendre.

_ Mais… Commença-t-elle, avant qu'il ne l'interrompît.

_ Naruto, il est perdu, on est tous perdus. Et on est très bien comme ça. On a tout fait pour s'en sortir, mais on a payé trop cher maintenant, c'est plus possible. Naruto il le sait très bien, c'est pour ça qu'il ne te dit rien. Il ne veut pas que tu sois mêlée à nos embrouilles.

_ Kankurô-kun… insista-t-elle encore, en se levant.

_ Toi aussi t'as des ennuis, ça se voit, Hinata. T'aimerais bien détruire la terre entière des fois aussi, c'est sûr, ça se voit rien que dans la façon dont tu regardes les gens. Nous on n'a pas à te faire subir nos histoires à nous, sûrement que t'en as déjà assez avec tes problèmes. »

Hinata le regardait d'un air suppliant. C'est lui qui ne comprenait pas. Elle avait envie de dire : mais justement, moi aussi, moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'aide, qu'on me sonde, qu'on m'explique ce qui cloche chez moi. –Sa plainte s'évanouit dans sa bouche ouverte, elle ne put qu'expirer un minuscule gémissement. Sa gorge la brûlait, elle peinait à avaler sa salive. Puis la brune sentit une fine main lui saisir gentiment le poignet. Gaara la regardait de son air de nouveau serein, et lui dit doucement :

« On est avec Naruto, tous ensemble on fait partie de la même histoire. Mais on est aussi là pour toi. »

Hinata aurait voulut pleurer, mais sans qu'elle ne put l'expliquer, ces mots lui firent plus mal qu'autre chose. La Hyuuga retira affectivement son poignet des doigts du roux, et répliqua sans aucune méchanceté :

« Puisque vous me trouvez si étrangère, je ne vois pas en quoi vous pourriez m'aider. »

Ces derniers mots lui taillèrent les lèvres, tandis qu'elle les étirait en un sourire hypocrite. La respiration manquante, Hinata décida de prendre congé, et salua les Sabaku sans conviction. Kankurô la regarda quitter la pièce, muet, semblant lui aussi troublé. Mais Gaara suivit la brune dans le couloir, et lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de refermer la porte derrière elle, il l'intercepta.

« Hinata. » Dit-il.

L'interpelée se redressa vers lui.

« N'abandonne pas. » conclut le roux d'une petite voix, comme un chuchotement, comme s'il avait peur que son frère ne l'entende. Hinata fut surprise par ce soudain changement de bord, et ne sut trop quoi répondre. Gaara posa alors délicatement sa main sur son épaule, en un geste de soutien, puis la salua, avant de refermer la porte.

« Ciné demain, avec les Sabaku. Chaude ? »

Le premier sms qu'Hinata reçut sur son nouveau portable était de Naruto, le soir de sa visite chez eux. Cette proposition si innocente la fit sourire, et ce contraste avec sa dure journée éclaira sa soirée. Prenant l'habitude de se parler à elle-même, l'adolescente, en envoyant sa réponse positive au blond, clama silencieusement :

« Non, je n'abandonne pas. »

_Neuvième chapitre, encore des problèmes de chargement! J'encourage tout le monde qui souhaite suivre cette fic à le faire sur fanfic - fr. com (enlever les espaces) parce que je risque sûrement d'arrêter de publier ici... Marre de devoir recharger quatre fois chaque chapitre! xD Cette fois encore, on m'a chouré tous mes points virgules (je sais que c'est has been, comme ponctuation, mais je les aimes, moi, ces foutus points virgules), alors que j'avais vaillament sauvé mes accents. C'est dire. Et on me rapporte que des fautes d'orthographes persistent alors que mon correcteur affirme que mon texte est totalement parfait, donc je suspecte encore une bévue du site... Et relire chaque chapitre pour rajouter tous les points virgules qui me manquent, erf, ça prend beaucoup torp de temps. Donc tant pis. Si ça continue, je me concentrerai essentiellement sur fanfic - fr. Mais je vous préviendrai. :)_

_Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire. Tout commentaire est énormément apprécié, et toujours, n'hésitez pas à râler. Je suis là pour ça. :D_

_A toute!_


	10. Chapter 10

C'était donc un vent de quasi assurance qui planait autour d'Hinata, accompagnant le moindre de ses pas. En vérité, penser à l'adolescent lui donnait de la force, par son objectif et ce besoin de se retrouver en lui. Naruto marchait loin devant elle avec énergie, mais la brune distinguait des titubements, bien cachés, mais étant derrière, Hinata pouvait les voir. C'était cette vision mentale qui l'encourageait à avancer, pour le rattraper, et lui tendre une main secourable… Et lorsqu'il relèverait la sienne pour la lui saisir, enfin la jeune fille obtiendrait ce contrepoids qui l'empêcherait, elle, de basculer en arrière.

La rentrée lui semblait ainsi presque agréable, avec de telles expectations. La pluie battante de l'hiver n'entacha pas du tout sa bonne humeur, et la brune pénétra le lycée d'un pas vif. Dans le grand hall d'entrée, des casiers s'alignaient par rangées, où les élèves étaient sommés de changer leurs chaussures avant de monter dans les classes. Le règlement de l'école sur la tenue était relativement laxiste : chacun venait, habillé tel qu'il le souhaitait, sans grande contrainte, mais il était en tout cas strictement interdit de ramener la boue de l'extérieur dans l'enceinte de l'établissement; la directrice Tsunade était extrêmement maniaque sur ce point-là. On fournissait alors aux lycées ces espèces de tennis-chaussons pour respecter la propreté des locaux. Cette étape du quotidien scolaire était très importante : Hinata connaissait le rituel.

En effet, ses chaussons avaient maintes fois été les victimes des quelques blagues de ses collègues. Epingles, punaises, dessins au marqueur, ou simple disparition; les pauvres chausses en avait vu de belles. Hinata avait dû les changer trois fois, depuis le début de l'année. Mais elle s'était totalement habituée à ce genre d'idioties, et prenait bien soin de secouer la paire, la basculer vers le sol, avant de l'enfiler. Aucun son, rien n'en tombe : les chaussons sont mettables. Ainsi, presque chantonnant, la petite brune les enfila.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit, et qu'un frisson de dégoût parcourut son dos. L'intérieur de ses tennis semblait anormalement moite et visqueux, et ses doigts de pieds furent embaumés d'une humidité huileuse et nauséabonde. Elle se figea en sentant l'engourdissement, avec un pincement de nez.

Derrière elle, Hinata entendit des rires très familiers; elle se retourna pour faire face au classique groupe de sur-maquillées qui pouffaient en traversant le hall. Toutes lui lançaient des regards discrets, jusqu'à ce que l'une lui lance :

« Un problème avec tes chaussons, Hinata-chan ? »

Le troupeau retint un fou rire, alors que celle qui venait de parler fit claquer une énorme bulle de chewing-gum. La brune comprit alors rapidement l'origine de la moiteur autour de ses pieds, ce qui déclencha un nouveau bourdonnement de dégoût.

Mais Hinata les regardait d'un air médusé, presque provocateur. Pour tout dire, elle était littéralement affligée par le pathétique de la farce, au point qu'elle avait totalement oublié dans quoi elle pataugeait. Sa seule réaction fut un reniflement de dédain, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil terriblement hautain, avant de se détourner vers les escaliers sans même regarder ses chaussures piégées. C'était Hinata Hyuuga, la froide et qu'aimait son père, qui semblait visible à cet instant. Etrangement, elle ne pensait plus « Comment père réagirait-il dans cette situation ? » mais plutôt « Que dirait Naruto-kun, devant cette blague imbécile ? » Sûrement qu'il aurait soit ri, soit hurlé et menacé les fautives. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle se disait que ça ne valait même pas la peine de réagir.

Totalement indifférente à l'odeur mentholée que dégageaient ses chaussures, Hinata monta les escaliers, ferme, décidée et quelque part, un peu fière aussi.

Bien sûr, la fierté fut de courte durée : marcher toute une journée les chaussettes figées dans du chewing-gum était loin d'être agréable. Elle avait l'impression que ses pieds fondaient, la plante transformée en un miasme gluant. Mais la Hyuuga avait poussé son sens de l'honneur au maximum; de toute la journée, elle n'osa pas une seule fois montrer que ses membres inférieurs la dérangeaient. Elle revit Naruto et les Sabaku avec joie, reprit avec eux leurs discussions habituelles, sans jamais faiblir, alla même marcher avec Kiba et Shino pendant la pause de midi, puis passant la pause de quatre heure avec Tenten et Neji à la bibliothèque du lycée. Jamais la pauvre brune ne put trouver le moment de s'éclipser aux toilettes pour arranger le massacre. Plusieurs fois, elle tenta de filer discrètement, mais les toilettes étaient toujours bondées : inconcevable de déballer l'horreur devant la moitié du lycée. Chacun de ses pas étaient calculé, de façon à ce que l'inconfort ne soit pas visible. Les groupies la regardaient d'un œil ébahi, vexées par sa provocation, et impressionnées par son indifférence. Certaines riaient de sa situation, d'autres n'osaient rien dire, oscillant entre l'admiration et la pitié. Ino et Sakura remarquèrent cette effervescence inhabituelle, et comprirent rapidement son origine.

« Elles sont ridicules, remarqua la blonde, dépitée. C'est le genre de blagues qu'on fait en maternelle !

_ C'est Hinata qui est ridicule, objecta Sakura, en faisant la moue. Ca ne lui coûterait rien d'aller nettoyer ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'obstine à faire comme si de rien n'était ? »

Les deux adolescentes eurent un silence, en fixant la victime d'un œil incrédule. La jeune fille aux yeux verts finit par se détourner de la pitoyable scène avec un soupir. Ino lui fit une tape, et commença à railler :

« Tu es vraiment sans pitié, des fois, Sakura. »

L'interpellée se mit à rire.

Ce fut seulement à la fin de la longue journée de cours qu'enfin la sonnerie retentit. Temari lui donna l'heure de rendez-vous pour le cinéma du soir, juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Dès que les Sabaku furent hors de vue, Hinata s'élança vers les toilettes du premier étage.

La pâte à mâcher s'étendit en longs fils odorants lorsqu'elle retira les chaussures. Ses chaussettes étaient ruinées, totalement imbibées de chewing-gum, de même que l'intérieur des chaussons. En fait, c'était comme si les deux accessoires avaient fusionné ensemble, la sueur ayant fait que la matière avait collé aux deux tissus. Hinata laissa échapper un « bêark » repoussant en enleva ses chaussettes. Pieds nus sur le sol salis par toute une journée d'élèves pressés, elle s'attela au nettoyage difficile des objets.

Bien entendu, alors que la brune s'échinait à arracher chaque morceaux de gomme à mâcher de sa chaussette droite, des piaillements se firent entendre à la porte. C'est avec désespoir qu'Hinata reconnut ses tyrans qui pénétraient les toilettes. Elles étaient six, à se stopper, devant la brune attelée à son lavabo.

« Tu te décides enfin à enlever tout ça, demanda l'une d'elle, visiblement dégoûtée.

_ Ca pue, c'est horrible.

_ Un mélange de sueur, d'odeur de pieds et de menthe, immonde. »

La troupe s'avança, et toutes se mirent devant les miroirs, aux côtés de la jeune fille. Cette dernière fit comme si elle ne les avait pas vues, et continua son nettoyage sans rien dire. Certaines lycéennes s'irritèrent ; une lui lança une éclaboussure d'eau.

« Arrête de faire ta fière, réagis. Lança-t-elle. Le ton n'était pas moqueur comme d'habitude, on sentait un réel agacement qui planait sur tout le groupe. C'est aussi cette même contrariété qui se lut sur les yeux d'Hinata, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers ses persécutrices.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ? » Demanda la brune, le plus calmement possible. Le fait que les filles soient devenues sérieuses ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Sakura-san et Ino-san sont allées se plaindre à la direction, répondit une meneuse qui s'avança dangereusement vers elle. Comme quoi, ce serait nous qui aurions piégé tes chaussons. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux. Ino et Sakura ? Elle ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis la fois où elles avaient pris un chocolat ensemble. La brune se souvenait parfaitement de l'avertissement qu'elles lui avaient lancé à cette époque.

« C'est impossible, fit-elle, incrédule.

Hinata n'eut absolument pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle sentit une main s'abattre sur sa joue avec violence. Le choc lui fit lâcher sa chaussure, et elle dut se reculer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, avant qu'une douleur sourde se mit à résonner dans sa chair.

« Tu es vraiment une petite pute, lança son agresseur. Tu ne peux pas arrêter de te mêler de tout, à fricoter avec les cas sociaux, puis après, tu viens quémander de l'aide à Sakura-san ; pour qui tu te prends ?

_ Reste à ta place, t'as rien à foutre dans ce lycée ! Explosèrent les autres.

_ Et vous alors ? » Riposta Hinata, ayant repris ses esprits. La main plaquée contre sa joue rougissante, elle les défiait du regard. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, au contraire ! Si je veux fréquenter les Sabaku, c'est mon problème, qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec vous ? »

Celle qui l'avait frappée s'avança encore plus, et la plaqua contre le mur.

« C'est toi qui fous le bordel, Hinata-chan, fit-elle, on était très bien avant que tu ne débarques. Depuis que tu es là, Ino-san et Sakura-san, elles ne sont plus pareilles.

_ En quoi ça vous regarde ? Provoqua encore Hinata, toujours aussi ferme, vous m'accusez de fouiner, mais c'est vous qui vous mêlez des affaires des autres. »

La réponse fut physique Hinata se plia en deux, sous le choc. La groupie avait enfoncé son poing juste en dessous de ses côtes, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Le groupe commença à l'insulter de façons diverses, alors qu'elle tentait vainement de retrouver sa respiration.

Mais Hinata ne baissait pas les yeux. Ses agresseurs l'entouraient, menaçantes ; malgré son esprit totalement paniqué, la brune s'empêcha de fléchir et garda son regard fiché dans celui de la fille qui l'avait frappée. Elle les regardait de bas, sans se détourner. Bien qu'en position très problématique, Hinata craignait seulement, en quelque sorte, de se faire frapper de nouveau. Ces groupies qui l'entouraient lui semblaient, à cet instant, terriblement petites, et loin, inférieures. Elles s'attaquaient à elle sans raison ; c'était certain que le groupe ignorait tout de l'histoire des Sabaku. Hinata était persuadée que ce qu'il s'était passé avait forcément un lien avec l'organisation actuelle du lycée, avec les traitements qu'on lui faisait subir. Mais ces filles ne savaient rien, se contentaient de profiter du système de l'établissement pour persécuter ceux qui en étaient automatiquement exclus. Maintenant que la Hyuuga avait trouvé une piste, commençait à visionner les choses, ces mijaurées lui semblaient ridicules. Depuis le début de l'année, Hinata n'avait su comment s'en défaire, son insupportable politesse et sa faiblesse l'avaient figée alors qu'elle acceptait de se faire maltraiter, sans broncher. Elle pensait simplement attendre que ses tyrans se lassent un jour.

Mais ce soir-là, Hinata était dans un état d'esprit totalement différent. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal ; mais la brune était aussi révoltée par ces bêcheuses qui croyaient faire la loi sans voir plus loin que le bout de leur cil.

« Vous me détestez sans même savoir pourquoi, lança-t-elle, la respiration encore hachée, vous êtes là pour me frapper, mais qu'est-ce que vous espérez après m'avoir mise à mort ? »

Ce fut posé avec un mélange de supplication et de défi. Quelques filles furent déstabilisées, s'interrogeaient du regard. Mais la meneuse et le reste de la bande s'en vexèrent, et se rapprochèrent d'autant plus dangereusement. L'une s'énerva :

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Souffla-t-elle.

_ Sakura-san ou Ino-san t'ont dit quelque chose ? Avança une autre, soudainement plus curieuse que menaçante. Hinata tiqua, voyant que l'intérêt basculait sur un autre sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? Interrogea celle qui l'avait giflée.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que Sakura-san aurait pu me révéler, répondit la brune, sincèrement prise de court par cette question. A cela, son agresseur plaça son visage tout près du sien ; Hinata pouvait respirer l'odeur poudrée de son fond de teint.

« Arrête de mentir. Tu sais quelque chose sur les Sabaku, dit-elle, Ino-san… elles t'ont dit quelque chose.

_ Pardon ? Bégaya Hinata, décontenancée.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles seraient allées te protéger chez Tsunade, alors ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont avec toi ?

_ Je ne comprends rien ! Lâcha la jeune fille oppressée.

_ Arrête de faire ta petite victime ! » Crachèrent les adolescentes.

Hinata se fit gifler de nouveau, sur l'autre joue. Puis elles commencèrent à la frapper plus fort lorsque l'assaillie sentit sa mâchoire à la limite du décrochage, elle riposta en bloquant tant bien que mal un point qui s'abattait. Les coups redoublèrent, tandis que l'autre hurlait de lui lâcher la main. Puis voyant qu'Hinata ne voulait pas céder, celle qu'elle tenait par le poignet lui saisit le col de la veste avec sa main libre, et l'éloigna sur le côté avec une violence inouïe.

« Crève ! » Jura-t-elle, avec une sincère colère. L'attaquante la poussa de nouveau, avec encore plus de force. Toutes les six se mirent à la bousculer, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle ne la percute bien plus sauvagement, au point qu'Hinata fut littéralement propulsée vers une cabine de toilette. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper : tête la première, la brune chuta et heurta brutalement la cuvette. Après un grand vide, Hinata sentit l'étourdissement accompagner la douleur progressive. La Hyuuga poussa un léger gémissement, soudainement incapable de bouger, le monde autour d'elle comme sur le point de se liquéfier.

« Elle saigne, remarqua une fille, commençant à s'affoler.

_ Ferme la porte !

_ Arrête, la porte est fichue, elle ne va pas pouvoir sortir.

_ Justement.

_ Elle est trop à la masse pour sortir de toute façon.

_ Ca saigne de partout ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, tu l'as tuée !

_ J'ai rien fait !

_ Y a toujours plein de sang pour les blessures à la tête.

_ Fermez la porte !

_ Ouais, fermez, qu'on en finisse, j'en ai marre, qu'elle crève enfin !

_ Je ne pensais pas la pousser aussi fort…

_ On ferme. Tant pis pour elle.

_ On reviendra la chercher demain, elle ne peut pas crever pour ça.

_ Les filles…

_ On se barre ! Ferme cette porte ! »

Hinata ne sentit pas la porte qui s'abattit contre son genou. Elle était cramponnée à la cuvette, se sentant défaillir. Tout s'assombrissait, quelque chose de chaud coulait sur son visage, teintait sa vision en rouge. La lumière s'éteignit, et la brune se laissa alors glisser contre la céramique, jusqu'à tomber sur le sol humide et sale. Les pas de ses agresseurs en fuite s'éloignèrent, et ressemblaient à des gargouillements leurs voix se déformaient. Tout devenait noir. Par terre, la jeune fille s'évanouit finalement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hinata mit beaucoup de temps à comprendre qu'elle s'était réveillée. L'obscurité totale de la pièce lui semblait comme un rêve quelconque, et elle resta ainsi recroquevillée sur le carrelage pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes. Lorsque la brune parvint à se redresser, elle se plaque la main contre le front, prise de spasmes douloureux : c'était comme si une énorme boule avait poussé sous sa peau, et battait au rythme de son cœur. Hinata s'assit contre le mur, tentant de réduire les contractions. Puis au fur et à mesure que les esprits lui revenaient, le sens de la réalité reprit aussi le dessus.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Fit-elle subitement, se rendant compte de sa situation. Ses souvenirs quant au pourquoi de son atterrissage dans cette espace obscur étaient encore flous, mais elle se reconnut bien dans les toilettes du lycée. Un poussée de rage et de désespoir lui étreignirent la poitrine, tandis qu'elle se relevait péniblement.

La porte était fermée. Le verrou, introuvable ; il n'en restait qu'un orifice au niveau de la poignée.

« C'est pas vrai… » Murmura la brune, abattue. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait jeter un seau d'eau chaude et sale sur la tête : son visage était gluant, une croûte glutineuse s'était formée sur le côté droit de son front. La délaissée s'appuya contre le mur, retenant un gémissement. Elle frappa une fois contre la porte. Puis une autre. Et encore.

Des coups inutiles, tout l'établissement était plongé dans l'obscurité ; aucun espoir que quelqu'un entende le bruit de ses mains contre la paroi. De nouveau, Hinata tenta de l'ouvrir, mais la cale était trop bien inséré dans l'amorce, sans la poignée il était impossible d'ouvrir la porte. Dans le noir complet, la brune gratta avec ses ongles, espérant décoincer la cale, sans succès. Elle frappa de nouveau, cette fois-ci par dépit. Le coup fut si fort qu'elle eut de nouveau mal à la tête, et dût se rassoir pour reprendre ses esprits.

Hinata se sentait hirsute, faible. Dans cet état, la Hyuuga n'avait même plus de dégoût à l'idée de poser son postérieur sur le sol mouillé et couvert de terre. A ce propos, elle ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi aucun agent d'entretien n'était encore passé ; il n'était peut-être pas si tard que cela… Ou alors, cela signifiait juste que les employés faisaient le ménage le matin, avant l'arrivée des élèves, ce qui était tout aussi probable, vu l'organisation relativement discutable de cet établissement. Hinata soupira, désespérée. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, en même temps que la panique. Quelle heure était-il ? Sa tante allait la tuer. Elle n'allait quand même pas passer la nuit ici ? Et demain, quand on la trouvera, dégoûtante, puante, qu'allait-on dire ? Qu'allait-il dire ?

Quand ses pensées se détournèrent vers Naruto, son estomac se crispa d'horreur. « Le cinéma ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain, pour elle-même. Hinata l'avait totalement oublié, dans son malheur. Ce rappel fit naître une nouvelle couche de panique qui vint s'ajouter à la précédente. Précipitamment, elle glissa un pied sous la porte : trop bas. Elle ne pourrait jamais ramper en dessous. Son autre option était par-dessus. La victime gémit d'avance.

Dans les ténèbres, l'adolescente se hissa sur la cuvette des toilettes. Le tout était de pouvoir passer dans une des cabines voisines, d'où elle devrait pouvoir sortir. En équilibre sur la céramique glissante, Hinata réfléchit à comment réussir à grimper sur les parois. Elles étaient hautes d'un peu plus de deux mètres la jeune fille doutait de sa capacité à pouvoir se tirer jusque là. Attrapant fermement des deux mains le sommet de la paroi, la brune eut une prière silencieuse, et attendit que son tournis diminue encore un peu. Puis elle s'élança.

Dans un fracas étourdissant, ses genoux percutèrent la paroi violemment. La Hyuuga, retenant sa respiration par réflexe, remonta le plus vite possible ses jambes, en prenant appui sur la chasse d'eau. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur l'arrête du paravent séparant les deux cabines, haletante, la tête lui tournant de plus belle. Hinata cligna fortement des yeux, pour reprendre ses esprits, vainement. C'était inutile, son cœur battait trop vite, son crâne malmené était le sujet de violentes pulsations douloureuses qui brisait son sens de l'équilibre : la brune tanguait, se rattrapait difficilement. Pour ne pas tomber, elle s'allongea plus ou moins sur l'arête, mais ce geste ne fit que la faire pencher un peu plus. Elle lâcha prise, et bascula de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Le choc fut terriblement dur. De nouveau, Hinata tomba la tête la première, cognant son épaule contre la cuvette, et claquant brutalement le haut de son dos sur le carrelage. Ayant échappé de peu au cou du lapin, elle ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller de douleur, avec la sensation de s'être brisé l'omoplate et la nuque. Cette nouvelle chute lui valu une nouvelle baisse de conscience, elle faillit s'évanouir à nouveau. A la place, elle se mit à renifler, retenant ses larmes, la main plaquée contre le miasme qui lui recouvrait le front. Au moins, Hinata était tombée du bon côté : la porte était grande ouverte.

Elle rampa hors de la cabine, essoufflée. A tâtons, la brune rechercha son sac, priant pour que les filles ne l'aient pas embarqué pour rire une dernière fois. Mais par chance, elle sentit rapidement le tissu contre sa main, et ramena l'objet sain contre elle, avec soulagement. La jeune fille farfouilla à l'aveuglette, en tira son portable ; impatiente, mais terriblement anxieuse, elle l'alluma.

Huit heure quarante-deux.

« Oh non… » Gémit-elle. La pauvre se crispa encore plus en remarquant les sept appels en absence. Deux de Naruto, deux de Temari, trois de sa tante. Les trois derniers étaient comme la matérialisation de la guillotine Hyuuga juste au dessus de sa tête. Sa sœur lui avait envoyé deux messages, et les Sabaku avaient un record de huit.

« Bah, t'es où ? »

« T'as quatre minutes pour débarquer, avant de rater le début. »

« Tu pues. »

« Il se passe quoi, à la fille du PDG, elle est décédée ? »

Hinata ne put même pas rire au faux vocabulaire du blond. « Presque. » Répondit-elle toute seule. C'était inutile de résister maintenant, les larmes se mêlaient au sang sur son visage. Elle ignorait que la matière visqueuse qui recouvrait ses joues était de l'hémoglobine, mais la douleur sur son front était bien décelable. En plissant les yeux pour les débarrasser des larmes, les spasmes s'accentuèrent, et la brune eut un sifflement endolori. Elle resta quelques instants, agenouillée, à renifler sur son sort. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de sa détermination.

En se relevant, à la lumière du téléphone, Hinata se regarda dans la glace : cette vision lui provoqua un haut le cœur. Le sang lui donnait un visage tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. Elle se rinça la figure, mais enlever le début de croûte sur son front eût pour résultat de relancer le saignement ; elle pesta. De désespoir, la brune laissa sa plaie couler de tout son soûl, et boita vers l'extérieur. Cette visite nocturne du lycée lui permit de savoir que, même le soir, la grille à l'entrée était toujours grande ouverte, le concierge lisant son journal dans sa cabine. Petit soulagement, elle pu s'enfuir sans se faire voir.

Le trottoir valsait sous ses pieds. Hinata devait s'appuyer contre les murs pour rester debout. Les yeux mi-clos, alourdis par la fatigue et le sang qui leur avait coulé dessus, la brune ressemblait à une réchappée de guerre ; elle marchait en claudiquant, attirant tout les regards. Maladroitement, la blessée avait plus ou moins dissimulé sa plaie derrière sa frange, lâchant ses longs cheveux emmêlés et gras devant son visage. Elle avançait en reniflant. Les lieux lui semblaient étrangers, elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. En traversant les carrefours, la brune s'affaissait contre un lampadaire avant que le feu ne passe au vert, puis s'élançait à travers la rue pour se retenir au poteau de l'autre côté du passage clouté. Un homme lui proposa de l'aide, elle fit non de la tête sans le regarder, et continua son chemin boitillant. L'air hivernal la rafraîchissait, doucement la jeune fille sentait ses esprits lui revenir.

« Hinata ! »

Mais ce cri la glaça. Avec effroi, l'interpellée avait reconnu ce timbre de voix, et se figea sur place. Sur toutes les personnes qu'elle pouvait rencontrer dans la rue, celui-là était bien le dernier sur lequel la brune voulait tomber à cet instant.

Elle tourna la tête de quelques centimètres, pour bien confirmer sa terreur. Naruto se tenait à une trentaine de mètres derrière elle, l'air ahuri, yeux grands ouverts. Des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, deux sac plastiques à la main, il ressemblait à la fois où les deux adolescents s'étaient croisés sous la pluie, deux jours après la rentrée. Le blond s'avança, en l'appelant de nouveau ; Hinata fit violement volte-face, et recommença à marcher, plus vite. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment qu'il me voie, se disait-elle, plutôt mourir. Elle n'avait jamais autant haï le sort qu'à cet instant, et ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il était possible de se croiser ainsi, à la même heure, dans la même rue, le même jour, dans la ville la plus grande du pays. Trottinant, la brune avait lâché le mur et filait à toute vitesse ; la panique lui donnait des ailes.

« Qu'est-ce que… Hinata, mais arrête-toi ! » Hurlait Naruto, qui l'avait très bien reconnue. Il se mit à courir à son tour, bousculant les passants pour se frayer un passage dans la masse humaine. Hinata enchaînait les pardon, excusez-moi, s'il-vous plaît, et se glissait entre les gens, une main contre son front pour masquer la blessure, l'autre plaquant son sac contre sa hanche. Elle évita les carrefours, se contentait de bifurquer à chaque tournant, espérant le semer ; malheureusement il était bien plus efficace qu'elle en bourrinage et en course, et se rapprochait dangereusement.

Ils coururent ainsi sur une centaine de mètres, au milieu de la foule. Entre les protestations des piétons, Hinata entendait les appels du blond qui grandissaient, et elle ne faisait qu'accélérer. Soudain, elle aperçu une petite ruelle, qui coupait un bloc de bâtiments dans sa largeur ; la brune connaissait ce passage, savait où il menait, et avait espoir qu'en tournant au dernier moment, Naruto ne la suivrait pas. Lorsqu'elle l'eût atteinte, la Hyuuga fit un dérapage relativement bien maîtrisé et s'enfuit à travers le minuscule chemin ; malheureusement, ce changement soudain de direction relança son tournis. Hinata se remit à claudiquer, ralentissant sa tête avait de nouveaux lancements de douleur. La brune se courba, rapetissant ses pas, se tenant de nouveau contre le mur glacé.

« Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Lança Naruto, en s'engageant à sa suite dans la ruelle. La concernée s'arrêta définitivement, mais essayant d'avancer, elle se heurta contre le mur, et dût se laissa glisser au sol. Le blond arrêta de courir, et la rejoignit en quelques pas. Elle était recroquevillée contre la pierre, le visage dans les genoux.

« Hinata. » appela-t-il de nouveau, plus doucement cette fois. La brune ne répondit rien. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre la musique de ses écouteurs, qu'il mettait toujours bien trop fort ; l'adolescente renifla, et resserra encore un peu plus ses jambes contre elle. Naruto ne s'approchait pas plus. Il était à moins de deux pas de la jeune fille, et restait debout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Rien. »

Il eût un gémissement exaspéré, puis s'avança d'un pas. Dans la pénombre de la ruelle, le blond aperçu les taches qui recouvraient les vêtements d'Hinata. Il reconnu le sang, qui avait coulé sur ses épaules et ses manches. Cette vision le fit tressaillir, il serra les poings contre ses sacs plastiques, et dit en se courbant vers elle :

« C'est les groupies ? »

Hinata ne fit que se pencher encore plus contre ses cuisses. Le blond comprit très bien ce geste. Il s'accroupit enfin près d'elle.

« Regarde-moi. » Sa voix tremblait.

La brune fut surprise par ce ton, mais fit non de la tête.

« Hinata. » souffla-t-il, encore plus faiblement. Elle renifla encore, se crispa un peu plus. Puis, doucement, la blessée remonta à moitié son visage, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Naruto déglutit en apercevant la plaie, et ferma les yeux dans une expression d'extrême souffrance. Il jura en se reculant, la main contre son nez.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ? murmura-t-il, de loin.

_ Rien, rien, je… Je suis tombée, expliqua Hinata, toujours tournée vers le mur. Je me suis cognée.

_ Arrête de raconter des conneries… Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait ?

_ C'est la vérité, protesta-t-elle.

C'était vraiment la vérité. Elle ne voulait juste pas avouer qu'elle s'était pris la cuvette des toilettes en pleine tête, et qu'elle y était restée enfermée pendant plusieurs heures, assommée. Dans l'obscurité, Naruto ne pouvait pas distinguer ses larmes, mais il se doutait bien de l'origine des reniflements. Quant à elle, la jeune fille était perturbée par la réaction du blond. Il semblait se retenir de s'approcher plus, et sa voix n'était pas du tout assurée. Toujours détournée, Hinata se refusait à lui raconter quoi que ce soit.

« Faut soigner ça. Murmura-t-il, osant la regarder de nouveau.

_ Je vais me débrouiller, balbutia la brune, ce n'est qu'une coupure, ça saigne toujours beaucoup à la tête, mais…

_ Je sais, coupa Naruto. Il la regardait avec sévérité, mais Hinata distinguait surtout un flot de tristesse qui se déversait de son être. L'adolescent ajouta :

« Tu vas mettre trop longtemps à rentrer chez toi, tu vas t'évanouir avant même d'atteindre le métro… Constata-t-il. Si tu tenais tant à me fuir, pourquoi est-ce que tu te dirigeais vers chez nous, alors que tu habites de l'autre côté ? »

Il avait faussement ri, en se relevant. Finalement, Hinata était d'accord avec son interrogation. L'inconscient est parfois trompeur. Le blond l'aida à se relever ; ce fut la première fois qu'il se permit un contact physique. La jeune fille remarqua que sa main tremblait, et qu'il avait des pas étrangement saccadés.

« Temari a une trousse à pharmacie. » Marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ruelle. Elle le regarda marcher, hésitante, rouge de honte. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle finisse par devoir se reposer sur lui ? Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il devait assumer ses problèmes. Posant de nouveau sa paume contre son front endolori, l'adolescente se décida à le suivre, voyant qu'il s'était retourné pour l'attendre. En atteignant la rue, le jeune homme lui tendit son bras, pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle baisse de tension.

« Naruto-kun, murmura la brune en se tenant à son coude, et le cinéma ? » Elle venait tout juste d'y repenser, se rendant compte qu'à cette heure-ci, le film ne devait toujours pas être terminé.

« Tes non-réponses ne m'ont pas plu, répondit-il d'un ton faussement froid, et apparemment j'ai bien fait de m'inquiéter. »

Elle le regarda avec des gros yeux, lui demandant pardon.

« Je reviens de chez toi, fit-il. Ta tante n'avait pas l'air de savoir si elle devait m'assassiner ou me remercier de te porter tant d'attention, parce que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ton absence.

_ Tu es allée chez moi ? Hinata se stoppa, stupéfaite.

_ Ta sœur m'a dit que tu n'étais toujours pas rentrée, et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Elle est sûrement en train de s'arracher les cheveux d'inquiétude, tu sais ; elle était persuadée que tu t'étais faite enlever, violer, ou un autre truc dans le genre bien gai. »

La brune se répandit alors en excuses, totalement abasourdie. Toujours sans croiser son regard, Naruto se mit à pianoter sur son portable, prévenant la cadette Hyuuga de la survie de sa sœur. Hanabi lui avait donné son numéro, dans l'espoir qu'il la tiendrait au courant si jamais la disparue refaisait surface.

« Laisse tomber, fit-il simplement, pour interrompre sa série d'excuses. Il regardait toujours droit devant lui, sans faire un seul geste vers elle qui se tenait un peu derrière.

« Il faut nettoyer ton front, ça a l'air d'être assez méchant, ajouta-t-il, plus inquiet. On soigne ça à la maison, histoire que tu ne rentres pas chez toi comme ça… Sinon je vais vraiment avoir des ennuis. Termina-t-il avec un rire très peu sincère.

_ Depuis quand crains-tu les ennuis venant de mon père, Naruto-kun ? » Avait-elle soufflé alors. Il ne réagit pas, se contentant de reprendre sa marche. Jusqu'à l'appartement, il ne lui proposa plus son bras, mais Hinata marchait sans difficulté. Le blond l'inquiétait. Elle était salement amochée, pourtant le comportement de l'Uzumaki lui était si étrange que sa blessure disparaissait. Ils avançaient, éloignés l'un de l'autre d'au moins trois pas. Hinata n'osait pas se rapprocher, l'adolescent semblait avoir monté une barrière entre eux, comme une distance de sécurité.

Lorsqu'Hinata s'assit sur le canapé de la salle à vivre, dans l'appartement Sabaku, à la même place qu'elle occupait la veille aux côtés de Gaara, le blond sembla faire plus d'efforts pour être chaleureux. Il l'avait guidée jusqu'aux toilettes, dans le couloir, pour qu'elle se nettoie le visage. La brune avait fait semblant de découvrir l'habitation, craignant qu'il ne trouve suspect le fait qu'elle y soit déjà passé en son absence. Pendant qu'elle s'était rincée, le jeune homme avait sorti d'un placard une grosse sacoche blanche, et avait commencé à farfouiller à l'intérieur. Maintenant que la blessée était installée sur le canapé, Naruto lui tendit des compresses humectées de désinfectant. Le remerciant, elle la posa contre sa plaie. La douleur piqua, la faisant plisser les yeux. Naruto regardait ailleurs.

« Naruto-kun, fit-elle, lorsque le désinfectant cessa de lui brûler le front. Il répondit par un grognement.

« Naruto-kun, répéta-t-elle, Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Hinata le fixait de ses yeux inquiets, qu'à force, il devait bien connaître. Un genou sur le canapé, la main posée sur la compresse par-dessus sa plaie, la jeune fille était ruisselante d'eau et de diverses saletés. Il eut un soubresaut.

« J'ai l'air de mauvais poil ? Il répondit.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, murmura-t-elle, tu as l'air différent…

_ J'ai pas pour habitude de récolter des filles ensanglantées dans la rue, désolé. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix tranchante, Hinata se figea devant cette soudaine irritation. Elle n'osa plus rien dire, rougissante, embarrassée. Normal qu'il soit énervé, pensait la jeune fille elle était déjà assez gonflée de profiter de son hospitalité ainsi pour se permettre de juger son humeur. La Hyuuga baissa les yeux, repentante. En la voyant ainsi, Naruto se radoucit, se sentant peut-être un peu coupable de la traiter ainsi.

« Désolé, fit-il, sans ironie cette fois. Je suis crevé, et on s'est vraiment inquiétés. Ca m'a foutu sur les nerfs.

_ C'est moi, répondit Hinata.

Elle le fixa de nouveau, lui n'osait toujours pas soutenir son regard. Il s'était appuyé au bar de la kitchenette, les yeux tournés vers l'accoudoir du canapé. La brune remarquait encore des soubresauts, des tressautements de sourcils, des reniflements répétés… Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne pouvait lui demander. C'est lui qui finalement releva la tête vers elle, soudain pris d'une détermination forcée.

« Hinata, est-ce que… » Il s'interrompit, hésitant. Elle avança son buste, en signe d'encouragement, heureuse de ce silence brisé.

« C'est… A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé… Au nouvel an, chuchota-t-il presque. Hinata fut surprise, elle pensait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais voulu aborder le sujet.

« Cet Itachi, il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Naruto la regardait avec un air très sérieux, très concentré, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir réfréner les spasmes qui secouaient son corps. La concernée ne sut quoi répondre ; fallait-il qu'elle avoue ses découvertes ? Ce serait montrer qu'elle avait trahi sa confiance. La brune se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, sentant une angoisse se nouer autour de son cœur. Devant son silence, le regard du jeune homme devint très sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté ? »

Cette fois, l'adolescente se recula, maintenant effrayée par le ton que Naruto prenait. Elle allait répondre « rien », mais il la devança.

« C'est inutile de me dire n'importe quoi, je suis sûr qu'il a lâché des trucs… La preuve, fit-il en la montrant d'un geste de menton. Voyant qu'elle se rétractait un peu plus, il murmura : « Hinata. » Sûrement que le blond avait tenté de prendre une voix douce, mais les dernières syllabes se cassèrent dans un léger haut-le-cœur. L'interrogée se renfrogna encore un peu, mais articula :

« Il ne m'a rien dit de spécial. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, exprimant clairement son incrédulité. Hinata se mordit la lèvre, toujours embarrassée.

« Il m'a, chuchota-t-elle presque, montré un journal. »

Elle essayait de remanier l'histoire. Le jeune homme eut un toussotement, ce qui fit frissonner la brune : elle avait déjà vu ces symptômes. Hinata commençait réellement à avoir peur.

« Quel journal ? Demanda-t-il, toujours sombre. L'adolescente décida de tout dire, voyant qu'il ne la laisserait pas mentir plus longtemps.

_ Il datait d'il y a quinze ans. »

Cela suffit à faire comprendre à Naruto ce qu'elle savait exactement. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander si elle l'avait lu ou non. Dans un soupir, le blond se mit le visage dans une main, et resta quelques secondes à réfléchir. Dans le silence qui suivit, Hinata ne sut quoi ajouter, et se contenta de poser un pansement sur sa plaie, sans rien dire.

« C'est tout ? Murmura-t-il finalement, entre ses doigts. Elle acquiesça vivement, voulant à tout prix le convaincre. Puis lentement, le blond releva la tête, pour planter son regard blessé dans celui de la Hyuuga. Il semblait à la limite des larmes, les yeux rougis.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé finalement, tout à l'heure ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis tombée, et je me suis…

_ Arrête de mentir ! Vociféra-t-il soudain. Naruto avait rentré sa tête dans ses épaules pour crier, et la fixait maintenant d'un air enragé. L'adolescente tressauta à cette menace, et se recula encore.

« Je sais que c'est le groupe des idiotes qui t'ont fait quelque chose, c'est flagrant, arrête de raconter des conneries, déblatéra le blond avec hargne, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elles se sont attaquées à toi comme ça ? Plus que d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

_ Rien, rien, je t'assure, Naruto-kun, défendit Hinata, j'ai… Elles m'ont fait une mauvaise blague ce matin, c'est tout… »

Il plissa les yeux, dégageant bien plus de ressentiment. Hinata prit peur.

« J'avais juste décidé de ne plus me laisser faire, je leur ai fait comprendre que ces plaisanteries ne m'affectaient pas, elles n'ont pas apprécié, c'est tout, il ne s'est rien passé de plus… Ca n'a aucun rapport, je suis juste tombée avant de partir…

_ C'est à cause d'Itachi ? »

Cette fois, Hinata eut un arrêt, surprise par le lien que Naruto faisait entre l'accident et le président Uchiwa.

« Il t'a dit de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, il t'a balancé un beau discours sur l'amitié, hein ? Lança le blond, puis il s'affaissa sur lui-même, soudainement plus faible.

_ Naruto-kun, commença Hinata, voyant qu'il semblait plus calme, mais il l'interrompit :

« C'est de ma faute, souffla-t-il simplement.

_ Absolument pas, écoute…

_ Tu n'as rien à dire, Hinata, rien à dire. C'est de ma faute, depuis le début, c'est de ma faute.

Sa voix baissait, tandis qu'il commençait à marmonner tout seul. La jeune fille l'appela de nouveau, mais voyant qu'il semblait perdu dans ses chuchotements, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Puis, doucement, elle posa ses mains sur les bras du blond, qui avait de nouveau caché son visage dans ses mains. A ce contact, il eut un énorme sursaut, et se redressa vivement. Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de commencer à parler, qu'il enchaîna :

« Hinata, il faut que tu sortes de tout ça, arrête, sérieusement, souffla-t-il, dans un pitoyable murmure, tu vois déjà dans quel état tu es, ne va pas plus loin…

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as blessée, dit-elle doucement.

_ Si, c'est moi, c'est de ma faute, tout ce qui se passe est de ma faute, alors arrête, sinon ça va… Sa voix faiblissait tellement qu'Hinata ne put percevoir les derniers mots.

_ Naruto-kun, ce qu'Uchiwa-san m'a appris ne change pas ce que je pense de toi, rassura Hinata, rougissante, craignant de trop en dire. Il eut un frémissement, et se mit à trembler. L'adolescente ne savait trop quoi faire, elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto dans cet état. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Cette idée fit naître un léger attendrissement dans l'esprit d'Hinata, et avec un doux sourire, elle murmure :

« Et puis, Naruto-kun, je te fais confiance. »

Ce phrase anodine déclencha un déclic chez le concerné. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un gémissement silencieux, et d'un coup violent et brusque, il la repoussa en déployant ses bras. Il n'y avait pas autant de force dans ce mouvement que dans les toilettes du lycée, mais Hinata faillit tomber une nouvelle fois, totalement prise de court par ce refus inopiné. Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son équilibre, Naruto avait replié ses mains devant son visage, et les fixait d'un œil apeuré.

« Désolé, balbutia-t-il, je… » Il manquait de souffle, commençait à haleter. Hinata n'osa pas se rapprocher de nouveau, mais s'excusa elle aussi, essayant de retrouver le calme, mais le blond eut un nouveau pic de violence.

« Dégage, Hinata, va-t-en, fit-t-il, entre deux quintes de toux. Elle voulut l'interrompre, l'appela par son nom, mais la seule réponse qu'elle reçu fut un poing violent qui s'élança contre elle.

Il l'arrêta au dernier moment, à quelques centimètres de sa joue Hinata s'était figée sur place. Naruto replia son bras qui tremblait de plus belle, avant de le saisir de sa main libre, le fixant comme s'il était recouvert… de sang. Sa respiration était devenue totalement saccadée, bruyante, il suait à grosses gouttes. La jeune fille était glacée, incapable de bouger, le regardant glisser contre le bar pour se retrouver assis sur le parquet.

« Naruto-kun, articula-t-elle.

_ Va-t-en, Hinata.

_ Tu…

_ Dégage. »

Il ne la regardait pas, fixant son bras posé au sol. La brune, d'où elle se tenait, ne pouvait apercevoir le visage de Naruto, mais la brutalité de ses paroles et de ses actes l'avaient profondément touchée. Il lui ordonna une nouvelle fois de partir, cette fois-ci elle recula. Sa gorge était terriblement sèche, elle ne pouvait articuler aucun mot, aucun au revoir ; ainsi en silence, elle quitta l'appartement. Il ne vint pas la retenir ni dans le couloir, ni dans l'escalier. Elle marcha sans rien dire, comme un automate, jusque chez elle.

Sa tante cru avoir une crise d'apoplexie en voyant l'état de sa nièce, et faillit appeler l'hôpital. Hinata avait faiblement prétexté avoir besoin de sommeil pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, où tout éclata.

Hinata ne s'était jamais autant haïe.

Naruto, sur le lit, face à la fenêtre. De l'autre côté de la rue, l'immeuble d'en face. Il fait nuit, Naruto fixe les lumières des habitations qui s'allument et s'éteignent.

_« C'est trop bien l'anglais. T'es pas d'accord, Naruto ? Tout le monde dit que tu n'es qu'un démon. Le démon du bahut ! Genre, the school demon. Quelle classe, non ? L'anglais, ça rend tout tellement impressionnant, même les trucs les plus ridicules. Comme toi. Arrête de faire le fier, imbécile, t'es pas un démon ! Les autres, ils racontent que des bêtises, t'es tout sauf un quelconque être obscur. Je m'en fous, moi, des autres, t'inquiète pas. Tu pourras jamais rien faire de démoniaque, t'es trop débile pour ça. Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi, je te fais confiance. »_

Une lumière s'éteint pour la nuit, dans l'immeuble, à travers la fenêtre. Naruto regarde toujours. Du sang sur ses bras, il s'est griffé jusqu'à la veine. Le souffle lui revient. Il tire les rideaux.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, avant le début des cours, les agents d'entretien découvrirent les toilettes du premier étage dans un état épouvantable. Les traces de sang laissées sur le sol et dans deux des cabines firent un tapage énorme, que l'on cacha aux élèves : quand les lycéens débarquèrent dans l'établissement, tout avait été soigneusement nettoyé. Néanmoins, la directrice Tsunade fut prévenue et commença à interroger discrètement tout un chacun quant à la provenance de ces traces. Sur tout un lycée à fouiller, elle ne pouvait avoir remarqué l'absence de Hinata Hyuuga et d'Uzumaki Naruto, qui se fondaient dans la masse des éternels sécheurs et malades.

Le blond n'avait en effet pas réapparu depuis les évènements de la veille. Mais de toute façon, Hinata n'était pas en mesure de le constater : sa plaie se révéla plus vicieuse, et le matin elle n'avait pas pu bouger d'un pouce. Sa tante l'avait emmenée de force à l'hôpital, où l'on ne put pas grand-chose pour elle : la seule chose qu'il lui fallait, c'était une journée de repos. Ainsi, la victime eut le soulagement de pouvoir retrouver son lit, racontant mollement à sa tutrice qu'elle s'était blessée en tombant. L'adulte était restée incrédule, soupçonnant une agression, et insistait pour qu'on l'emmenât chez la police pour porter plainte. Hinata répondait par des fatigues, et passa la journée emmitouflée sous ses couvertures, totalement vidée.

Au lycée, les murmures circulaient. Des professeurs et des agents d'entretien avaient lâché des rumeurs, et partout on parlait « du crime des toilettes ». Ca en faisait rire certains, d'autres tiraient la grimace. Les six filles qui agressèrent Hinata furent convoquées, au milieu de l'après-midi, dans le bureau de Tsunade. L'une d'entre elles était allée avouer dans la matinée, et avait tout raconté. La directrice n'avait bien entendu pas révélé aux autres qui était la traîtresse, mais finalement, dans les yeux de toutes, elle avait discerné un certain soulagement… Et le groupe fut expulsé de l'établissement, pour une durée de plus d'une semaine. On appela la blessée, s'assurant de sa survie. Encore, Tsunade crut bon de ne pas expliquer à la tante Hyuuga ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, voyant que sa nièce semblait lui avoir raconté une autre version. L'affaire avait l'air de bien s'éteindre.

Hinata était tout à fait lucide. Son front la piquait à peine, et son tournis n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Si elle n'avait pas eu la force de se lever ce matin, c'était dû à son épuisement mental. Toute la nuit, son sommeil avait été interrompu par des réveils angoissés, dans le noir. Bien plus que la plaie au dessus de son sourcil, le rejet de Naruto l'avait profondément blessée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse la toucher autant, et ne parvenait pas, du moins, se refusait à comprendre pourquoi elle avait si mal. C'était comme si une partie de son être s'était décrochée du reste. Cette parcelle qu'elle avait méticuleusement construite depuis le début de l'année, c'était ce qui lui permettait d'avancer. L'adolescente avait trouvé un objectif, une voie à suivre, un modèle elle s'était décidée à braver toutes les protestations d'autrui, et à atteindre le fond du mystère qui planait autour de lui. Mais que lui-même la repousse ainsi, avec une haine véritable, lui avait troué le cœur.

_« Dégage. »_

De n'importe qui, ces mots auraient vexé Hinata. Cette fleur fragile qui portait tant, trop d'attention au regard de l'autre, y avait toujours été très sensible. Mais depuis peu, elle s'était raffermie, les commentaires des filles de sa classe ne la touchaient plus, la brune parvenait à passer au dessus de tout cela, il n'y avait plus que le regard de ceux qu'elle estimait qui comptaient. Et Naruto, encore plus que tous. L'adolescente ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle avait totalement basé sa vie autour de lui, depuis la rentrée de septembre. Elle se forçait à être plus forte, à aller de l'avant, pour qu'il soit impressionné il était devenu son prétexte pour progresser. Lui, et les Sabaku, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, et Shino… Même Neji, ce cousin si froid, semblait la regarder différemment depuis qu'elle quittait la maison avec le sourire.

Sa chambre, elle ne voulait maintenant plus la quitter. Tout venait de partir en fumée. En la rejetant, Naruto avait aussi rejeté le bourgeon de la nouvelle Hinata, qui peinait déjà assez à se développer. Elle ne se sentait plus la force à rien, les seuls sons qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles étaient « Pourquoi ? » puis finalement « A quoi bon ? ». Le lendemain, elle allait devoir retourner au lycée. Hinata allait se plier, malléable, sourire simplement comme elle savait si bien le faire, et recommencer son quotidien d'indifférence. Après tout, à quoi bon essayer de changer, lorsque cela signifie blesser ce qui est cher à notre cœur ?

Cette idée la vampirisa jusqu'au matin. Pour son retour, la journée s'était illuminée d'un glacial soleil hivernal. Il avait neigé pendant la nuit, toute la rue était resplendissante de blancheur. Hinata eut un léger souffle d'enthousiasme face à cette agréable vision, elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé la neige. Ses pas craquants sur la matière immaculée, la jeune Hyuuga foulait la première couche matinale. L'air lui piquait la peau, faisait rougir son nez, et la lumière l'éblouissait. Ce matin, le soleil s'était levé très tôt, de façon inhabituelle. Le monde court à sa perte, se dit-elle, rien n'a de sens. Hinata avançait à pas lents, espérant rester le plus longtemps possible sur cette route molle et lumineuse. L'arrivée en cours la terrifiait. Elle redoutait de revoir Naruto, ne savait pas comment elle était supposée l'aborder. L'adolescente voulait à tout prix s'excuser, qu'il oublie les évènements, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La nuit lui avait redonné un infime espoir.

Lorsque la brune pénétra la salle de cours, aucun des Sabaku n'était présent, comme d'habitude. Elle remarqua aussi l'absence d'une partie des groupies, le reste de la bande étant rassemblé autour d'Ino et Sakura, à la fenêtre. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle repensa aux toilettes, et qu'elle se demanda si les élèves étaient au courant. Tsunade lui avait expliqué que rien n'avait été divulgué, mais Hinata soupçonnait ce lycée d'être une véritable passoire. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque Kiba se précipita vers elle, affolé, lui prenant les mains, et lui déblatérant toutes ses inquiétudes.

« Hinata, clama-t-il, tu es enfin là ! C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Elles t'ont agressée ? Quelles chiennes ! On a vraiment eu peur, quand tu n'es pas venue en cours, et puis il paraît qu'il y avait du sang ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sans la laisser répondre, il remarqua le pansement sur son front et un bleu sur le bas de sa joue. Il la serra très fort contre lui.

« Quelle bandes de nymphomanes engluées, vociféra-t-il, un renvoi, c'est même pas assez pour leurs conneries !

_ Kiba-kun, je n'ai rien, répondit Hinata dans un murmure. Il se radoucit, et desserra son étreinte.

_ Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point on a flippé, surtout ton cousin, il était vert.

Shino, qui se tenait en retrait jusque là, s'approcha et dit :

_ Neji nous a donné ton numéro, mais tu ne répondais pas à nos appels.

_ J'ai dormi toute la journée, souffla la blessée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, finalement ?

Ils la regardaient tout deux sans bouger, la priant des yeux d'expliquer les évènements. Hinata raconta rapidement qu'elles l'avaient juste poussée, un peu violemment, et qu'elle était tombée et s'était cognée. La brune refusa d'en dire plus, mais dût s'attaquer à Tenten et Lee qui lui tombèrent dessus tout comme l'avait fait Kiba quelques instants plus tôt.

Ainsi, la matinée commença plutôt agréablement. Hinata ne s'était pas attendue à recevoir tant d'attention, et être entourée de cette manière lui fit plutôt plaisir. Ils s'étaient réellement inquiétés. De plus, celles qui la martyrisaient étaient renvoyées il y avait donc un calme totalement incroyable dans la classe. Elle ne se sentait plus regardée ni méprisée. Assise dans le fond de la salle, les trois tables devant elle vides, la brune s'était rarement sentie ainsi, hors de danger, seule dans une espèce de bulle protectrice. Elle attendait patiemment, mais avec angoisse, l'arrivée des Sabaku.

Ces derniers ne vinrent pas.

En sortant du lycée, Hinata se sentait vide. Elle avait attendu toute la journée, sans succès. Il leur arrivait souvent de sécher les cours des jours entiers, mais Gaara avait toujours été présent, au moins : depuis qu'il était revenu pour la première fois, il n'avait pas manqué un seul jour de cours –enfin, le plus souvent -. La jeune fille avait déjà été assez étonnée qu'il ne soit pas arrivé à l'heure, mais le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu du tout lui semblait suspect.

La journée fut éclatante de soleil, de façon presque surnaturelle. Il y avait dans la classe une platitude méconnaissable, sans les Sabaku ni les groupies. L'adolescente aurait d'habitude plutôt apprécié cette sensation de déconnection qui avait plané durant toute la journée, mais aujourd'hui, ce vide lui sonnait faux, et lui faisait craindre des significations plus ennuyantes. Elle avait hésité à aller interroger Sakura ou Ino, pour la fois où elles étaient allées la protéger chez la directrice. Mais voyant que les deux idoles ne semblaient pas lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à l'accoutumée, Hinata se ravisa. Dans l'apathie générale, la jeune fille passait ses cours à redécouvrir ses camarades, balayant la salle du regard. Cette ambiance étrange lui avait donné un tout nouveau regard sur sa classe. Au milieu de ces effectifs très restreints, des détails lui semblaient soudainement beaucoup plus voyants. Ainsi, elle avait remarqué –avec un frisson dans le dos –qu'elle croisait à son goût très fréquemment le regard d'une certaine personne… En effet, trop souvent pour tenir de la coïncidence, Hinata remarquait qu'Uchiwa Sasuke avec ses yeux tournés vers elle. L'inquiétée était persuadée que jamais auparavant il ne lui avait accordé d'attention, et elle en était d'ailleurs très contente. Il était exactement le genre de personnage qui l'intimidait, dans le même style que son cousin Neji, et par le fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'en faire son ami. D'autant plus depuis l'épisode avec son frère Itachi, les Uchiwa ne lui inspiraient qu'une poussée de chair de poule.

Le cadet Uchiwa était d'une apparence terriblement taciturne, comme quoi c'était une espèce de mode chez la majorité des élèves masculins de ce lycée. Mais, d'une façon différente des autres, ce n'était pas qu'un détachement qu'il entretenait, mais plutôt un certain mépris envers qui osait venir le déranger. D'une beauté froide et sombre, il faisait bien entendu l'unanimité parmi la gente féminine, mais jamais on avait entendu parler d'une quelconque relation. Il restait en particulier aux côtés de Sakura et d'Ino, les deux seules demoiselles qu'il semblait supporter, qui l'entouraient comme deux princesses et leur roi. Rigide et glacé, il avait une classe autrement différente de celle de son aîné. Depuis qu'Itachi avait sermonné la Hyuuga, elle vouait une certaine crainte quand à son petit frère, y revoyant inconsciemment son image. Mais ce jour-là, elle avait remarqué qu'il lui adressait souvent des regards en coin, qu'il la fixait, en plissant les yeux. Alors qu'Hinata venait à peine de le remarquer, il était venu sans faire de bruit, et l'avait accostée à son bureau.

« Hé, avait-il lancé, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Naruto ? »

Il avait posé cette question avec une totale indifférence, comme une simple banalité. La brune fut prise d'un frisson soudain en l'entendant, étonnée qu'il ait deviné si facilement qu'il s'étaient passé des choses avec l'Uzumaki. En vérité, Naruto et Sasuke ne se parlaient jamais. Mais en cours de sport, l'adolescente avait remarqué une effervescence peu commune entre les deux garçons, et elle était assez persuadée qu'ils se connaissaient mieux qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. Enfin, le fait est que Sasuke s'était tenu devant elle, l'air toujours aussi hautain, et lui avait sommairement demandé ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas ébruiter. Il n'avait pas répété sa question, même devant son silence. L'Uchiwa s'était contenté de rester debout, une main appuyée sur la table, la fixant de haut. Hinata avait alors laissé échapper, par habitude :

« Rien. »

Sasuke n'avait pas répondu, et avait commencé à fouiller dans sa poche, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Il en avait sorti son portable, avait pianoté quelque secondes, puis placé l'appareil en face d'Hinata, bien près de son nez, et elle avait put y lire un message qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt :

_« Je reviens plus pendant un bout de temps, faut que je retourne chez Ero-psycho. »_

Le message venait de Naruto, évidemment.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » Avait ensuite ajouté l'Uchiwa. Hinata avait vivement secoué la tête, n'ayant aucune idée du sens de ce message.

« Mon frère t'a expliqué. » Avait-il dit. L'interpellée ne voyait pas trop le lien dans cette histoire, déjà étonnée que la relation entre le blond et Sasuke semblait même encore plus étroite qu'elle ne le pensait, et en plus assez perturbée par la tournure de la phrase.

« Ero… Psycho ? » Souffla-t-elle, exprimant son incompréhension.

Il avait froncé le nez, visiblement irrité par sa lenteur, et avait décidé de s'installer. Il avait alors ramené bruyamment la chaise derrière lui –celle de Naruto, avait pensé Hinata –et croisé ses bras sur la table, en face de la brune. Les quelques élèves encore présents dans la classe avaient commencé à les regarder, surpris que le seigneur du lycée parle ainsi avec le petit être qu'était Hinata. Sans stopper sa conversation, Ino les scrutait du coin de l'œil, tandis que Sakura faisait mine de ne pas les voir.

« Ce message, il signifie que Naruto vient de retomber dans ses démoniaqueries, dont il n'est déjà toujours pas capable d'en sortir. Et étrangement, il se trouve que ça a eu lieu juste au moment où tu te fais tabasser dans les toilettes. »

Sasuke la regardait droit dans les yeux, menaçant. C'était comme si ses iris la criblaient de longues épines, qui la clouaient à sa chaise. Hinata avait dégluti, et s'apprêtait à balbutier une réponse, lorsque la sonnerie retentit. L'Uchiwa avait juré en l'entendant, et s'était levé sans continuer l'interrogatoire. Avant de lui tourner totalement le dos, il lui avait finalement lancé, de son autorité légendaire :

« Dans tout les cas, maintenant, tu as décidé de régler ses petits problèmes, ne t'avise pas de fuir au dernier moment ! »

Hinata se fourra le nez dans son écharpe grise, vexée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ? Les Uchiwa avaient décidément une manie de lui donner des leçons. Elle croyait voir son père. Même, le visage pâle et dur de Sasuke avait vraiment un côté très Hyuuga. Peut-être que les Uchiwa et les Hyuuga ont les mêmes racines, pensa-t-elle. Cela expliquerait les étroites relations qui liaient ces familles depuis la nuit des temps. En attendant, cette ascendance ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, et se dire qu'un sosie de Hiashi la jugeait jusque dans son propre lycée la fit renifler bruyamment. Voilà que la pensée de son père refaisait surface : comment allait-il réagir, en voyant son pansement au front ? Soit il déclencherait un scandale, soit il la renverrait, déçu de sa pauvre résistance. Il allait ensuite remettre sur le tapis le fait que ses notes n'avaient pas progressé, le fait qu'elle était souvent sortie ces derniers temps, qu'elle ne devait pas s'étonner de finir mal avec ce genre de comportement… Hinata soupira. La jeune fille devait se rendre à l'évidence, en plus de sa brouille avec Naruto, elle avait aussi une autre dose d'ennuis à la maison.

Généralement, Hiashi restait à la résidence principale à régler ses affaires, mais il venait régulièrement en ville. Sa prochaine visite était prévue pour le soir même. Hinata aurait tellement souhaité que rien n'ait eu lieu, qu'elle se soit simplement écrasée en enfilant ses chaussures engluées, que personne ne l'ait frappée, que Naruto ne l'ait pas sauvée, et que ce matin, elle l'ait salué comme chaque jour, et qu'il l'ait emmenée chez Ichiraku avec tout les autres… L'adolescente avait pris l'habitude de traîner avec la bande les soirs où son père revenait, pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard du géniteur. Il s'en plaignait, mais elle prétextait toujours un important devoir à faire… Naruto lui avait aussi appris à mentir. L'adolescente rentrait avant minuit, l'haleine doucement mentholée, ses yeux mi-clos pour cacher des pupilles un peu trop dilatées et prétexter une grande fatigue, et se précipitait dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler dans ses coussins. Finalement, Hinata s'était mise à attendre les retours paternels avec impatience, au vu de ces soirées d'abandon où enfin elle se sentait bien.

Mais ce soir, Hinata n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper.

En pénétrant le grand hall d'entrée, toujours dans le style zen ancien typique de la famille Hyuuga, l'héritière déposa ses chaussures dans le placard qui lui était personnellement réservé. Il était presque vide, contrairement à celui de sa cadette qui avait rempli le sien de centaines de bottes, sandales, mocassins, baskets, et autre chausses diverses. Hinata n'avait jamais apprécié afficher sa personne dans les magasins.

Ses petites ballerines noires soigneusement rangées, l'adolescente s'avança dans le hall d'un pas rapide, les chaussettes glissant sur le bois, pour atteindre sa chambre. Mais alors qu'elle avait le pied droit sur la première marche de l'escalier, un détail retint son attention : à côté de la rampe, posées contre le mur, des valises s'accumulaient. Hinata n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps avant de reconnaître les marques françaises qui s'affichaient sur les sacs. Elle interrompit brutalement son ascension, pour bifurquer vers le salon, au-delà de l'escalier. Une soudaine excitation de joie la poussait, lui faisant oublier tout ses soucis pendant un instant. Enfin ! Jamais le timing n'aurait pu être aussi bon, jamais la jeune fille n'avait eut autant besoin de la voir…

« Mère ! »

La doyenne se retourna, pas même surprise, droite et fluide comme à son habitude. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire, alors qu'elle salua sa fille avec chaleur. Elle est incroyable ta mère, avait-dit Naruto après le nouvel an, je serais presque prêt à voir des fleurs pousser sous ses pieds ! Hinata, avec toute l'impolitesse d'une enfant excitée, s'agrippa à sa mère comme à une bouée perdue en mer.

Hiashi Hyuuga était assis sur un des canapés à côté, sans les regarder. La jeune fille le salua aussi, cette fois-ci plus posément, et il la gratifia d'un hochement de tête. Il est de mauvais poil, pensa-t-elle, anxieuse, quelque chose ne va pas. Sa mère aussi semblait préoccupée elle était plus pâle, ses yeux habituellement fins et malicieux étaient gonflés et rougis.

« Il… Il y a un problème ? Risqua Hinata, son élan brisé.

_ Je vais rester ici quelques temps, répondit doucement la présidente.

_ Et la France ? S'inquiéta sa fille qui masquait sa joie.

_ La boîte est entre de bonnes mains, mais j'ai… Je dois prendre un peu de vacances. »

Vacances ? Ce mot était totalement étranger au vocabulaire de la famille Hyuuga, et étonnement, encore plus dans le langage de la mère. Infatigable qu'elle était, jamais Hinata ne l'avait vu prendre ne serait-ce qu'un jour de repos. L'adolescente tilta tout de suite, commençant à s'inquiéter.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose en France ?

_ Non, absolument pas, j'ai attrapé une mauvaise grippe, et les médecins m'ont conseillée de prendre quelques jours de repos. Je repars dans une semaine. »

Elle était parfaitement sincère, mais Hinata n'aimait pas l'idée de mauvaise grippe, ni ce visage déconfit qui tentait de garder sa prestance habituelle. Hiashi qui n'avait rien ajouté lui demanda de retourner dans sa chambre et travailler, de laisser sa mère s'installer. Il était vrai que la présidente n'avait même pas encore enlevé son manteau. Hinata s'éclipsa alors, en jetant un dernier regard à la doyenne qui lui répondit avec un sourire vigoureux.

Une semaine avec sa mère, c'était une bénédiction. Mais étrangement, la brune était prise d'un horrible pressentiment. Tout ne pouvait pas aller plus mal, croyait-elle, à tort.

Lorsqu'elle revint en cours le lendemain, Hinata était lasse et triste. Sa mère, d'habitude sur le qui-vive dès cinq heures du matin, s'était couchée à dix-neuf heures pour n'être toujours pas levée quand sa fille quitta la maison au lever du soleil. A ce rythme, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de pouvoir discuter avec elle pendant son séjour.

Une longue journée ennuyante s'annonçait, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu le cœur à faire ses devoirs et surtout, il pleuvait des cordes. Hinata espérait au fond d'elle qu'un évènement allait un peu illuminer ses soucis, qu'une magnifique surprise l'attendait dans la classe. Finalement, cette étincelle sembla soudainement visible, lorsque la brune pénétra la salle et vit, au bureau à côté du sien, l'habituel visage mal réveillé de Gaara tourné vers le tableau.

« Gaara-Kun ! » s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant, s'étant inconsciemment convaincue que plus jamais elle ne reverrait les Sabaku. Il tourna ses yeux indifférents vers elle, et la salua en levant la main. L'inquiète, plaçant toute la confiance en lui, impatiente de recevoir des informations, se posta devant sa table et lui demanda d'un air suppliant :

« Gaara-kun, comment va Naruto-kun ? »

L'unique réaction fut un froncement soudain de sourcil, presque imperceptible cependant.

« Pardon ?

_ Naruto-kun, est-ce qu'il va mieux ?

_ De… Quoi parles-tu ? »

Il semblait extrêmement surpris –ce qui était déjà assez étonnant en soi, venant de lui –et Hinata y fut sensible.

« Tu-tu n'as pas vu Naruto-kun récemment ? Bégaya-t-elle, commençant à hésiter.

_ Si, si, mais… » Il ne continua pas. Gaara avait maintenant la mine très sérieuse, concentrée, et fixait Hinata d'un œil suspicieux.

« Gaara-kun… ? » souffla la brune, mal à l'aise. Il n'est pas au courant ? S'interrogea-t-elle. Naruto ne lui aurait pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt ? Inconcevable, les Sabaku ne se cachent pourtant rien.

« Hinata-san, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Naruto ? »

Cette question lui était décidément très désagréable.

La sonnerie masqua son temps de gêne, mais Gaara ne la laissa pas aller s'asseoir à sa place il la retint par le bras, toujours terriblement sérieux, pour l'obliger à lui répondre. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle venait de faire une grossière erreur en s'adressant à lui. Si Naruto ne lui avait rien dit, c'était forcément parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas que le roux soit au courant. De nouveau, il ne risquait pas de le lui pardonner… Alors qu'elle était sur le point de répondre un baratin, Hatake Kakashi, professeur agrégé de philosophie, pénétra la classe forçant ainsi Gaara à lâcher prise. Le long et dense cours commença alors, et Hinata se précipita à sa place pour se noyer dans ses prises de notes.

Gaara ne détourna cependant pas les yeux, et fixa l'adolescente durant tout le cours. Excessivement sérieux qu'il était, le Sabaku ne se permit pas de lui envoyer quelque mots ou chuchotements, mais l'envie le tiraillait d'une façon très visible. Placé au bureau à droite de celui d'Hinata, il la regardait du coin de l'œil, alors qu'elle se tournait vers la fenêtre pour se cacher le visage derrière ses longs cheveux.

Effaçant la présence de Gaara de son esprit –du moins, le plus possible –Hinata essayait vainement de suivre la leçon de philosophie que le professeur marmonnait à travers son énorme écharpe. Personnage frileux et mystérieux, Hatake Kakashi avait le don de scotcher l'attention de ses élèves, surtout la jeune Hyuuga cette fois-ci cependant, le cours sembla à la tourmentée tel une petite berceuse de fond. Le regard insistant de Gaara, le souvenir du Naruto la repoussant, les paroles de Sasuke, puis en cerise sur le gâteau, sa mère en convalescence suspecte la Hyuuga sentait ses neurones en surcharge.

Les minutes passaient, mécaniquement. Un silence de mort survolait la pièce, on n'entendait que les déboires du professeur et quelques grattements de stylo. C'était le genre de silence qui vous empêche totalement de vous concentrer sur une unique pensée il incitait à la dispersion : soit le sommeil survenait, soit on se perdait simplement dans des rêvasseries. Hinata se retrouva à ressasser ses préoccupations, encore et encore, chaque seconde le visage défait de Naruto alternait avec le sourire fiévreux de sa mère, puis laissait place au regard assassin de Sasuke… _Tu n'es pas digne de notre lignée, jamais tu ne survivras dans cette société._ Oui, tout ça était bien trop dur et stupide pour elle, il fallait toujours se compliquer les choses, personne n'était capable de penser simplement. C'est avec désespoir qu'Hinata rit d'elle-même, se rendant compte du ridicule de sa prise de tête. Et dire qu'elle était supposée diriger toute l'entreprise Byakugan plus tard elle n'était même pas capable de supporter ses propres ennuis personnels.

Sur l'estrade, Kakashi ruminait que tout n'était, selon certains philosophes aux noms abstraits, qu'une simple question de volonté. La brune attrapa la phrase à la volée, ne retint que personnellement, son unique désir était de sortir de la classe en hurlant à se déchirer la gorge, puis disparaître sous une voiture. Elle savait que Gaara allait lui sauter dessus à la fin du cours, et un nouvel interrogatoire ne lui donnait absolument pas envie. D'autant plus que Sasuke ne semblait pas avoir eu son dernier mot : le menton posé sur son poing fermé, il la scrutait en coin. Chez elle, Hiashi l'attendait de pied ferme, maintenant que la mère était couchée, il avait tout le loisir « d'avoir une discussion sérieuse » avec sa fille. Naruto n'était plus là pour l'accompagner à la bibliothèque. Les cours l'angoissaient. Les secondes ne se suivaient pas. Mal à la tête.

Elle leva la main.

Rien de plus facile que de simuler la fièvre. Pardon monsieur, je ne me sens pas bien, puis-je sortir, merci, je vais à l'infirmerie, non non, pas besoin de m'accompagner… Se coller la tête contre le radiateur près de l'infirmerie, quand ça commence à brûler trop fort, entrer, balbutier, deux-trois larmes pour la forme. Oui, j'étais un peu mal en allant en cours, mais ça ne s'arrange pas, est-ce que je peux rentrer, merci, non, j'habite à côté, pas de soucis, merci, au revoir.

Rentrer et sortir de ce lycée étaient si simple. A la campagne, on aurait appelé les parents, demandé un fax et un mail signé, et le correspondant aurait été obligé de venir la chercher. Or dans cet établissement, l'infirmière était du genre à renvoyer les malades se reposer vite et bien, puis ensuite perdre son temps avec la paperasse. Hinata n'avait jamais séché avant, et même, elle ne considérait pas cette escapade comme telle, c'était plutôt une simple implosion mentale. Au même titre qu'un gros rhume. Le lycée n'appellerait pas ses parents, l'infirmière allait oublier comme d'habitude. C'était la technique qu'Ino utilisait souvent Hinata l'avait de nombreuses fois remarquée s'absenter pour un soudain mal de crâne, et lorsqu'elle refermait la porte et que le professeur ne pouvait plus la voir, adresser un clin d'œil malicieux au reste de la classe. « La méthode légale », disait Temari. Cette dernière préférait sa propre technique, qui consistait simplement à filer pendant l'intercours, puis s'éclipser par le toit en sautant sur les bâtiments voisins. Tout aussi efficace. Naruto lui, se levait simplement, puis partait sans demander son reste.

Hinata savait que Gaara ne la suivrait pas : il était du genre tout ou rien. Soit il était présent, soit il était absent. Lorsqu'il se présentait au premier cours, le roux n'en ratait aucun jusqu'à la fin de la journée. En soi, Gaara était quelqu'un d'extrêmement consciencieux.

Elle venait de faire sa première fugue sur un coup de tête. Je te jure qu'un jour, avait lancé Naruto quelques semaines plus tôt, on va fermer le clapet de ta petite conscience de bonne sœur et on fera ton baptême de liberté. Hinata eut un léger haussement d'épaule finalement, sa première escapade s'était faite toute seule.

Il ne pleuvait plus, et le ciel s'était dégagé sur un soleil de glace. Météo improbable, murmura-t-elle en se glissant dans le vent d'hiver. Etrangement, l'adolescente eut une longue exhalation de soulagement en franchissant la grille de l'entrée. La jeune s'était maintenant échappée du règlement, elle prit conscience de sa soudaine liberté. Plus besoin de retourner affronter Hiashi Hyuuga à la maison, ni d'aller suivre des leçons insipides et inutiles… Un nuage lui passant derrière les yeux, elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir. Et maintenant ? Elle avait terriblement envie d'appeler Naruto. Pour lui dire vient, rejoins-moi, avec Temari-san, allons traîner dehors, comme d'habitude. Elle avait sorti son portable, et était prête à cliquer sur le contact. Peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à s'expliquer avec lui, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, la brune pressa le bouton, et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

Occupé.

Elle le rabaissa, le cœur battant, mais déçue. Hinata se demanda ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire, de toute façon, mais au fond de sa tête persistait vaillamment un filet d'espoir. Ca ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, hurlait la voix dans ses oreilles, c'était ton seul appui, tu ne vas pas le laisser partir sans raison !

L'air glacé la fit renifler, alors qu'elle fixait l'écran de son téléphone, la mine absente. La brune retendit son doigt vers le contact « naruto », mais lorsqu'elle était sur le point d'appuyer une seconde fois, elle se fit interrompre par une voix grave et rauque.

« Arrête de chougner, imbécile, je vais voir Tsunade et je te rejoins. »

Hinata se stoppa, pour voir un homme immense passer à côté d'elle sans la regarder, parlant très fort au téléphone. Le nom « Tsunade » l'avait interpellée.

« Si tu flippes autant, reste dans ta chambre à pleurnicher, comme tu sais si bien le faire ! »

A cette déclaration, Hinata put entendre de là où elle était d'énormes vociférations de protestation, à l'autre bout du fil. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, cela eut pour effet de faire sourire l'homme, qui en riant se grattait le piercing qu'il portait à la narine gauche. Il s'était arrêté à moins de trois mètres d'Hinata, en face du portail du lycée, et raillait sans baisser le ton. Le genre de personnage qui, même silencieux, ne passait pas inaperçu : au-delà de sa taille, son attitude était un jeu de contraste. Vêtu d'un smoking pourpre, et mais assez kitsch, il se remarquait surtout pour son imposante tignasse, plus blanche que la neige, négligemment attachée en queue de cheval. Semblant totalement insensible au froid, il avait un visage très mûr, mais semblait pourtant avoir vingt ans à travers l'énorme sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Ecoute, gamin, je n'ai pas que toi dans ma vie, commença l'homme d'un air faussement sérieux, laisse-moi régler mes affaires et je pourrais ensuite m'occuper de toi. D'autant plus que c'est pour toi que je fais tout ça. »

Il eut une pause, qui semblait réciproque à l'autre bout du fil. Hinata le fixait, dubitative et fascinée à la fois. L'inconnu capta son regard, et lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux la brune sursauta vivement et se retourna, faisant mine de taper un message sur son portable. Il ne cessa pourtant pas de la regarder, amusé.

« 'Y a une jolie lycéenne qui me mate depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua-t-il, c'est peut-être une de tes copines. Il faudra que tu me la présentes. »

Hinata rougit, dégoûtée.

« Mais je te jure, idiot, arrête de me traiter de vieux ! C'est une petite brune, aux allures de poupée, et elle a l'air plutôt… »

Il s'était interrompu, mais avait parlé bien fort pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende. La concernée rentra un peu plus sa tête dans son écharpe, mais ne put se résoudre à partir. Etrangement, cette conversation titillait sa curiosité, en particulier ce personnage atypique qui lui faisait maintenant de l'œil en papotant.

« Oui, oui, mais oui, carrément, acquiesçait-il, de plus en plus gaiement. C'est exactement ça, avec des jolis yeux tout blancs… »

Hinata se figea, et se retourna de trois quarts. L'homme était maintenant totalement face à elle, son sourire encore plus grand.

« Tu la connais vraiment ! S'exclama-t-il. Je te prenais pour un asocial, alors que tu fréquentes des jeunettes pareilles ! »

La « jeunette » fit une mine outrée, qui ne sembla pas gêner l'homme. Mais son visage se déconfit quelque peu, à l'écoute de ce que son interlocuteur semblait lui dire. Ses yeux fins s'agrandirent, toujours posés sur Hinata, comme s'il avait une soudaine révélation.

« Tu es sérieux ? C'est elle ? Hein, ah? » Il marqua une pause. « Bien sûr qu'elle m'a remarqué, pour qui tu me prends ? »

Il y eut une explosion d'injures dans le combiné, et c'est avec un horrible pincement au cœur qu'Hinata crut reconnaître cette voix. Le correspondant raccrocha soudain au nez de l'homme, qui n'en fut pas plus embarrassé. Après avoir rangé son portable, il s'avança vers la jeune fille, qui se sentait soudain très mal.

« Ainsi c'est toi, fit-il en lui posant sa grande main sur l'épaule, vu ta tête, je ne dois pas me tromper. »

Hinata le regardait d'un air apeuré, comprenant soudain à qui il était en train de parler quelques secondes plus tôt, et que cet homme ne lui était indirectement pas inconnu.

« Enchanté, souria-t-il. Tu peux m'appeler Jiraya. Je suis psy, mais je ne suis pas un pervers. »

Qui aurait cru ?

Il était pressé. Sans même continuer les présentations, il s'esquiva en lui lançant un joyeux « Nous nous reverrons, Hinata-chan ! » à la volée. La concernée était restée coite, abasourdie par le phénomène.

Certaines choses se révélaient dans sa tête maintenant elle comprenait progressivement à qui elle avait eu affaire. « C'est un monstre de libido et de connerie. » Avait affirmé Naruto en parlant de son tuteur. Le rapprochement n'était pas difficile à faire.

« Ero-Psycho… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, comme pour confirmer sa prise de conscience. Cette soudaine rencontre l'avait pour sûr ébranlée comme quoi, le monde est petit. Surtout, cette dernière allocution « Nous nous reverrons ! » avait eu le don de l'emplir d'une poussée d'espoir. Car Hinata avait très bien saisi, cet homme était sûrement un des mieux placés dans l'histoire, et le fait qu'il prévoie de la croiser de nouveau montre qu'en un sens, la brune avait sa chance de se rattraper. De plus, il avait l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses quant aux évènements qui eurent lieu entre les deux adolescents, et plus que de la flatter, savoir que Naruto lui avait parlé d'elle lui fit chaud au cœur.

Hinata était presque prête à attendre l'homme à la sortie du lycée. Bien sûr elle n'avait absolument aucune idée du temps qu'il mettrait pour terminer, mais l'impatience se faisait sentir. Si tout n'est pas perdu, pensa-t-elle, je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire…

Elle repensa à son portable. Naruto avait raccroché au nez de son tuteur, peut-être que maintenant, elle parviendrait à entrer en contact avec lui ? Hinata se sentit alors telle une obsédée convulsive, prête à tout pour le suivre et… Elle eut honte.

D'un seul coup, le froid se fit violent, tandis que l'excitation retombait. La brune chassa l'idée de l'appel hors de son esprit, et décida de rentrer chez elle, discrètement. La lassitude reprenait, maintenant que la pile d'énergie s'était enfoncée dans l'établissement. Alors en traînant des pieds, l'adolescente pris le chemin de la maison, priant intérieurement pour que le père soit encore au travail, où alors enfermé dans son bureau et qu'elle puisse se réfugier dans sa chambre sans encombres. Hinata anticipait son après-midi, enfin au calme dans son antre. Elle se noierait dans des films idiots, en se dessinant une vie meilleure sur des feuilles blanches, qu'elle cacherait avec le reste sous son lit. Elle reprendrait là où elle s'était arrêtée, lorsque par hasard quelqu'un tombait sur ses œuvres et y voyait la prochaine Picasso, qu'elle parvenait à fuir son père dans ses peintures… Là, celui qu'elle attendait depuis toujours reviendrait de son long voyage, et lui annoncerait que jamais plus il ne la quitterait, et qu'enfin une nouvelle vie pouvait s'offrir à eux.

Fantasmes ridicules et pathétiques espérances… Ces rêves stupides la faisait sourire, et pour sûr qu'elle préférait totalement son imaginaire idyllique à ses ennuis du quotidien. Comme de tout elle en était gênée, mais pour le coup, personne n'était là pour se moquer. C'est donc en s'adonnant à des « Ah, si seulement… » qu'Hinata rentra chez elle.

On aurait pu croire que tout ne pouvait vraiment aller plus mal pour Hinata. Le personnage en soi n'étant déjà pas enclin à positiver, cet échec général ne l'encourageait pas non plus à faire des efforts. Il aurait fallu un simple coup de pied, une claque dans le dos, pour la projeter sur le droit chemin ! Ce sont ces instants terribles et communs où l'on se sent impuissant contre tout, même contre nous même. « Ah, si seulement je pouvais… » Bien sûr que l'on peut, mais il y a cette atroce force qui nous maintient au fond du lit, à ruminer, mâcher, malaxer le désespoir jusqu'à s'en exploser le cœur. C'est le genre de situation où tout va mal, même si tout va bien.

Dans ces moments là, la vie semble terminée. Rien ne pourrait nous faire tomber plus bas, tout comme il n'existe pas de sortie.

Hinata pensait, à cet instant, que sa décrépitude avait atteint le point de fond. En entrant dans le hall d'entrée, en se déchaussant silencieusement, elle entendit, provenant de la chambre de ses parents, l'air gémissant d'une vieille chanson. Le genre de morceau en espagnol, mélodramatique et suave qui vous arrache des larmes sans même que l'on s'en rende compte. Et la jeune fille bénissait cette plainte qui masquait le bruit de ses pas, tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers. Son père était soit rentré à la résidence principale, soit quelque part au travail. A cette heure-ci, aucune chance de tomber sur lui. Cette façon de mettre le son à faire trembler le parquet, c'était typique de sa mère, lorsque le seigneur n'était pas dans la maison. Hinata montait avec l'espoir que sa génitrice serait apte au réconfort, et surtout qu'elle ne ferait pas d'histoire quant à sa fuite… Mais encore, la musique sonnait faux elle couvrait un affreux silence qui planait sur la maison, et le vide qui régnait en devenait soudainement pesant. Doucement, la jeune fille ralentissait ses pas, s'approchant de la chambre des parents, d'où provenait la musique, une sourde angoisse commençant à naître dans le creux de son ventre. La porte grande ouverte, la musique s'en échappait au volume maximum. Grinçante, la voix rauque de la chanteuse vrilla les tympans d'Hinata, qui glissa un œil dans la pièce avant de passer. A ce moment, la chanteuse se tut pour laisser place à un solo de guitare, cette fois timide et doux, mais toujours aussi prenant.

C'est là qu'Hinata se stoppa, sur le pas de la porte, les coups de guitare lui claquant au visage de plus en plus fort. C'est là qu'un frisson glacé descendit sa colonne vertébrale, au rythme de la musique. C'est là qu'elle porta la main à sa bouche, pour tenter de réprimer un cri d'horreur qui, de toute façon, ne parviendrait pas à sortir.

Son sac glissa sur son épaule, alors qu'elle se jetait dans la pièce, la bouche tordue par ce hurlement intérieur.

Sa mère, le regard vide, tourné vers le plafond, avant encore un bras posé sur le lit, emmêlé dans les couvertures le reste de son corps, lorsqu'il était encore chaud, avait roulé hors de la couche, et elle gisait maintenant sur le parquet ciré.

Tout ne pouvait décidément pas aller plus mal.

_Merci énormément pour vos nombreux commentaires. J'veux pas faire la fille gâtée, mais sérieusement, ce sont vraiment eux qui me motivent pour continuer à écrire -faut croire que j'ai pas énormément de temps-. Même si je ne réponds pas personnellement, je les lis tous, et ça me fait hyper plaisir d'en recevoir! ^^ J'en suis au point que je les sauvegarde sur un fichier word pour pouvoir les relire dès que l'inspiration me fait la gueule. x) _

_A la prochaine! je continue jusqu'à la fin. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

On lui tendit le téléphone avec prudence et embarras. Hanabi encore sanglotant dans ses bras, Hinata fixa le combiné d'un œil vide, avant de tendre une main sans vie pour l'attraper.

C'était une nouvelle bien trop importante pour qu'on se permette de la laisser à un employé ; néanmoins, la femme de chambre se sentait cruelle de demander à la fille aînée d'en prendre la charge. Hinata était droite, impassible. Les tressautements de sa sœur contre elle ne l'ébranlaient en rien, elle était totalement déconnectée du monde autour de sa personne.

Lorsque les secours étaient arrivés, elle était restée postée dans le salon, pour ne pas les regarder emmener sa mère sur le brancard, enveloppée dans la couverture de sauvetage comme un déchet dans un sac poubelle. Les cris qui retentissaient dans la maisonnée lui semblaient lointains, et toutes les caresses et attentions qu'elle reçu depuis lui passèrent au travers du corps.

Quand elle avait touché le corps maternel pour la réveiller, sa froideur avait été un électrochoc ; tout était devenu blanc, plat et sans vie. Comme si le vide de ce corps abandonné avait absorbé toute son énergie et sa force. La jeune fille était restée prostrée ainsi quelques minutes, la main toujours posée sur l'épaule de sa mère, sans rien dire, comme morte à son tour. Puis lentement, elle s'était levée. D'un pas mécanique elle s'était dirigée vers le téléphone et avait appelé les pompiers, les informant de l'accident avec une voix glaciale. A son retour du collège, Hanabi s'était jetée sur elle en hurlant, et l'avait frappée, l'accusant au mensonge, avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Hinata n'avait rien dit. En moins de dix minutes, toute la résidence était au courant du drame et s'agitait. Les deux sœurs étaient entourées d'une foule d'employés, leur tante se tenant à leurs côtés, le visage caché entre ses doigts.

Hinata avait maintenant le téléphone dans la main droite, l'autre sur le dos de sa cadette. C'était l'instant d'horreur que redoutaient tous les employés de la maison. L'adolescente regarda chaque visage qui se succédait autour d'elle, compatissant, larmoyant, désespéré. Ils attendaient, anxieux, qu'elle accomplisse sa tâche. Même Hanabi avait stoppé ses sanglots pour l'écouter. A cet instant précis, Hinata fut prise d'une terrible envie de rire, tellement la situation lui échappait. Elle contint son sourire en baissant la tête. Car depuis qu'elle avait vu ces yeux, vides et sans expression, tournés vers le plafond, comme s'il s'y trouvait une vérité inaccessible, tout ce monde, ces gens, ces devoirs, ces histoires… Tout cela lui semblait maintenant si petit et insignifiant. A quoi bon prendre ce téléphone, passer cet appel ? Pourquoi moi, en particulier ? Que je sois l'aînée ou la cuisinière, la nouvelle reste la même. Tout est fini, à quoi bon les convenances ?

« Pourquoi tant de drame ? » souffla-t-elle à l'assemblée, la mine toujours aussi blanche.

Hanabi releva alors la tête, rougie par les larmes, et semblant d'un seul coup bouillante d'indignation.

« Grande sœur, comment peux-tu… » Balbutia-t-elle, s'emmêlant dans ses mots. Les employés commençaient à se regarder entre eux, interloqués. Hinata ne tiqua pas. Elle regarda de nouveau le combiné, puis d'un geste lent, tapa un numéro. Portant le téléphone à son oreille, elle figea alors son regard dans celui de sa sœur, qui la dévisageait avec incompréhension et colère. A vrai dire, Hinata avait de la peine, pour sa sœur. Voilà, le seul sentiment qui planait dans son esprit à ce moment, c'était de la compassion envers Hanabi. Elle avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras à nouveau, et de la consoler… Mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de mots rassurants, il n'y avait que ce vide, cette absence totale d'émotion qui semblait tant révolter sa sœur.

Quelqu'un décrocha, à l'autre bout du fil, une voix grave et irritée répondit. Hinata laissa alors un petit temps, durant lequel l'interlocuteur commença déjà à s'irriter qu'on le dérange pour rien puis, soudainement, elle ouvrit la bouche et épela comme on cite une liste de courses :

« Père, maman est morte. »

La jeune fille laissa passer un temps, durant lequel son interlocuteur resta silencieux, puis elle raccrocha, sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle avait fait son devoir. Le silence était toujours le même, chacun se regardait, estomaqué. Hinata sentait les petits poings de sa sœur qui serraient ses vêtements, contre son ventre, tremblotants d'indignations.

« Tu… Eructa-t-elle, les larmes s'empâtant dans sa gorge, c'est- c'est tout ? »

L'aînée la regarda, les yeux pleins de sa compassion polie. Hanabi la repoussa violemment, révoltée, envahie par un jaillissement de haine.

« Tu t'en fous ? Siffla-t-elle, ça ne te fait rien ? Maman et morte, et tu t'en fous ? _Pourquoi tant de drame, pourquoi tant de drame _; tu te rends compte un peu, de ce que tu dis ? »

L'assemblée commença à chuchoter, une grande part acquiesçant en faveur de la cadette.

« Hurler ne la fera pas revenir. » Fit Hinata, très doucement.

_ Alors quoi ? Sa sœur demanda. Alors quoi, sourions-en ? Faisons la fête, grande sœur, c'est génial, maman est morte ! »

Hinata voulut réagir à cette montée d'ironie, mais la cadette l'interrompit d'un mouvement de main.

« Va donc, va fêter ça !

_ Hanabi, tenta l'aînée, de sa voix toujours aussi faible.

_ Arrête, Hinata, c'est trop tard de faire ta grande sœur responsable, cracha-t-elle finalement. Depuis le début, tu détestes cette famille, tout le monde le sait, tu détestes Père, tu détestes les Hyuuga, et tu espères que je continue à être parfaite, que je prenne finalement ta place, pour que tu puisses fuir, c'est pour ça que moi peut-être, tu me détestes un peu moins ; mais moi, Hinata, moi je te hais, là, maintenant Parce Maman, elle te soutenait, tu le sais très bien, c'était la seule qui avait de l'espoir en toi, parce qu'au fond, tu n'es pas une méchante fille, mais là Maman est morte, et toi tu t'en fous ! Tu t'en fous ! _Pourquoi tant de drame ? Pourquoi tant de drame ?_ Et bien maintenant tu es seule, voilà le drame ! Espère donc, que je prenne ton héritage, pour que tu puisses dégager tranquillement ; mais tu ne partiras pas, tu resteras là, parce que je te la laisse, ta place, avec plaisir, bats-toi toute seule contre Père, ne compte plus jamais sur moi, et Maman, elle ne sera plus là pour te protéger ! Ha ! Et toi tu t'en fous ! Notre mère est morte, morte, et ça ne te fait rien ! Père avait raison, tu n'es qu'une boîte vide et percée, ton corps et ton âme, ce ne sont que de vieilles décorations pour cacher le néant qui te sert de coeur ; les gens passent, sortent et t'oublient. Va donc mourir, toi aussi, mais toi on ne te pleurera pas ! »

Leur tante avait révélé ses yeux horrifiés d'entre ses mains, fixant la cadette avec le même effarement que toute la pièce. Hinata écouta, les yeux droits vers le devant.

« Une vieille boîte, répéta Hanabi, haletante, qui ne sert qu'à recevoir ce qu'on y met et à oublier ce qu'on en ressort. Notre mère est morte, pour toi ce n'est qu'une babiole en moins. »

Hinata baissa doucement les yeux, toujours impassible. Elle leva une main, et sans rien dire, la posa contre sa poitrine, comme pour s'assurer si son cœur battait toujours. Ces mots s'ancraient progressivement dans son cerveau, et lentement elle compris qu'elle venait aussi de perdre sa sœur. Cela ne lui fit rien. Son cœur battait encore, en rythme. Son métabolisme tournait sans accrocs. Toute l'assemblée avait tourné son regard vers elle, guettant la réaction. Qui ne vint pas. Hinata resta muette, soudainement concentrée sur sa poitrine.

Etrangement, Hanabi sembla comprendre ce manège mental, et se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas. Violement, sa cadette lui asséna une tape sur le la tête, qui déclencha des cris de surprises parmi les employés.

« Ne t'emballe pas, dit-elle d'une voix cruellement douce, ici, plus rien ne bat. »

La frappe ayant agité la blessure qu'Hinata s'était faite l'autre soir, elle se redressa, légèrement sonnée. Hanabi la regardait de haut, mais ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. La tristesse avait refait surface dans la cadette, et sûrement qu'elle commençait à regretter ses paroles, mais la jeune fille se retourna avec fureur et sépara la foule pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. Tout le monde la regarda filer, sans mot dire. Un terrible silence s'installa dans la pièce, les protagonistes tournant désormais leurs regards vers la grande sœur bafouée. Cette dernière était toujours assise, stoïque, le téléphone pendant au bout de sa main droite. Sa tante s'était mise à sangloter, désespérée par l'accident et l'altercation qu'il avait causé. Hinata ne bougeait pas plus, sans comprendre la situation. Elle s'en voulait, de ne pas réagir. Elle, Hinata Hyuuga, si faible et sensible, pour une fois où pleurer lui était enfin autorisé, elle n'en était plus capable. C'était la frustration et le remord qui l'envahirent alors, et lui firent baisser les yeux comme une enfant.

Alors l'aînée des sœurs Hyuuga se leva, et marcha en silence à travers la pièce, jusqu'à la porte. Comme pour sa cadette, on la regarda quitter la salle, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Quelques femmes de chambre la suivirent néanmoins, voulant savoir si elle comptait aller voir sa sœur et lui parler, mais elles furent déçues : Hinata se dirigea droit vers sa chambre, et une fois la porte fermée, elle ne fut plus ouverte de toute la journée.

Hinata vaqua à des broutilles, vida sa poubelle, fit son lit, sortit un livre, lut la première ligne, le reposa, s'assit à son bureau… Sa tête était si creuse qu'elle entendait presque un courant d'air lui siffler dans les oreilles. Immobile, l'adolescente médita sur sa condition. Ne valait-il pas mieux d'être justement dans cette indifférence profonde, plutôt que de se noyer dans les larmes et la douleur ? C'était peut-être une réaction de son cerveau qui, très au fait de sa piètre résistance psychologique, aurait déconnecté sa capacité à ressentir. Pour sûr, si Hinata n'était pas victime de cette apathie, elle se serait sûrement poignardée à la vue de sa mère décédée. Sûrement. Il valait donc mieux s'oublier dans ce vide mental.

C'était peut-être la même chose que de mourir, se rectifia-t-elle.

La jeune fille entendit des pas précipités dépassant sa porte, et des coups puissants portés chez sa sœur, dans la pièce voisine. « Père est arrivé, » pensa-t-elle, reconnaissant sa marche, puis sa voix lorsqu'il pénétra la chambre de Hanabi. Bien sûr, il s'était directement dirigé vers la chambre de la cadette, bien que celle d'Hinata doive spatialement être la première à visiter… Mais Hiashi était passé sans s'arrêter devant sa porte, pour rejoindre sa plus jeune fille, qu'on entendait à présent pleurer devant son père, à travers la cloison. « Viendra-t-il ? » se demanda Hinata, presque amusée par ce pari qu'elle savait perdu. « Il ne viendra pas. » se confirma-t-elle, avant de poser son front contre la surface de son bureau. « Si j'avais pleuré, comme il aurait fallu, serait-il venu ? »

Elle n'entendait maintenant plus rien de la chambre de sa sœur. Hiashi Hyuuga était sûrement resté avec sa fille, la seule des deux avec qui il se permettait un contact physique. Hinata l'imaginait digne, droit sur ses pieds, serrant Hanabi contre lui, entre ses bras puissants de père. Il garderait son visage dur et impassible car Hiashi Hyuuga ne pleure pas, lui, quelles qu'en soit les circonstances. Personne ne le qualifierait d'insensible, même s'il restait stoïque à la mort de sa femme. Cela serait même inconvenant qu'il esquisse ne serait-ce qu'un plissement de tristesse. Il remplirait son rôle de père et de chef de famille, gardant son calme sans pour autant paraître léger –même si en temps normal, léger, il ne l'était jamais. Hinata se disait que maintenant qu'il était prévenu, elle pouvait sans crainte se faire oublier : ce n'était plus à elle de faire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, personne ne viendra la voir, les domestiques ne la respectaient pas, son père s'occupait de la cadette, et cette dernière venait de la renier ouvertement. Peut-être que, le soir venu, un employé consciencieux lui apporterait une soupe dans sa chambre, histoire de faire bonne figure. Elle ne la mangerait pas, par dépit, et pour signifier au monde qu'elle n'existait plus.

« Enfin seule. » Pensa-t-elle. Mais cette phrase supposée la soulager ne fit que lui transpercer le cœur d'une horrible culpabilité. _Une vieille boîte, qui ne sert qu'à recevoir ce qu'on y met et à oublier ce qu'on en ressort. Notre mère est morte, pour toi ce n'est qu'une babiole de moins._ Morte. Oui elle était morte, et c'est avec effarement qu'Hinata se rendit compte qu'en effet, cela ne lui faisait plus rien.

Durant le quart de seconde qui s'était écoulé entre son arrivée dans la chambre et son contact avec le corps glacé, la douleur avait bien dépassé tout ce qu'Hinata avait pu subir jusqu'à présent. Son cœur s'était contracté d'un seul coup, coupant son souffle, et son estomac semblait avoir remonté l'œsophage pour exploser dans ses poumons. Sur ses épaules s'était abattue une gigantesque hache, la fatalité lui brouillant la vue et les pensées. Mais les larmes n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'expulser qu'Hinata avait touché l'épaule de sa mère, et tout s'était évaporé.

Maintenant elle était là, assise à son bureau, la figure étalée contre le bois, prise d'un sentiment tout aussi terrible. Hinata se haïssait de ne rien ressentir, elle se dégoûtait elle-même de ne pas parvenir à pleurer, elle maudissait cette indifférence qui la rendait si méprisable. Son cerveau avait annihilé toute sensibilité à l'extérieur. Elle ne pensait plus ni à Naruto, ni à Sasuke, ni à Gaara, ni à sa mère. L'idée que son père l'avait oubliée en faveur de sa cadette ne lui suscita qu'une joie moqueuse et noire. Elle était réellement seule, seule avec elle-même. Les seuls sentiments qu'elle parvenait à ressentir lui étaient destinés : oui, elle se haïssait comme elle ne s'était jamais détestée auparavant. Elle aurait pu rester dans cette classe, à s'endormir en écoutant la voix lancinante et maussade de Kakashi, faire une feinte maîtrisée pour gicler hors de l'école et éviter Gaara ou Sasuke, rentrer chez elle comme un soir normal… Hanabi serait rentrée avant, c'aurait été elle qui découvrirait le corps, ou alors un employé ; enfin, Hinata n'aurait pas eu à toucher cette peau glaciale. Elle aurait fondu en larmes en apprenant la nouvelle, les deux sœurs se seraient embrassées dans leur douleur, peut-être que leur père, en rentrant, se serait joint à elle –son image de père responsable en aurait flamboyé.

_« Ah, et si… »_ Hinata était retombée dans ses fabules désespérées. C'était plus inutile que jamais. Maman est morte, se dit-elle, maintenant, plus rien ne vaut la peine.

Hinata ne sortit pas de sa chambre, de toute la soirée. Comme elle l'avait prévu, on toqua vers vingt heures, et une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui proposa un potage. L'héritière ne répondit rien, c'est à peine si elle avait entendu les coups. La fenêtre grande ouverte, elle avait posé ses avant-bras sur le rebord et y appuyait sa tête, le vent glacial lui giflant le visage. On toqua de nouveau, la voix de l'employé l'appela. Vu qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, le domestique lui dit à travers la porte, de sa petite voix polie, que si jamais elle avait faim il lui suffisait de demander. Puis les pas s'éloignèrent. Hinata regretta de ne pas avoir ouvert : en vérité, elle avait atrocement faim. Mais elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre, par une espèce d'obstination puérile. Et l'employé ne serait jamais entré de lui-même : la chambre de Hinata Hyuuga était terrain sacré, que cela soit dans la résidence principale ou la secondaire. La jeune fille pataugeait dans un état presque léthargique, volontairement frigorifiée, désespérée par sa condition. Elle fixait le jardin de sa fenêtre, estimant si oui ou non elle se tuerait, si jamais elle décidait de sauter. Et puis, à quoi bon mourir, se demandait-elle alors, ça ne changera strictement rien, et ça demande trop d'effort : Hinata était littéralement vidée de ses forces. Elle se sentait fondre et se mêler aux meubles de sa chambre, comme si par chance, elle pourrait s'écouler par la fenêtre et se mélanger à la boue.

Alors que l'employé était parti depuis quelques minutes, on toqua de nouveau à la porte. Encore, Hinata fit la sourde oreille. Puis on toqua plus fort, d'une façon ferme qu'elle reconnue, mais elle refusa pertinemment de réagir. Alors une voix grave et lente s'éleva derrière la porte.

« Hinata, laisse-moi rentrer. »

Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, une petite bille de chaleur vint se poser au dessus de son cœur, alors qu'elle comprenait vraiment qui se tenait sur le seuil. Mais enfermée dans son mutisme, la jeune fille ne réagit toujours pas. Alors, la voix gardant tout son calme prévint :

« J'entre. »

Hinata se redressa vivement, gênée qu'on pénètre ainsi sa chambre sans permission, mais ne put protester tout de suite. Au fond d'elle-même, elle accueillait cette arrivée avec soulagement.

« Neji-niisan, » murmura-t-elle, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis des années.

Neji referma doucement la porte derrière lui, puis resta sur place, la regardant de ses yeux neigeux. Il avait encore son manteau sur lui, signe qu'il avait accouru dès son arrivée à la maison. Hinata le remarqua avec culpabilité, embarrassée qu'il s'inquiète autant. Elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir de l'attention de son cousin, malgré tout le temps qu'elle passait avec lui au lycée.

« Tu vas attraper froid. » Fit-il, calme comme à son habitude.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu veux attraper froid ?

_ Pourquoi pas. » Elle regardait ses pieds en lui répondant, absente. Neji s'avança, de sa démarche fluide et assurée, pour se poster devant elle.

« Si tu attrapes froid, tu seras coincée ici. »

Hinata releva les yeux vers lui, intéressée. Elle s'attendait à des excuses de convenance, un petit baratin. Mais pourquoi était-il là, à lui parler de la température ? Cependant, l'adolescente vit qu'il avait compris, et même bien mieux qu'elle, la situation dans laquelle la jeune fille se trouvait.

« J'ai prévenu Inuzuka, et Aburame. » Il ajouta, comme pour la convaincre qu'il savait ce qu'il disait. La Hyuuga ne répondit toujours rien, de plus en plus prise de court.

« Comment… Bégaya-t-elle.

_ Il faut croire que sur certains points je suis capable d'envisager ce que tu penses. »

Il la regardait de haut, mais de cet air qu'elle affectionnait chez lui et qui ne lui suscitait que du respect. Neji avait des yeux durs, pourtant pleins d'affection et d'inquiétude envers ceux qu'il daignait regarder. Les deux cousins se parlaient très rarement à la maison, s'évitaient presque, pourtant lorsqu'Hinata était restée en convalescence, il avait demandé à deux employés de rester près de sa porte, au cas où. La jeune fille n'était pas supposée être au courant, mais sa sœur le lui avait soufflé. Neji Hyuuga était silencieux et distant, pourtant son regard était pour Hinata comme un charme de protection, et elle appréciait beaucoup son cousin pour cet altruisme dissimulé.

Cette fois, il était venu ouvertement lui parler.

« Neji-niisan, articula-t-elle, je… Je voudrais rester seule… »

Il haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à se faire éconduire, mais ne se vexa pas. Hinata ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle le rejetait, bien que sa présence lui fasse plaisir. En fait, la jeune fille voulait se faire oublier, disparaître de cette maison, et Neji, aussi attentionné soit-il, par ces yeux blancs posés sur elle, ne faisait que lui agiter ses chaînes.

Sûrement que Neji comprenais. Hinata se souvenait, quelques années plus tôt, lorsque lui-même avait perdu son père. C'était en vérité le seul moment de son existence où l'adolescente avait vu Hiashi Hyuuga avoir les yeux rouges et le coin de la lèvre tremblant. Elle en avait été très profondément touchée c'était pour elle le souvenir le plus marquant de l'évènement. Mais Hinata ne se souvenait plus du visage de Neji à cette époque. Elle était trop jeune pour se préoccuper et comprendre ce qu'un enfant pouvait ressentir face à ce genre de choses.

Neji était maintenant en face d'elle, la situation cette fois inversée. La jeune Hyuuga repensa à ces souvenirs flous, son esprit s'égarant de nouveau dans des pensées abstraites. Malgré sa demande, son cousin ne bougeait pas. Il dit alors, d'une voix incroyablement douce :

« Et que veux-tu, maintenant ? »

Elle voulut répéter « rester seule », bien qu'elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement compris sa première phrase. Ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, la jeune fille hésita au dernier moment pour détourner le regard vers l'extérieur. Puis, comme si elle s'adressait au jardin et au ciel, Hinata répondit avec un soupir :

« Je voudrais partir d'ici. »

Ce fut à Neji de rester silencieux, mais il n'avait pas l'air plus étonné. Il s'avança vers le lit, posa son genou sur le matelas, et ferma la fenêtre du bout des bras.

« Je t'ai dis que c'est n'est pas en te rendant malade que tu pourras partir. »

Hinata ne répondit rien, soudainement prise d'une grande lassitude. Elle s'avachit un peu sur elle-même, maintenant tournée vers son cousin qui se relevait. Neji continua :

« Dors. Ca te rendra les idées claires. Demain tu pourras te reposer, et reparler à ta sœur. »

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'il cita Hanabi.

« Toi aussi tu peux comprendre, elle ne sait plus très bien ce qu'elle dit, argumenta-t-il pour la défendre, demain elle se sentira mieux elle aussi.

_ Je ne suis pas énervée, répondit-elle. Hanabi avait raison.

_ Toi aussi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'opposer vos vérités.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

_ Ca l'est, fit-il, ça l'est pour elle. Ton père ne parvenait pas à la calmer.

_ Vu le silence, il a fini par y arriver, sourit-elle, d'un affreux sourire compatissant. Il y arrive toujours. »

Neji ne dit rien, comme s'il prenait soudain conscience de quelque chose. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, plus inquiet.

« Je vais aller me coucher, continua la brune, il vaut mieux suivre tes conseils. »

Son cousin eut un mouvement imperceptible des doigts, un léger tressautement, signe que le calme Neji Hyuuga était piqué d'une pointe de frustration. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien pour elle à ce stade, et pensait sûrement qu'après une nuit de sommeil, sa cousine serait en effet plus abordable. C'était trop mûr encore, il fallait attendre que le cerveau assimile la perte, on ne pouvait rien améliorer avant que l'information ne soit totalement passée. En observant la jeune fille taciturne se lever et se traîner vers sa salle de bain, Neji cru comprendre dans quoi la pauvre pataugeait. Il se dit qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Hinata lui jeta un œil, en ouvrant la porte, et comprit tout de suite ce à quoi il pensait.

« C'est gentil, Neji-niisan, de t'inquiéter autant, » fit-elle sincèrement.

Neji et toute sa finesse vit rapidement que sa gentillesse ne la touchait pourtant pas. Hinata était loin, et elle semblait regarder avec une compassion résignée ses vaines tentatives de la ramener. Cette fois, Neji en fut vexé.

« Je repasserai demain, dit-il, bonne nuit. »

Sa cousine lui sourit alors avec toute la politesse possible, notant réellement ses efforts. Mais Hinata ne parvenait pas à en tirer une quelconque joie. Son arrivée l'avait rassurée, le fait qu'il soit venu pour elle avait un peu compensé l'oubli de son père… Pourtant, maintenant il partait et elle n'en avait rien à faire. La pointe de soulagement s'était émoussée bien vite, et tout était redevenu lisse. L'attention de son cousin lui rebondissait dessus. Avec dépit, Hinata regarda son cousin sortir de sa chambre.

Mécaniquement, la jeune fille retira ses vêtements un à un. Nue, devant la glace, elle se dit que ce corps était d'une banalité affligeante, ni beau ni laid, ses courbes pourtant généreuses étaient finalement vides de sens. Rien que des creux, fluides mais lisses, des interstices qui ne renfermait rien. Son corps avait en vérité une belle courbe d'une légère rondeur, mais ici, ce n'était qu'une ligne qui ondulait vers le bas, comme un fluide qui s'écoulait sur sa peau pour s'étendre sur le sol. Insignifiant. Le visage de Neji n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Elle se mit sous la douche et fit couler l'eau très fort, et très chaude.

Le jet brûlant lui attaquant la peau, Hinata fit une grimace mi-plaisir, mi-douleur. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, sa peau rougissant sous l'eau bouillante.

Il était six heures trente du matin. Hinata était à sa table, dans le fond de la classe. Elle était arrivée depuis presque quarante minutes.

La veille, l'adolescente n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, et à trois heures du matin s'était levée et préparée. Nullement fatiguée, elle se sentait oppressée par la maison maintenant réduite au silence du sommeil, et ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. En errant dans les couloirs, se dirigeant à tâtons, elle avait vu la chambre de ses parents, ouverte et vide. Hiashi Hyuuga devait dormir dans la chambre de sa sœur. « Pour le respect des morts, » avait-elle pensé, « et Hanabi en avait sûrement besoin. » Maintenant que la résidence était enfin calme, sans vie, Hinata s'était enfin sentie soulagée. Mais vers cinq heures, des domestiques avaient commencé à se lever pour préparer la journée, et l'agitation avait repris.

Alors Hinata était partie, disant à un employé qu'elle allait en cours. Il avait fait une tête étrange de la voir partir à cinq heures, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de la retenir qu'elle était déjà dans la rue. Il faisait noir et froid Hinata s'était précipitée jusqu'au lycée, pour se rouler sur sa chaise.

Bien entendu, le lycée restait ouvert toute la nuit –sa dernière expérience avec les toilettes le prouvait. En entrant dans la salle de classe, étrangement, un énorme poids s'était envolé : une espèce de plénitude béate envahit l'esprit de la brune, qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Dans cette classe, il n'y avait plus d'œil blanc qui lui imposait de pleurer la mort de sa mère. Ici, sa mère n'existait pas. Sûrement qu'on apprendrait bientôt la raison de ce décès, mais Hinata ne voulait pas savoir. Rien ne changerait, de toute façon, rien ne la ramènerait à la vie. Laissant son regard se ballader sur la salle, elle s'arrêta sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, Hinata repensa à Naruto, et aux Sabaku. Naruto aussi, l'avait éjectée de sa vie. Il ne lui restait vraiment plus grand-chose.

Mais au moins, dans cette classe sombre et vide, personne ne lui dictait un quelconque comportement. Elle pouvait se noyer à son aise dans son néant mental. Sur cette satisfaction, Hinata s'endormit, d'un seul coup, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

Il faisait grand soleil quand elle émergea, et la classe était remplie. Les cours avaient bien commencés, mais personne ne l'avait réveillée. L'esprit tout embué, Hinata plissa les yeux pour analyser son environnement, éblouie par la lumière.

C'était un cours d'histoire, tenu par Asuma, « le barbu ». Voyant qu'elle relevait progressivement la tête, il lui accorda un regard bienveillant, mais n'interrompit pas sa leçon. Hinata était un peu désorientée pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillée ? Les places autour d'elle –celles des Sabaku –étaient vides, sans surprise. Enfin, Gaara était assis à côté d'elle, comme à son habitude, et venait de se rendre compte de son réveil. Sûrement qu'il n'avait pas osé la réveiller en arrivant –Gaara est quelqu'un de très respectueux. Asuma lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas à se déranger, et elle comprit que l'école avait dû être prévenue de l'accident. Quelques rangs devant, Shino avait intercepté les yeux du professeur, et s'était retourné vers la jeune fille. Voyant qu'elle avait émergé, il donna un coup de coude à Kiba assis à côté de lui et la pointa du pouce. L'Inuzuka se retourna à son tour vers elle, le regard inquiet. Silencieusement, il articula de la bouche : « Ca va ? », ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire et un acquiescement. Toute la classe lui jeta quelques regards, et discrètement, les chuchotements commencèrent.

Dès que le cours fut terminé, les deux garçons vinrent directement s'appuyer à son bureau, et Hinata fut un peu gênée de leur inquiétude ; elle en voulut à Neji de leur avoir tout raconté. Si la jeune fille était venue en cours, c'était pour s'éloigner du deuil qui s'installait chez elle, pas pour le retrouver dans ses cahiers. Alors, Hinata coupa court à leurs questions en concluant fermement : « Vraiment, tout va bien, c'est bon. »

Malgré son sourire, ce fut dit avec une infime mais perceptible irritation, que ses amis ressentirent très bien. Kiba eut un froncement de sourcil, mais comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étaler sur le sujet, alors il lui proposa de sortir. Bien entendu, Hinata ne refusa pas au contraire ; moins elle serait chez elle, mieux elle se porterait. S'il n'y avait que Kiba ou Shino à être au courant, la Hyuuga pouvait se sentir tranquille au lycée. La classe était habitée par le bruit des conversations, des chaises et des tables que l'on déplace. Un ramdam bien connu et qu'Hinata commençait à chérir. Au premier rang, à l'extrémité, Sakura contemplait ses ongles et se demandait quelle couleur elle pourrait bien y poser. Ino préparait d'arrache pied une grosse soirée approchant, assise sur un genou de Sasuke qui soupirait d'ennui, irrité par l'invasion blonde. L'intercours de cinq minutes touchant à sa fin, la brune se reposa contre le mur et se laissa couler dans cette bulle qui l'entourait depuis la veille, qui lui paraissait soudain bien confortable car elle n'en gênait personne. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Hinata somnolait allègrement.

Même lorsqu'on frappa violement à la porte, d'une manière qui d'habitude la faisait frémir d'excitation, elle ne réagit pas. Même lorsque ces voix qu'elle connaissait si bien résonnèrent et défièrent l'autorité du professeur, Hinata resta en suspension. Même lorsque, du coin de son œil, elle entraperçu Temari s'avancer vers sa place, elle ne leva pas la tête pour la saluer. Et même lorsque, à sa suite, Naruto Uzumaki se rapprochait, l'adolescente n'eut qu'un petit bâillement.

Cependant elle tourna tout de même son regard vers lui, sans vraiment le faire exprès, et le regarda s'avancer. Lui fit de même, silencieux. Kurenai derrière, souhaitant débuter son cours, s'énervait contre les retardataires.

Pour la première fois, Hinata sentit comme si les rôles s'inversaient. Il y avait dans l'expression de Naruto cette gêne qu'elle avait déjà vue auparavant, le soir du nouvel an. Mais cette fois-ci, la brune restait totalement indifférente, le regard vide et détaché. Et c'est avec ce même désintérêt qu'elle détourna ses yeux pour les diriger vers l'extérieur, ignorant complètement l'arrivée du jeune homme. Surpris, Naruto eut une légère hésitation avant de s'asseoir. Il se cala alors définitivement face au tableau et ne se tournerait plus de toute l'heure.

« C'est bon, je peux commencer mon cours ? » Rouspéta Kurenai de son bureau.

La leçon débuta, la routine refaisait surface. Mais Temari eut quelques secondes de perplexité, regardant l'un après l'autre Hinata, puis Naruto, et enfin son frère qui avait haussé un sourcil –inexistant. Gaara jeta quant un lui un œil vers Sasuke, à l'extrémité gauche de la classe, qui lui semblait clairement mécontent, faisant tourner son crayon entre ses doigts avec force. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, et sans rien esquisser comprirent tout deux le message de l'autre.

Le cours fut long et ennuyeux, comme à son habitude, et progressivement chacun s'affaissait sur sa chaise. Shikamaru fit passer des mots à Ino qui, l'air très sérieux, les glissait sur les cuisses de Sakura après les avoir lus. Cette dernière les lisait et se mettait à rire silencieusement. Kiba bâilla bruyamment. Shino, derrière ses lunettes de soleil pointées vers le tableau, avait en vérité les yeux rivés sur l'horloge située au dessus. Sasuke faisait tapoter la pointe de son stylo contre sa feuille, à un rythme régulier, qui inconsciemment tenait tout les élèves en haleine. Chaque coup les rapprochait de la fin. C'est un horrible bruit qui poussait une grande majorité à bout, mais personne n'osait protester contre Uchiwa Sasuke. Hinata s'endormit.

La routine était là. Enfin.

Quelques jours passèrent, et Hinata se complaisait dans son apathie.

En vérité, lorsque qu'elle n'était pas totalement déconnectée du monde, c'était la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Quand elle croisait sa sœur. Ou son père.

Hinata eut un choc, en voyant à quel point Hiashi Hyuuga était effondré. Le soir en rentrant, la jeune fille l'avait vu assis sur un des divans dans le salon, droit et noble, mais le visage terriblement pâle et creusé, les lèvres pincées, le regard vide. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et ce fut un premier pincement au cœur. Elle apprit par Neji qu'il n'avait plus rien avalé depuis l'accident. Peut-être que monsieur Hyuuga était finalement capable d'amour.

Le voyant ainsi, sa fille comprit à quel point elle avait un comportement vraiment déplacé. Au fil des jours Hinata s'était rendu compte que oui, la femme du président était décédée moins d'une semaine plus tôt, et qu'elle n'avait moralement pas le droit de rester de marbre. Son attitude frisait l'irrespect. Hinata avait progressivement commencé à se pincer, se griffer le poignet sous la douche, sans réfléchir, comme pour se punir. C'était devenu son unique moyen d'avoir mal et de pleurer pour quelque chose.

Hanabi ne lui adressait plus la parole. Dès que les deux sœurs se retrouvaient ensemble dans leur salle de bain commune, la cadette filait sans rien dire, en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Plusieurs fois, Hinata l'entendit pleurer au travers du mur.

Naruto ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, et ne la saluait même pas. Temari, sensiblement énervée par ce soudain virement, vint plusieurs fois parler à la Hyuuga. Mais « rien, il ne s'est rien passé, Temari-san. Demande-lui, moi je ne sais rien. » La Sabaku en avait souvent retroussé le nez de frustration, puis un jour, elle ne réagit plus. Elle avait peut-être fini par réussir à faire parler Naruto. Alors Hinata ne parla plus vraiment aux Sabaku, mis à part Gaara qui venait consciencieusement lui dire bonjour chaque matin. Temari semblait s'être noyée dans une mauvaise humeur chronique.

Elle partait pour le lycée à l'aube, et dormait jusqu'à la sonnerie. Loin de rattraper ses nuits d'insomnie, la jeune fille avait pris des cernes et ses joues s'étaient creusées. Elle souriait. Enfin, cela n'empêchait pas les gens de s'inquiéter.

« Pourtant je vais très bien… » Soupirait-elle.

_ C'est peut-être ça le problème. » Répondit Neji, un soir.

Hinata s'interrompit dans ses découpages –elle coupait des feuilles à coller dans son cours –surprise par cette réponse.

Neji venait maintenant tous les soirs, et ne partait plus même si elle le lui demandait. Il restait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et quelques fois la passait même en se couchant sur un énorme koala en peluche qu'Hinata gardait depuis ses six ans. Généralement, son cousin ne faisait qu'acte de présence il travaillait à ses côtés, lisait, sans forcément lancer de conversation. La brune avait d'abord été embarrassée par cette intrusion, mais en deux-trois jours cela devint une habitude. Quand ils parlaient, c'était toujours pour parler d'elle, à son grand dam : Neji était féroce quant à toute tentative de percer son intimité. Un peu injuste, pensait Hinata, d'autant plus qu'il avait aussi le terrible pouvoir de lui faire avouer n'importe quoi. Neji est quelqu'un d'extrêmement persuasif.

Ce soir-là donc, Hinata découpait ses cours, et ils avaient commencé à parler des inquiétudes à son propos.

« Pourquoi ? Bégaya-t-elle, tu penses que je devrais forcément aller mal ?

_ Non, mais ton ''très bien'' sonne creux. Tu dis que tu vas bien mais tu ne vas pas bien, en l'occurrence.

_ Mais je ne vais pas mal…

_ Non plus. »

Neji avait l'art des dialogues équivoques. Elle eut un froncement de nez, embêter de ne pas pouvoir suivre son cousin dans ses poussées abstraites.

« Je ne vais rien. » Répondit-elle pour couper court à la conversation. Neji haussa les sourcils, et eut presque un petit rire.

« Tu penses à quoi, Hinata ? » Fit-il, maintenant intéressé. Avec ses grands yeux blancs fixés sur elle, le Hyuuga semblait vouloir percer son esprit. Hinata lui tournait le dos, mais assise à son bureau elle sentait son regard presser contre ses omoplates.

« A rien, depuis la mort de maman il n'y a rien. » Elle parlait sans vraiment réfléchir, comme elle le faisait toujours maintenant. Les mots sortaient sans que la jeune fille n'y fasse quoi que ce soit. Neji resta silencieux.

Hinata, en découpant ses feuilles, se mit à penser à Naruto. Elle se souvint lorsqu'il l'avait recueillie dans la rue, quelques semaines plus tôt, sonnée et ensanglantée. Elle se rappela de son comportement, à lui et à elle, et se dit que vraiment, ils n'étaient définitivement pas du même monde.

« Neji-niisan, commença Hinata, toujours tournée vers ses découpages, tu sais, Naruto-kun… »

Elle fit déjà une pause dans ses paroles, tandis que Neji se redressa un peu, surpris.

« Naruto-kun… Il est totalement différent de moi. Notre mère est morte, et moi, je n'en ressens rien, ça me donne juste l'impression que le monde est totalement vide. Plus j'avance dans la vie et plus je disparais. Neji-niisan, je te dis ça comme ça, je ne suis pas sûre de bien m'exprimer. Tu vois, je n'existe pas. Hanabi, elle avait raison, ce qui m'entoure, ce ne sont que des accessoires. Regarde, si tu me les enlèves… Je ne suis rien. Maman est morte et voilà, je ne suis qu'une fille vide qui ne pense rien. Il me reste le travail… Oui le travail, c'est vrai. Parce qu'aux yeux de la famille, je reste l'héritière. Lorsqu'ils me l'enlèveront- Neji-niisan, lorsque je ne serais plus héritière, ça sera fini, je vais enfin être moi, c'est-à-dire une vieille enveloppe avec rien dedans. Depuis toujours j'essaie de trouver, de me dire que je suis quelqu'un derrière tous ces masques qu'on me force à mettre –mais tu vois bien, dès qu'on me les enlève, ce n'est que du néant. Maman est morte, Hanabi me hais, Naruto-kun… »

Hinata eut un petit silence.

« Naruto-kun est trop loin pour moi. »

Neji la regardait, médusé, étonné par ce déferlement de parole –quoi que très lent, vu le débit de la brune. Il était surtout intrigué par ce nouveau venu qu'il ne connaissait bien sûr qu'à peine. Déjà aperçu dans la classe, rapidement au courant des rumeurs… Neji ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question quant à ce blond bruyant et cancre, qui pour lui se fondait dans la masse des… Cancres bruyants. Il fut très alerté par cette dernière phrase, comprenant surtout l'aspect sentimental qui –selon lui –se cachait derrière, et donc demanda vivement :

« Naruto ? Tu parles d'Uzumaki Naruto ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Uzumaki Naruto ? » Fit-il alors, maintenant méfiant.

_ Oh rien. »

Neji fronça les sourcils, l'aîné qui dormait en lui réveillé par l'arrivée soudaine d'un mâle dans la vie de sa cousine. A vrai dire, il ne craignait pas Inuzuka Kiba ou Aburame Shino ; ces deux gaillards s'étaient rapidement montrés tout à fait inoffensifs à ce niveau-là. Neji avait vite compris que le regard qu'ils lançaient à la brune n'était que tendresse attachement, et il comptait même sur eux pour la protéger de la jungle lycéenne. Mais cet Uzumaki lui était inconnu, et la façon dont Hinata parlait de lui ne présageait rien de bon.

« En fait, commença Hinata qui semblait avoir perçu l'alerte de son cousin, Naruto-kun, il ne joue jamais. J'ai pensé pourtant, qu'on était pareils à cet endroit –faire comme si, tout le temps. Je pensais que ses rires, c'était du faux, mais non, il rit pour de vrai et ne cache rien. Naruto-kun, tu sais, il se bat en permanence, parce qu'il a cette chose, ce secret au fond, mais il ne le cache pas, il l'a juste mis derrière lui et fait tout pour continuer et aller de l'avant, il se bat pour ne pas que son histoire le rattrape, et réaliser ses ambitions, tout ça… Moi je suis arrivée, j'ai cru, mais j'ai juste tout chamboulé, j'ai rompu sa course, et voilà maintenant tout est fini. On est pas pareils, tous les deux, totalement différents, lui il se bat et moi je ne sais que reculer. C'est idiot, Neji-niisan, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais quelque chose à montrer ! Il va devoir tout recommencer du début maintenant, et moi je n'arrive même plus à avoir mal c'est stupide, vraiment stupide. »

Sa voix s'éteignit, mais elle gardait les yeux rivés sur sa paire de ciseaux. Hinata avait pincé la chair de sa paume entre les lames. Neji ne pouvait rien voir.

« Ca ne fait même plus mal. »

Neji la regardait toujours, mais ne disait rien. Soit il ne savait pas quoi répondre, soit il était simplement d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de déclarer. Alors il se mit à scruter la chambre, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose, mais rien ne retint son attention. La chambre était en désordre, mais d'un désordre qui ne montrait rien. Rien, encore rien. Une masse d'objets sans valeur.

Quand il tourna de nouveau son regard vers sa cousine, il eut un soupçon sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire présentement.

« Si tu veux t'obliger à te faire pleurer, ce serait plus utile de le faire devant ton père. Te faire mal toute seule ne te prouvera rien. »

C'était cinglant, et Hinata se stoppa immédiatement.

« Il te reste deux jours, Hinata, continua-t-il, plus doucement. Samedi c'est la cérémonie funéraire. Tu verras, tout va changer, et tu y verras plus clair. »

Elle ne réagit pas, et il sortit, sans bruit, comme il le faisait toujours. Ses ciseaux reposés sur la table, Hinata contemplait l'entaille qu'ils avaient commencé à creuser dans sa peau. Lorsque Neji referma lentement la porte, que la brune entendit le claquement de la serrure, elle eut un haut-le-cœur son estomac se serra progressivement, au fur et à mesure que le mot « funéraire » disparut de son esprit. Cela faisait presque un mois que la présidente Hyuuga était décédée, les examens légistes ayant retardé toute crémation, et pour la première fois depuis l'accident, Hinata sentit une émotion lui étreindre le corps.

Une angoisse sourde se déclara à l'instant où Neji ferma la porte, et ne la quitta plus jusqu'au jour fatal.

Chapitre très longuet, pardon, pardon… Je n'avais pas trop le choix, voyez-vous. Maman Hyuuga est morte, quand même, dur de faire un chapitre qui pète la forme après ce genre d'évènement. Naruto n'est plus trop présent, aussi (c'est quand même le sujet principal de la fic, quoi) mais il fallait qu'Hinata se prenne un truc énorme sur la tête autre que le blondinet, ça sera important pour la suite.

Donc du Hinata en mode pathos puissance mille, et du Naruto fantôme.

Bientôt du mouvement (du vrai), et les adeptes du lovlov auront peut-être une infime satisfaction (dans quelques chapitres hein, pas au prochain. Ça arrive.)

MERCI de me lire, encore et toujours, MERCI de commenter, je garde toujours précieusement vos commentaires, et sans eux cette fic n'aurait jamais évolué autant. Ce sont eux qui me motivent vraiment. Même un petit mot tout pourri, écrit en sms avec des lols partout, je vénère et je garde.

Merci beaucoup aussi à vous, Non-Naruhinatards, qui me lisent quand même malgré le fait que vous préférez le NaruSaku ou Narusasu ou Narukiba ou Naruaka ou n'importe quoi. Ca fait très très très plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens assez ouverts d'esprit pour lire autre chose que leurs couples favoris. Entre nous, moi j'en suis incapable. Pour ça je vous respecte et je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber dans la vieille romance à trois sous…

S'il y a des remarques, des critiques, je suis open. La suite bientôt !

tchao


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Sam de m'avoir prévenue de ces -perpétuels- problèmes de chargements de caractères... ^^ S'il y en a d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.

Je rappelle qu'il est possible de me lire sans problèmes sur fan fic- fr . net

« Bonjour, merci, oui. Merci d'être venu. »

« Bonjour, merci d'être venu, oui. Merci. »

« Bonjour, par là, merci beaucoup. »

Hinata souriait, faisait des courbettes à la chaîne pour accueillir les invités. Les inconnus vêtus de noir se succédaient devant elle, l'aspergeant de toute leur compassion.

Depuis presque trois heures déjà, l'héritière Hyuuga était postée à l'entrée de la résidence pour saluer et guider le flux incessant des nouveaux venus. Certains lui attrapaient même les mains, les yeux pleins de larmes, et balbutiait à quel point Madame Hyuuga était une femme formidable, que le monde essuyait une terrible perte, que tout était fini mais qu'il fallait tenir bon, et d'autres inepties d'usage. Hinata écoutait, honnêtement touchée par ces paroles, malgré le fait qu'aucun de ces visages ne lui revenaient vraiment.

On avait choisi de tenir la cérémonie dans la résidence principale. Toute la journée durant, les proches et autres connaissances allaient et venaient, pour rendre une dernière visite à la présidente. La salle principale avait été entièrement aménagée, les fleurs s'y amoncelaient au fur et à mesure que les gens en déposaient, des prêtres en habits traditionnels étaient assis dans des coins, récitant en permanence des prières pour un départ serein. Toute la résidence sentait l'encens, on avait éteint les lampes, et dans la sombre grisaille de mars les couloirs semblaient sortis d'un vieux film dramatique, en noir et blanc. Cependant les employés s'activaient pour accueillir tous les visiteurs. Ils guidaient tout un chacun vers la grande salle où la présidente reposait et n'abandonnaient pas leur tâche, deuil ou non.

Hinata n'avait pas réussi à entrer dans la salle. Le malaise qui lui tordait le ventre depuis quelques jours était aujourd'hui à son paroxysme – comme si pénétrer cet espace serait tel traverser des limites interdites. Elle avait peur de voir le visage de sa mère. Exposé aux derniers adieux, le corps était visible dans son cercueil, au centre de la salle principale. En silence, les gens s'asseyaient entre les fleurs, et se recueillaient. Depuis le début de la journée, Hanabi était restée près de sa mère, elle aussi sans mot dire, les mains jointes contre sa petite poitrine. Sa grande sœur avait préféré faire l'accueil, recevoir les condoléances, et avoir une excuse pour se forcer à sourire.

La cérémonie commencerait dans la fin de l'après-midi. Les prêtres la prévinrent gentiment qu'elle devrait bientôt rejoindre sa famille auprès de la mère, avant qu'on ne la conduise au crématorium. Hinata avait acquiescé, mais était restée figée au portail, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. La jeune fille tremblait de peur, de devoir faire enfin face à cette morte. Elle sentait que ses émotions se réveillaient, sans en connaître la cause lorsqu'elle se retrouverait devant ces yeux clos à jamais, Hinata savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Ses jambes lui semblaient comme du coton.

C'est Neji qui dût venir la chercher une deuxième fois, et constater sa rigidité terrifiée. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, et l'appela par son prénom.

Hinata comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir plus longtemps. Les invités étaient tous là, plus personne ne se présentait à l'entrée. L'adolescente avait le regard fixé vers l'extérieur, priant pour qu'un dernier retardataire vienne la saluer. Mais le chemin de pierres était vide. Tristement, elle se retourna, et suivit Neji vers le centre de la résidence.

« Hinata ! » Entendit-elle, alors qu'ils avaient atteint le premier perron. L'interpellée se retourna vivement, reconnaissant cette voix.

Kiba lui faisait vivement des signes, agitant un gros bouquet de fleurs blanches, derrière le portail. Derrière lui, Shino le rattrapait tranquillement. Hinata, surprise, se tourna vers Neji.

« Tu-tu leur as dit que c'était aujourd'hui? » Balbutia-t-elle.

Son cousin se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, feintant ouvertement la surprise. Il s'avança à leur rencontre, leur criant qu'ils étaient en retard. Hinata le suivait à pas petits pas hésitants, les mains crispées sur sa longue robe noire. Elle avait vu au loin, sur le chemin, un autre groupe suivre Kiba et Shino. Lorsque Neji eut ré-ouvert le portail, une énorme masse blanche s'élança pour atterrir aux pieds de la brune.

« Akamaru-chan, » souffla-t-elle. Le gigantesque chient de Kiba se calma instantanément pour coller sa tête contre le ventre de l'adolescente. Hinata était souvent allée chez l'Inuzuka, et ainsi avec eu l'occasion de rencontrer son vieux chien qui l'avait adoptée dès le premier reniflement. Enorme, touffu, un rien baveux, Akamaru était un chien mieux éduqué que n'importe quel homme. Fils d'une famille réputée pour son élevage canin, Kiba avait élevé son chien comme un petit frère. L'animal avait compris que quelque chose de grave se passait, il couinait tristement sous les caresses de la jeune fille. Kiba et Shino la regardèrent se baisser vers le chien en silence, pendant que Neji bloquait le portail.

« Où sont les autres ? » Fit-il en direction de Shino. Hinata releva la tête, pâlissant à vue d'œil.

« Derrière, » répondit Aburame, « on s'est fait contrôler dans le trans-ré. Uzumaki n'avait pas de ticket, ils ont été retenus. »

Hinata se rabaissa subitement, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaisse fourrure d'Akamaru. Kiba vit sa réaction, et fronça les sourcils. Elle les avait reconnus, de loin, mais n'avait pas voulu croire qu'ils étaient vraiment en route vers chez elle. Etait-ce Neji qui les avait mis au courant ? Ou alors Kiba ? Shino ?

La Hyuuga ne voulait pas les voir. Elle se sentait à la limite des larmes en permanence, et ne pouvait absolument pas concevoir craquer devant eux. Le nez enfermé dans l'odeur canine du chien, la jeune fille ne sentait plus le puissant parfum des fleurs que Kiba avait apporté. L'apercevoir en compagnie de Shino avait empli son cœur d'une émotion si forte que tout ce qu'elle refoulait depuis l'accident s'était craquelé. Ils étaient venus, pour elle. C'est une sensation qui rend le bonheur douloureux, et Hinata détestait justement ce soulagement ressenti en les apercevant, qui fragilisait finalement toute sa résistance.

La brune se remis debout alors, très lentement, ayant repris son sourire de glace, pour faire face aux Sabaku qui se rapprochaient. Kankurô, Temari, Gaara, Naruto. Même Shikamaru s'était déplacé. Ils ne parlaient pas, et c'était bien une des premières fois que la brune les voyait tous silencieux. Mais lorsque Temari releva la tête et croisa le regard de la Hyuuga, elle s'élança :

« Hinata ! » cria-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Hinata resta totalement figée, prise de court par cet élan d'affection. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de contact alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis quelques semaines déjà.

« Tu aurais dû nous prévenir ! On te regardait décrépir depuis tout ce temps, et toi tu ne dis rien, Hinata, mon dieu, on s'est inquiétés ! » Déblatéra la blonde, serrant Hinata de plus en plus fort. Par-dessus l'épaule de Temari, elle leva les yeux et vit Naruto qui était resté silencieux. Il y eut un bref échange de regards tandis que Temari s'étalait en excuses, inquiétudes et embrassades.

« C-comment », bredouilla Hinata en se séparant de la Sabaku et fuyant les yeux de Naruto, « Comment avez-vous su… ? »

_ Gaara est allé voir ton cousin. » Répondit Temari, ne pouvant réfréner un début de larmes.

Neji acquiesça, tandis que Kiba continua :

_ Et puis ils sont venus nous en parler, Shino et moi.

_ C'était clair qu'ils étaient au courant. » Compléta Gaara, une lueur de fierté au creux des pupilles.

Pendant qu'ils expliquaient leur petite expédition, Hinata les regardait, chacun à leur tour. Ils étaient venus ensembles. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Kiba et Shino en compagnie des Sabaku. Cela lui fit une impression étrange, une bouffé de bonheur qui vint la secouer.

Naruto restait silencieux.

Lorsque les yeux d'Hinata se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, il ne cilla pas et lui tendit un bouquet.

« Tiens. » souffla-t-il lorsqu'elle le prit, rougissante. A cet instant, Kankurô lui en déposa un autre dans les bras, tandis que Temari expliquait :

« Il y a deux bouquets, » dit-elle, «On n'est pas très forts niveau fleurs, on a choisi avec notre cœur. » Elle frappa sa poitrine, pour illustrer fièrement sa phrase.

_ L'un est pour ta mère. » Continua Gaara, puis Kankurô expliqua :

_ C'est Naruto qui a choisi ce bouquet, vu qu'il est le seul à l'avoir rencontrée. »

Le concerné ne disait toujours rien, mais gardait pourtant les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Hinata. Cette dernière sentit une vague d'amertume lui envahir corps. Naruto restait là à la regarder, sans rien dire, à tel point que ça en devenait insupportable. Pourquoi était-il venu ? S'était-t-il senti forcé ? Elle ne parvenait pas à lire en lui, elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Il l'avait rejetée, pourtant il était là, aujourd'hui. C'est inutile de venir si c'est pour rester silencieux et maintenir la distance, voulut-elle dire mais elle ne put expirer le moindre son.

Le deuxième bouquet était en vérité un simple tournesol, planté en pot. Hinata l'avait reconnu, mais n'eut pas le temps de parler que Temari expliqua :

« C'est un de ceux qu'on a dans le salon. Spécialité des Sabaku ! C'est pour le symbole. »

La Hyuuga se redressa vers elle, les joues rouges d'émotion. Hinata avait toujours son sourire poli, mais il était maintenant pris de soubresauts, et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Alors elle rabaissa la tête, refusant de céder devant eux, et siffla entre ses lèvres :

« Merci… D'être venus… »

Hinata accompagna son geste d'une très basse courbette, serrant les fleurs contre elle pour retenir ses larmes. Ce n'est pas le moment, se disait-elle, pas maintenant.

Neji prit alors la parole :

« On n'attend plus qu'Hinata pour la cérémonie. Venez donc, tant que vous êtes là. »

La concernée se redressa vivement, voulut protester, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa gorge, et Neji avait décidé de ne pas lui laisser le choix : il avait déjà commencé à fermer le portail. Les adolescents se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Hinata qui tremblait au milieu d'eux. C'est là que Kiba s'approcha d'elle, et doucement lui dit :

« On y va ? »

Très naturellement, il lui tendit son bras auquel elle s'agrippa, comme si elle était sur le point de tomber. Les deux bouquets dans une main, Hinata se tenait à son ami de sa main libre et sentait ses jambes se dérober. Alors qu'il la guidait à pas lent vers la pièce principale, Kiba jeta un œil en arrière vers les autres qui les suivaient. Il rencontra le regard de Naruto qui ne les avait pas quittés des yeux. Kiba prit un air menaçant, ne cachant pas sa méfiance envers le blond. Ce dernier répondit de la même manière.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte coulissante, la plus richement décorée de toute la résidence, le groupe s'arrêta, déjà pris par l'ambiance qui régnait. Il y avait un silence terrible, plus rien ne bougeait, tout s'était stoppé. On attendait que la fille aînée pénètre enfin la pièce.

Hinata se sépara de Kiba, et instinctivement Neji vint la débarrasser des fleurs. Elle fit des gestes pour se recoiffer, mais s'interrompit en rougissant lorsqu'elle vit que ses amis la regardaient. Alors la brune cacha quelques secondes son visage dans ses mains. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis expira, très lentement.

Quand elle révéla son visage, Hinata Hyuuga avait de nouveau la froide indifférence qui faisait sa renommée en société. Seul Kiba put voir ce changement, et en resta perplexe. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, et sans hésiter fit doucement glisser la porte. Le silence glacial la frappa au visage, tandis qu'elle entra lentement, d'un pas fluide et noble, dans la grande salle des adieux.

Durant toute la cérémonie, Hinata dût rester debout, les mains jointes sur le cercueil ouvert. Il y avait tellement d'encens que l'air semblait trouble et que les narines piquaient. Les bonzes chantonnaient des prières qui ressemblaient à un enfant parlant la bouche pleine.

Tout le groupe s'était assis au fond, en recul. Seul Neji avait rejoint la famille au premier rang, tandis qu'Hinata prenait sa place sur l'estrade. Hiashi Hyuuga et sa fille étaient déjà debout, de l'autre côté du cercueil, attendant l'aînée.

Etrangement, tandis que les prêtres avaient commencé le rituel, le grand poids qui comprimait le cœur de la jeune fille s'estompait. Hinata était progressivement happée par la lancinance des prières, et par la longue contemplation du corps maternel.

Le maquillage funéraire est quelque chose de très spécifique et très minutieux. Le but est de faire paraître vivant ce qui ne l'est plus, malgré le fait que c'est justement la mort que l'on célèbre à cette occasion. La présidente avait le teint clair, mais pas pâle, les joues finement rosées, le visage serein. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement noués en une tresse sur le côté, qui retombait sur ses mains jointes contre sa poitrine. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le corps sans vie qu'Hinata avait découvert dans la chambre.

Mais on ne peut camoufler la mort. Tous les fonds de teint du monde ne pourront jamais empêcher la peau de s'affaisser, les joues de se creuser, les narines de se resserrer, et les yeux de se rétracter. Sous le maquillage, on distinguait le crâne. Des cheveux étaient tombés, et la tresse était bien fine, comparée à la lourde chevelure qui se déversait habituellement dans le dos de la présidente.

Agrippée au rebord du cercueil, Hinata s'était perdue dans ces vêtements et cette chair sans vie. Ce n'était plus sa mère devant elle, c'était un cadavre, simplement, un objet, inanimé et purement matériel.

C'est là qu'Hinata comprit quelque chose, quelque chose de fondamental, que même les incroyables cours philosophiques de Kakashi ne pouvaient lui apprendre. Elle contemplait le corps, puis ses mains contre le bois, puis de nouveau, le corps. La jeune fille sentait en elle une vibration grandissante, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite.

Ce n'était pas une angoisse, mais c'était similaire ce bouillonnement qui grandit dans le ventre, et qui se dégage en un long frisson brûlant dans la poitrine. Hinata retenait son souffle, soudainement frappée par ces secondes qui défilaient, inexorablement.

Hinata relevait lentement la tête, quittait des yeux le cercueil, et faisait finalement face à son père, à sa sœur. De qui avait-elle peur, de quoi ? Hanabi la regardait aussi, les yeux gonflés, se retenant de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Il était strictement défendu de verser une larme à ce moment le temps des pleurs était pour après. Cela semblait très difficile pour la cadette, qui regardait sa sœur avec un visage plein de colère. Hiashi Hyuuga avait fermé les yeux, mais Hinata percevait ces tressautements de narines, témoins d'un reniflement refoulé.

Durant cette cérémonie, Hinata crut vraiment comprendre pourquoi on pleure à la mort de quelqu'un.

Naruto ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Alors que Temari avait le nez fourré dans un mouchoir, que Gaara, Shikamaru et Shino avaient respectueusement baissé la tête, que Kankurô et Kiba priaient en fermant les yeux, Naruto était resté droit et fixait l'aînée des Hyuuga avec ses grands yeux bleus. Discrètement, elle le regarda à son tour. Hinata n'arrivait pas à sonder ce regard.

Alors silencieusement, sans détourner les yeux, elle articula sans prononcer le moindre son :

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Elle ignorait s'il avait pu lire sur ses lèvres, mais Naruto ferma alors les yeux et baissa la tête. La seule chose qu'Hinata croyait avoir capté dans ces deux lueurs posées sur elle, c'était une bouffée de nostalgie qui s'en dégageait. Une vague de regrets. « Est-ce la première fois que tu te trouves ainsi devant un cercueil ? » Pensa-t-elle, comme si elle s'adressait à lui par télépathie.

Les bonzes stoppèrent leurs prières, et annoncèrent qu'il était temps de quitter la pièce et qu'on emmène la défunte. Par des gestes gracieux, ils bénirent l'assemblée avec quelques derniers marmonnements. Les gens se levaient en silence, tandis qu'on s'approchait pour refermer le cercueil. Tour à tour, les membres de la famille s'approchèrent et se baissèrent sur la défunte pour les derniers adieux.

Personne ne put entendre ni comprendre ce qu'Hinata chuchota au corps à cet instant, mais lorsqu'elle se releva et laissa la place à sa petite sœur, son visage était déformé par les larmes. Elles jaillissaient, retenues et prisonnières depuis trop longtemps. Les gens vidaient la salle pour laisser ce moment à la famille, mais le petit groupe d'adolescents était resté près de la porte, attendant la jeune fille. Neji les avait rejoints, et tous la regardaient.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à eux, ne s'essuyant même pas le visage, ne pouvant prononcer un mot. Automatiquement, tous se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, et la prirent dans une étreinte collective. La jeune fille vit Naruto s'approcher avec les autres, sans hésitation, et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentait la chaleur de ses amis contre elle, doucement enfermée dans ce cocon de réconfort. Même le froid Shino ou Shikamaru le blasé s'étaient mêlés au groupe.

Bien entendu, cela fit redoubler ses pleurs, mais Hinata sentit une énorme boule de bonheur se répandre en elle. Tout le monde se taisait, les gens passaient à côté du groupe, faisant mine de ne pas les voir. Le morceau de glace fondait en larmes, et disparaissait dans un douloureux soulagement.

Naruto ne bougeait pas non plus, pourtant Hinata sentait la pression de ses mains contre son dos. Elle voulait lui demander, plus clairement encore, « pourquoi es-tu là ? », lui plus que tous les autres. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de lui, pourtant le voilà, à la tenir ainsi. Sa main droite agrippée au pull du blond, Hinata percevait des battements de cœur rapides et inquiets. Pourquoi était-il venu, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que cela ferait renaître des espoirs en elle ? Naruto n'étais pas du genre à se déplacer par simple politesse. Se vidant de ses larmes contre lui, Hinata pleurait aussi de colère face à cet être qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Instinctivement, elle resserra son étreinte.

Le groupe resta soudé ainsi pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit totalement vide. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hinata pleurait toujours, mais une lueur était revenue dans son visage. Avec un sourire trempé, elle réussit à articuler lentement :

« Merci, vraiment… »

Il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose ce jour-là, pourtant, lorsqu'Hinata regarda ses amis s'éloigner sur le chemin, elle eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un très long sommeil.

« Alors ? » demanda enfin Neji, en refermant le portail. Hinata eut un léger rire.

_ Alors maintenant, je ne peux plus m'arrêter… » Répondit-elle en essuyant une autre larme. Neji ne dit rien, mais il eut une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux.

Ils se mirent à marcher dans la résidence, maintenant déserte –les domestiques ayant obtenu une pause. Hinata serrait contre elle les trois bouquets, qu'elle comptait garder dans sa chambre.

« C'est mal de voler les fleurs des morts, » remarqua Neji. Sa cousine haussa les épaules :

_ Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on les laisse faner, au milieu de centaines d'autres bouquets tous plus somptueux les uns les autres. Un bouquet doit se mettre en valeur, » récita-t-elle. Neji acquiesça et n'insista pas.

« Neji-niisan, » dit Hinata à son tour, « tout ça, ça t'avait fait pareil, lorsque ton père…

_ Non, » répondit-il du tac au tac.

_ Ha… Dans quel sens… ?

_ J'avais juste envie de faire exploser le monde. Vraiment tout le monde. »

Il se tut ensuite, et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ça ne te regarde pas, » il ajouta enfin, sévère. Hinata n'en demanda pas plus, et se tourna alors vers la contemplation du bouquet que Naruto lui avait tendu. C'étaient des fleurs violettes très pâles, très simples mais très gracieuses. Hinata dût avouer qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas vraiment sa mère là-dedans, mais à la base, le blond avait dû les choisir avec son cœur et non sa connaissance des symboliques florales –ou alors il cachait des talents bien surprenants. A vrai dire, ces fleurs dégageaient un léger parfum très apaisant, qui contrastait avec l'aspect vigoureux et puissant de la présidente. Enfin, Hinata ne s'en dérangea pas et ressentait une grande émotion à les regarder. Toujours en marchant avec Neji, silencieusement, la jeune fille se mit à chercher une étiquette, espérant savoir l'espèce de ces fleurs.

Elle eut un soupir de satisfaction en le trouvant, scotché sur le ruban et caché sous des feuilles, avant de se stopper brutalement.

Neji, qui avait continué à marché, s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Ces fleurs… »

Hinata regarda son cousin, puis de nouveau l'étiquette, comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle y lisait. Neji était perplexe.

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui montra maladroitement le petit morceau d'adhésif. Et là, il haussa un sourcil, reconnaissant vaguement le nom qui s'y affichait.

Sur la jolie petite étiquette, ocre pâle, en ovale, était inscrit le nom de la boutique.

« Fleuriste Yamanaka »

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

Ou alors, une erreur fatale, pour qui veut garder son secret.

De retour en cours, Hinata aurait pu espérer que les choses s'illumineraient radicalement, depuis qu'elle avait enfin réussi à vider son sac. En réalité, c'était presque pire qu'une somnolente indifférence. L'absence maternelle s'était maintenant abattue sur elle comme un mur qui s'effondre, et ses yeux étaient en permanence rougis et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. De plus, ayant enfin repris contact avec les leçons, Hinata repris aussi conscience de son retard en classe qui avait fait dix pas en arrière après sa longue période de néant. Ce que Kurenai expliquait au tableau lui semblait tel un langage incompréhensible, et ses dernières notes lui arrivèrent en pleine figure à la manière de claques enchaînées. Et même si les « farces » de ses camarades avaient cessé depuis l'épisode des toilettes, les jaseries derrière son dos n'avaient fait qu'empirer…

« Bon retour à la réalité, » avait dit Neji, sans aucune ironie. Hinata n'avait pu que confirmer par un long soupir épuisé.

Pourtant, la jeune fille se démenait, et faisait de son mieux pour éloigner tout pessimisme. Elle se forçait à sourire, de l'intérieur aussi, et travaillait au maximum son retard en cours. En cela, le retour des Sabaku lui était d'un grand secours. Rien que de revoir Temari lancer son « hey » matinal, qui lui avait tant manqué, suffisait à lui montrer que vraiment, la vie n'est pas si terrible. Il semblait même que Naruto l'ait de nouveau acceptée les gens pouvaient de nouveau les voir rire et traîner ensemble. Pourtant, Hinata percevait que quelque chose n'était pas revenu. Enfin, qu'elle avait cru apercevoir mais qui avait disparu dès qu'elle croisait son regard. Si Naruto semblait avoir repris son sourire, il maintenait toute de même la barrière que la brune n'avait pas le droit de franchir. Avant l'épisode des toilettes, Hinata pouvait lui poser des questions sur lui, sur sa vie il lui avait raconté comment il s'en était sorti sans ses parents, comment les Sabaku et lui s'étaient serrés les coudes pour tenir… mais une partie de son passé restait sombre. A l'entendre, Naruto n'avait jamais eu d'autres amis que Temari, Gaara, Kankurô ou Shikamaru. Pourtant, c'était un fait qu'il connaissait Sasuke, que ces deux-là avaient un passé commun. Le comportement de l'Uchiwa en était la preuve même.

Et puis, il y avait l'étiquette. Yamanaka, fleuriste… La coïncidence était vraiment difficilement envisageable. De tous les fleuristes de la ville, pourquoi aller chez celui tenu par la famille d'Ino ?

Hinata ne parvenait pas à suivre le raisonnement du blond. Sérieusement. Que voulait-il, à la fin ? Il devait pertinemment savoir qu'elle remarquerait l'étiquette. N'était-ce qu'une maladresse ? Ou était-il vraiment si insouciant… ? Elle ne put vraiment s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes.

L'adolescente se fourra la tête dans le creux du coude, avec un soupir désespéré. C'était un cours de philosophie, absolument imbuvable, et Hinata s'était laissée aller à ses questions sans réponses. Naruto devant elle somnolait comme un gamin bienheureux, sûrement inconscient du tumulte qu'il pouvait bien causer dans l'esprit d'une jeune fille. A vrai dire, elle lui avait même déjà posé la question, le lendemain même de la cérémonie.

« Yamanaka ? » Avait-il dit. « Ho tiens, c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Tu sais, je ne retiens pas les noms de chaque fleuriste qui traînent dans la ville. »

En disant cela, il n'avait même pas daigné la regarder. C'est un peu vexée qu'Hinata n'avait pas insisté, comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien. Mais elle savait pertinemment que la boutique était située à l'opposé de l'immeuble du blond, à plus de quarante minutes de métro, et qu'au moins cinq magasins de fleurs se chamaillaient le monopole dans son quartier.

Hinata fulminait. Depuis la crémation de sa mère, une espèce d'angoisse l'avait possédée devant le cercueil la jeune fille avait soudain pris conscience du temps qui passait inexorablement. Sa mère était quelqu'un de battant, de toujours en action, elle avait toujours profité de chaque instant.

Hinata avait perdu une partie de sa patience, ce jour-là. Non, nous n'avons pas tout le temps, se disait-elle… Naruto lui avait déjà dit des choses similaires, lorsqu'il lui reprochait d'être trop soumise à son père, mais elle n'en avait jamais vraiment saisi le sens. « Mais quand est-ce que tu vis, toi, hein ? » avait-il protesté une fois, « Ta vie ce n'est rien du tout, Hinata, attend pas le jour de ta retraite pour te dire 'ouf, enfin débarrassée !' » Elle avait juste ri, rougissante.

Maintenant ces mots raisonnaient dans ses oreilles, et elle aurait voulu lui répliquer à la place : « et toi, alors ? ». Lui aussi était prisonnier, c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle avait parfaitement compris de lui. Et qui la poussaient encore à s'accrocher.

Le cours lui étant définitivement passé au dessus de la tête, Hinata se mit à scruter les gens dans la classe. Elle se demandait, lesquels parmi eux cachaient eux-aussi des liens avec les Sabaku. Elle fixa d'abord Sasuke, qui n'écrivait rien mais qui fixait le professeur d'un œil concentré. Il était du genre à mémoriser le cours sur le moment et n'avait même pas besoin de prendre des notes. Mais l'Uchiwa sentit son regard, et se tourna vers elle, menaçant. Hinata l'évita instantanément, et fixa ses yeux sur d'autres personnes.

Alors la Hyuuga s'arrêta sur Ino.

Ino se plaignait toujours d'être née dans la mauvaise famille. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert que le nom de famille d'Hinata était vraiment celui de l'énorme compagnie Byakugan, la blonde avait rugi de jalousie. L'héritière lui aurait volontiers laissé sa place, et était même intimement persuadée qu'Ino remplirait son rôle à merveille. Ino brillait, dans tous les sens du terme. Son caractère capricieux et un rien vantard collait tellement au personnage qu'on ne pouvait le lui reprocher elle régnait sur le lycée avec son charisme ravageur et personne ne lui était indifférent. Il était tout bonnement inconcevable qu'elle puisse avoir des relations avec Naruto, jeune délinquant orphelin, méprisé par l'ensemble des élèves et du corps professoral. Elle adoptait une certaine distance envers tout ce qui concernait le blond, contrairement à la haine ouverte qui était en permanence dressée contre lui. Avec Sakura, Ino semblait bien à part du tumulte qui faisait trembler la classe dès que l'Uzumaki ouvrait la bouche.

Mais elles formaient un trio soudé avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Et ce dernier avait clairement un vécu avec l'Uzumaki. Tout était donc envisageable. Des liens se resserraient, et guidaient Hinata vers des horizons qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginés.

C'est à cet instant qu'on frappa à la porte, à coups francs. Kakashi s'interrompit, et toute la classe se raidit de surprise lorsqu'une gigantesque tignasse blanche franchit le seuil de la classe.

« Salut les marmots ! » clama l'éminent Jiraya en levant la main. « Désolé d'interrompre ton cours, Kakashi, je suis pressé. » continua-t-il avant même que le professeur n'eût le temps de répondre. L'ensemble des élèves étaient médusés par l'apparition, surtout Naruto qui s'était redressé avec stupeur.

« Je peux te voler un élève ? »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil, tandis que Naruto se leva violement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ero-psycho ? » demanda-t-il avec colère. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et les chuchotements commencèrent.

« Naruto, Naruto, cesse donc de te prendre pour le centre du monde, » railla Jiraya, « qui a dit que je venais pour toi ? »

Le blond eut un hoquet de surprise, tandis que tous réalisaient l'élève que Jiraya visait depuis le début.

Hinata déglutit.

« Hinata-chan~ » roucoula-t-il, « ça te dérangerait de venir avec moi quelques minutes ? »

La manière dont il l'appelait, cette façon de parler Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour son intégrité… Elle se leva silencieusement et le suivit. Naruto la fixait avec des yeux abasourdis, qui se tintèrent progressivement d'une vive inquiétude. La brune tenta de le rassurer d'un signe de main, mais elle savait pertinemment que cela serait inutile.

« Tu connais ce mec ? » Lui chuchota Kiba, lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. La jeune fille secoua vigoureusement la tête, et eut un sursaut de dégoût quand Jiraya la prit amoureusement par l'épaule.

« Bien ! Merci du service, » fit-il à l'ensemble de la classe. « Kakashi, bien entendu, si Tsunade passe dans le coin, cette jeune fille est absente depuis ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kakashi leva machinalement son pouce en signe d'accord, et toute la classe se mit à jaser. Jiraya fit un sourire vainqueur, et ferma la porte. Au dernier moment, Hinata intercepta un regard de Sakura, qui ne les avait pas quittés des yeux.

On entendit alors un « maintenant, on fonce ! » derrière la porte, suivit d'un grand bruit de pas précipités vers la sortie… Rapidement suivis d'autres pas qui, quant à eux, se rapprochaient de la classe d'une façon bien menaçante.

« Kakashi ! » Hurla Tsunade, entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

_ Tsunade-sama, frappez avant d'entrer, » protesta le professeur d'une voix monotone. L'impératrice du lycée fronça du nez et grogna :

_ Jiraya. Il est passé par ici ? »

_ Jiraya ? Qui est-ce ? »

Un sourcil haussé, Kakashi demanda à la classe si quelqu'un avait vu passer un homme nommé Jiraya. Pétrifiés, aucun des élèves ne répondit. Naruto était encore debout, devant son bureau.

« Et bien, pas de Jiraya ici, Tsunade-sama. » Conclut Kakashi, un grand sourire caché derrière son écharpe. Tsunade repartit en claquant la porte.

« Tu savais que Tsunade et moi, on a fait nos études ensembles ? »

_ … » Elle secoua la tête.

_ C'était un sacré numéro. Crois-moi, je sais quand il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter à elle. »

Jiraya but une gorgée de son café. Hinata restait stoïque devant son thé.

« Il y avait un autre hurluberlu avec nous. Tu le croiseras une de ces quatre. Un type un peu trop ''dark'', tu vois ? Remarque, il a trouvé son élément maintenant. Il dirige un asile. »

_ Jiraya-san… » Murmura la jeune fille, quelque peu impatientée par ses histoires. Ils étaient dans ce café depuis un bon quart d'heure, et jusqu'ici, le psychologue n'avait fait qu'exposer ses maigres conquêtes amoureuses.

_ Jiraya-san, pourquoi m'avez-vous faite venir ici ? » Osa-t-elle. Il se stoppa, puis eut un sourire chaleureux.

_ Pour mieux te connaître, voyons... Je t'avais dit que nous nous reverrions. »

Hinata ne tilta pas face au tendancieux de la phrase, et ne répliqua rien. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas encline aux badineries, Jiraya eut l'air de reprendre un peu son sérieux.

« En vérité, j'ai vu que tu as repris contact avec Naruto. »

Là, tous les sens de la brune s'éveillèrent. Elle se redressa et fit enfin face à Jiraya.

« Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Lorsque tu t'es retrouvé ensanglantée dans une ruelle. »

Elle rougit, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu le voyais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hinata comprit de quoi il parlait, et elle acquiesça. La jeune fille se forçait à ne pas baisser la tête. Jiraya resta quelques secondes silencieux, la toisant lui-aussi, assez profondément pour qu'elle se sente clairement mal à l'aise.

« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, » dit-il enfin. Elle l'interrogea du regard. « Ca m'étonne de moins en moins qu'il réagisse ainsi. Tu lui rappelles une enfant… Qu'il a connu autrefois. » Jiraya semblait maintenant parler tout seul, perdu dans ses mémoires. « Ah sûrement qu'il aurait voulu oublier, mais non, Hinata-chan est là… »

_ Je ne comprends pas, » répondit-elle, « qu'ai-je fait de mal ? »

_ Ho non, rien, au contraire ! » Ria-t-il, apparemment réveillé. « Au contraire, continue. Il chougne et se plaint, pour sûr que ça ne lui plaît pas, mais hé, il faut bien y passer ! C'est qu'il faut qu'il se réveille, le petit. Hein, Hinata-chan, tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

_ Pardon ? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui glissa à l'oreille comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

« Qu'il a un truc sur le cœur, le pauvre. »

Il se redressa de nouveau, et expliqua plus fort.

« C'est facile, Hinata, de survivre quand on a une bête féroce en soi. On est le centre de l'attention, les gens ont peur, hop, horreur ! Mais il suffit de quelques bonnes actions, une flopée de gentils copains, et voilà que le monstre est oublié. Et le gosse finit heureux, aimé, et on le félicite, car il a supplanté cette force noire qui le ronge –du moins, qui est supposée le ronger. Digne d'un bon gros shônen, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hinata resta perplexe, et cela le fit rire. Mais il redevint soudainement très grave et continua d'une voix sombre.

« Mais on oublie vite une chose. Et si cet enfant faisait une bévue ? Si l'existence du monstre qui se cache en lui faisait surface, pour de vrai, dans toute son horreur ? Je ne parle pas d'un pot cassé, d'un chariot de ménage poussé sur un employé, d'une peluche aux oreilles arrachées… Une vraie bévue, un écart, une vraie preuve que oui, je suis dangereux, je suis fou, je suis… Un monstre ? Qu'en penses-tu, Hinata ? »

Il avait jeté le suffixe, et Hinata était effarée devant ce discours. « C'est vous qui semblez fous ! » voulait-elle dire. Mais elle réfléchit. Et elle comprit, progressivement, tout ce que cela induisait. Voyant ses yeux s'illuminer, Jiraya eut un sourire satisfait.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est plus les autres qui auront peur. Bien plus encore, c'est lui-même qui flippera, devant sa propre petite personne ! La blessure serait bien plus profonde. Cet enfant aura la conviction en lui-même de l'existence de ce monstre. Lui-même ! C'est une nouvelle dimension du traumatisme, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'une erreur, ça ne s'efface pas. Ce qu'il s'est passé a eu lieu, et on ne pourra jamais l'enlever de sa mémoire. »

Hinata eut un douloureux déglutissement.

_ Quel genre… D'erreur… ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. Elle imaginait sa réponse. Quelque chose d'irréversible, d'impardonnable.

« Vois-tu, Hinata, » fit Jiraya d'une voix douce, mesurant ses mots. « Dans l'affaire Uzumaki, il y eut trois morts. Deux d'entre eux étaient les parents de Naruto. C'était trop soudain, nous n'avons pas pu empêcher les médias de s'en emparer. Puis, Naruto étant ensuite sous notre surveillance, le dernier a pu être passé sous silence. Mais il fut de loin le plus ravageur. »

_ Naruto-kun… » Souffla-t-elle, « il a… »

_ Tué quelqu'un. Simplement, de ses mains. A l'âge de douze ans, il a tué un jeune homme de quinze ans à coup de poings et de pieds. »

Hinata ferma les yeux.

« Pendant plusieurs heures il a continué à frapper, avant qu'on ne les retrouve. »

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« C'est Gaara qui l'a finalement arrêté. Avec l'aide de Temari. Mais l'autre gosse était déjà froid depuis longtemps, et littéralement réduit en purée au niveau de la tête. Je ne te dis pas le spectacle. »

Il se tut, estimant qu'il en avait assez dit. Il y eut alors un long silence, durant lequel Hinata rouvrit les yeux et fixa sa tasse, absente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé… ? » Murmura-t-elle alors, décidée à comprendre. Jiraya la regarda d'un air inquisiteur. « Je- je veux dire, Naruto-kun… N'aurait pas frappé quelqu'un sans raisons. Jusqu'à… la mort, en tout cas… Démon ou pas. »

L'homme eut un sourire.

« Tu as au moins saisi sa vraie nature, » ria-t-il, revigoré. « On ne dirait pas, mais ce petit est un sensible. »

De nouveau, elle ne répondit pas, lui montrant clairement que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Il soupira.

« Ca ne devrait pas être à moi de te raconter tout cela, grogna-t-il.

_ Depuis le début, vous sous-entendez que j'ai un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, répondit Hinata, j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance. »

Jiraya la scruta sans rien dire. Elle continua :

« Ce n'est pas de la curiosité. Je veux l'aider. Enfin… Vous m'avez dit que j'en étais capable. Alors je vous crois. Si j'ai la possibilité de faire quoique ce soit, je veux le faire. »

Elle semblait résolue, et cela plut à Jiraya.

« Et puis toi aussi tu cherches quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hinata eut un mouvement d'étonnement.

« Tu dis faire cela pour lui, mais c'est aussi pour toi. Enfin, pour vous deux. Tu comprends. »

A vrai dire non, elle ne comprenait pas, et pinça les lèvres. Il eut un rire.

« Bon, et bien je n'ai plus trop le choix. Ca risque d'être plutôt long, en vérité. »

Hinata se tint droite sur son siège, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, signe qu'elle était toute ouïe. Jiraya but une grosse lampée de son café, et gratta le menton, et commença, en cherchant ses mots, cette très longue histoire.


	14. Chapter 14

« Je ne sais jamais par où commencer… Tu vois, ce n'est pas un simple évènement comme ça, qui d'un claquement de doigt a établi toute la situation d'aujourd'hui… Si tu veux tout comprendre, alors tu dois tout écouter, depuis le début ! Et encore, à ce stade on pourrait remonter bien plus loin, essayer de trouver la raison même du meurtre des parents de Naruto. Mais ce drame n'a pas de fondements, on n'a jamais compris ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne pense pas qu'on le comprenne un jour, même si on remontait jusqu'à la création du monde. Personne ne sait ce qu'a vu le gosse à ce moment, mais tout le monde sait –enfin, je dirais « croit savoir », qu'un morceau de cet instant est encore dans sa tête, quelque part, et le ronge. C'est ce que la police, les voisins, tout le monde te dira ! Mais pas moi. Crois-en mon expérience, petite, ce « monstre » dans sa tête, c'est pas un assassin de passage qui le lui a fichu dans l'esprit, mais c'est bien tous ces idiots autour de lui qui n'ont jamais arrêté de le stigmatiser en permanence…

C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de garder le secret. Par respect pour lui bien sûr, et parce qu'on savait que prévenir les gens ne ferait que le lui rappeler un peu plus qu'il était « différent ». Tu comprends ça. Je ne te dis pas l'énorme chahut que c'était, je me suis fait suivre par des centaines de journalistes affamés pendant bien des années ! Des crevards ! J'ai dû vider mon compte en banque pour les faire taire… Et Pendant ce temps, Naruto grandissait bien pépère, totalement inconscient de tout ce qu'on faisait pour lui, hé.

Et tu vois, c'est pendant ce temps qu'il a rencontré la troupe des Sabaku. Ils sont arrivés dans le même hôpital pour enfants en difficultés. Naruto c'était encore un bébé. 'Devait pas avoir plus de deux ans.

_ Enfants en difficultés ?

_ Ouais, enfin, tu me comprends. Pour tous ces gosses qui n'ont pas eu une enfance de rêve. Quand tu perds tes parents à moins d'un an, tu peux décemment pas vivre ta vie tout seul, hein ! Alors avant qu'il retourne dans l'appart de ses parents, j'ai préféré le laisser à l'hosto. Au moins, là, il y avait des gens pour s'occuper de lui quand j'étais pas là. Enfin, à l'époque où je faisais encore confiance à son directeur.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Oh des histoires, ça n'a aucun rapport.

_ hum…

_ Oui, en tout cas, les Sabaku s'étaient pris un coup dur. A peine débarqués de Suna, paf, leur père disparaît, pour réapparaître bien des mois plus tard, mais plus très viable… Je te passe les détails, mais il n'était pas en contact avec des affaires très nettes, vois-tu. C'était un gars très puissant mais avec beaucoup d'ennemis. Il a fui Suna avec sa famille, mais apparemment ça n'a pas suffi et il s'est fait rattraper… On a récupéré les enfants à temps, imagine ce qui aurait pu leur arriver sinon ! Hala, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… Baki –leur tuteur –me les a amenés, alors que j'essayais vainement de faire avaler de la soupe à cet idiot de Naruto –déjà un emmerdeur, celui-là ! Les activités maternelles, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi… Bref, ils étaient là, alignés devant moi, et je n'oublierai pas ça de sitôt. Temari ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, que déjà elle tenait ses frères contre elle et me lançait un regard bien significatif. Du style « touche à mes frères, je te bute. » Hahaha, cette gamine a toujours eu un sacré caractère. Avec Naruto, ils se sont tout de suite entendus. Surtout avec Gaara.

Ils étaient du même âge, donc ça a beaucoup joué. Mais tu vois, j'pense que quelque part, ils devaient se rencontrer, un jour ou l'autre. Le destin.

….

Bon, je vois que tu t'agites sur ta chaise, j'imagine que c'est à propos de la mère des Sabaku ?

_ … Oui…

_ Tu te demandes ce qu'elle est devenue, hein, mais j'y venais. En vérité, elle est morte à la naissance de Gaara. Il était prématuré, et elle avait une santé très fragile l'accouchement a été fatal. D'après ce que Temari m'a raconté, beaucoup de gens lui ont rejeté la faute de sa mort, notamment son père. Kankurô et Temari aussi ont longtemps eu une rancune envers lui, et en vérité, c'est seulement lorsque le géniteur a finalement rendu l'âme qu'ils ont vu leur petit frère d'un œil différent… Gaara est un gosse à part, tu le sais. Il ne dort pas. Il a un caractère plus difficile à cerner –même aujourd'hui, je me tâte encore à deviner ce qu'il pense… Malgré tous nos efforts, on n'a jamais réussi à le faire fermer l'œil une seule fois. Personne ne survivrait à une telle carence de sommeil, on deviendrait totalement fou, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que l'on ne soit plus qu'un légume… Même les insomniaques dorment ! Pas lui. Pourtant, c'est un génie. Ca tourne à mille à l'heure dans sa tête, je te jure ! Je ne sais même pas d'où il sort toute sa culture, peut-être qu'il survole son livre de cours quand il s'ennuie, et ça lui suffit…. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'aller en cours, et depuis bien longtemps que plus personne à l'école ne l'avait croisé, si ce n'est aux examens où ses résultats figurent toujours dans les cinq premiers ! Le summum du génie glandouilleur ! Mais étonnement, il est redevenu assidu depuis ton arrivée. Il faut croire qu'il a directement capté ton intérêt.

_ …

_ Haha, ne fais pas cette tête là ! Parce qu'en vérité, je pense qu'il a vu juste. C'est qu'il se trompe rarement, ce petit. Tu ne paies pas de mine, mais on sent du potentiel sous ta petite frange.

_ Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

_ Et bien prend le comme ça vient. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont trouvés, eux. Naruto et Gaara, ils sont passés à travers le même genre d'épreuves. Et ça leur a permis de rester soudés. En s'acceptant tel que l'autre se présentait. Tu saisis ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Voilà. Et c'était bien. Ils ont grandi dans cette section de l'hôpital. Avec d'autres orphelins, autistes, ou autre gosses « à part ». Je pensais bien les laisser là, vu qu'ils avaient l'air de s'y plaire, mais il y a rapidement eu quelques problèmes et on a dû les sortir de là le plus vite possible.

_ Des problèmes ?

_ Oui, je te l'ai déjà dis. Avec le directeur de cet hôpital. On était plusieurs à s'occuper personnellement de ce petit groupe. Moi, Tsunade, et lui. Puis y avait un paquet d'autres adultes derrière. Iruka par exemple, ton prof de français, à la base, c'est lui le tuteur légal de Naruto. Kakashi aussi nous filait souvent un coup de main. Et puis la vieille Chiyo, une libraire dans le quartier, est originaire de Suna, elle est bien la dernière parente des Sabaku.

_ Chiyo ? De la bibliothèque Akasuna ?

_ Exactement. Je vois que tu connais. Enfin, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ces gamins étaient bien entourés. Mais le directeur a déconné. Il s'appelle Orochimaru. Il a jamais été très net, mais il fut un temps où je le respectais et lui faisait confiance. Mais on se fiche de ces détails, en simple, on s'est tous ligués pour faire sortir les enfants –et pas uniquement Naruto ou les Sabaku –de cet endroit qui tournait au sordide.

_ Mais…

_ Ecoute petite, si je commence à te raconter le pourquoi du comment de chaque petit évènement de l'histoire, on est partis pour passer la nuit ici. Ca fait déjà plus de deux heures qu'on papote, les cours de ton lycée doivent déjà être finis. Alors allons à l'essentiel, veux-tu ?

_ D'accord…

_ Tu pourras poser toutes les questions que tu veux à Naruto, il est le mieux placé pour te répondre à ce sujet. Déjà, ça ne devrait pas être à moi de te raconter tout cela, alors faisons les choses clairement.

_ Oui. Désolée.

_ Donc ! C'est ainsi que Naruto retrouva l'appartement de ses parents, toujours en état, et on mit le logement d'en dessous à disposition pour les Sabaku –hors de question de les séparer, tu penses bien. Ils ont rapidement pris une grande indépendance, c'était impressionnant ! Enfin, Temari gérait tout, c'est l'aînée. Mais rend-toi compte, elle avait, je sais pas, huit ans à tout casser ! On a tenté de trouver des gens pour les adopter, mais tu parles, pas question de devenir l'enfant d'inconnus et de marcher dans le droit chemin… Les quelques personnes qui acceptaient de les prendre avec eux les renvoyaient généralement dans les six mois, ou bien ils revenaient d'eux-mêmes sans a priori… Et toujours ensembles. Alors on a finalement laissé faire… Parce que bon, c'est déjà difficile de résister à Temari. Alors imagine résister à Temari, Naruto, Kankurô, et Gaara tous ligués pour te pourrir la vie si jamais tu les contraries… J'ai perdu des patients à cause d'eux, je ne te dis pas ! Les pétards dans les pots de fleurs, une sonnerie insupportable installée sur le téléphone, le seau d'eau sur la porte, les magasines de la salle d'attente remplacés par des magasines pornos, j'en passe… Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'hosto, ces gosses profitaient à cœur joie de leur liberté fraîchement obtenue… C'a été dur des les discipliner. En vérité, il n'y avait que Tsunade qui était capable de les calmer en un instant. Mais ils en ressortaient rarement indemnes…

Enfin, malgré leurs idioties, les gamins ont vraiment réussi à s'établir et à vivre une vraie vie de gosse. Temari a rapidement appris à cuisiner et faire le ménage, et crois-moi qu'elle n'a pas attendu pour l'apprendre aux autres et les mettre à la tâche les allocations de l'état ainsi qu'une cotisation de chacun de nous leur permettait de vivre tranquillement, on les a mis à l'école –quelle paix ! –ils allaient au parc du quartier… Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant.

_ Dans quel sens ?

_ Si je t'ai raconté tout ça, c'est vraiment pour que tu comprennes que c'était la première fois que ces enfants avaient une vie qu'on pourrait dire « normale ». Ils découvraient le vrai monde. Au milieu de gens qui ignoraient tout de leur passé. Aucun journaliste n'avait le droit d'approcher Naruto depuis des années, et si jamais un article à son sujet paraissait, le journal en question était paré pour des attaques en justice à s'en mordre les doigts. Ainsi la presse s'était tue depuis longtemps, et les rumeurs s'étaient tapies… Naruto était redevenu un gosse normal. Inutile de te préciser que, miraculeusement, il n'eut aucune crise majeure pendant tout ce laps de temps. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était plus qu'un garçon turbulent. Peut-être un rien soupe au lait, mais quel enfant de 6 ans ne l'est pas ?

Le futur avait l'air radieux, vraiment. Ils se sont fait toute une bande de copains. Des enfants « normaux ». Ils allaient jouer au parc, juste derrière leur immeuble, avec les enfants du quartier. D'ailleurs, tu dois connaître le petit Uchiwa ?

_ Uchiwa ? Uchiwa Sasuke ?

_ Exactement. Il est dans ta classe. Son frère est plutôt connu dans notre milieu, et l'entreprise familiale encore plus… C'est à travers lui justement, que Sasuke et Naruto se sont rencontrés. Tu es au courant de la tragédie Uchiwa ?

_ Non…

_ Et bien. Il faut croire que les parents ont tous la mort aux trousses, parce que, Naruto à peine sorti de l'hôpital, Itachi me présenta son petit frère, tout pétri de haine envers le monde. Ha, pire que le silence absent de Gaara, ce Sasuke était le genre de gosse qui fait peur. Il détestait son frère, parce qu'il avait abandonné ses parents lorsqu'ils sont morts. Il détestait les médecins, parce qu'ils n'avaient pu les sauver. Et il détestait toute la population, parce que parmi elle se cachent ceux qui les ont tués.

_ Ils ont été tués ?

_ Oui. Tu sais, quand on est le patron d'une entreprise assez puissante pour régner sur le globe, on protège ses arrières. Ils n'ont pas surveillé le devant, et un complot interne à la société les a conduits à la mort. Et voilà, petit Sasuke, trahi par l'entreprise de sa famille, abandonné par son aîné, je te laisse imaginer dans quel état ça l'a laissé. Même si c'est Itachi qui me l'a amené, j'ignore s'ils s'adressent encore la parole aujourd'hui. J'ai assez à faire avec Naruto pour ne pas m'intéresser à la vie familiale des Uchiwa… En tout cas, c'était un nouveau compagnon d'infortune à se mêler au bateau. Il était froid au possible, pourtant, il revenait quand même, tous les jours, au parc.

Maintenant, compare ces deux gamins. Ils s'opposent bien, n'est-ce pas ? Sasuke était déjà –trop –ténébreux pour son âge, mais il était doué en tout, et cela ne faisait que renforcer son énorme succès. Tout le monde l'admirait, en particulier les filles qui couinaient déjà autour de lui… Et je constate que c'est toujours la même chose aujourd'hui. Décidément, vos goûts me dépassent.

_ Ils me dépassent aussi parfois.

_ Haha ! Décidément, tu me plais.

_ …

_ Alors tu comprends bien, Naruto à côté faisait pâle figure. Il était nul en classe et hyperactif. Bien qu'on ignorait son passé, il faisait chier le monde. Du genre un peu trop combatif, il jalousait la popularité de Sasuke et n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer. Bien entendu, qui attaque un roi finit sur le bûcher, n'est-ce pas… Alors il irritait de plus en plus. C'était un sale garnement. Mais même s'ils se chamaillaient constamment, ces deux là traînaient très souvent ensembles, avec le reste de la troupe.

_ La troupe, vous voulez dire les Sabaku ?

_ Non, pas seulement, mais j'y venais, j'y venais, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu reveux un thé ? Ou un chocolat ?

_ Non merci.

_ Un autre café et un chocolat, s'il vous plaît.

_ …

_ Où en étais-je ? Oui. Ils traînaient aussi avec deux autres garçons, Shikamaru et Chôji. Deux phénomènes aussi, ceux-là. J'ignore où ils sont allés les chercher, mais ils avaient décidément l'art de fréquenter les gens hors normes. Tu les connais aussi, non ?

_ Oui. Mais j'ignorais qu'ils se connaissaient depuis tant de temps. Mais Chôji-kun est dans une autre classe, je le vois plus rarement.

_ Oui oui. Un sacré daleur, celui-là. Tu savais qu'Ichiraku refuse de le recevoir tous les ans, maintenant ? Tu connais leur rituel de Noël.

_ Ha, oui !

_ Ils t'ont amenée cette année, paraît-il. Ce vieil Ichiraku est un type bien, mais offrir un repas gratuit à Chôji est un suicide banquaire : quand il ne paie pas, il ne se retient plus ! Il peut manger pour vingt personnes ! Il est donc privé de ramen de Noël. Ha ha, quelle bonne blague.

Enfin bref. Revenons à nos moutons. Je parlais de Sasuke et Naruto. Naruto l'avait officiellement désigné comme rival de toute une vie, et se faisait comme objectif de le battre sur tous les plans –ça ne l'a pas encouragé à étudier, pourtant… Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Je te laisse deviner toi-même tout ce qui concerne l'honneur, l'ambition et tout ce bordel… Mais il y avait une grande raison, sûrement aussi importante que ses rêves de succès.

_ Laquelle.

_ Une fille.

_ Pardon ?

_ Voyons, tu m'as très bien compris. Sasuke était toujours entouré de groupies. Des gamines du genre insupportable, à se croire mature à neuf ans. Je sais que tu vois de quoi je parle.

_ … Peut-être…

_ Parmi elles, il y en avait une. J'ignore ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres, je me demande même si elle avait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant… Il n'empêche que cette gamine et sa « meilleure copine » sont rapidement devenues une part de la petite troupe. Et Naruto était totalement fou d'elle.

_ Café, chocolat. »

La serveuse posa les tasses sur la table, mais ni Hinata ni Jiraya ne réagit. Hinata ne bougeait pas, pétrifiée. Quelque chose venait de se déclencher dans son cerveau. Jiraya la regardait sans rien dire, les yeux plissé, essayant de voir si elle avait compris. La serveuse s'esquiva devant ce silence plutôt pesant. Comme Hinata restait figée, il continua.

« Et voilà. C'était une belle bande. Ils se retrouvaient tous les jours. Ils faisaient n'importe quoi. C'était des gosses. On était contents, vraiment, on se disait que c'était bon, ces enfants iront bien. On ne s'inquiétait plus. Naruto emmerdait le monde, alors pour le coup, il se faisait lyncher par pas mal de gens, surtout les plus grands… Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, plus il se faisait tabasser et plus il revenait à la charge, tu imagines… Il a toujours été comme ça.

_ Que s'est-il donc passé ?

_ Ne t'impatiente pas comme ça. Il se battait tout le temps, faisait des conneries… Et revenait tout cabossé. C'était devenu une routine pour nous, de le récupérer le soir avec un œil au beurre noir. Notre principal souci c'était de le calmer, mais on a rapidement compris qu'il n'était pas le seul fautif.

Essaie de visualiser. Tu connais Naruto. C'est un idiot fini, qui ignore le sens du mot « obéir » et qui préfèrerait crever plutôt que se détourner de ses objectifs personnels… Le genre infernal, quoi. Pourtant, il en faut, des gens comme ça. Il se faisait hurler dessus, par tout le monde, et surtout par cette fille, puis sa seule façon de répondre était de rire stupidement avant de repartir faire une connerie pourtant, il avait sa place parmi eux, et il était même devenu très important pour tous ceux qu'il côtoyait… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?

_ Je pense.

_ Oui, au début, il semble totalement insupportable, on se dit « et merde, je vais devoir me le taper ! », mais après, tu te rends compte que tu ne peux même plus imaginer ta vie sans lui. Ce gosse a un truc, je ne sais pas, un quelque chose qui rapproche les gens. Toute son enfance, à coup de cris et de pots cassés, il s'est forgé une place dans le cœur de chacun. Quand on le voit, on se dit que ce gosse, malgré ce qu'il a vécu, il va s'en sortir, parce pour lui, même les défaites sont des victoires. »

Hinata venait tout juste de remarquer le chocolat qui fumait devant elle. Elle prit la tasse, mais ne but pas. Le portrait de Naruto dépeint par le médecin était si juste que la jeune fille visualisait son visage dans sa cuillère. Pourtant, elle trouvait qu'il y avait quand même une différence entre ce jeune Naruto prêt à tout pour réaliser ses rêves et celui d'aujourd'hui dont les objectifs se résumaient à tenter d'oublier et de fuir tout un pan de son enfance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pour qu'il ait changé autant ? »

Jiraya avala une grosse gorgée de café, et répondit :

« Il a fait la connerie de trop.

_ Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Mais que s'est-il passé, exactement ? Qui… Qui est mort ? »

Il la fixa encore, silencieux, concentré et cherchant comme présenter la chose. Hinata était totalement penchée sur la table, agrippée à sa tasse toujours pleine.

« Et bien. Disons que les choses ont commencé à mal tourner avec l'arrivée de la gamine. Tout s'est vraiment enchaîné, à vrai dire, personne n'a réussi à suivre ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot…

_ Je sais, je sais, mais maintenant que je raconte ça comme ça, je me rends compte que cette histoire est réellement stupide, et à quel point c'est insensé que les choses aient pu prendre une ampleur pareille…

Regarde, cette fille avait un frère. Le genre typique du frangin sur-protecteur qui faisait bien la misère à Naruto, tu comprends pourquoi. J'aurais bien aimé fouiller un peu plus la personnalité de ce personnage, mais sérieusement, qu'avait-il de plus qu'un statut d'adolescent en pleine puberté, un espèce de gamin péteux au possible qui ne supportait pas l'idée que sa sœur puisse traîner avec l'idiot du quartier ? Naruto s'est pris de sacrées dérouillées, on a même cru le perdre quelques fois. Mais au contraire, il n'en demandait que plus, parce que t'imagines bien que ça attirait l'attention de la donzelle. Il pouvait revenir à quatre pattes, le visage tout gonflé de coups, qu'il faisait toujours son sourire victorieux en hurlant « c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il m'aura ! ».

C'était devenu si habituel qu'on a même arrêté de s'inquiéter. Je t'ai dis, il n'avait plus rien de différent d'un gamin un peu trop bagarreur. Il n'avait plus de crises. De vraies crises, j'entends. De celles où même nous, les grands, on préférait l'attacher à sa chaise. Quelques fois, quand on les surprenait en train de se bastonner au coin d'un arbre, on percevait des petits signes, mais il suffisait que Temari le chope par le col pour qu'il se calme. On avait pas peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, mais plutôt que l'autre frangin ne le tue.

_ Mais à un moment, il ne s'est pas calmé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hinata trépignait.

« Ho, c'est plutôt le grand qui a pété une durite en premier.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui, il est devenu taré, parce qu'un jour, il faut croire que Naruto a réussi à parvenir à ses fins.

_ Ses fins ?

_ Est-ce que tu m'écoutes vraiment ? Je t'ai dis que tout cela ne tournait qu'autour d'une fille. Et bien, un jour, comme ça, on les a vus se tenir la main. Hahaha, c'était une bonne blague, d'ailleurs, ça a fait un bruit incroyable, personne ne pouvait le croire ! Elle a dû le laisser faire par épuisement, je te dis… Mais Naruto était tout fou. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ce gosse peut devenir niaiseux dès qu'il est amoureux ! C'était presque pire, maintenant qu'elle le laissait l'embrasser. C'a été difficile à assimiler au début, surtout qu'en soi, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Elle était toujours aussi peste, elle le repoussait toujours en permanence, et rampait toujours aux pieds de Sasuke… Pourtant, y avait des signes. Enfin, outre l'air idiot de Naruto qui était maintenant flanqué d'un rougissement permanent. Et pathétique. Mais crois-moi, si Temari ne m'avait rien dit, je n'aurai jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit ! Et pourtant, je suis du genre fin, tu le sais… D'ailleurs, ton chocolat est en train de refroidir. »

Hinata but enfin une énorme lampée du liquide tiède. En avalant, le chocolat parut rester coincé dans sa gorge. Jiraya n'avait pas cité de nom. Pourtant, un seul et unique tournait maintenant dans la tête de la jeune fille, et elle ne pouvait empêcher une nausée de lui prendre le ventre. Elle voulut dire « et après ? » mais les mots s'étouffèrent sur sa langue.

« Et bien, tu imagines la réaction du frère. Parfois, on se demande qui a vraiment besoin d'être interné… Au final, Naruto ne s'est pas pris que des dérouillées. En fait, il a fait comme toi. Il a cherché, il s'est renseigné sur le passé de Naruto. Je me souviens, la seule fois où je lui ai adressé la parole, il m'a dit un truc du style « je peux pas le blairer, je suis sûr qu'il est pas net. Il a pas de parents, il vit tout seul, tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est foutre la merde, y a juste marqué ''taré'' sur sa face. » Bien sûr je l'ai engueulé, mais je ne sais pas d'où lui est venue cette intuition. Enfin, je suspecte Orochimaru, qui est bien prêt à tout pour récupérer Naruto…

_ Encore lui ! comment ça ?

_ Des idioties je te dis, ce gars est timbré, et ne souhaite qu'une chose, rassembler le plus de gosse dans son établissement pour s'adonner à ses « observations » et « expériences »… Il serait bien capable d'avoir approché ce gamin pour lui mettre des idées dans la tête. Il est plutôt doué pour ça.

En tout cas, il a bien réussi son coup, parce que le gosse a tout trouvé. L'assassinat, l'internement, les crises… Et il n'a visiblement pas eu la même réaction que toi.

_ Attendez, quand est-ce que tout cela s'est déroulé ? Ce garçon, quel âge avait-il, pour réagir ainsi ?

_ Laisse-moi me souvenir… Ca a commencé à être relativement sérieux et flagrant entre Naruto et la peste quand ils ont eu dix-onze ans –enfin, « sérieux », à cet âge c'est un bien grand mot. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, ils sont resté longtemps collés, ces deux là ! Tout a explosé il y a quatre ans… Alors ils avaient treize ans, voire quatorze… Le frère avait deux ans de plus, comme Temari. Ho tu sais, vers quinze ans, les garçons c'est très malléable et futile, hein…

Ils ont été tranquilles pendant deux ans environ, avant qu'il ne découvre ce qu'il se passait entre eux et qu'il mette tout le quartier au courant de ses recherches. C'était le retour de l'enfer.

Imagine-toi un peu, Hinata. Naruto était sorti de l'hôpital depuis plus de six ans, il avait l'âge où tu commences vraiment à te construire, et bam, voilà qu'on le remettait d'un coup face à tout son passé et surtout, face à son petit « problème ». A cet âge, on adore se moquer, railler, lyncher… Alors tous les gosses du quartier et de l'école ont adoré ces nouveaux potins croustillants, et en moins d'une semaine on entendait parler de « l'enfant-démon » à chaque coin de rue ! Même les adultes s'y mettaient. Les gens se disaient « haaa, mais c'est pour ça qu'il est si insupportable ! Un délinquant pareil, c'était forcément un garçon malade ! Quand vont-ils donc le réinterner ? Il se bat souvent avec les autres enfants, vous imaginez, le danger auquel ils sont exposés ? »

Hinata avait les yeux grands ouverts, atterrée par de telles réactions.

« C'avait atteint un point où les parents avaient tous signé une pétition pour renvoyer Naruto de l'école. Bien sûr, on s'est battus comme des fous pour l'y maintenir, mais la bombe avait été lâchée. Naruto tenait bon, justement, pour lui, c'était du passé, il ne se souvenait même pas de ses années précédentes ! Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton enfance, toi ? Non ! Tu vois ! Donc tout portait à croire que le frangin –dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom, c'est dire –avait juste frappé dans le vide. D'autant plus que la gamine, elle, était au courant depuis bien longtemps, comme tout le monde dans la bande, quoi, il n'y avait pas de secret. Ca la faisait bien rire justement, vu comment Naruto était faible face à elle, ça devait lui être totalement impossible d'imaginer une seconde qu'il puisse être un quelconque « monstre », comme disaient les journalistes… Nous-mêmes, on avait oublié de quoi on avait pu avoir peur. D'un regard strictement objectif, Gaara ou Sasuke étaient bien plus effrayants…

_ faire peur offre une certaine tranquilité. »

Ce n'était pas Hinata qui venait de parler. Brutalement arrachés de l'explosion d'informations, Hinata et Jiraya sursautèrent, et se tournèrent subitement vers Gaara qui avait apparu comme par enchantement.

« Les cours sont finis. » Dit-il simplement.

_ Mais depuis quand es-tu là, toi ? Où sont les autres ? » Demanda vivement Jiraya, pris de court.

_ Ils sont rentrés. Je dois faire les courses. Alors je suis passé. »

Sans faire de manières, il s'assit à côté d'Hinata, qui restait silencieuse. Elle se rappela que, selon les dires de Jiraya, c'était Gaara qui avait arrêté Naruto, lors de « l'incident ».

« Gaara-kun, commença-t-elle, tu étais présent, lorsque Naruto-kun…

_ Oui. »

Jiraya vit qu'on lui volait la vedette, et commanda un autre café pour s'occuper.

« Naruto-kun, la personne qu'il a… Tuée… C'était bien le frère de…

_ Oui. »

L'histoire semblait maintenant bien claire. Hinata fixait sa tasse, imaginant facilement ce qui avait bien pu se dérouler. Une bagarre, la même que d'habitude, mais avec une pression en plus, l'enfant qui hurle « monstre, monstre, attardé, assassin ! » et d'autres injures, et Naruto qui encaisse, riposte, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait peut-être un mot de trop, une allusion, et puis, tout explose…

Jiraya sirotait son café, estimant que son devoir était terminé. Mais Gaara rompit le silence, en décidant d'aller dans le détail.

« J'étais avec elle, quand on les a trouvés, dit-il. Ils avaient disparu depuis quelques heures déjà. L'école entière parlait de la nouvelle baston, tout le monde les cherchait pour y assister. »

Hinata releva la tête de sa tasse maintenant vide, pour l'écouter.

« Je le cherchais avec elle. On s'était séparés en groupes. Ca faisait plus longtemps que d'habitude, alors Temari commençait à s'inquiéter. On a fini par monter sur le toit, et on les a trouvés. Il était par terre, et Naruto était assis sur lui, et continuait à frapper. Elle est restée près de l'entrée, alors j'étais seul pour le retenir. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi fou. Il hurlait n'importe quoi.

_ Elle était là aussi ? » S'étonna Hinata.

_ Oui. Au début, elle était restée près de la porte. Mais Naruto hurlait des choses insensées, il continuait à crier alors que c'était clair que l'autre était mort.

_« Disparaîs ! Dégage du monde, meurs ! Laisse la tranquille, laisse nous tranquille ! »_

Il y avait du sang partout. Naruto en avait plein le visage, le T-shirt, les mains. Je n'arrivais pas à le maintenir. Alors elle est venue, et elle l'a giflé. Tellement fort qu'il est tombé, et moi avec.

_« T'es vraiment un imbécile. T'avais pas besoin de faire ça. »_

Et lui il s'est stoppé d'un coup. Je me suis levé et je suis allé chercher les autres. »

Jiraya sauta sur sa chaise, piqué au vif :

_ Tu les as laissés tout les deux ? Se révolta-t-il, je n'étais pas au courant de ça !

_ Ca ne change rien. Quand on est revenus, elle était partie. Tu le savais. »

Hinata écoutait, le cœur serré. Elle imaginait toute la scène. Jiraya soupira, puis se rassit. Voyant que Gaara en avait fini et qu'Hinata ne semblait pas prête à émettre un quelconque avis, il reprit la parole :

« Enfin, quand on est arrivés, il était toujours au même endroit, tout recroquevillé, à se frotter les mains comme un dément. Il essayait d'enlever le sang. Il en avait jusque sous les ongles. Et il baragouinait des trucs absurdes. C'était le retour à son stade antérieur. On le connaissait tous comme ça. Comme lorsqu'il venait de retourner tous les lits de son dortoir, ou qu'il avait agressé un médecin, ou qu'il avait arraché ses vêtements. Mais là, c'était totalement différent. Il n'y avait plus de pots cassés qu'il suffisait de remplacer. Qu'il ait réellement un meurtrier dans la tête ou non, le fait est qu'il avait un cadavre à côté de lui, et qu'il était trempé de son sang. En quelques secondes, son avenir radieux s'est subitement éteint. On avait même pas de peine pour le pauvre gamin crevé à côté, tellement on n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître. On avait un mort, une disparue, et un meurtrier de treize ans traumatisé à vie. »

Ils eurent un silence, durant lequel personne ne bougea. Les deux hommes fixaient Hinata, en attente d'une réaction, mais elle ne fit rien d'autre que de regarder dans le vague. Ils finirent par lui expliquer tout ce qu'il se passa après, comment Naruto fut de nouveau emmené à l'hôpital d'Orochimaru, qu'il y resta plus d'un an, avant que Jiraya parvint à le faire sortir. Mais maintenant, Naruto était réellement un meurtrier. Il était sous surveillance. A la moindre faute, il était renvoyé à l'hôpital sans appel. C'était la condition à sa « liberté ». Il avait pu aller au lycée, retourner dans son appartement. Comme convenu, la presse se tue, et rien ne fut ébruité. On parla de la mort du garçon, mais elle fut simplement associée à une bagarre de rue qui aurait mal tourné. Tsunade admit Naruto dans son établissement, et le suivait de près. Temari redoubla deux ans, pour rester à ses côtés.

« Ca a été très dur au début, quand on l'a récupéré de l'hosto, Naruto ne parlait plus, n'avalait plus rien, ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit, hurlait dès qu'on le frôlait… Mais à partir du moment où il est retourné dans son appart, les choses ont évolué progressivement. Regarde maintenant, ça va faire quatre ans, le chemin qu'on a parcouru est énorme ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'on ne parviendrait jamais à le sortir de ce merdier… Mais on s'y est tous mis, et quelque part, il lui restait cette envie de vivre qui l'a toujours poussé en avant. Plus les jours avancent, et plus je me dis qu'il y a encore des chances. »

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sentir un minuscule reproche dans cette dernière déclaration. C'est vrai, se dit-elle, tout allait de mieux en mieux, avant qu'elle n'arrive, elle… La jeune fille baissa la tête sur son chocolat maintenant froid. Les deux hommes la regardaient, attendant sa réaction. Ils savaient à l'avance ce qu'elle allait dire. C'était la dernière question, la conclusion, la dernière pièce du puzzle.

La brune finit par relever la tête, et demanda, avec le regard de celle qui ne peut plus reculer :

« Et la petite fille, qu'est-ce que qu'elle est devenue ? »

En se réveillant ce matin, Hinata avait l'impression de renaître dans un autre monde. Le silence et l'obscurité dans sa chambre lui donnèrent l'illusion d'un gigantesque trou noir, d'où émergerait progressivement une toute nouvelle vérité. La pièce lui sembla étrangère après avoir allumé la lumière. Elle ne reconnut plus le goût de ses tartines, de son dentifrice, l'odeur de son shampoing, ou celle de ses vêtements. Hinata faisait les mêmes gestes, chaque matin, depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, et pourtant ce jour-là, elle ne reconnaissait même plus le visage qui apparaissait dans le miroir.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner avec Neji, comme d'habitude. Mais contrairement aux jours précédents, Hinata se sentit tout à fait distante de son cousin, à des années lumières de lui. Une nouvelle page s'était tournée, un énorme pan de l'histoire venait de se révéler, et tous les détails de sa vie antérieure lui paraissaient maintenant totalement obsolètes. Elle voyait les choses avec un œil nouveau, et ne savait pas trop comment appréhender cette soudaine arrivée d'informations. Enfin, le destin ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir : dès qu'elle mit le pied hors de la résidence avec son cousin, Hinata vit Naruto appuyé contre un lampadaire, visiblement en train de l'attendre.

« Salut. » Fit-il en levant la main, la mine sérieuse. Hinata resta figée, submergée par une vague de panique, alors que Neji haussait les sourcils, indifférent. Voyant qu'ils restaient tout les trois sans bouger, le jeune homme annonça d'une voix monotone « Bon, je pars devant, » avant de disparaître au coin de la rue en un instant. Bien sûr, Hinata sentit que Naruto ne l'aurait pas laissée retenir son cousin et se retrouva seule avec le blond. Sans mot dire, ils se mirent à leur tour en route vers le lycée.

''Il va en parler, c'est certain,'' pensait la brune avec angoisse, ''pour sûr, ça l'a mis hors de lui, il doit bien savoir de quoi il s'agit…'' Elle tentait vainement de lancer des sujets de conversations, mais sa voix tremblait et sa gêne était plus qu'apparente. Naruto finit par soupirer très fort, ce qui la fit taire d'un seul coup. Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres en silence, avant qu'il se risque enfin à parler :

« Hé, » commença-t-il, « à propos d'hier… » Il laissa couler sa phrase, attendant une réaction, mais Hinata restait figée, écarlate.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement, l'autre pervers ? » Termina-t-il. La brune risqua un regard vers lui, mais vit qu'il la fixait d'un air insistant.

« Euh… Juste… Prendre un thé… ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais, continua-t-elle sans réfléchir, c'est plutôt son genre de d'inviter toutes les filles qu'il croise, n'est-ce-pas on s'est rencontrés récemment et, et tu sais bien que je ne sais jamais vraiment comment refuser les...

_ Hinata. » Coupa le blond. Elle se tut d'un coup et baissa la tête. « Parle franchement au lieu de tourner autour du pot, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

_ …, Elle hésita, et souffla faiblement : tout... ?

_ Absolument tout? »

Elle acquiesça. Il eut un silence, puis eut un soupir rauque et irrité.

« Il va douiller, ce toubib de merde, maugréa-t-il.

_ Naruto-kun, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de me raconter, défend-t-elle alors, et elle continua avant que le blond puisse émettre le moindre reproche : je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de fouiller ta vie comme ça, mais tu... Toi non plus, tu n'as pas le droit d'agir ainsi. »

Hinata tenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, avec l'air le plus assuré possible, mais elle ne put supporter l'air totalement perplexe qu'il affichait et ses yeux retombèrent vers le sol, ses joues virant cramoisi. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça, mais la brune sentait ses moyens la perdre et elle ne savait plus comment présenter la chose.

« Je... Non, tu n'as.. pas le droit de... » Répéta-t-elle en bredouillant. « Tu m'as laissée tomber, je... Enfin, sans rien dire, comme ça, j'ai besoin de comprendre aussi.. »

La pauvre se prit le visage dans les mains tellement elle se détestait. Non, ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire, hurlait-elle intérieurement. Naruto restait silencieux, apparement totalement dépassé. Il la regardait les sourcils levés, se grattant l'arrière du crâne comme pour stimuler ses neurones et traduire les pensées de la jeune fille. En vain.

« Et puis non, termina Hinata, je n'ai pas à me justifier. »

Lui non plus n'avait pas pris la peine de lui expliquer quoique ce soit, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit obligée, elle, de répondre de quoi que ce soit. Sa bouche maintenant close était prise de petits spasmes, signe qu'elle se mordait l'intérieur des lèvres avec fureur. Contre Naruto, et surtout contre elle.

« T'es sérieuse, là ? » s'écria le blond. « Tu me laisses en plan comme ça ! Hinata, tu me dois des explications, je ne vais pas me contenter ça ! »

Maintenant, Hinata fulminait, et lui adressa un regard plein de reproches. Il en fut choqué, et arrêta même un instant de marcher tellement il fut touché. La brune ne ralentit pas le pas, et regrettait déjà sa froideur, mais au fond elle priait pour qu'il ait compris et qu'elle n'ait plus besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Ils se rapprochaient du lycée, et Naruto zigzagua entre les autres élèves pour la rattraper.

« Hinata, répond-moi ! » reprit-il en arrivant à son niveau. Il n'avait pas compris, et elle eut un soupir. Alors son regard redevint très triste, et Naruto se sentait de plus en plus perdu face à cette fille si bizarre.

Cette dernière, en face du portail du lycée, finit par relever la tête et lui faire face. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose puis elle se figea. Naruto continua à l'interroger mais Hinata ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Derrière le blond, une jeune fille s'avançait d'un pas assuré, la mine détendue, et suivait le courant des lycéens pour rejoindre les classes. Elle avait son joli sac à main relevé sur l'épaule tandis qu'elle pianotait un dernier sms sur son portable, sans même regarder le clavier. Son corps très fin se distinguait à travers les étoffes légères de son haut volant de mi-saison, et se prolongeait par des petites jambes très minces et gracieuses . La belle se fondait dans la masse, mais les regards des uns et des autres la parcouraient discrètement, de la pointe de son ruban posé en serre-tête jusqu'à ses petites bottines qui claquaient contre le sol. Hinata n'avait cessé de penser à elle depuis la veille, elle en avait rêvé au point de se réveiller pendant la nuit avec une nausée lui tordant le ventre. Naruto finit par se retourner et lui aussi s'immobilisa, avant de revenir très vite face à la brune, mais cette fois, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« Même ça il t'a... » Souffla-t-il. Hinata acquiesça, sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux. Des voix aiguës retentirent dans la foule.

Alors Haruno Sakura fit volte face, et salua ses amies avec son plus beau sourire. Les filles l'entourèrent et le groupe s'engagea dans la cour. La silhouette fluette disparut au milieu de la foule lycéenne, et la sonnerie du matin retentit. Une nouvelle journée commençait, comme les autres, et pourtant plus rien n'était pareil.

... Inutile de me rappeler que ça va faire DEUX ANS que je n'ai rien publié, et que j'avais fait plein de promesses pour être plus régulière... Mais on ne prévoit jamais comme le cours des choses évolue, et en l'occurence j'ai perdu toute occasion d'écrire, mises à part quelques lignes çà et là de temps en temps, j'ai d'autres projets plus sérieux et importants. Je ne peux donc pas me consacrer à cette fic plus que ça, et ça me désole parce que je m'y suis beaucoup attachée. J'ai arrêté toute autres fanfics mais j'espère vraiment mener celle-ci jusqu'au bout, même si ça me prend dix ans!  
Vous pouvez râlez, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais je remercie plus que tout ceux qui continuent quand même à me suivre malgré le rythme de parution totalement révoltant, je l'avoue. Enfin je tiens à faire remarquer que c'est lorsque je vois de nouveaux favoris, ou de nouveaux commentaires (même critiques!) que l'envie d'écrire me reprend et me pousse à laisser mon travail de côté pour continuer School Demon. Pour ça je vous remercie aussi.  
Je ne peux rien dire pour ceux qui attendent et se désespère si ce n'est : pardon, vraiment, pardon. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres, je n'ai pas d'excuses.  
En espérant vous revoir quand même! A plus tard! :)


End file.
